Don't Fight Us
by AmateurHour87
Summary: When Ashley and Spencer stepped off the ship everything was perfect, but then school started back and everything changed. SEQUEL TO DON'T FIGHT
1. Chapter 1

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**_Six weeks ago when we walked of that ship I thought nothing could tear us apart._**

**FLASHBACK (TWO DAYS AGO)**

_"Hey"_

_**I've been looking for her everywhere.**_

_"Spencer can we please talk about what happened?"_

_**I sit down next to her on the sand.**_

_"Spencer please?"_

_**She won't even look at me.**_

_"Nothing happened..."_

_"Fuck off Ashley"_

_"Spencer I pushed her away"_

_"I saw exactly what happened so you don't need to sit here and explain it to me"_

_"It wasn't what it looked like"_

_"Was she not kissing you?"_

_"No she was but..."_

_"Then it's exactly what it fucking looked like"_

_**She's really pissed.**_

_"I told her I wasn't interested"_

_"Was that before or after you let her kiss you?"_

_"She caught me off guard and when I realised what was happening I pushed her away"_

_"How fucking stupid do you think I am?"_

_"I don't think you're stupid Spence i'm just trying to explain"_

_"Just leave me alone"_

_"Spencer please?"_

_**I didn't do anything wrong.**_

_"Ashley she had her tongue down your fucking throat so don't sit here and tell me nothing happened"_

_"Spencer I wouldn't do that to us"_

_"There's no us"_

_"You don't mean that"_

_"I do Ashley we're done"_

_**I can't believe this is happening.**_

_"You're being ridiculous"_

_"How am I being ridiculous?"_

_"You won't even hear me out"_

_"What's there to say?"_

_"Spencer i'm sorry"_

_"Why are you sorry I thought you didn't do anything wrong?"_

_"I didn't, I'm sorry because I'm the reason you're upset"_

_"So what you just say sorry and everything's okay again?"_

_"No of course not"_

_**There's a long pause before she starts talking again.**_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I love you..."_

_"You don't get to fucking say that to me"_

_"After everything we've been through are you really going to let something ridiculous like this break us up?"_

_**Everything's been different since school went back.**_

_"I know what you're doing Spence and you don't have to"_

_"What am I doing?"_

_"You've been acting different ever since school started back"_

_"I've been acting different?"_

_"You've been freaking out about the whole gay thing and if I even look at you when other people are around you get nervous"_

_"That's bullshit"_

_"I can tell by the look on your face it isn't"_

_**She doesn't have to do this.**_

_"Don't spin this around on me"_

_"I'm not Spence but I didn't do anything wrong last night"_

_**She won't even look at me.  
**_

_"I didn't even want to go to that party but I went because I knew you'd be there"_

_"Just leave"_

_"She came up to me and I told her I wasn't interested but she wouldn't listen"_

_"Well if you weren't such a slut Ashley she might have believed you"_

_**I didn't ask for any of this to happen.  
**_

_"Spencer I don't give a shit about Natalie and i'm sorry that I let her think it was okay to kiss me, but don't sit here and use what happened last night as your reason for breaking up with me, when we both know you've been wanting to do this for weeks"_

_**I can feel the tears building up in my eyes.**_

_"Spencer we spent months fighting because you were too scared to tell me you were gay..."_

_"No Ashley we spent months fighting because you're a bitch and you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself"_

_"I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU SPENCER AND I'VE SPENT TWO MONTHS DOING EVERYTHING YOU'VE ASKED ME TO"_

_**When I hop up she doesn't look at me.**_

_"You might be alright with treating me like I don't matter, but I love you and I care about you too much to just sit here and fight with you"_

_**I hate this.**_

_"Spencer when you're ready to talk about what's really going on come find me"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hey"

"Hey Ky"

"Why aren't you in class?"

"I just thought i'd skip this one"

"Ashley if you start skipping classes again Principal Warner's going to kick your ass"

"Kyla you don't need to worry I'm not going to start skipping classes again"

"You're skipping class right now"

"That's different"

"How's it different?"

_**Does she have to be so annoying?**_

"This is a class I have with Spencer"

"You can't just avoid her"

"I know that Ky"

_**I just can't see her right now it's too hard.**_

"I don't get it Ash you and Spencer were going great and then all of a sudden you break up?"

"It's complicated"

_**She sits down next to me on the table.**_

"What happened?"

"Natalie kissed me at Brad's party on Friday"

"She what?"

"Ky I pushed her away but Spencer walked in and now she's pissed"

"Shit..."

_**Shit is one way to describe it.**_

"I was looking for her everywhere Saturday and when I found her at the beach she dumped me"

"She's just mad Ash I'm sure you guys will sort it out"

"She called me a slut"

"Ashley she doesn't think you're a slut"

_**I don't know what she thinks anymore.**_

"She's scared Ky"

"Scared?"

"Yer she's been freaking out about the whole gay thing and I guess she just decided it would be easier to push me away than face what's really going on"

"You really think that's what she's doing?"

"I'm almost certain that's what she's doing"

_**She's worried about what people will think when she tells them she's gay.**_

"We've been back at school for four weeks now and I never see her"

"She's playing Basketball again are you sure that's not why she's never around?"

"Kyla when we didn't get along I saw her all the time and now we're together she's nowhere"

"Ashley you and Spencer are perfect together and I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but you'll sort it out"

"You weren't there Ky, she didn't act like she wanted to sort anything out"

"Do you two have hall passes?"

_**Shit.**_

"Yer here"

_**Of course Kyla has one.**_

"Ashley?"

"No sorry"

_**Miss Harris is one of a handful of teachers that actually likes me.**_

_**But there's no chance i'm getting out of detention.**_

"Ashley you know how it works"

"I do"

_**This isn't the first time i've been caught skipping class.**_

"Meet me in the gym when school finishes"

**_The gym?_**

"Detention's in the gym now?"

"Today it is I have basketball training at the same time"

_**Shit.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey Ash"

"Hey"

"I've been looking for you all day"

"I skipped class"

_**I wasn't really in the mood to deal with Madison and all the other cheerleaders.  
**_

"I was worried"

"Maddy i'm fine"

"Have you spoken to her yet?"

"Spoken to who?"

_**She grabs onto my arm before I can open the door.**_

"Madison why are you grabbing me?"

"You're not here to talk to her now are you?"

_**When she lets go of my arm I pull open the door.**_

"No I have detention"

"Detention?"

"It's a punishment you get given when you're caught skipping class"

"Owww"

"I'm late so I should probably go find Miss Harris"

"Ash?"

_**I stop walking and turn so i'm facing her.**_

"Do you want to go do something when we're done here?"

"Not tonight Maddy i've got some stuff I need to do"

_**I've got to sleep and be miserable in my room.**_

"Okay cool"

_**I keep walking and when I step out from next to the bleachers Miss Harris notices me straight away.**_

"ASHLEY YOU'RE LATE"

_**I can tell by the look on Spencer's face she's surprised i'm here.  
**_

"I know i'm sorry"

_**She's lucky I even showed up.**_

"You need to stay back fifteen minutes when everyone else leaves"

_**Great.**_

**_"_**OKAY GIRLS FIVE ON FIVE GREEN VERSUS GOLD"

_**This next hour's going to suck.**_

**FLASHBACK (THREE WEEKS AGO)**

_"ASHLEY?"_

_**Why's she so excited?**_

_"Yer babe what's up?"_

_"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"_

_**I start laughing.**_

_"I just got out of the shower and this is what I was wearing when you walked in"_

_**She quickly runs up the stairs and wraps her arms around my waist.**_

_"You're in a good mood"_

_"I have news"_

_**She slowly starts leaving a trail of gentle kisses down my neck.**_

_"You look so hot right now"_

_**I'm only wearing my bra and panties.  
**_

_"Baby what's your news?"_

_"I joined the Basketball team"_

_**I never understood why she stopped playing in the first place.  
**_

_"Really Spence that's awesome"_

_"I know i've missed playing and when Miss Harris asked me to start playing again I couldn't refuse"_

_"Baby i'm so excited for you"_

_**When she pulls back I lean forward and gently brush ****my lips against hers.**_

_"I'm going to help you train"_

_**She starts laughing.**_

_"Ash how exactly are you going to help me train?"_

_"I'm going to hold some personal training sessions in my room"_

_"Are you just?"  
_

_"I am and i've got some free time now if you want to start you first session"_

_"Let's go"  
_

**END FLASHBACK**

_**I've been sitting here staring at her for a while now and every so often she looks over at me, but when she realises i'm staring as well, she quickly looks away.**_

_**FLASHBACK (FOUR WEEKS AGO)**_

_"I can't believe we have to go back to school tomorrow"_

_"I know I was really getting used to this whole holiday thing"_

_**I wrap my arm around her pulling her into my side.**_

_"Ash your bed is so comfy"_

_"I know it's pretty amazing I could just lie like this all day"_

**_It was only a month ago that we were fighting and now everything's perfect._**

_"It's going to suck being apart tomorrow"_

_"We won't be apart Ash we just have school"_

_"I know but you're not ready for there to be an us at school yet and I just know it's going be really long day without you"_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"Spence you have nothing to be sorry for"_

_"I'm making you hide our relationship"_

_"I love you Spencer and i'm happy for you to take as long as you need"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm positive"_

_**I care about her so much and I don't want her to feel like she has to tell people because of me.**_

_"When you're ready to tell people Spence i'll be there"_

_"Thank you"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"ASHLEY?"

"Yer?"

"You're free to go"

_**I am.**_

"Thanks"

_**I've never moved so quick in my life.**_

"What did you do this time?"

_**Where did she even come from?**_

"Ahh hi"

"Are you alright Ashley you seem different"

"I'm fine Kirsten i've just got a lot on my mind"

_**She keeps following me as I walk to my car.**_

"Did I do something wrong?"

_**I really don't want Spencer to walk out and see me talking to Kirsten.**_

"No of course not"

_**I like Kirsten she's into music and she's not the stereotypical annoying cheerleader.**_

"It just feels like you're running away from me"

_**I stop and turn so i'm facing her.**_

"Kirsten i'm sorry i'm just not feeling great and detention has really ruined my mood"

"Ash can you just give me one sec?"

_**I've really got to go.**_

"SPENCER?"

_**Spencer?**_

"I'll be right back"

_**I watch as Kirsten walks over to Spencer.**_

**_This really isn't going to help anything._**

**_First she walks in on Natalie trying to kiss me and now i'm talking to Kirsten._**

"Sorry about that Miss Harris asked me to give her some note"

"I'm sorry Kirsten i've got to go"

**_I quickly run after Spencer before Kirsten has a chance to answer._**

"SPENCER?"

**_I knew she wasn't going to stop.  
_**

"SPENCER PLEASE?"

**_When she opens her car door I quickly close it before she can get in._**

"What the fuck are you doing?"

**_I shouldn't have done that._**

"I'm sorry I just..."

"Can you please just move away from my door?"

_**When I last spoke to her she was angry but**_**__**** now she just seems upset.**  


_"S-Sorry"_

_**I move back and just watch as she opens the door and throws her bag on the passenger seat.**_

"I just didn't want you to think what you saw meant anything"

"We're not together Ashley so you can see and do whatever you'd like"

"You may have called things off Spence but i'm not giving up on us"

"Ashley please?"

**_She looks scared._**

"Spence I know what you're going through is scary but you don't have to go through it alone"

"Ashley you should go Kirsten's waiting"

"Who cares about Kirsten"

_**When she hops in the car I know nothing I can say or do will stop her leaving.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**I love Ashley so much, but I wasn't ready to tell people I was gay, so I called things off.  
**

"SPENCER?"

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN"

_**I still haven't told mum Ashley and I broke up.**_

"Hey honey how was school?"

"It was fine"

_**It wasn't it sucked.**_

"I hardly ever see you anymore"

"I know I have Basetball commitments three times a week"

"I'm so glad you decided to play again"

"Me to"

_**It's the perfect distraction for everything that's been going on.**_

"Where's Ashley been all week?"

"Aaahhh"

"Did something happen?"

"We ahhh"

_**She's going to find out eventually.**_

"We broke up?"

"She broke up with you?"

_**Why would she just assume Ashley broke up with me?**_

"No I broke up with her"

"When did this happen?"

"Last Saturday"

"Honey i'm sorry"

"Mum I really don't want to talk about it"

_**I hop up and place my bowl in the sink.**_

"So i'm guessing you don't want to go to dinner at Christine's tonight?"

"No I don't think that would be good idea"

_**I can't see Ashley it's too hard.**_

"I'll just tell them you're not feeling well"

"Thanks"

_**She walks over and pulls me in for a hug.**_

"Spencer if you ever need someone to talk to i'm a great listener"

"Thanks"

_**When she finally let's me go I walk away.**_

"Spencer?"

"Yer?"

"Is your first game tomorrow night?"

"Yer we play before Glen's game"

"I have to work but i'm going to try and swap my shift"

"Mum you don't have to do that"

"I want to"

"Okay cool... I'm just going to go lie down"

_**AN HOUR AN A HALF LATER.**_

**_When I woke up the house was empty so I came outside and started shooting._**

_**These last five days have been horrible, i've barely slept and everything that's been happening with Ashley is really starting to drain me.**_

"Hey"

_**I'm kind of hoping if I ignore her she'll go away.  
**_

"Really you're still not going to talk to me?"

"Ashley why are you here?"

"I asked your mum where you were and she said you weren't feeling very well"

"Okay"

_**She stops when she's standing under the ring.**_

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you just never going to talk to me again?"

"We're talking now aren't we?"

_**When the ball bounces away I don't bother getting it.**_

"I don't get what's going on?"

"I was playing basketball and you came over and ruined it for me"

"Can you just stop being a bitch for one second?"

"Ashley I didn't ask you to come here"

_**I start walking back inside.**_

"You're insane you know that right?"

_**I knew she'd follow me.**_

"I'm insane Ashley you're the one who can't handle being dumped"

"I'm going to forget you said that"

"Why's it a touchy subject?"

_**I walk over to the fridge and grab a bottle of water.**_

"How's the whole gay thing going for you?"

"Fuck you"

"I'm sorry is it a touchy subject?"

_**When I turn around and lean against the counter she moves so she's standing opposite me.**_

"Okay smart ass why are you here?"

"I want to talk"

"Well I don't"

_**I feel horrible.  
**_

"You're all i've been thinking about these last few days and i've gone over everything in my head time and time again"

_**I never wanted to hurt her.  
**_

"I felt sick Friday night when I saw how upset you were and I went after you to explain but you just vanished"

_**I can see the tears building up in her eyes.  
**_

"Spencer I would never do what you're doing to me right now and I would never treat you the way you've been treating me these last few days"

"Ashley..."

"Don't worry Spencer i'm going to leave and when I do i'm not coming back"

_**That's not what I was going to say.  
**_

"I want be bothering you anymore"

"Ashley I'm..."

"What you're sorry or let me guess you feel bad?"

"Both"

"Don't be sorry Spencer you wanted to hurt me and you have"

_**I just watch as she leaves, slamming the door shut behind her.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Get off my car"

"Ashley please I just want to talk"

"Sorry Spencer I can't I've got to go be all slutty"

"You're not slutty"

"I'm pretty sure your exact words were 'If you weren't such a slut'"

"I didn't mean it"

"Get away from my car you're making it all dirty"

_**I take a step back.**_

"I'm sorry"

"No you're not"

"I never wanted to hurt you"

"Spencer you should leave before anybody sees us talking"

"Ashley please?"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"How funny is it you dumped me?"

"What?"

_**Is she drunk?**_

"Last night you made a really funny joke about dumping me"

_**I should never of said that.  
**_

"Do you not want to talk about how much fun you had dumping me?"

"Ashley please can we just go somewhere and talk?"

"I'm busy"

"Ashley i'm sorry and I shouldn't have said what I said to you last night"

"No you shouldn't have said anything you've said to me this week"

"I just..."

"I know exactly what you were doing Spencer but you went about it the wrong way"

"I know"

"I've treated you like shit in the past Spencer but I made a promise to you and unlike you I actually kept it"

"I'm so sorry"

"I would never treat you the way you've been treating me"

_**I never meant for this to happen.**_

"You broke your promise Spencer"

"I know I just..."

"What?"

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"It was bad enough you weren't honest with me but then you decided to make this all my fault"

"I-I"

"We both know I didn't do anything on Friday night but you used what happened as an excuse and that really pisses me off"

"I never meant to hurt you"

"Well you fucking have Spencer and I'm not going to just sit here and let you apologise so you feel better"

"Ashley please?"

"What was it you said to me last Saturday?"

_**She pulls open the car door.**_

"Ow that's right"

_**She moves so she's sitting in the drivers seat.**_

"Fuck off Spencer"

**I just watch her as she leaves.**

**I feel horrible.**

_**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**_

"Hey Ashley"

_**Why does he think it's okay to talk to me?**_

"What do you want Glen?"

"Nothing I was just saying hi"

_**I walk around and grab my bag out of the car.**_

"Are you coming to Spencer's first game tonight?"

"No"

_**She obviously hasn't told him we broke up.**_

"You're not?"

"No your sister's a fucking bitch"

_**He looks really confused.**_

"What happened?"

"Does it really matter Glen you wanted her to call things off and she has"

"She broke up with you?"

"I know it's a surprise right"

_**He really does seem surprised.**_

"And you were so sure i'd be the one who'd hurt her"

"I-I"

"Your sister's a bitch"

"Watch it Ashley"

"What are you going to do Glen?"

_**He walks over so he's standing in front of me.**_

"I get you're upset Ashley but i'm not going to just stand here and listen to you talk about her like that"

"Okay tough guy"

"GLEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

_**I didn't even see her pull up.**_

"I..."

"I called you a bitch and i'm guessing he didn't like it"

"I'm just going to leave you guys to it"

"How's poor Spencer going to protect herself from big bad Ashley if you're not here?"

_**When he walks off Spencer moves so she's standing in front of me.**_

"Let me guess you want to talk again?"

"You told my brother I was a bitch?"

"Well he didn't know we had broken up and when he asked what happened I told him you're a bitch"

"So we're just going to go back to hating each other again?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No I just needed some space"

"So you thought you'd pick a fight with me?"

"That was a mistake"

"It really was"

_**When I try to walk inside she grabs my arm.**_

"Are you coming to my game tonight?"

"I wasn't going to but Kirsten just messaged me"

_**When I say that she let's go of my arm.**_

"And I was thinking i'd go watch her cheer"

"I..."

_**I shouldn't have said that.**_

"Okay well I guess i'll see you there then?"


	5. Chapter 5

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kyla why wouldn't I be?"

_**She takes a seat next to me on the couch.**_

"I thought I'd see you at basketball?"

"Something came up"

_**Nothing came up.**_

"Well you missed a good game Ash, Spencer played amazing and she was easily the best player on the court"

_**Of course she was.**_

"That's great Ky"

_**That didn't sound very sincere.**_

"Have you spoken to her yet?"

_**I wouldn't say we've really spoken.**_

"No we've just been fighting"

"I'm sorry"

"It doesn't matter Ky I'm over it"

"Ash?"

"Just drop it Kyla i'm not in the mood"

"ASHLEY?"

_**When Madison calls me I hop up and walk over to the beer pong table.**_

"What's up Maddy?"

"I need a partner"

_**I should have known.**_

"Okay i'm in"

_**I want to get wasted and beer pong will obviously speed up the process.**_

"Who are we playing?"

"Brad and Aiden"

_**Great i'm playing against Spencer's two besties.**_

"Let's make it interesting"

"What did you have in mind?"

"STRIP BEER PONG"

_**All the guys start cheering.**_

"We're in"

_**We are?**_

"Madison i'm not really in the mood"

"I'll be a good friend and do most of the stripping"

_**Sounds good to me.**_

"Fine"

"Madison you can start"

_**She sucks at this game and when she bounces the first ball it goes flying off the table.**_

"Aid show her how it's done"

_**I'm not suprised when his ball lands in one of our cups.**_

"SICK"

_**Why do guys chest bump?**_

"Come on ladies we want a piece of clothing"

_**Madison takes off her shirt, while I grab the ball out of the cup and finish the beer.**_

"Okay Ash you're up"

_**I've played a fair bit of beer pong in the past, so when the ball lands in one of their cups, i'm not surprised.  
**_

"Not bad Ash"

_**Aiden grabs the ball out of the cup and quickly finishes the drink.**_

"Brad i'll let you take this one"

_**Brad's attractive but it's pretty obvious he thinks he's better looking than he is.**_

"It would be my pleasure"

_**When he takes his shirt off I notice Spencer standing in the doorway and no matter how hard I try I can't look away.**_

"Ashley?"

_**She's poking me.**_

"Maddy quit poking me"

"Do you want the beer or do you want to strip?"

_**Brad must have got another one in.**_

"I'll take the beer"

_**I start drinking and when I hear all the wolf whistles I start laughing.**_

"You're a shitty friend Ashley"

_**She's only wearing her bra and panites **_

"Maddy you love that there's a room full of people staring at you"

_**She leans over and starts whispering in my ear.**_

"I know but i'd like them all to think i'm embarassed"

_**I start laughing again.  
**_

"But if they get that last ball in you're losing your shirt"

_**I guess that's fair.  
**_

"I can do that"

_**This time when she bounces the ball, it hits the edge of one of the cups and somehow lands in another.**_

"Holy shit Maddy you got one in"

"I know that never happens"

_**When I look over at Spencer she's still staring.  
**_

"Lose the shirt Aid"

_**He doesn't hesistate and before I know it he bounces the ball and it lands in our last cup.**_

"Damn"

_**I pull my shirt up and over my head.**_

"Why do you have to be gay you're so fucking hot?"

"Brad you wouldn't have a chance even if I liked penis"

_**Everyone starts laughing.**_

"Aiden you are so dead"

"Why I didn't do anything?"

"You're playing strip beer pong with my sister"

"Okay when you say it like that it doesn't sound great"

_**Kyla looks pissed.  
**_

"Aiden put your shirt back on"

_**I put my own shirt back on and walk outside.**_

"Hey"

_**I kind of thought she'd follow me.**_

"So i'm guessing you and Madison lost?"

"Really Spencer you're making small talk?"

"I know I just"

_**She looks really nervous.**_

"I love you Ashley and I don't want things to go back to the way they used to be"

_**There's people everywhere I don't get why she wants to do this now.**_

"Well you don't really get a say in that do you?"

"You have every right to hate me Ashley"

"You're right I do and I want to hate you so much but I can't"

_**I'm not going to let her ruin my night.**_

"Why can't you just stay away from me?"

_**I can't handle this.**_

"You've made it pretty clear you don't want to be with me anymore so just back off"

_**When I turn around and walk back inside my heart stops.**_

"What was that?"

_**Fuck.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

_**I don't think playing dumb's going to work.**_

"You look like you're about to cry"

"Kirsten i'm a little confused"

"Spencer just said she loves you?"

_**I grab her arm and pull her away so no one else can hear.**_

"Kirsten can you please forget what you just heard?"

"Is Spencer gay?"

"Kirsten please?"

"Ash if you don't want me to say anything I won't"

"You can't tell anyone what you just heard"

"I won't I promise"

_**This isn't good.**_

"So you and Spencer are dating?"

"No"

"What so she's in love with you but you don't feel the same way about her?"

_**How do I explain this?**_

"No Kirsten I love her but it's complicated"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be nosey i'm just surprised"

_**Spencer's going to freak out when she finds out Kirsten knows.**_

"Ashley I know we've had an interesting friendship in the past, but you can trust me, I won't tell anyone"

"Thanks"

_**I need to find Spencer.**_

"Okay well i'm going to go"

_**She only smiles.**_

"Take care Kirsten"

"You to"

_**I walk away and start looking for Spencer.**_

"Aiden?"

_**He's making out with Kyla again.**_

"Seriously can you two stop for one second?"

_**When I say that he pulls back.**_

"What's going on?"

"Have you guys seen Spencer?"

"Yer she just left"

_**Great.**_

"Why's there something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong i'm just going to leave"

"How are you getting home?"

"I'm going to walk"

"Do you want me to come with you"

"Kyla i'm fine stay with Aiden"

_**She steps forward and pulls me in for a hug.**_

"Call me if you need anything"

"I will"

_**When I make it out to the street I can't see her anywhere.  
**_

_**She makes me so angry, but I care about her and that's why I need to let her know Kirsten heard us talking.**_

_**It's only a ten minute walk from Brad's house to ours, so when I'm only a minute away I grab my phone out of my pocket and message her.**_

_"Meet me outside"_

_**We used to send messages like this all the time.  
**_

_"Ashley I don't want to keep fighting with you"_

_**I quickly start writing back.**  
_

_"I'm not here to fight with you"_

_"I'll be down in a sec"_

_**I walk up the footpath and sit down on her front steps.**  
_

"Hey"

_**When I turn around she's only wearing her King High basetball hoodie and boxers.**  
_

"What's going on Ash?"

**_She sits down next to me._**

"Are you alright?"

"Kirsten knows about us"

**_When I say that she leans forward and rests her head in her hands._**

"I-Is this your way of getting back at me?"

"Why would I do that?"

**_It annoys me that she thinks i'd do that to her._**

"Why wouldn't you Ashley that's how things work with us?"

**_What's that meant to mean?_**

"I hurt you and then you hurt me back"_**  
**_

_**I really wish it wasn't like that.  
**_

"I didn't tell her Spence she heard us fighting at Brad's"

_**She doesn't answer me.**_

"I'm sorry I tried to act like it was nothing but she heard everything"

_**She won't even look at me.**_

"So all this has been for nothing?"

_**What she's talking about?**_

"I'm not ready to be the gay girl at school Ashley that's why I did all this"

_**When she starts crying, I want to comfort her, but I don't.**_

"I was so worried people were going to find out about us so I pushed you away"

**_Why didn't she just tell me this from the start?_**

"I thought it would be easier, I thought if there was no us anymore I could just forget about the whole gay thing, but I couldn't"

_**I watch her as she wipes her tears away.  
**_

"Now you hate me and the whole school's going to find out anyway"

"Spence I asked her not to say anything and I really don't think she will"

_**She starts shaking her head.**_

"The whole cheer squad hates me and I really don't they're going to pass up an oppurtunity to get back at me"

"Kirsten's not like the rest of them"

"I know she spreads her legs and lets you fuck her"

_**I don't know why I bother.**_

"Fuck you"

_**I hop up off the steps.**_

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that"

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge Spencer, you spread your legs for me the very first oppurtunity you had"

_**I went too far.**_

"Spence i'm sorry I didn't mean that"

_**I'm so stupid.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_I thought it would be easier if we weren't together, but I was wrong, it's worse._**

**_ I've hurt the one person I didn't want to hurt and now Kirsten knows i'm gay._**

**_I spent most of last year fighting with Madison, Ashley and the rest of the cheerbitches and now they're all going to know the one thing i've tried so hard to keep secret.  
_**

_"I know it's late but can you please come back outside?"_

_**This is the second time she's messaged me now and I thought she'd give up when I ignored her first message.**_

_"Spencer i'm not going anywhere until we talk so can you please just come back down here and then I promise i'll leave you alone"_

**_I hop out of bed and grab my hoodie off the chair._**

**_When I walk down the stairs and pull back the door she's sitting on the steps._**

"Hey"

**_She hops up and turns so she's facing me._**

"I thought I was going to be waiting out here all night"

_**I know i've been a bitch this week, but she touched on something that she knows I have issues with.**_

"I didn't come down here to fight with you, so if that's why you messaged me i'm just going to go back inside"

_**The lights are all off so I can barely see her.**_

"Spencer I feel sick when I think about what I said"

_**When she steps closer I can tell she's been crying.**_

"I didn't mean it and i'm sorry that I upset you"

"Ashley we've both said some things this week that we shouldn't have said so don't worry about it"

_**She slowly starts moving her fingers through my hair.**_

"I went to far Spence and I just needed you to know I didn't mean it"

"It's fine"

_**I can feel the tears builing up in my eyes.**_

"I know things aren't going very well at the moment but I shouldn't have used that to get back at you"

"Thank you for apologising"

_**She slides her hands into the front pockets of her jeans.**_

"Okay well it's late so i'm going to go"

_**I stop her when she starts walking down the steps.**_

"ASH?"

"Yer?"

"I-I'm scared"

_**She surprises me when she walks over to where i'm standing and pulls me in for a hug.**_

"I know you are Spence but what you're going though isn't easy"

"Ashley I'm so sorry for everything i've done to you"

"Spencer please don't cry"

_**I can't help it.**_

"I'll make sure Kirsten doesn't say anything and you can just forget last night happened"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I love you and no matter how mad I get I still want to protect you"

_**She deserves so much more than me.**_

"What does all this mean for us?"

_**When she doesn't answer me straight away, I know i'm not going to like her answer.**_

"There's no us Spence"

_**I can't look at her.**_

"Can we at least try and be friends again?"

"I can't be your friend Spence it's too hard"

_**I had to try.  
**_

"You need to figure out you first and then we can figure out us"

_**I know she's right but it still hurts when she says it.**  
_

"I'm going to go"

_**I want to answer her but I can't.**_

"I guess i'll see you around"

_**When I look up she's gone but I know she's right.**_

_**I need to sort myself out before I can fix us.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**_I haven't seen Spencer since the early hours of Saturday._**

**_I've been avoiding her and I know her well enough to know she's been avoiding me as well._**

**_King High's huge and if you don't want to see someone it's pretty easy to avoid them._**

"You look like you're in deep thought"

"Hey Maddy what's up?"

"I thought i'd stop by and see if you're going to dinner tonight?"

"Dinner?"

_**I really don't know what she's talking about.**_

"It's Glen's birthday"

_**Who cares.**_

"Yer I don't like him"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"Who cares are you going to go to his dinner?"

"I hadn't even heard about it Maddy"

"Well i'm telling you now and I think you should go"

_**I'm not really in the mood.**_

"Where's this dinner?"

"It's at Larry's"

_**I should have known we always go to Larry's.**_

"I don't know Maddy things are really weird with Spencer and Glen's an asshole"

_**This dinner sounds like torture.**_

"Anyway i've got to go be a good girlfriend next door"

**3 HOURS LATER**

"Why do we always come here?"

"I'm not sure Ky but let's just go in there and get this over with"

_**When we walk inside everyone's already here.**_

"Are we late?"

"Of course we're late Ky you took forever to get ready"

_**I keep following her and when we get to the table I have no choice but to sit opposite Spencer.**_

"Ahhh hey"

_**Well that wasn't awkward.**_

"Hey"

_**She forces a smile.**_

"I thought you weren't coming?"

_**I really wish Madison wasn't so loud.**_

"I wasn't but then mum cracked it and made me come"

_**I shouldn't have said that.**_

"You weren't going to come because of me right?"

_**I should have know Spencer would be listening.**_

"No I wasn't going to come because I can't stand the birthday boy"

"And because I was here?"

**_I look around the table to see if anyone's paying attention._**

"Yer and you being here was another reason"

_**I don't know if I should have said that.**_

"It's fine Ash i've been avoiding you as well and if this wasn't my brothers dinner I wouldn't be here"

_**When she says that I start smiling.**_

"Well we must be pretty good at avoiding each other because I haven't seen you in nearly a week"

_**It's a Thursday and I haven't seen her since the early hours of Saturday.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I had to ask, I can't help it, I care about her.**_

"I'm fine"

_**It's pretty obvious she isn't, but I can't be the person she leans on for support, it's too hard.**_

"That's good"

_**I can't remember ever being this uncomfortable around her.**_

"Spencer honey what are you ordering?"

_**I was hoping someone would interupt us.**_

"Ahh i'm not really sure I'll probably just grab the pasta"

_**When she starts talking I grab the menu.**_

"That's a wise choice honey you need to load up on carbs for your game tomorrow night"

_**I don't even need to look at Spencer to know she just rolled her eyes.**_

"Mum can you please talk to someone else?"

"Come on honey i'm just showing an interest in your life"

"Thanks I guess"

_**Nothing's really jumping off the menu and saying eat me.**_

"Ashley i'm really glad you're here"

_**She is?**_

"You are?"

"Yer I hate that I never see you anymore"

"Soencer please?"

"I'm sorry I just made everything weird didn't I"

"No i'm pretty sure it was weird before you said that"

_**I just want to be with her again, but I know I can't, that's why this sucks.  
**_

"You don't have to Ash but I was wondering if we could go somewhere and talk?"

"Ahhh"

"Ash if you don't want to that's fine"

"No Spence it's fine we can go somewhere"

_**No matter how hard I try I can't say no to her.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Ky you're going to need to get a lift home with mum"

"Okay should I even bother asking why?"

_**I've been leaning against my car waiting for everyone to stop talking and go home.  
**_

"Spencer wants to go talk"

_**This always happens when we go out for dinner, we finally leave the restraunt and then everyone stands around in the parking lot.**_

"Okay cool well i'll go tell mum i'm going with her"

_**When she leaves I stand there and wait for Spencer to walk over.**_

"Sorry mum wouldn't shut up"

_**I force a smile.**_

"That's alright do you want to go?"

"Yer"

_**When she hops in the passenger seat I start driving.**_

"So where are we going?"

"The beach"

"Really?"

"We can go somewhere else if you want?"

"No the beach is fine"

_**We don't say anything the rest of the way there.**_

"The beach is scary at night"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Spence it's not scary it's peaceful"

_**She looks terrified.**_

"I think we're going to have to agree to disagree"

_**I follow her when she starts walking.**_

_**But when she tries to sit down I stop her.**_

"We are so not sitting here"

_**I keep walking and sit down somewhere else.**_

"Are you sure this patch of sand's going to be alright?"

"Spencer the last time I sat down where you were going to sit, you dumped me"

_**There's a long pause before she says anything.**_

"Sorry"

"Spence it doesn't matter why are we here?"

_**When she finally sits down her leg brushes against mine.**_

"I've been going crazy these last few weeks and I can't stop thinking about us"

_**I move so i'm facing her.**_

"I've been over thinking everything and I had convinced myself that if you weren't around this whole gay thing would be easier, but it's not it's harder. Ashley I'm scared that people will treat me differently when they find out i'm gay, but the thing i'm scared about the most is losing you and I can't stop thinking about what we had and what i've lost"

_**She hasn't lost me.**_

"I put us in this situation, I ruined everything and every day that i'm not with you it gets harder and harder and I know that's really cheesy but it's honestly how I feel"

_**I reach out brushing my thumb over her cheek.  
**_

"I'm such a bitch Ashley and i'm sorry"

"You're not a bitch"

"I am, I fought with you for nearly a year because it was easier to fight with you then tell you what that night really meant to me and these last couple of weeks i've been doing the same thing, I've been fighting with you, because i'm too scared to face what's really going on"

_**I hate when she cries.**_

"Ashley i'm so sorry for the way i've been treating you and i'm sorry for everything I've said"

"Spence it's okay"

_**She's going to make me start crying.**  
_

"Ash I've never been as happy as I was when I was with you and I want that back, I want us back, so can we please just forget everything that's been happening and just go back to way things were before?"

_**When her lips touch mine, I know I shouldn't, but I kiss her back.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Spencer we can't"

**I should have stopped this five minutes ago.**

"Sorry"

_**She quickly hops up and starts walking away.**_

"Spencer wait"

_**I quickly chase after her and grab onto her arm.**_

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have let that happen"

"It's fine let's just go home"

"Spencer please just look at me"

_**When she turns around, I move my hands so they're resting on her cheeks.**_

"I love you so much and it's killing me that we're not together, but all those problems we had are still there and as much as I would love to keep doing that"

_**I point over to where we were just kissing.**_

"We can't"

_**When her lips touched mine it was amazing.**_

"So I'm sorry that I didn't stop us earlier, but I've missed being with you as well and when you kissed me I just couldn't bring myself to pull back"

_**When I say that she starts smiling.**_

"Spencer I want there to be an us for a very long time and for that to happen you need to sort out everything that's been bothering you"

"I hate this"

"I know and I hate it to, but if we just jump back into things again, the problems we've been having are just going to be problems again"

"I know you're right but it sucks"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Come here"

_**When she steps forward I wrap my arms around her.**_

"The other night I told you I couldn't be your friend, but I can't just keep avoiding you either and it's going to be really hard to be around you and not be with you, but i'm here for you Spence and when everything's not so crazy anymore, we can be together again"

"So we're friends?"

"No we're friends that have seen each other naked"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"Ashley we've been friends for a really long time, but we've never really been good at it"

"I wouldn't say we haven't been good at it"

"Okay so the last year we haven't been good at it"

"You're right Spence but now it's different, we're not the same people anymore and if for some reason you piss me off, I'll just close my eyes and picture you naked"

_**She shoves me backwards.**_

"That's not funny"

"It was a little bit funny"

_**I'm so happy she's smiling again.**_

"We should go it's getting late"

"Yer let's go before we become next crime stoppers story"

"Stop being such a baby the beach isn't that scary"

"Come on let's go"

_**It's going to suck just being her friend, but I can't just cut her out of my life.**_

_** I need her and I know she needs me to.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"You came to my game?"

_**I really didn't think she would.**_

"You kicked some serious ass out there Spence"

"Thanks"

"I forgot that you're this amazing basketball player"

"Ashley I think you're over doing it a little"

_**Ashley's easily the hottest girl at school and right now she looks amazing.  
**_

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Of course not"

_**I drop my bag on the ground and sit down next to her.**_

"Where did Kyla go?"

"I have no idea but i'm guessing she's probably making out with Aiden"

"Are you sticking around for the boys game?"

"I'm not sure yet i'm pretty over basketball"

"Why did you come if you don't like basketball?"

_**She gives me her best are you serious look.**_

"Spence I think we both know why I came"

_**When she says that I start smiling.**_

"Thanks"

"Do you want to know how you can thank me?"

_**I'm not really sure if I do.  
**_

"You can grab me some food i'm starving"

_**I start laughing.**_

"I really had no idea what you were going to say then"

"Well if the circumstances were different I would have said something different"

_**I know exactly what she would have said.  
**_

"Do you want to go grab food from the dinner down the road?"

"You don't want to watch Glen's game?"

"No i'm starving and I don't think Glen would want me to be hungry"

_**I love when she laughs.**_

"Well i'm not going to argue with that, let's go"

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

"Spence are you going to Brad's party later?"

"I don't think so his last two parties weren't exactly fun"

"Yer but this one will be"

_**I know i'll end up going.  
**_

"Spence that girl from your basketball team just walked in and she's heading our way"

_**When I turn around Jess is standing next to our table.**_

"Hey superstar"

"Hey Jess"

"Are you going to Brad's tonight?"

"Yer we were thinking of going"

_**When she looks over at Ashley I realise I haven't introduced them.**_

"I'm sorry Jess this is Ashley, Ashley this is Jess"

"Hey"

"Hi nice to meet you"

"Do you want to sit?"

_**I'm surprised when Ashley's the one to offer.**_

"Sure thanks"

"No problem i'll be right back"

_**I watch her as she walks away.**_

"Okay she's gorgeous"

_**She really is.**_

_**Wait am I hearing this right?**_

"I really wish I didn't have a girlfriend"

_**She's gay.**_

"You've got a girlfriend?"

"Yer we've been going out for over a year now, but she goes to my old school"

_**I only met Jess a month ago when basketball started.**_

_**She's always been really nice to me, but she's new, so I really don't know much about her.**_

"Well Jess I'm sure your girlfriend would love to hear what you just said"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"I'm only joking Spencer, I love my girlfriend, but even she would say your friend's hot"

"How did I not know you were gay?"

"I have no idea"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Have they still not brought out our food i'm starving?"

_**I was so caught up in what Jess was saying I didn't even realise Ashley was back.**_

"Yer no luck with the food"

"This is the last time I let you choose where we eat"

_**She's only joking.**_

"Anyway what did I miss?"

"Ahhh"

_**I'm still trying to get my head around this.**_

"Spencer just found out I was gay"

_**Why does Ashley find that so funny?**_

"Spencer has no gaydar, but my gaydar started beeping like crazy when you walked in"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Wait Ash how did you know she was gay?"

_**I'm curious.**_

"How did you not know?"

"That's what I just said"

"Spencer she plays basketball"

"So what that doesn't mean anything half the girls on the team have boyfriends?"

"And i'm pretty sure the other half have girlfriends"

"She's right"

"But you only just met her?"

"Okay no offence Jess but Spence look at what she's wearing"

_**I have no idea what she's talking about.**_

"She's wearing Nike Hi-Tops and that just screams lesbian"

"She's right"

_**I need to learn these things.**_

"Anyway it was nice meeting you Ashley but i've got to go"

"See you around"

"See ya Jess"

_**When she leaves Ashley starts laughing.**_

"I'm shocked Spence"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"I can't believe there's a lesbian on the girls basketball team"

_**I playfully kick her in the leg.**_

"She's not ugly either"

"That's not funny Ashley"

"Yer but when I said it your face was"

_**When the waiter finally brings our food over, we both start eating.**_

"She thought you were gorgeous"

"You're not surprised are you?"

"You're so full of yourself"

"I'm hot Spence deal with it"

_**I need to tell people i'm gay, I can't handle not being with her, it's driving me crazy.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**We've been broken up for over a month now and I'm hating it.**_

_**I hate that I did this to us and I hate that people don't know she's mine.**_

"Spencer Carlin"

_**Everytime I see Madison now she uses my full name.**_

"Madison Duarte"

"You never say my last name right"

"That's not true there's been a few times where i've said it right"

_**I used to hate it when Madison spoke to me, but now I actually like it when she's around.**_

"So Madison I need you to leave"

"What why?"

"Kirsten's walking over and that wouldn't be happening if you weren't here"

**_Shit._**

"Hey guys"

"Hey"

"Hey Kirsten"

_**She kept my secret and I should probably like her more now but I don't.**_

"Maddy do we still have practice after school?"

"That depends on Spencer"

_**What does cheer leading practice have to do with me?**_

"What's all that cheery shit got to do with me?"

"I need a lift back to yours"

"Can't Glen take you?"

"He's not training tonight"

_**Great.**_

"Come on Spence we both know you love me"

"Madison I wouldn't call it love it's more of a tolerance"

_**When I say that Kirsten starts laughing.**_

"Come on I asked Ashley and she just started laughing"

_**I'm a little annoyed when they both sit down opposite me.**_

"Okay this is weird"

_**It really is.**_

"Ashley can you please ask Spencer to give me a lift?"

"Maddy she doesn't even like you"

_**That's not true I like her she's just annoying.**_

"Anyway why are the three of you sitting together?"

"I'm trying to convince Spencer to take me home so I don't have to cancel cheerleading and Kirsten's waiting to see if she has to stick around for training"

_**This whole situation's unusual.**_

"Shove over Spence"

"Okay seriously I was enjoying a peaceful lunch before you all showed up"

"Spencer don't pretend you're annoyed i'm here"

_**She's right I like that she's here.**_

"So Spencer you'll give me a lift after training?"

_**I can't really say no can I?**_

"Of course I will I won't be able to sleep if I'm the reason cheerleading gets cancelled"

_**Ashley starts laughing.**_

"Spencer you're such a smart ass"

"You really should be nicer to me i'm doing you a favour"

"Whatever Kirsten we have training"

_**I'm relieved when they both stand up.**_

"Spencer I love that you feel like you have to be nice to me because of Ashley"

_**She's so annoying.**_

"I'm not even nice to you and if I was to start being nice to you it wouldn't be because of her"

"Hey?"

"Don't hey me Ashley you're a bitch to my brother all the time"

"She's right I am"

"Whatever you're both annoying"

_**When they both leave Ashley taps me on the shoulder.**_

"What?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I just wanted to say hi"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Hey"

"Can you believe we've already been back at school for two months?"

"I know it sure has been an interesting two months"

_**The first month was fine but second month has been horrible.**_

"So that looked like a fun situation for you to be in?"

"It's like what nightmares are made of"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"Spence I'm not sure that even makes sense"

"Whatever Ash you know what I mean"

_**I've been thinking about the whole gay a lot more that usual this week.**_

"Is this one of Paula's famous sandwiches?"

_**She reaches out and grabs half.**_

"Of course I wouldn't cheat on my own mother and eat someone elses sandwich"

"Good because your mum makes an amazing sandwich"

_**She really does.**_

"So Ash i've been thinking"

"Are you alright do you need me to take you to see the nurse?"

"You're an idiot and the tomato on your face is very unattractive"

_**She starts laughing as she wipes it away.**_

"Anyway as I was saying i've been thinking"

"And?"

"I'm frustrated"

"Then masturbate or something"

_**Of course she took that to mean sexually frustrated.**_

"Okay I didn't mean it like that"

"I know but your face is priceless when I say stuff like that"

_**She's an idiot.**_

"Anyway what have you been thinking?"

"It doesn't matter I can't remember now"

_**That's a lie.**_

"Was it important?"

"I don't think so"

_**It's important but I think it's something I have to deal with on my own.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"MUM?"

"IN THE KITCHEN HONEY"

_**I drop my bag at the door.**_

"Hey honey how was your day?"

"Pretty much the same as every other day"

"Is everything alright?"

_**Not really.**_

"Mum are you busy?"

_**I sit down at the kitchen counter.**_

"Honey you're making me all nervous is there something wrong?"

"No I just wanted to talk to you about something"

"Are you pregnant?"

"That's a horrible joke mum"

"I know I just thought I'd lighten the mood"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"Should I turn the stove off honey or does this conversation only require half my attention?"

_**She's so weird.**_

"You should probably turn the stove off"

_**I watch her as she switches everything off and sits down next to me.**_

"Okay honey you have my full attention"

_**I don't even know where to start.  
**_

"I've messed everything up and I want to fix it but I don't know how?"

"Is this about Ashley?"

"Yer"

_**I never told her why Ashley and I broke up.**_

"I broke up with her because I was too scared to tell people I was gay"

"You broke up with her because you were worried what people were going to think?"

_**I wish she wouldn't look at me like that.**_

"Mum can you please not judge me you don't understand what it's like"

"Honey I'm not judging you"'

"I just..."

_**She slowly starts rubbing her hand over my back.**_

"I really hurt mum"

"Honey don't cry"

_**I can't help it.  
**_

"She just wouldn't give up on us, so I started saying all these horrible things so she'd hate me"

"Honey it's alright"

"It's not she doesn't deserve to be treated the way i've been treating her"

"Ashley cares about you honey and I'm sure if you tell her how you've been feeling she'll understand"

"I already told her and when I apologised she told me everything would be okay, but it isn't"

_**I hate this.**_

"We're not together and I really hate just being her friend"

_**I turn so I'm facing her.**_

"I don't want to hide who I am anymore"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I've been going crazy these last couple of months and I know want people to know, I just don't how to go about it"

"You want me to tell you how to come out of the closet?"

"That would be great"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Spencer I can't answer that"

"Well you're useless then"

_**I start laughing so she knows I'm joking.**_

"Okay well I'm going to go Google coming out stories and just pick the best one"

"Really?"

"No I'm just going to go lie down"

_**I hop up and start walking out of the Kitchen.**_

"Spencer?"

"Yer?"

"Don't over think everything honey when it's meant to happen it will happen"

_**I know she's right but I want it to happen now.  
**_

"Thanks"


	14. Chapter 14

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"SPENCER CARLIN"

_**This will be interesting.**_

"SSSPPPEEENNNCCCCCEEEERRRR CCCCAAARRRRLLLLIIINNNN"

_**This is new she doesn't usually sing my name.**_

"Hi"

"Madison why are you in my room?"

"I have something for you"

"Is it the peace and quiet you stole thirty seconds ago?"

"Ha ha very funny"

_**I thought it was.**_

"Anyway as I was saying I have something for you"

_**What could she possibly have?**_

"This is the first"

_**Aren't I privileged?**_

"Actually it's the second"

"Okay"

"Okay I lied again it's actually my third but third is still pretty damn good"

_**I start laughing.**_

"You're so weird"

"I know but this really is my third official invite"

"You're inviting me to something?"

"Of course I am we're practically best friends now"

"Don't get a head of yourself Maddy"

"Whatever Spencer you're obsessed with me and I think you're slightly better than annoying"

_**What an idiot?**_

"Anyway I'm inviting you to the best Halloween party in town"

_**I completely forgot about Halloween.**_

"And you should feel privileged that I cared enough to personally deliver your invite"

"I'm flattered"

"Are you really?"

"I'm pretty sure I am"

"You are"

_**She's got this weird grin on her face.**_

"Madison are you hitting on me?"

"Why are you interested?"

"No she's not"

_**We both start laughing when Ashley walks in.**_

"Why are you here?"

"Maddy shouldn't I be asking you why you're here?"

_**She makes a good point.**_

"Spencer's been flirting with me a lot lately and I came round to tell her it has to stop"

"Really?"

"Yer she's out of control and i've told her time and time again we can't be together but she's pretty persistent"

"You told her no?"

"I'm your best friend Ashley I wouldn't do that to you"

_**She's hilarious.**_

"But if you weren't my best friend Ashley Spencer and I would be sweating it up big time right now"

_**Okay gross.**_

"Maddy you took it one step too far again"

"I know I can't help it"

_**We all start laughing.**_

"Why are you really here?"

"Spencer and I are besties now so I'm inviting her to my Halloween party"

"And Ash I was lucky enough to get the third official invite, aren't I special?"

"You really are"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"Okay you two aren't even together and you still gross me out"

_**When she says that I look over at Ashley.**_

"Okay well now i've made it all awkward I'm going to go"

"See ya Madison and thanks"

"Spencer please don't thank me I hate it when you're nice to me"

"Okay well get the fuck out of my room then"

"That's better"

_**When she leaves we both start laughing.**_

"So you and Madison hang out?"

"Yer she goes out of her way to annoy me now"

"Well I like it that you two get along"

"Yer she's not so bad after all"

_**She's so adorable when she smiles.**_

"So what's the reason for this unexpected visit?"

"Can't I just stop by to say hello?"

"No of course you can I love it when you're around, but you haven't really been stopping by much lately, so i'm just a little surprised"

_**She sits down next to where i'm lying.**_

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry what's up?"

"I actually just came by to tell you about Madison's party but she beat me to it"

_**She makes me smile.**_

"I'll go if you go?"

"Ashley I'm pretty sure you'll go anyway"

"I know but you should come as well"

_**I reach out wrapping my fingers around hers.**_

"I'll be there"

"Good"

_**I can't stop staring at her.**_

"Okay well I'm going to go and let you finish doing whatever you were doing"

"Okay"

_**She slowly moves her hand away.**_

"Bye"


	15. Chapter 15

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_"Okay ladies we're undefeated and I'd really like to keep it that way"_

_**This is why I love Basketball.**_

_"Mission Beach are a great side, but from what i've seen tonight, you ladies are better... Spencer's been getting double teamed all night but no one on their team is good enough to stop her, so if we get the ball back make sure she's free...Alright ladies, Lady Cobra's on 3... 1-2-3 LADY COBRA'S"_

_**When I walk back onto the court Jess slaps me on the shoulder.**_

"Come on superstar let's win this"

"There's no way we're losing this"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"Spencer when you say that I just know it's going to happen"

_**When I look over at the scoreboard it's thirty nine all.**_

_**Which means we've somehow got to stop them scoring, get the ball back and then score ourselves, all in twenty nine seconds.**_

_**I rub my hands together and watch as the referee passes them the ball.**_

_**I'm guarding their best player, so I know she'll end up with the ball and when she does I make sure she has no choice but to use her left.  
**_

_**When she tries to switch the ball back to her preferred hand, I quickly step forward and steal it away.  
**_

_**The whole stadium's cheering and when I'm only a couple of metres away from our ring, I gently let go of the ball and hope it goes in.  
**_

_**Fuck.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I'm still on the ground when Jess runs over to me.**_

"Yer"

_**I'm in agony.  
**_

"Do you think you can get up?"

"I think so"

_**When she helps me up I cringe.**_

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Jess I just need a second"

_**I carefully lean forward resting my hands on my knees.**_

"Everyone give her some space...Are you alright?"

"Yer coach I'm fine"

_**I slowly move away from the court and watch as Gemma my substitute hits a free throw.**_

"Are you alright honey?"

"I'm fine mum"

_**When she touches me I groan.**_

"You're clearly not fine"

"I'm just sore"

"Spencer you might have broken something"

"Mum I'm fine... I'm just going to go get changed"

"Okay fine but if you need anything let me know"

"I will"

_**When I walk into the change rooms the rest of the girls are already getting changed.**_

"How you feeling superstar?"

"I've been better"

"Nice steal by the way"

"Thanks"

"I'll grab you some ice"

"It's fine Jess I can get it"

"Don't be stupid you can barely move I'll get it"

**I sit down next to my bag.**

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

_**When she passes me the ice I lean back and gently press it against my ribs.**_

**TEN MINUTES LATER  
**

"Hey"

_**How did she get in here?**_

"Hi"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm a little sore but I'll be fine"

"You're quite the wounded hero aren't you?"

_**I'd laugh but right now laughing feels like someone's punching me in the chest.**_

"Jess said you weren't feeling too good?"

"You spoke to Jess?"

"Yer I was worried"

_**She moves so she's sitting next to me.**_

"You don't need to worry Ash I'm fine"

"That was a pretty hard hit"

"I know I was lucky enough to be part of it"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yer I'm fine"

"Okay well then I'll just leave you to it"

_**When she starts leaving I stop her.**_

"Ash?"

"Yer?"

"Thanks for checking up on me"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I'll see you later"

_**She will.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Spencer?"

_**When I turn around Jess is standing with some girl i've never met before.**_

"Hey Jess"

"Hey how are the ribs?"

"Uncomfortable"

_**I look over at the girl she's with.**_

"Hi I'm Spencer"

"Rachel"

_**When I look back over at Jess she's smiling.**_

"This is the girlfriend I was telling you about"

"It's nice to meet you Rachel"

"You to"

_**I've been here for a while now and I still haven't seen Ash.**_

"How long have you guys been here?"

"We actually just got here"

_****__**I need a drink.  
**_

"I'm just going to go grab a drink do you guys want something?"

"Yer we'll come with"_****__**  
**_

_****__**I slowly weave my way through the crowd and into the Kitchen.**_

"I'm pretty sure everything in here's fair game"

"SPENCER CARLIN"

_****__**When Maddy squeezes me I cringe.**_

"Fuck"

"Woops my bad I forgot"

_****__**She's an idiot.**_

"You have new friends?"

"That's Jess she's new at King and that's Rachel her girlfriend"

"It's nice to meet you and welcome to my party"

_**She's being nicer than she usually is.  
**_

"Well Spence I just came over to say hi and now I'm going to go mingle with my guests"

"Did you just say mingle?"

"I did"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Anyway I'll see you guys later"

_**When she leaves I grab three beers out of the fridge.**_

"Here"

"Thanks"

"I can't I'm driving"

_**Sucks to be her.**_

"I'm not so I'll have it"

_**She really needs to stop sneaking up on me.**_

"Hi I'm Ashley"

"Rachel"

"Hey Jess"

"How you doing Ashley?"

"I'm good"

_**She turns so she's facing me.**_

"How are the ribs?"

"Sore but I'm fine"

"Well I'm glad you made it"

"Me to"

_**She looks amazing.**_

"We're going to go dance"

"Okay well it was nice to meet you Rachel"

"It was nice to meet you guys to"

_**When I leave I turn so I'm facing Ash.**_

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yer of course"

**_There's people everywhere._**

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No here's fine"

"Okay"

_**Surprisingly i'm not nervous.**_

"So i've been thinking a lot lately and I don't want to hide who I am anymore, I want to be me and most of all I want to be with you"**  
**

**_She's smiling._**

"I know this is going to sound cheesy, but being gay is all I think about now and it shouldn't be, my sexuality is only a small part of who I am, but these last few weeks i've let it become everything I am"

**_I put my beer down on the Kitchen counter._**

**_"_**I'm sorry that I let my fears and insecurities tear us apart but I love you and I just want you back"

_**I reach up and slowly run my fingers through her hair.**_

"I'm not scared of being gay anymore, the only thing that scares me now is losing you"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not going to hide that i'm gay"

"You're going to tell people?"

"No"

_**My hearts racing.**_

"I'm going to show people"

_**I catch her off guard when my lips touch hers.**_

_**There's people everywhere and for a second I think she's going to turn me down.**_

_**But then she starts kissing me back and I know everything's going to be okay.**_

_**But when she wraps her arms around my waist I groan.**_

"Ahhh"

"Shit Spence i'm sorry"

"Don't be"

_**I lean forward again but this time i'm more despertate than before.**_

_**When her tongue brushes over my bottom lip, I part my lips and start moving my tongue against her.**_

_**We're like this for a while, but then she pulls back and wraps her arms around my shoulders, pulling me in for a hug.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer"

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yer let's go"


	17. Chapter 17

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"You have a way with words"

_**We're on her bed, she's lying on her back and I'm next to her on my stomach, holding the ice against her ribs.**_

"I know"

_**I start laughing.**_

"I should know better than to compliment you"

**_She reaches up and slowly starts running her fingers through my hair._**

"It would be a lot easier if I just stopped being a bitch and then I wouldn't have to make these big speeches all the time"

"You're not a bitch"

"I am"

**_She's only wearing sweatpants and a bra so it's pretty hard to just sit here and not touch her._**

"You know you really caught me off guard when you kissed me back at Maddy's"

**_She starts laughing._**

"I know I thought you were going to shut me down"

"I thought about it but then I realised you were my only chance of getting any action tonight"

**_She playfully whacks me on the shoulder._**

"That's not funny"

"It's a little bit funny"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"You didn't really think I'd shut you down did you?"

"It crossed my mind, things have been really weird lately and I thought you might have given up on us"

"That will never happen"

_**I empty the bag of ice into her pants.**_

"Fuck Ash that's cold"

_**I start laughing when she grabs ice out of her pants and throws it at me.  
**_

"You're such an idiot"

"Here I'll help you get it out"

_**I quickly slide my hand into her pants and move my fingers between her folds.**_

"Wait"

_**What?**_

"Why?"

"My bedroom door's wide open and I really don't want mum to walk in and catch us fucking"

"Who said we were going to fuck?"

"Just shut up and lock the door"

_**I'm so turned on right now.  
**_

"That's so hot"

_**I quickly jump up and shut the door.**_

"Don't you think you're a little eager?"

"Spencer it's been over a month"

"Good things come to those who wait"

_**She starts laughing when I quickly strip down to my underwear.**_

"Well I'm ready for my good things"

"Go easy on me I'm wounded"

"I'll play nice"

_**I crawl up the bed and gently hover above her.**_

"Spencer we don't have to do this if you're not up for it"

_**I don't want to hurt her.  
**_

"I love you for caring but I really want this"

"I was hoping you'd say that"

_**I gently press my lips against hers.**_

"Let me know if i'm hurting you"

'I doubt anything you're about to do will hurt"

"You know what I mean"

"Ashley no more talking"

_**Her wish is my command.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Well isn't this interesting?"

_**I shouldn't have gone to the bathroom.**_

"Morning"

"Where have you been?"

"Come on Paula this isn't going to work on me"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Where's Spencer she'll bite?"

_**I think it's hilarious that Paula loves pissing Spencer off.**_

"She's sleeping"

"Okay don't tell her you saw me and I'll stir her up later"

"Do not agree to that"

_**When I turn around Spencer's leaning against the wall holding her ribs.**_

"Spencer look who I found sneaking around"

"That's great mum what's for breakfast?"

"You're father's making pancakes"

_**Sweet.**_

"How are you feeling today?"

"Stiff and sore"

"Let me see"

"Mum I'm fine"

"Spencer Carlin show me your stomach right now"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Mum can't you go annoy Glen?"

"He didn't come home last night"

"I hope he gets in trouble for that"

"If he gets in trouble for that Spencer I have to get mad at you for sneaking your..."

_**Paula turns so she's facing me.**_

"What are you these days?"

"I'm Ashley"

_**We all start laughing.**_

"Come on did you two make up or are you still doing that weird friend thing?"

"I guess you could say we've made up"

_**I give Paula a little wink.**_

"Ashley?"

"Don't Ashley me"

"Yer Spencer don't Ashley her"

_**Spencer looks pissed.  
**_

"Baby are you feeling okay?"

_**I walk over and gently brush my fingers through her hair.**_

"I'm just sore"_**  
**_

"Spencer show me your stomach"

_**I smile when she rolls her eyes.**_

"Mum if I show you my stomach will you leave us alone"

"I will"

_**I step back and watch as she pulls her shirt u.p  
**_

"Spencer that looks really bad"

_**That wasn't there last night.**_

"Does it hurt?"

"Well it doesn't feel great"

"I'm going to go find you some pain relief"

_**I hope I didn't hurt her last night.**_

"Look after her Ashley"

"I will"

_**When Paula walks away I lean forward gently kissing her lips.  
**_

"I'm sorry if I hurt you last night"

"Ash nothing you did last night hurt me"

"But baby that looks really sore"

"Don't worry about it"

_**I gently run my hand over her stomach.**_

"Spence last night was amazing"

"I know"

_**She makes me feel things i've never felt before.**_

"But I was a little bummed when I woke up and you weren't there"

"Sorry I needed the bathroom and then your mum cornered me"

"She's annoying like that"

_**I start laughing.**_

"I'm starving can we please go eat your dads pancakes?"

"Yer"

_**I reach out wrapping my fingers around hers.**_

"Let's go"

_**When we get downstairs Arthur's wearing his favourite apron.**_

"Ashley hi"

_**I'm guessing he wasn't expecting me.**_

"Morning"

_**I sit down at the table next to Spencer.**_

"Are you feeling any better honey?"

"I'm a little sore dad but I'm fine"

"Honey I was so proud of you last night you kicked some serious ass"

_**She really did.**_

"Thanks dad"

"Okay who wants some of my world famous pancakes?"

"I do"

"Me to"

_**I lean across and whisper in Spencer's ear.**_

"All that exercise last night has made me really hungry"_  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey everyone"

"Hey Maddy"

"Spencer Carlin you little devil"

"Where's Glen?"

"He's putting his stuff in his room"

_**I'm lying on the couch with my head resting in Ashley's lap.**_

"But who cares about him I want to talk about you"

_**She throws my legs to the side and sits down.**_

"Fuck"

_**That really fucking hurt.**_

"Shit sorry I keep forgetting"

_**She gets up and sits down next to mum.**_

"So you had an interesting night?"

_**She's so annoying.**_

"Shut up Madison"

"I was so proud"

"You're an idiot"

_**Ashley slowly starts moving her fingers over my stomach.**_

"What am I missing?"

"Mum you're not missing anything"

"You missed Spencer's very public display of affection"

_**She's so dead.**_

"Thanks for that"

_**Now mum's staring at me.**_

"I'm just so proud"

"Get fucked Madison"

"Spencer watch your language"

"I don't think i've ever been more proud of any of my friends"

"Madison we're not friends"

_**I really don't find this whole situation amusing.**_

"Sure we're not"

_**We're friends but I'm never going to admit it.**_

"Anyway Paula this is what happened"

"Madison if you don't shut up you're dead"

"Can you stop interrupting me Spencer it's rude"

_**I need to leave.**_

"So there's people everywhere and Spencer I don't do P.D.A Carlin"

"What's P.D.A?"

"Public displays of affection"

"Okay now i'm following"

"Anyway Spencer just started making out with Ashley in front of everyone"

_**Did she really have to tell my mum that?**_

"Honey i'm so proud of you"

_**When I try to hop up Ashley grabs me.**_

"Argh"

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you but please don't leave?"

**I lie back down.**

"I have a story as well"

_**She does?**_

"Mine's a little different though"

_**She's up to something.**_

"Madison and Glen had sex on your kitchen counter"

"They what?"

_**Now that's funny.**_

"GLEN?"

**_Madison's face is priceless._**

"You're a shit friend Ashley"

"What's up mum?"

"Did you and Madison have sex on my kitchen counter?"

**_Ashley and I start laughing._**

"What no why would we do that?"

"Glen you little shit you're going to spend the next hour cleaning every inch of my Kitchen"

**He looks pissed.**

"I didn't do anything"

"Paula I'd probably make him clean the bathroom as well"

"You had sex in the bathroom as well?"

"No we didn't have sex anywhere"

"Ashley I'm never telling you anything again"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"Don't fucking give Spencer shit and I won't tell Paula things you don't want her to know"

"So you're back on team Spencer now?"

"When was I not on team Spencer?"

_**I really hope she can't answer that.**_

"You're annoying"

_**She's not annoying.**_

"Next time you two do something i'm going to tell Mama Carlin straight away"

"Don't call me Mama Carlin"

"Come on Paula I think it's cool"

"Well I don't and I really think you should go help Glen clean what used to be my lovely Kitchen"

_**It's obvious mum's joking but Madison still looks scared.**_

"I'm going to go do that now"

_**We all start laughing when Madison storms off.**_

"Mum I think you've really scared her"

"Good and if you two ever have sex in my Kitchen you're dead"

_**She quickly hops up and starts walking away.**_

"Is the laundry off limits as well?"

"ASHLEY DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK"

_**Why did she choose the laundry?**_

"We're never having sex in our laundry"

"I know yours is really small we'll use mine instead"

"Ashley we're never having sex in anyone's laundry"

_**She thinks she's so funny.**_

"I know"

"Good"

_**I sit up and grab her hand.**_

"Thanks for sticking up for me"

"It was nothing"

"It was sweet"

"Ashley Davies does not do sweet"

"I wish Ashley Davies didn't do speaking in the third person"

_**I lean forward pressing my lips against hers.**_

"Did they really have sex in the bathroom?"

"I have no idea"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"You made it up?"

"Yer I added that bit just to piss Glen off"

_**Why am I not surprised.**_

"But they did have sex on the kitchen counter"

"Yer"

"That's so gross"

"I know"

_**I need to get that image out of my head.**_

"Do you want to go lie down?"

"Yer"


	20. Chapter 20

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"WAKE UP BITCHES"

_**Does she not know how to knock?**_

"Madison can you not enter the room like a normal person?"

"Normal's overrated"

_**I watch Spencer as she sits up awkwardly.**_

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Madison the only thing you interrupted was our peace and quiet"

"Spencer are you only peaceful and quiet when you have no shirt on?"

"I was icing my ribs"

_**When she stands up her sweatpants are resting low on her hips and she's only wearing a bra.**_

"Spencer I don't give compliments very often"

_**Here we go.**_

"But you've got a banging body"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"Madison are you hitting on my girlfriend?"

"Why Ashley are you threatened?"

"No you're no competition for this?"

_**I quickly hop up and grab Spencer's shirt.**_

"Keep telling yourself that Davies you're not even in my league"

_**I walk around the bed to where Spencer's standing and help her put on her shirt.**_

"Thanks"

"No problem"

_**I slowly run my fingers over her ribs.**_

"Are you feeling okay"

"Yer I'm just a little stiff"

"That's a decent bruise you've got there"

_**It really does look painful.**_

"Maddy why are you in here?"

"Well thanks to you two bitches I had to clean all afternoon and now I'm bored"

"Can't you go annoy someone else?"

"No i'm obsessed with you two"

**_She's such an idiot._**

"Get to your point Maddy"

"We're going out"

**_I really can't be bothered._**

"I'm sick"

"Ashley you're not sick"

"You're right I'm not but I can't be bothered"

"Can you two please not be all boring now you're back together?"

"We'll stop being boring if you stop being annoying"

**_That's a good deal._**

"Spencer I wasn't even being that annoying you're just sensitive"

"You have a big mouth"

"Spencer Carlin you're my best friends assistant"

"Assistant?"

"Yer you provide assistance to Ashley"

_**I start laughing when she winks.**_

"Can you not wink at me like that it's creepy?"

"I was just making sure you got my joke"

_**She really is a strange one.**_

"Anyway as I was saying you're Ashley's bitch again and that means you've got to put up with me"

"You're so strange"

"And you love it"

_**I follow them as they walk out of the bedroom.**_

"I want to go to Santa Monica pier"

"Really?"

"Yer it will be fun and I won't come home with a hangover"

"Okay"

_**Why would she agree to a night out with Madison?**_

"You'll come?"

_**Spencer stops at the bottom of the stairs and turns so she's facing me.**_

"Do you want to go?"

**_Madison won't stop annoying us until we go._**

"Yer let's go"

"SWEET"

"When do you want to leave Maddy?"

"How does half an hour sound?"

"That sounds incredible"

"Well I'll see you bitches in half an hour"

"I'm excited"

_**I walk behind Spencer carefully wrapping my arms around her waist.**_

"It's still pretty early baby"

"I know it's not even five yet"

_**I start leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.**_

"I've got to go home and get changed"

"Okay"

_**When she turns around I lean forward and gently brush my lips against hers.**_

"Are you sick of me yet?"

"No way"

"So do you want me to tell mum I'm crashing here again?"

"Of course I do but we can crash at yours if you want?"

_**I just want to be with her.**_

"How about we stay here again and we can hire movies on the way back from the pier?"

"That sounds perfect"

"Okay well i'll be back in a bit"

_**I'm so glad everything's okay again.**_

"I love you"

"I love you to"


	21. Chapter 21

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"OKAY EVERYONE LET'S GO"

_**I really can't be bothered going to the pier.**_

"GLEN'S GOING TO DRIVE"

_**There's no way i'm going with Glen.**_

"Spencer and I will meet you there"

"Okay cool"

_**I can't believe Madison didn't argue with me.**_

"Ashley where's Aiden and Kyla?"

"I have no idea Maddy but you two are waiting for them"

_**I walk over to Spencer and gently press my lips against hers.**_

"Are you ready to go baby?"

"Yer"

_**She looks adorable.**_

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Ash we need to get out of the house"

"You're hurt Spence and if you don't feel up to going out that's alright with me"

"You don't want to go do you?"

_**Am I that obvious?**_

"No"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"But Spence I'm worried about you as well, you can barely walk and I don't think the pier's a very good idea"

"I have bruised ribs Ashley and they're painful, but if I can survive what happened last night, i'm pretty sure I can walk down the pier"

"I was gentle"

"I know and I love you for that"

_**She better.**_

"But we're going to the pier"

"Okay fine"

"Don't okay fine me"

"Baby what I meant was"

_**I step forward and slowly run my fingers through her hair.**_

"It doesn't matter where we go as long as i'm with you"

"That's better"

_**I reach down wrapping my fingers around hers.**_

"Come on let's go"

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

"Promise me you'll let me know if you need to go home"

"I promise"

_**I walk next to her and slip my hands into my front pockets.**_

"Wait"

_**I stop walking and turn so i'm facing her.**_

"What just happened?"

_**I'm confused.**_

"Spencer I have no idea what you're talking about"

"You just went all weird"

"No I didn't"

"Ashley you did"

_**I don't say anything.**_

"Are you two coming to the arcade?"

"Yer Maddy we'll meet you in there"

_**I watch them as they all walk away.**_

"Look at me"

"Spencer did I do something wrong?"

"No but I want to know what's going on?"

"I'm confused"

"Ashley you just went all weird"

_**She slowly runs her hand up and down my arm.**_

"What's going on?"

"Spencer it was nothing"

_**She's not buying it.**_

"You were going to touch me, but then you went all weird and put your hands in your pockets"

"I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable"

"Ash you don't make me feel uncomfortable"

"There's people everywhere"

"I know it's Santa Monica pier there's always people here"

_**She reaches up tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.**_

"Ashley I love you so much and I don't want you to change because of me"

"I'm not"

"You're scared to touch me in public"

"Spencer this is ridiculous"

"It isn't"

_**I just don't want her to fell uncomfortable.**_

"For two months you've been hiding who you are for me and I hate that you can't be you, because you're worried about me"

"Baby it really doesn't bother me"

"Well it should"

_**Does she want me to get annoyed?**_

"You're amazing Ashley and you've been so patient these last couple of months"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I was selfish and I was so worried about everyone else that I hurt the one person I care about the most"

"We've moved past that Spence"

"I know and that's why i'm saying this"

_**This isn't making much sense.**_

"I meant what I said last night"

_**She gently brushes her thumb over my lip.**_

"I want to be with you Ashley and i'm not going to let what other people might think stop that from happening"

_**I'm smiling so much my jaw's starting to hurt.**_

"This is a new us now, so i'm not going to make you hide our relationship and i'm not going to stop you holding my hand or touching me in public"

"Really?"

"Settle down Ash we're not having sex on the beach"

_**How did she know what I was thinking?**_

"From now on I don't want you to worry about what i'm going to think, if you want to hug me, kiss me or even grab my ass just do it"

"I'm in shock"

"Ash that doesn't mean I won't shut you down because I will"

_**That's not cool.**_

"And i'm still not going to make out with you in public because it's gross"

"So the other night was a one off?"

"I was desperate Ashley I wanted you back and I wanted people to know you were mine"

"I am yours"

"I know that's why that won't be happening again"

"Even if I get you wasted?"

"There's a chance it will happen again if i'm wasted"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"Are you sure you want this Spence?"

"I want you to feel comfortable as well"

_**I love her so much.**_

"I really like this chat"

"You're an idiot"

_**When she turns and walks away I squeeze her ass.**_

"Argh"

_**Woops I didn't think that through.**_

"I'm not off to a very good start am I?"

"If the circumstances were different that would have been fine"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Let's go be social"


	22. Chapter 22

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

"Hey Aid"

_**I never see him anymore.**_

"You kicked some serious ass last night"

"Thanks"

_**We're leaning on the railing waiting for the others to get back from their ride.**_

"I thought you weren't going to get up when that girl crashed into you"

"Yer I thought about it but there was no way I was just going to lie there"

_**That would have been embarrassing.  
**_

"So it's been a pretty big twenty four hours for you?"

"I guess you could say that"

_**If I forget about the bruised ribs these last twenty four hours have been amazing.**_

"Are you alright Spence i've been worried?"

"Yer Aid I'm fine"

_**It's sweet he's checking up on me.**_

"Are you okay with everything that happened last night?"

"I'm crazy about her Aid and I'm not going to lie to you and say I'm not nervous about school on Monday, because I am, but I don't regret doing what I did"

_**When I look at him he's smiling.**_

"And how are the ribs?"

_**I start laughing.**_

"They're ruining my life"

_**Now he's laughing as well  
**_

"I'm pretty sure what you mean is they're ruining Ashley and Spencer time"

_**That's exactly what I mean.**_

"Get your head out of the gutter Aiden that's not all I think about"

"Spencer we both know you're just bummed you can't have sex for a while"

"I had sex last night"

_**He's giving me a weird look.**_

"How you can barely move?"

"I'd been drinking so I felt pretty good, but this morning was agony"

_**He starts laughing again.**_

"Did you pull up sore?"

"Yer but it was worth it"

_**Why am I telling him this?**_

"I'm so happy you two have sorted everything out"

"Me too"

_**No one's as happy as I am.**_

"She's good for you Spence"

_**She really is.**_

"I know"

_**We both watch as the others start walking towards us.**_

"I hope they're coming to tell us they want to leave"

"Me too I'm starving and I really just want to go lie down and do nothing"

_**I feel under dressed, I know I'm only at the pier, but I don't have a t-shirt or a bra on.**_

_**Getting changed was a bit of a chore, so I gave up and just slipped my basketball sweatshirt on.**_

"Baby do you want to get out of here?"

"Yer let's go"

_**We've been here for a while now and I'm a little surprised Ashley didn't ask to go an hour ago.**_

"Spencer's ribs are hurting so we're going to go"

_**I didn't say that.**_

"Okay cool I'll see you back at the house"

_**I told Ashley I was okay with being all coupley in public, but so far she hasn't even held my hand.**_

"ASHLEY WAIT UP"

_**When Kyla yells out we both stop walking.**_

"Can Aid and I are come with you two?"

"What are Glen and Madison doing?"

"They're leaving soon as well but Maddy's making Glen go on the Ferris wheel"

_**Ashley and I start laughing.**_

"Okay cool let's go"

_**When we hop in the car, Ashley wraps her fingers around mine and starts driving.**_

"Ky do you want me to drop you two off first?"

"Why where are you guys going?"

"We're grabbing movies"

"Nah we'll come with"


	23. Chapter 23

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"This movie's a lot better than I thought it was going to be"

"I know I love Josh Duhamel"

"Do you just?"

_**I love it when it's just the two of us.  
**_

"He's hot"

"But she's annoying"

"That's true"

_**I hop up off my bed and walk over to the cupboard.**_

"What are you doing?"

"I have too many clothes on"

"I could have helped you with that"

"I know but you were taking too long"

_**I grab a loose fitting singlet.  
**_

"Do you want to borrow a change of clothes?"

"Yes please"_**  
**_

_**She's so cute.**_

"Baby you sit down I'll get it"

_**I didn't even realise that she'd got up.**_

"Thanks"

_**I watch her as she goes through my cupboards.**_

"Spence I'm a little disappointed you don't have anything embarrassing hidden in you cupboards"

"What could I possibly have that I'd need to hide?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

_**When she says that I start laughing as I awkwardly try to take my sweatshirt off.**_

"Here baby I'll help"

_**She walks over to where I'm standing and gently grabs the bottom of my sweatshirt.**_

"Did you forget to wear a shirt?"

_**I smile as her fingers move over my stomach.**_

"I gave up trying to get changed and just threw this on"

_**If she's smiling now she's really going to be smiling when she realises I didn't put a bra on either.**_

"Okay are you ready?"

"Yer"

_**I lift my hands in the air as she slowly pulls the sweatshirt up and over my head.**_

"Damn Spence"

_**I quickly pass her my singlet.**_

"You're staring"

"I know"

"You're meant to be helping me get changed?"

_**She leans forward and quickly starts moving her lips over mine.**_

_**I can't believe I spent a month without her.**_

"Sorry I got a little distracted"

_**I really didn't mind.  
**_

"Here stick your hands through the holes"

_**I put my hands out as she gently pulls the singlet over my head.**_

"Thanks"

"Do you need help with your pants?"

_**Having bruised ribs is one of the most frustrating things i've ever experienced.**_

"Yer"

_**I watch her as she pops the button on my jeans and pulls down the zip.**_

"Spence I'm a little disappointed you wore panties"

_**I start laughing as she helps me into my pyjama pants.**_

"We were going to the beach so I really didn't want to get sand in certain places"

"I like those places Spence so it's good to know you're looking after them"

_**I playfully slap her on the shoulder and lie back down on the bed.**_

_**When she starts getting changed, I stare at her, she has the most incredible body.  
**_

"It's been a pretty amazing twenty four hours"

"I know i've been so miserable this last month"

_**She quickly finished getting changed and lies down next to me.**_

"We're together now Spence and that's all that matters"

**_I love her so much.  
_**

"Just don't freak out and break up with me again"

"That won't ever happen again"

"Good 'cause that was a bit of a blow to my ego"

_**I bet it was.**_

"You know we've had an incredibly unlucky sex life"

_**What's that meant to mean.**_

"Wait before you get all angry hear me out"

_**She knows me too well.**_

"When we were on the cruise it took like four or five days for us to get together and then three days into us being a couple I broke my arm"

_**That was so annoying.**_

"Six weeks later I get my cast off and we get two weeks of two handed Ashley"

_**I really love**** two handed Ashley.**_

"Then we break up and now we're finally back together you've got bruised ribs"

_**She makes a good point.**_

"Ash you really need to stop talking about yourself in the third person"

"Do you want to have a threesome with Ashley and me?"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"Stop making me laugh"

"Do you want me to make you scream instead?"

"Ash this is getting a little pathetic"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

_**She rolls over so she's lying on her stomach.**_

"You clearly want to have sex so why don't you just say Spencer let's make love"

_**I laugh so she knows I don't really want her to say that.**_

"I think we both know I'm never going to ask you to make love"

"It would be pretty funny though"

_**When she starts grinning I know she's going to say something dirty.**_

"I'd probably just say Spencer let's fuck or do you want to bump uglies?"

"Bump uglies?"

"Yer let's just forget I said that"

_**I don't think I can.**_

"But seriously Spence we're not having sex tonight"

"What why?"

_**That sounded way too desperate.**_

"You're injured and I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't"

"Spence I don't mind waiting"

_**I do.**_

"I don't want to wait"

_**If she didn't think I was desperate before she will now.**_

"Baby you looked like you were in agony this morning"

"I wasn't that bad"

_**She slides her hand under my shirt and starts moving her hand over my breast.**_

"Are you sure?"

_**She leans forward burying her face into the side of my neck.**_

"Yer I'm sure"

_**She quickly rolls out of bed.**_

"Baby your wish is my command"

"That's what I like to hear"

_**She walks over and locks the door, as I grab the remote and switch off the T.V.**_

"Can you switch the lamp on so I don't trip in the dark?"

**_When she says that I start laughing._**

"You have a way with words Ash that was so sexy"

**_I reach over and switch the lamp on._**

"You love it"

"I really do"

**_She moves so she's standing at the end of the bed and slowly pulls her shirt up and over her head._**

"You have the hottest body"

"Spence you're going to make me blush"

"You don't blush"

**_She quickly steps out of her pants._**

"You're right I don't"

"I'm going to take a mental image and make sure I never forget this moment"

**_She crawls up my body carefully avoiding my ribs._**

"Ash can we turn the lamp off now?"

**_She leans down gently brushing her lips against mine._**

"No I want to see you"

_**When her lips touch mine, I run my hands up her stomach and gently cup her breasts in my hands.**_

_**She's hovering above me and when I quickly slide my hand into her panties, I can tell she's surprised.**_

"Sssppppeeeennnnn"

_**I silence her with my lips and slowly start moving my fingers between her folds.**_

_**Last night she was the one touching me, she knew I was hurt, so when I tried to return the favour she stopped me.**_

_**Tonight that won't be happening.**_

_**I pull my lips back.**_

"Ash you need to loose the panties"

_**She rolls over so she's lying next to me and quickly pulls down her panties.**_

_**When she moves so she's hovering above me again, she quickly gets rid of all my clothes.**_

"That's better"

_**She quickly presses her lips against mine, as I start moving my fingers between her folds.**_

_**When she pulls back to catch her breathe, I quickly push two fingers inside of her.**_

"Ahhhh"

_**I quickly start moving my fingers in and out of her.**_

"Sspppeennnnccceee"

_**I lean up pressing my lips against hers and quickly start brushing my thumb back and forth over her clit.**_

"Baby I'm... close"

_**I start moving my fingers faster and before I know it she's moaning my name.**_

"Sppeeennncceeee"

_**I reach up and start brushing ****my fingers through her hair as I slowly pull my two fingers out of her.**_

_**I watch her as she tries to catch her breathe and when she does, she quickly moves down my body.**_

_**When her lips wrap around my clit, I run my hands through my hair and try to control myself.**_

_**It's going to be a really long night.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**_She's perfect and last night, like every night I'm with her, was amazing._**

"Morning"

**_She reaches her hands up and starts stretching._**

"Aaarrggghhh"

**_I knew this would happen._**

"Baby are you alright?"

_**I move so I'm lying on my chest.**_

"Yer"

_**She's not.**_

"Do you want me to go grab you something?"

"No I already have everything I need"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips over hers.**_

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yer I'm just stiff and sore"

_**I gently run my fingers over her ribs.**_

"But that has nothing to do with what we did last night"

_**What we did last night couldn't have helped.**_

"What time is it?"

"It's like eleven"

_**She reaches out wrapping her arm around me.**_

"Last night was amazing"

_**It really was.**_

"Spence every night with you is amazing"

"You're so sweet"

_**I slowly slip my hand under her shirt.**_

"Baby all this exercise you've been doing is really paying off"

_**Her body's amazing.**_

"You're more toned than you were four weeks ago"

"Are you complimenting me or should I be insulted?"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Spence I didn't think it was possible but you're hotter now than you were four weeks ago"

"Come here"

_**When I move, she quickly leans forward, pressing her lips against mine.**_

_**I will never get sick of waking up next to her.**_

"You really do have a way with words"

"I know I have a whole book of material in my room with lines that are perfect for every situation"

"What does your book say to do when your girlfriend shoves you off the bed?"

_**When my ass hits the ground all I hear is her laughing.**_

"It says to stay calm and not let my anger get the better of me"

_**Now she's laughing even more.**_

"Does it tell you that you shouldn't be a smart ass when your girlfriends being nice?"

**_I hop up and walk around to her side of the bed._**

"Spence I made you cum several times last night and you thank me by kicking me off the bed?"

"Babe I'm thankful for last night but you deserved that"

"You are so lucky you have bruised ribs"

"I know I feel amazing and I think everyone should get themselves some"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"You're such a smart ass"

"You love it"

"I really do"

_**I sit down on the edge of the bed.**_

"Spencer I think you broke my ass"

"Sorry I couldn't help myself"

_**She reaches out wrapping her fingers around mine.  
**_

"How can I not forgive someone as cute as you?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Did you get that line from your book as well?"

"No that one's an Ashley Davies original"

_**She slowly sits up and moves so she's sitting next to me.**_

"Ashley thank you for being so great"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"How amazing am I?"

"You're alright"

"Spencer last night you thought I was superwoman"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"I thought you were superwoman?"

"You did I was your kryptonite"

"You do realise that makes no sense?"

_**It makes sense to me.**_

"Yer it does"

"Kryptonite kills superman but it has no effect on superwoman, so unless you were trying to say you had no effect on me last night, that made no sense"

_**How does she know this stuff?**_

"You're such a nerd"

"Whatever you think I'm cute"

"I really do"

_**I love everything about her.  
**_


	25. Chapter 25

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey baby do you need a hand?"

"Yes please"

_**Today's going to suck.**_

"How was your night?"

"It sucked"

_**She walks over to where i'm standing and gently brushes her lips over mine.**_

"I missed you"

_**She's so cute.**_

"I missed you to"

_**I barely slept last night so i'm exhausted.**_

"Are you feeling any better today?"

_**I stick my hands out as she helps me into my shirt.**_

"I feel better than I did yesterday but I still don't feel great"

"Are you nervous?"

_**Of course i'm nervous the whole school's going to know i'm gay.**_

"Not really"

_**She slowly runs her hands up and down my arms.**_

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yer"

_**I grab my bag off my desk and walk out the door.**_

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

**_We haven't really talked about what's going to happen._**

**_She brought it up yesterday but I acted like it didn't bother me._**

"Spence what class have you got first?"

"I've got gym with Miss Harris, what about you?"

_**We both hop out of her car and start walking towards the lockers.**_

"English"

_**Classes are about to start so there's hardly anybody around.**_

"Baby I'm here if you need me"

"I know Ash but you don't need to worry i'll be fine"

_**When we get to our lockers I put my bag away and wait for her to grab her stuff.**_

"Will I see you at lunch?"

"Yer of course you will"

_**This is ridiculous she shouldn't feel uncomfortable around me.**_

"Okay I got to go"

_**I catch her off guard when I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"See ya"

_**When I finally make it to the gym Miss Harris walks over straight away.**_

"Hey"

"Hi coach"

"How you feeling?"

"Sore"

_**I really don't think i'll be playing Basketball this week.**_

"That was a pretty hard hit you took"

"I know she got me really good"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"How long are you out for?"

"I'm not really sure but I feel better today than I did on the weekend"

"Take it easy Spencer don't rush back until you're ready"

_**I love coach she's so nice.**_

"I won't"

"You're going to love missing this class we're doing the beep test"

_**Awesome.**_

"I've never been this excited to miss a gym class before"

"Today's your lucky day"

_**The beep test really sucks.  
**_

"Alright well I better go round up the troops"

_**I force a smile.**_

"You need to take a seat and pretend you're doing work"

"I can do that"

_**Today's going to be a really long day.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Well we have a lot more in common than I thought"

_**I look up when Jess sits down opposite me.**_

"Hey Jess"

"Don't hey Jess me"

_**She grinning.**_

"I nearly dropped dead when I saw you and Ashley making out"

_**Now i'm grinning.  
**_

"I really need to get my gaydar checked"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"I can't believe it's never beeped when you're around"_  
_

"I'm pretty good at hiding it so don't be too hard on yourself"

_**She's laughing.**_

"So are you and Ashley official?"

"You better say yes"

_**I was starting to think she stood me up.**_

"Hey"

"Hi"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Hey Jess"

"Hey Ashley"

_**When she sits down she moves her hand so it's resting on my leg.**_

"What did I miss?"

"Jess was complaining about her faulty gaydar"

"Is it broken?"

"It must be it didn't pick up on Spencer"

"I wouldn't worry about it Jess she went unnoticed on mine as well"

_**Here comes the smart ass comment.**_

"I only found out she was gay when she threw herself at me"

_**She did not just say that.**_

"I didn't throw myself at you"

_**They're both laughing.**_

"Don't be embarassed Spence..."

"You're such an idiot"

**_She stops laughing._**

"You're not going to talk to me when Jess leaves are you?"

"No i'll talk to you"

_**I lean over and start whispering in her ear.**_

"But that's all we'll be doing"

"That's so hot"

_**How did she hear that?**_

"You weren't meant to hear that"

_**Now we're all laughing.**_

"Anyway I actually came over to see how the injured ribs were going?"

"They're alright just a little sore"

"So you'll be sitting out this week?"

"Most likely"

"That sucks"

_**It really does.**_

"Alright well i've got to go grab something from the library"

"Okay cool"

"See ya"

"See ya Jess"

_**When she leaves I look over at Ashley**_

"How's your day been baby?"

"It's been fine nothing's happened yet"

"Spence nothing will happen no one cares"

_**I hope she's right.**_

"Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yer"

_**I force a smile.**_

"You'll call if you need someone to talk to right?"

"I will"

_**I reach out wrapping my fingers around hers.**_

"Anyway i'm starving what did Paula make me for lunch?"

_**I pass her half my sandwich.**_

"Thanks"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I'll make sure I repay you later"

_**I like the sound of that.**_

"Do you want to go to the beach after school?"

_**I would love to but I can't.**_

"I can't i've got Basketball"

"You're injured?"

"I know but I still have to show up"

"That sucks"

"Sorry"

"It's all good i'll just entertain myself"

_**She'll probably go home and sleep.**_

"Wait I drove you here"

_**Shit I forgot about that.**_

"Do you need me to wait around for you?"

"No it's fine i'll get a lift home"

"Are you sure I don't mind?"

"Yer i'll be fine"

_**When I look down at my watch I realise class is about to start.**_

"I've got to go"

_**I lean across gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"You don't need to worry about me i'll be fine"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I love you Ash"

"I love you to"


	27. Chapter 27

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"GOOD SESSION LADIES"

**I hate watching from the sideline.**

"MAKE SURE YOU'RE ALL HERE ON WEDNESDAY, WE'RE PLAYING AWAY THIS FRIDAY AND IT'S GOING TO BE A TOUGH MATCH, SO I NEED EVERYONE HERE"

_**When everyone walks into the change rooms, I grab my stuff and start walking.**_

"I didn't think you had it in you"

_**I knew today was too good to be true.**_

"Are you living on the edge this year?"

"Natalie did you want something?"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"Why are you so moody all the time you need to loosen up?"

_**I don't bother answering her.**_

"Did Ashley shut you down?"

_**I start walking.**_

_**I'm really not in the mood for this.**_

"What are you gay, straight... confused?"

_**What's her problem?**_

"Spencer... Ashley likes having options"

_**When she says that I stop walking  
**_

"And you're kidding yourself if you think she's going to settle down"

_**I've been trying to act like she's not bothering me but she is.**_

"Okay"_**  
**_

_**I start walking again and when I try to push the gym doors open, she cuts me off. **_

"Natalie can you just tell me what you want so I can leave?"

"Stay away from Ashley"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"What Ashley does is none of your business"

"She may have rocked your world on the weekend but we've been hooking up for months"

_**This is one of the many reasons I don't like cheerbitches.**_

"You can't compete with this"

_**The thought of Ashley and her together makes me sick.  
**_

"Just last week she was in my bed"

_**Now i'm really pissed.**_

"You look really upset was it something I said?"

_**I cringe when she shoves me backwards.**_

"You didn't shut up last year and now you're like a mute"_  
_

_**What a fucking psycho.**_

_**That hurt.  
**_

"Natalie what the fuck are you doing?"

_**Great.**_

"Back off Kirsten"

_**She turns so she's facing me.  
**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I was fine until that pyscho shoved me against the door.**_

"Yer"

"You should leave"

_**She's talking to Natalie.**_

"Do you know that she hooks up with Ashley as well?"

_**I'm surprised when Kirsten starts laughing.**_

"What's so funny?"

"You're jealous of her"

_**She's pointing at me.**_

"You're pissed Ashley doesn't give a shit about you"

"Ashley doesn't give a shit about anyone"

"She gives a shit about Spencer and that really bugs you doesn't it?"

_**This whole situation is ridiculous.**_

_**I'm leaving.**_

_**This time when I try to leave she doesn't stop me.**_

"SPENCER?"

_**Can't she just leave me alone?**_

"SPENCER WAIT UP"

_**I stop walking when she stands in front of me.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer i'm fine"

"Don't let what she says get to you"

"I ahhh"

_**I need to get my head around everything that just happened.**_

"I know we're not friends and we've never really spoken but you didn't deserve that"

"Thanks for stepping in"

"She's a bitch"

_**That's one way of describing her.**_

"She can see how much Ashley cares about you and obviously she can't handle it"

"Kirsten it's fine don't worry about it"

"You look upset?"

"I ahhh... I really just want to get out of here"

_**I force a smile.**_

"Thanks again for before"

_**When I leave she doesn't follow me.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**Spencer was meant to meet me at my house when she finished basketball, but she never showed.**_

_**So when I finish dinner I walk next door.**_

"Hey Paula"

"Hey honey"

"Is Spencer home?"

"No I thought she was with you"

_**Something's not right.**_

"Okay cool i'll call her mobile"

**_I grab my phone out of my pocket and start walking down the driveway._**

**_I have no idea where she is, so when she doesn't pick up, I worry._**

_"Madison?"_

_"Hey Ash what's up?"_

_"Have you seen Spencer?"_

_"No she asked me for a lift home, but when I looked for her she was gone"_

**_Something must have happened._**

_"Did something happen?"_

_"Not that I know of"_

_"Okay cool i'll see you tomorrow"_

_"See ya"_**_  
_**

**_Where could she be?_**

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I shouldn't have ignored her call, but i'm in a bad mood and I really just need to be alone.**_

_**I hate that i've let Natalie get to me, but she brought up some things that have been bothering me for a while now.**_

_**Ashley and I have fought about her past relationships before.**_

_**I told her it was in the past, but it isn't.**_

_**She's the only person i've ever been with.**_

_**So she doesn't have to deal with any of my exes.**_

_**But two of her exes seem to be everywhere I go and nothing I can do will change that.**_

_**I've never really got along with the cheerbitches, so i'm not suprised Natalie came up to me and said the things she said.**_

_**When I left school I went straight to the beach.  
**_

_**I was there for hours, I needed to clear my head and most importantly I needed to calm down before I saw Ashley.  
**_

_**It's a decent walk from the beach to my house and having bruised ribs didn't make it much of a walk.**_

_**It takes me about half an hour to get home and when I walk by Ashley's place she's sitting on the doorstep.  
**_

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yer"

_**She walks over to where i'm standing.**_

"I thought you were going to stop by mine when basketball was finished?"

"Sorry I wasn't feeling well"

"Did something happen?"

"No"

"You don't look so good"

"It's been a long day and I really just want to go lie down"

_**I'm exhausted.  
**_

"Spencer what happened?"

"Nothing happened"

"You'd tell me if something did right?"

"Yer of course I would"

_**I shouldn't have lied to her.  
**_

"I'm going to go lie down"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah i'll be fine"

_**I force a smile.**_

"Okay i'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

"Yer"

_**She leans forward pressing her lips against mine.**_

"It doesn't matter what time it is, make sure you call me if you need anything"

"I will"

"Look after yourself"

"I will"

_**I pull her in for a hug so she knows everything's alright.**_

"Night"

"I love you Spence"

"I love you to"

_**When I walk off I don't look back.**_

_**She ****deserves better than that.**  
_


	29. Chapter 29

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I have no idea what's going on with Spencer.**_

_**But when I went to her house this morning, she was fine and when we got to school it was like nothing had happened.**_

"Hey"

"Hey Kirsten"

_**I stop walking.**_

"How's Spencer?"

"Why are you asking about Spencer?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it"

_**She's lying.**_

"What happened?"

"It's nothing"

"Kirsten?"

_**I want to know what's going on.**_

"She had a run in with Natalie yesterday after practice"

"A run in?"

"Yer i'm not really sure what they were saying but it didn't look good"

_**I knew she was lying to me.**_

"And then when Spencer tried to walk away, Natalie shoved her"

_**Why would Natalie shove her when she's clearly injured?**_

"She what?"

_**I'm so pissed.  
**_

"I've got to go"

"Ashley don't do anything stupid"_  
_

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Spencer?"

"Hey Ash"

**She looks annoyed.**

"Why didn't you tell me what happened yesterday?"

**How does she know something happened?  
**

"I asked you if something happened and you lied"

"I know i'm sorry"

"I shouldn't have to find these things out from someone else"

_**Kirsten must have told her.**_

"I know I just didn't want it to be a big deal"

"Well it is a big deal"

**She's really pissed.**

"You never fucking talk to me when something's bothering you"

"That's not true"

"We fought for nine months because you didn't come to me and tell me how you felt"

"That's different"

**That's not the same thing.  
**

"No it's not you bottle everything up and then it becomes a bigger deal than it is"

"You're the one who's making this a big deal"

"You're my girlfriend and I waited all afternoon for you to come over, but you never showed"

"I was at the beach"

"And you couldn't call me and let me know, so I wasn't sitting at home worrying about you?"

_**I run my fingers through my hair.**_

"Can we please just forget about this?"

"No we're not just going to forget about this"_  
_

_**When she walks off I know better than to follow her.**_

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**I don't know why she insists on bottling everything up all the time.**

**We're meant to be together and it pisses me off that she doesn't come to me with her problems.**

"NATALIE"

_**I've been looking everywhere for her.**_

"Hey Ash"

"Did you shove Spencer into the door?"

_**Kirsten quickly walks over and steps in between us.**_

"Ashley she's not worth it"

_**She's so lucky Kirsten's holding me back.**_

"She started it"

"Don't fucking lie to me"

"I'm not"

"What did you say to her?"

"We were just talking"

_**How stupid does she think I am?**_

"What did you say?"

"I can't remember exactly"

"Was it about me?"

"You may have come up in conversation"

"We're nothing Natalie, we never were and we never will be, so there's no need for you to talk about me"

_**I can tell by the look on her face she didn't want to hear that.**_

"Stay away from her"

"Ashley calm down"

_**I am calm.**_

"I'm sorry Ash I didn't realise..."

_**She stops talking when I step forward so my face is only inches from hers.**_

"If you even look at her the wrong way we're going to have problems"

"Okay I'm sorry I get it"

"ASHLEY"

_**Fuck.  
**_

"Detention after school"

_**I start walking away.**_

"I'll be there"


	30. Chapter 30

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

"Hey Maddy"

_**I've been waiting next to Ashley's car for a while now and she still hasn't showed.**_

"Are you waiting for Ash?"

"Yer have you seen her?"

_**She's looking at me funny.**_

"She didn't tell you she had detention?"

_**Why's she in detention?**_

"She's not really talking to me right now"

_**I grab my bag off the ground.**_

"Are you two fighting again?"

"I'm pretty sure we are, she wasn't very happy"

"Tell me about apparantly she lost her shit at Natalie"

_**Shit.**_

"Is that why she's in detention?"

"Yer"

_**This is all my fault.**_

"I feel horrible"

"Why what did you do?_  
_

"I lied to her and now she's pissed"

_**Why am I telling Madison this?**_

"She'll get over it"

"No she won't she thinks I don't tell her things"

_**When I look up Kirsten's walking over.**_

"Anyway I've got to go"

"Spencer she's not that bad"

_**Am I really that obvious?**_

"Who's not that bad?"

"Kirsten"

_**I'm really not in the mood for this.**_

"I don't have a problem with Kirsten"

_**That's a lie.**_

"Then stay"

_**I guess i'm staying.**_

"Hey guys"

"Hey"

"Hi"

_**This is really uncomfortable.**_

"I'm going to go"

"I thought you were waiting for Ash?"

_**I look over at Kirsten.**_

"I'll just talk to her later"

"Spencer don't leave because of me"

_****__She's making it really hard for me to hate her._

"I'm not"

"Look if I was you I probably wouldn't like me either"

"Kirsten I don't even know you"

"Yer but you know Ashley and I have a history and that bothers you"

"I ahhh"

_****__I don't know how to answer that._

"What Ashley and I had meant nothing"

"I really don't want to talk about this"

"I know you don't but I wanted you to know there's absolutely nothing between Ashley and I"

_**I blame Madison for this uncomfortable conversation.**  
_

"So you don't need to hate me"

"Okay"

"But you should keep hating Natalie"

_**I glare at Madison when she starts laughing.**_

"She's a bitch"

"Isn't she a friend of yours?"

"We're both cheerleaders but that's about all we have in common"

_**I really don't know what to say.**_

"Come on Spencer i'm not the bitch you think I am"

_**When she says that I start laughing.  
**_

"You told Ashley what happened yesterday didn't you?"

"I honestly thought she already knew"

_**Well she didn't.**_

"What did happen yesterday?"

_**As if Madison doesn't know.**_

"Natalie came up to me after practice yesterday and started running her mouth"

"Did you kick her ass?"

"Maddy I'm a lover not a fighter"

"I can't believe you didn't knock her on her ass when she shoved you"

_**I don't participate in physical confrontations.**_

"I have bruised ribs and I really can't be bothered fighting with you cheerbitches anymore"

"Hey ease up we're not all bitches"

_**Is she serious.**_

"You do realise a large majority of the school can't stand you guys, especially you Madison"

"They're just jealous"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Maddy I hate to be the one that bursts your bubble, but not everyone wants to be popular and most people think cheerleading is ridiculous"

"This is why the cheerleaders don't like you"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Shit Madison how am I going to sleep tonight?"

"Whatever i'm just going to forget you said all that"

_**I should have gone home straight after school.**_

"So what did Natalie say to you?"

_**I thought we'd moved past this.**_

"She said all this shit about hooking up with Ashley and then Kirsten walked over so she started telling me how Kirsten hooks up with Ashley as well"

"Now I get why Ashley was so pissed"

_**That's not why Ashley's pissed.**_

"Ash doesn't know what Natalie said, she's annoyed at me because I didn't tell her what happened"

"I'm so confused"

_**Of course she is.**_

"She's pissed at me because I didn't tell her what happened and she's pissed at Natalie because Kirsten told her what happened"

_**This is bad.**_

"Someone should have told Natalie not to mess with Spencer"

_**I'm glad she finds this amusing.**_

"I said one thing to Spencer and Ashley nearly threw me overboard"

"Shut up Madison"

"Every day I'm thankful i'm still alive"

"You're an idiot"

_**She looks over at Kirsten.**_

"Spencer likes to pretend she doesn't like me"

_**She's so irritating.**_

"But deep down she loves me"

_**I really don't.**_

"Okay well this whole conversation's annoying so i'm going to leave"

"How are you getting home?"

"I'll walk"

"That's ridiculous i'll give you a lift or just wait another five minutes for Ash"

"She's going to be in a horrible mood so it's probably best I walk"

"You're the one person she doesn't stay mad at so just get naked or something and all will be forgotten"

_**I might just do that.**_

"Thanks for the great advice Maddy but I think i'm just going to walk"

_**I start walking.**_

"Are you sure?"

_**I stop walking and turn so i'm facing them.**_

"Yer i'll be fine"

_**I force a smile.**_

"And Kirsten thanks again for yesterday"

"No problem"

_**Maybe she's not so bad after all.**  
_


	31. Chapter 31

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**_I hate that after everything we've been through she still feels like she can't come to me with her problems._**

**_Two steps forward, one step back, that's how our relationship seems to be going._**

"Why are you here?"

**_It's been a really stressful day and i'm really not in the mood._**

"Kyla let me in"

"Well you should ask Kyla to let you out"

**_I walk over and drop my keys and wallet on the cupboard.  
_**

"Are we not going to talk about this?"

"I'm going to take a page out of your book and bottle everything up inside"

"Ashley please"

**_She hops up and walks over to where i'm standing._**

"I'm sorry"

**_I step back when she runs her hand down my arm._**

"I'm going to lie down i'm not feeling very well"

"I get it Ash and i'm sorry"

"Just leave"

_**I have a headache.**_

"So this is going to be the next thing we fight about?"

"You're the one who made it into a thing"

_**When I try to walk away she grabs my arm.**_

"I didn't tell you because I knew this would happen"

"So if you think i'm not going to like something you're just not going to tell me?"

"No that's not what I meant"

"Let go of my arm"

"I get that you're mad at me but i'm not going to stand here and let you talk to me like this"

"I didn't ask you to come here"

"I know you didn't but I came here to fix things"

_**She's still holding my arm.**_

"You weren't going to tell me at all were you?"

_**She doesn't need to answer, her silence tells me everything I need to know.**_

"No"

_**She can't be serious.**_

"You're unbelievable"

"Ash I didn't want to be a big deal"

"Are you going to leave or am I?"

_**I guess i'm leaving.**_

"Let go of my arm"

_**When she finally lets go I walk over and grab my keys and wallet.**_

"Ashley please"

_**When about to walk out the door she cuts me off.**_

"Can we please just talk about this?"

"Get out of my way"

_**She's not moving.**_

"Spencer i'm not joking"

_**She's still not moving.**_

"I'm not moving Ash"

"Be mad, tell me how horrible I am, but i'm not going to walk away and leave things the way they are"

_**When I move her to the side she bumps into my cupboard.**_

"Shit"

_**I didn't mean for that to happen.**_

"I didn't mean to do that"

_**She's holding her ribs.**_

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

_**My day keeps getting worse.**_

"I'm going to go"

_**I feel horrible I didn't mean to hurt her.**_

"You know I would never do something deliberately to hurt you?"

"I know it's fine"

_**It's not fine.**_

"You clearly don't want me around so i'm just going to go"

_**Why do things like this keep happening with us?**_

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you"

_**Our relationship would be a lot easier if she just came to me with her problems.**_

"You deserve better than how i've been treating you"

_**When she leaves I don't stop her.  
**_


	32. Chapter 32

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I knew she'd be mad, but I thought we'd sort everything out and put this whole mess behind us.**_

_**But that didn't happen, she's upset and if the situation was reversed, I would be to.**_

_**Yesterday was horrible.**_

_**So when I got back from Ashley's house I had dinner and went straight to bed.**_

_**But when I woke up this morning I checked my phone straight away and there was nothing.**_

_**Not one single missed call or message.**_

"Hey"

"Hi"

_**She sits down opposite me.**_

"You look horrible"

"Thanks Ky"

_**I didn't sleep very well last night.**_

"I'm guessing you and Ash are fighting again?"

"Yer"

_**It's lunchtime and I have no idea if Ashley's even here today.**_

"Drama just follows you two everywhere"

"It's my fault"

_**I start eating my sandwich.**_

"It can't be that bad"

"I just keep fucking everything up"

_**I really don't want to be here anymore.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**Define alright?**_

"I haven't really slept the few days and my ribs are killing me"

"Have you taken something?"

"No I left my pain killers at home"

_**Could I be anymore depressing?**_

"You should go see the nurse"

"No i'll be fine I just really need this day to be over"

_**She hops up grabbing her bag off the table.**_

"We're going to the nurse"

"Kyla i'm fine seriously"

_**She reaches out grabbing my bag from next to me.**_

"I'm not going to let this go, so get up"

_**I grab the rest of my sandwich and slowly stand up.**_

"Damn I didn't think you'd actually get up"

_**I got up because I'm not feeling very well and i'm starting to think a chat with the nurse wouldn't be so bad after all.**_

"Let's just get this over with"

_**I don't say anything the whole way there.**_

"How can I help you ladies?"

"Spencer hurt her ribs last Friday and she's in a fair bit of pain"

"Kyla can you close the door for me honey?"

_**When Kyla shuts the door the nurse walks over to where i'm standing.**_

"What have you done to yourself?"

"I ahhh"

_**I really want to lie down.**_

"I was playing Basketball on Friday and I fell"

"Ouch... On a scale of one to ten how much does it hurt?"

"It's probably like an eight"

"Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Ahh sure"

"I'll just get you to take your shirt off and lie down on the bed"

_**I slowly pull the shirt up and over my head and move so i'm lying on the bed.**_

"That's a pretty nasty bruise you've got there"

_**I don't think it's that bad.**_

"You said you fell?"

"Yer"

"You obviously landed on your side?"

"Yer"

"Did you go see a doctor?"

"No I didn't think I needed to"

_**She seems surprised.**_

"You're in pain and there's huge bruise around your ribs"

_**I know all this.**_

"Your ribs could be cracked or even broken"

_**I think i'd know if they're broken.**_

"I'm pretty sure nothing's broken"

"They might not be broken honey but you need to have them checked to make sure everything's okay"

"I'll be fine"

"Spencer if they're cracked or broken they need to be strapped to help it heel properly"

_**I'm really hating today.**_

"Okay i'll go see a doctor after school"

"You should go now"

**Okay i'll go now then.**

"I'll write you both a letter explaining why you're absent from the rest of today's classes"

"Thanks"

"Make sure she gets checked"

_**She's talking to Kyla.**_

"I will"

_**I put my shirt back on and wait for the nurse to finish writing me a letter.**_

"Here you go"

_**I force a smile and grab the letters.  
**_

"Look after yourself and let me know if there's anything you need"

"I will thanks"

_**What I need is Ashley to stop hating me.**_

"Did you bring your car because Aid dropped me at school this morning?"

"Yer"

_**I grab my keys out of my bag and pass them to her.**_

"You don't have to come with me Ky I don't mind going by myself"

"Don't be ridiculous Spencer i'm coming with you and that's final"

"Thanks"

_**We keep walking towards the carpark.**_

"Do you want me to call you parents or Ashley and let them know what's going on?"

"Nah it's fine i'll message mum and let her know i'm going to the hospital"

_**When we get to the carpark I hop into the passenger seat.**_

"Are you sure you don't want me to let Ashley know?"

_**She starts the car and slowly pulls out of the school parking lot.  
**_

"I'm the last person Ashley wants to hear about right now"

"You don't honestly believe that do you?"

"She was pretty mad yesterday, she could barely look at me"

"Come on Spencer she'll still want to know"

**_Will she stop annoying me if I turn the music up?_**

"I don't want her to feel sorry for me and just forget everything that i've done lately"

"If Aiden was in hospital i'd want to know"

_**And if Ashley was in hospital i'd want to know as well.**_

"She's your sister Kyla and i'm not going to tell you not to call her if that's what you want to do"

_**I don't want Ashley to start talking to me again because she feels sorry for me.**_

"This isn't a great day for you is it?"

"Ashley's mad at me and i'm on my way to the hospital"

_**It's a horrible day.**_

"So i've definately had better days"


	33. Chapter 33

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I hate hospitals and I really hate waiting in a room full of sick people.**_

"So"

"Is that your way of starting a conversation?"

"Yer we've been sitting in silence for a while now and i'm bored"

"Sorry I didn't mean to ignore you i've just got a lot on my mind"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_**How long are we going to have to wait?**_

"Monday after practice Natalie came up to me and started running her mouth"

"What did she say?"

"She said all this shit about how Ashley doesn't do relationships and how she likes having options"

_**She's such a bitch.**_

"Then she started saying all this shit about her and Ashley and how they hooked up last week"

"There's no way they hooked up last week"

"I know"

"So what did Ashley say?"

"I didn't tell her that's why we're fighting"

"You're fighting because you didn't tell her, but she knows?"

"Yer Kirsten told her"

"Kirsten?"

"Yer she stepped in when Natalie shoved me against the door"

"She shoved you?"

"Yer she doesn't like me very much"

"What a psycho bitch"

_**I couldn't have said it better myself.**_

"Do you think that's part of the reason your ribs are hurting more?"

"I don't know"

_**When I look up mum's walking over.**_

"What are you two doing here?"

"I thought you messaged her?"

_**Thanks for that Kyla.**_

"It must not have sent properly"

"You didn't send it did you?"

_**Damn.**_

"No"

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"I wasn't feeling well at school so Kyla took me to see the school nurse and she said I had to come here and get my ribs scanned"

"You've been having problems with you ribs?"

"Yer"

"Why haven't you told me this before?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal"

"Spencer Carlin you're an incredibly frustrating person"

_**So i'm told.**_

"I'm in the hospital and you're going to stand there and insult me?"

"You're so stubborn"

_**She's such a lovely mother.**_

"I'm surprised Ashley's not here"

"We're fighting and no I don't want to talk about it"

_**Kyla's laughing.**_

"Okay grumpy bum I won't show an interest in your life"

_**Thank god for that.**_

"Well i'm going to go hurry this process up... How long have you been waiting?"

"I don't know like half an hour"

"I'll be right back"

_**I really hope she speeds this up.**_

"We should call Ash"

"I'll call her"

_**I grab my phone out of my pocket and start dialing her number.  
**_

_**I'm nervous when it starts ringing, but when it doesn't stop ringing, I know she's ignoring my calls.**_

"I tried but she's not answering"

_**I really just want to go home and sleep.**_

"Okay you two come with me"

_**That was quick.**_

**_I slowly hop up and follow mum._**

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to get an x-ray on your ribs"

"How long does that take?"

"It usually takes about twenty minutes to get the x-rays done and then the radiologist writes a report"

"Okay"

"Then a doctor will take it from there"

_**So I guess i'm going to be here for a while then.**_

"Kyla you can go if you want"

"I'm not leaving you alone"

"I'm not alone mum's here"

"Spencer i'm staying"

_**I was hoping she'd say that.**_

"Thanks"

"I should be thanking you for getting me out of school"

"That's a good point you owe me one"

_**I'm only joking.  
**_

"First you've got to go in here and get changed"

"Why do I have to get changed?"

"Spencer stop being so annoying"

_**That was a serious question.**  
_

"Wear that"

"What no way"__

_**I'm not going to win this argument.  
**_

"Do you need me to help you get changed?"

"No it's fine Kyla will help me"

"Okay well when you're ready you go through that door"

_**When mum leaves she closes the door behind her.**_

"Do you think she's just making me wear this for laughs?"

"I don't know but it's pretty funny"

_**If the situation was reversed i'd be laughing as well.**_

"Stick your hands out"

_**When I stick my hands out, she pulls my shirt up and over my head.**_

"You helping me get changed is really weird"

"Just pretend i'm Ashley or something"

_**She can't be serious.**_

"What why are you looking at me like that?"

"Kyla you just made this whole situation really strange"

_**She's hilarious.  
**_

"Stop making me laugh?"

"Sorry my bad... Turn around"

_**When I turn around she helps me into the hospital gown.**_

"You look hot"

_**What an idiot?**_

"Okay laugh it up"

"I will"

_**She quickly grabs her phone out of her pocket.**_

"What are you doing?"

"I've just got to message Aid and tell him where I am"

_**I thought she was going to take a picture of me.**_

"Okay cool"

_**When I look up she's got a stupid grin on her face.**_

"You took a photo didn't you?"

"I did and it's hilarious"

_**Why am I friends with her?**_

"Okay well i'm going to go get these x-ray over and done with"

_**When I turn around she starts laughing again.**_

"You just took another photo didn't you?"

"Yer"

_**I should have known that would happen.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Here you go honey I picked up your prescription from downstairs"

"Thanks mum"

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Ahh not really"

_**I really just want to go home.**_

"Those pain killers the doctor gave you will kick in soon"

"I hope so"

"They'll probably make you really tired so take it easy when you get home"

"I will"

_**She walks over to where i'm standing and carefully pulls me in for a hug.**_

"I'll come check on you when I get home"

"Okay mum thanks"

"Are you ready to go Spence?"

_**I force a smile.**_

"Yer Ky let's get out of here"

"Kyla make sure she calls me if she needs anything"

"I will"

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Why are you getting home so late?"

"I was at the hospital"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine I just drove Spencer there"

_**Spencer's in the hospital.**_

"What why is she alright?"

"She has cracked ribs"

_**How do I not know about this?  
**_

"You went with her?"

"Yer I ran into her at lunch and she didn't look so great"

_**I feel horrible.**_

"So I took her to see the nurse and she said she had to go to the hospital for scans"

_**I knew something wasn't right I should have taken her to the doctor myself.**_

"Is she alright?"

"She's in a fair bit of pain but the doctor gave her some really strong pain relief and now she's at home sleeping it off"

"But she's okay"

"She seemed pretty upset but I don't really think that had anything to do with her ribs"

_**I need to know she's okay.**_

"She told you we're fighting?"

"Yer I was going to call you and tell you we were heading to the hospital but she asked me not to"

_**Of course she did.**_

"She thinks you want nothing to do with her"

"That's ridiculous we're fighting, but that doesn't mean I don't care"

"Ashley I know this is none of my business"

**_It really isn't.  
_**

"But she's going through a lot right now"

**I know i've been trying to help her.**

"Natalie's making life difficult for her, the whole school knows she's gay, her ribs are cracked and now she's fighting with you as well"

"Why do you always make me the horrible one"

"I'm not I just think she's a little depressed lately and you should go easy on her"

_**What Spencer and I do is none of her business.**_

"Why didn't you call me and tell me what was going on?"

"Spencer asked me not to"

"Kyla you do realise i'm your sister right?"

"I know that's why i asked Spencer to call you"

_**She called me earlier but I didn't answer.**_

"And you didn't pick up"

"I'm going to go see if she's okay"

"Don't go over there if you're just going to fight with her"

_**I hate that she keeps taking Spencer's side.**_

"Fuck off Kyla, I don't interfere in your relationship, so don't interfere in mine"

_**When I walk out the front door I slam it shut behind me.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey are you alright?"

**I'm exhausted.**

"Hey"

_**She's sitting on the bed next to where i'm lying.**_

"Kyla said you were at the hospital this afternoon?"

**I'm surprised she's here.  
**

"The school nurse made me go"

"Are you feeling okay?"

**I feel shithouse.**

"I've been better"

_**There's a long pause before she says anything.**_

"I ignored your call today"

_**I thought she did.**_

"It's fine I wasn't expecting you to pick up anyway"

"I still shouldn't have ignored your call"

"Ash it's okay I probably would have done the same thing"

_**She won't even look at me.**_

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday"

_**Why's she sorry?**_

"You did nothing wrong Ash I'm the one who needs to apologise"

_**And then I need to sleep.**_

"I keep messing up and what you said yesterday is right"

_**I need to open up more.**_

"I bottle everything up inside and then it becomes a bigger deal than it needs to be"

**_I need to stop fucking everything up._**

_**Because if I don't.**_

_**She'll wake up one day and realise i'm not worth it.**  
_

"When I freaked out on the cruise you asked me to be honest with you and you asked me to come to you when something's bothering me"

_**I'm such a hypocrite.**_

"And that's why I was so mad yesterday you don't do the same with me"

"I know Ash I'm sorry"

_**I'm such a shitty girlfriend.**_

"Spencer I can't help you if you don't let me in"

"I know I just didn't want Natalie to be an issue for us again"

"You running away and keeping secrets made her an issue"

_**I didn't realise that was happening at the time.**_

"I really hate it when we're fighting"

_**I reach out wrapping her fingers around mine.**_

"I hate it too and i'm so sorry that i've made things so hard these last couple of months"

_**She slowly moves so her lips are only centremetres from mine.**_

"No more fighting"

"No more fighting"

"Especially if you're injured and we can't have make up sex after"

_**I like make up sex but she's right there's no way that can happen right now.**_

"Sorry I ruined make up sex for you"

"Spencer it definately would have been for us"

"Come here"

_**I lift my head off the pillow, closing the distance between our lips.**_

_**I know it's only been a couple of days, but i've missed her and there's no way i'm going to let anything come between us anymore.**_

_**My movement's limited and I really don't feel so good.**_

_**But there's no way i'm pulling back, i've missed her and i've missed the way she makes me feel.  
**_

"We should probably stop before we get carried away"

"I like getting carried away"

"I know you do Spence and I want to but you don't look so good"

_**Should I be insulted?**_

"That's sweet Ash"

_**She's cute when she laughs.**_

"You know I didn't mean it like that"

_**I drop my head back down into the pillow.**_

"I know"

"You should rest"

_**She carefully moves so she's lying next to me.**_

"What did the doctor say?"

"I had scans and she told me I have cracked ribs"

"What happened yesterday didn't make it worse did it?"

_**I reach out wrapping my arm around her.**_

"No of course not"

_**This isn't her fault.**  
_

"I didn't mean to knock you into the cupboard"

"I know you didn't you were upset and I should have left when you asked me to"

_**She wraps her arm around my waist carefully avoiding my ribs.**_

"I'd never do anything to hurt you"

"I know you wouldn't"

_**I slowly run my fingers up and down her back.**_

"Can you stay over tonight?"

"Yer if that's what you want"

_**I gringe when a yawn escapes my lips.**_

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"No I have everything I want right here"

_**I didn't sleep very well last night and these tablets the doctor gave me have made me really sleepy.  
**_

"You should sleep but when you're feeling better..."

_**This doesn't sound good.  
**_

"We're going to talk about what Natalie said"

"Really does it matter?"

"You better be joking Spencer"

_**I start laughing.**_

"I am"

"I love you"

"I love you to"


	36. Chapter 36

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey honey I brought you..."

**Did she have to wake us up?**

"Hey Ashley"

"Hey Paula"

_**She lifts her head off my shoulder and moves so she's lying next to me.**_

"Sorry I didn't realise you were here"

"Mum what did you want?"

"Your father made dinner"

_**It's then I notice the plate in her hand.**_

"But I didn't realise Ashley was here so i'm going to run down and get him to whip up another plate"

"Mum it's fine we'll come down"

_**I slowly move so i'm sitting on the edge of the bed.**_

"Honey are you feeling alright?"

_**Not really.**_

"I'm feeling a lot better than I did a few hours ago"

"Is your strapping still in place or do you need me to redo it for you?"

_**She puts the plate down and walks over to where i'm standing.**_

"I ummm"

_**I have a headache.**_

"Here show me"

_**When I try to stand up she helps me to my feet.**_

"You should have told me your ribs were playing up"

_**I had a lot on my mind.**_

"Mum can we please just..."

"Show me"

_**She grabs onto the bottom of my shirt and slowly pulls it up and over my head.**_

"It still looks pretty good but i'll restrap it before you go to bed"

"Thanks"

"Now come on you two let's go eat"

_**Ashley's gone really quiet.**_

"We'll be down in a sec"

"Okay"

_**When she leaves I turn so i'm facing Ashley.**_

"You've gone quiet?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to"

"We're okay right?"

"Yer of course"

_**She moves so she's standing in front of me.**_

"Baby your ribs look really bad"

"The strapping just makes it look worse than it is"

"It's pretty bad Spence you have cracked ribs"

"I know but you don't need to worry about me i'm fine"

"Of course i'm going to worry"

_**She leans forward gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

"We should go eat"

"Yer"

_**She walks over to my cupboard grabbing a sweatshirt with a zip.**_

"Wear this and then you don't need to worry about taking your shirt off"

_**I slip my arms into the sleeves and reach out gently pulling her in for a hug.**_

"Thank you for being perfect"

"I'm not perfect Spence"

"To me you are"

_**I love her so much.**_

"Thanks your pretty great as well"

_**She slowly pulls my zip up.**_

"Let's not give everyone a free show"

"Ash they're my family so i'm pretty sure they're not going to be checking me out"

"Spence you never know who might show up"

_**That's a good point.**_

"I'm starving"

_**She reaches down wrapping her fingers around mine.**_

"To the dinner table"

_**We both start walking.**_

"Someone's a Toy Story fan"

"I may have seen the movie once or twice"

"I forgot that you like animation movies"

"Animated movies are the best"

"Okay if you say so"

"Are you mocking me?"

"I wouldn't do that"

_**I actually like animation movies.**_

"We should watch Lion King after dinner?"

_**Could she be any cuter?**_

"Hello lovebirds"

_**We both stop walking when we notice Madison.**_

"See you never know who might show up"

_**Madison should just move in she's here all the time.  
**_

"So i'm hoping the hand holding means you two made up?"

"Hey Maddy"

_**She runs over to where we're standing.**_

"Group hug"

_**When she tries to hug us Ashley stops her.**_

"Spencer has cracked ribs"

"Woops my bad"

_**She seems really happy Ashley and I are together again.**_

"Sorry Spence we'll just have to group hug without you"

"It's not a group hug if there's only two of you"

"Spencer don't be such a buzz kill"

_**I don't make the rules.**_

"Come on Ash let's hug it out"

"No i'll be right"

"Don't be all weird"

"I'm not being weird Maddy I just don't want to hug you"

_**When Ash says that Maddy looks over at me.**_

"Can you make her hug me?"

_**Why does she want to hug her so much?**_

"Don't look at me like that"

_**I wasn't looking at her like anything.**_

"Can't I be happy you're back together?"

_**It's sweet she's happy for us.**_

"Ashley hug her"

_**She sighs as she steps forward.**_

"Come here you big teddy bear"

_**When she says that I start laughing as they hug.**_

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Madison you're so annoying"

"I know"

_**She starts laughing**_

"Ashley I can't believe you actually hugged me"

_**It's pretty funny when she deliberately annoys Ash.**_

"Whatever get out of my way i'm hungry"

_**That makes two of us i'm starving.**_


	37. Chapter 37

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"There you are"

**I was wondering where she got to.**

"Hey"

**I walk over to where she's standing.**

"Are you alright?"

"Yer"

**She reaches out, moving her fingers through my hair.**

"I just thought I'd try and shower while you were talking to Madison"

"Next time I think it's best if you don't leave me alone with her"

"Sorry was she being Madison the head cheerleader?"

_**I hate when I have to listen to her go on and on about cheerleading.**_

"Yer apparantly they have the regional cheer leading championships in a couple of weeks"

"Sounds serious"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"Apparantly the world will end if King High doesn't win"

"But we're so young"

"I know"

_**She's joking around but I can tell she's in a lot of pain.  
**_

"Do you need a hand?"

_**She's leaning on the bathroom counter.**_

"Would you mind?"

"Would I mind taking my girlfriend clothes off?"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I want to help"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

_**I reach out slowly pulling her shirt up and over her head.**_

"You'll have to get your mum to re-strap your ribs"

"Yer i'll go find her when i'm done"

_**I run my hands down her back and quickly undo the clip on her bra.**_

"Your good at that"

"I know"

_**That little trick always impresses her.**_

"We should probably lock the door"

_**Usually i'd get excited and think we're going to have sex.**_

_**But I know that's not why she wants the door locked.**_

"I got it"

_**When the doors locked I walk back over to where she's standing and gently run my hands over her breasts.**_

"I missed you so much"

_**I lean forward gently pressing my lips against hers.**_

"I missed you more"

"Spence I don't think that's possible"

_**I'm miserable when i'm not with her.**_

"Let's get you out of these clothes"

_**I wrap my fingers around the waist band on her sweatpants and slowly pull them down past her ankles.  
**_

_**When she steps out of her sweatpants I reach up and do the same with her panties.**_

"My hearts racing"

_**I move so we're standing face to face.**_

"Ash you make my body do crazy things"

"I didn't even do anything"

"I'm pretty sure that's the problem"

_**I lean forward and start moving my lips against hers.**_

_**When we're together we're all over each other.**_

_**I can't get enough of her and I know it's the same for her.**_

_**But she's in pain so I need to stop before we get carried away.**_

"Sorry"

"You definately don't need to apologise for that"

_**I reach out slowly undoing the bandage that's wrapped around her stomach.**_

"We need to get this shower over and done with i'm losing the little bit of self control I have left"

_**When I remove the last little bit of her bandage, I take a deep breathe.**_

_**She's naked and it's getting harder and harder to not touch her.**_

"Okay we really need to hurry this up"

_**I can't believe she's laughing.**_

_**Not being able to have sex isn't funny.**_

"Do you need me to grab you anything?"

"No i'm alright"

**When she hops in the shower, I sit down on the edge of the tub.**

**She's only in there a few minutes and when I hear the water turn off, I grab a towel off the towel rack and pass it to her as she hops out of the shower.**

"Okay i'm going to look this way while you dry off"

_**I turn so i'm facing the wall.**_

"What why?"

"Spencer your all wet and naked"

"So it's nothing you haven't seen before?"

"Yer but I usually get to push you up against the wall and have my way with you"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"Are you dry yet?"

"Yer"

_**When I turn around she's standing there completely naked.**_

_**Why did I agree to help?**_

"You're a hottie we should go out some time?"

"Sorry I'm taken"

"What come on i'm hot, you're hot, together we'd be hot"

"That's a really shitty line"

"I had to think quick and that's all I could come up with"

_**I grab her clothes off the counter and walk over to where she's standing.**_

"The bruising on your ribs is pretty bad"

_**I drop to my knees and slowly put her panties and sweatpants on.**_

"I know it's very unattractive i'm hoping it goes down soon"

"Spencer nothing about you is unattractive"

_**When I stand up she sticks her hands out as I help her into her shirt.**_

"I'll go get your mum for you"

_**I**** grab the bandaging off the counter and walk out the bathroom door.  
**_


	38. Chapter 38

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"She's on her way up"

**I keep drying my hair as Ash lies down on my bed.**

"Thanks"

"Did the shower make you feel any better?"

"I'm a little more awake then I was half an hour ago"

"You need to take it easy Spence"

"I will"

_**Everything's a lot easier now Ash and I are back together.**_

"Miss Carlin I was paged"

_**We all start laughing.**_

"I can't believe they let you deal with real patients"

"Spencer I'm an incredibly popular doctor"

_**I'm sure she is.**_

"I'm going to need to read your chart first"

_**Ash always thinks my mum's hilarious.**_

"If you don't lose the frown Spence i'm going to write how moody you are in the comment box"

**_She's so annoying._**

"Okay I get it you're not in the mood"

**_I'm really not._**

"Take your shirt off"

"No way"

_**I'm not going to stand here half naked in front of my girlfriend and my mum.**_

"Don't be shy Spencer it's nothing Ashley hasn't seen before"

_**Does she have to say things like that?**_

"She wasn't the reason I was worried"

"Let me guess you don't want your mum to see your boobies?"

_**I'm pretty sure Ashley just snorted.**_

"You're right I don't and I really don't want you calling them boobies either"

"Come on Spence i've got them to"

_**I really think she just lives to annoy me.**_

"Okay fine can we just make this quick"

_**I stick my hands out as she lifts the shirt up and over my head.**_

"OH MY GOD BOOBIES"

_**When I glare at Ashley it only makes her laugh more.**_

"Mum why do you have to be so strange all the time?"

"Honey you're the one who made this all weird"

"NICE RACK SPENCER"

_**I quickly cover my breasts.**_

"Fuck off Madison"

_**Why's she in my room?**_

"I love you to Spencer"

_**She sits down next to where Ashley's lying.**_

"Don't say shit like that"

_**When Ashley kicks her off the bed mum and I start laughing.**_

"What I can't compliment your girlfriend?"

"You said she had a nice rack"

"I know what I said it was a compliment"

_**Why's this taking so long?**_

"She's a hottie Ash you've done very well"

_**Now she's laughing.**_

"Maddy why do you say it like i'm batting above my average?"

_**I watch Madison as she sits back down on the bed.**_

"Read into what I said however you'd like"

"Madison why are you in my room?"

"Glen's playing computer games so I thought i'd hang with you two"

_**When I look down mum's putting the last bandage on.**_

"It's not to tight is it?"

"No it's fine"

"We're done then"

"Thanks"

_**She grabs my shirt and slowly pulls it over my head.**_

"I'll call the school first thing tomorrow and tell them you won't be in"

_**That's awesome news.**_

"Paula can you tell them i'm sick as well?"

"What's wrong with you Ash?"

"I have boobieitis"

_**What an idiot.**_

"How bad is it?"

_**Mum's acting like it's a serious disease.**_

"It's pretty bad"

"Okay well I'll tell them you won't be in for a couple of weeks"

"Thanks Paula"

_**It's kind of scary how well my mum gets along with Ashley.**_

"You two have a strange relationship"

"Spencer you're just jealous"

"No i'm not but I do want my bed back"

_**I walk over so i'm standing next to where Ashley's lying.**_

"Okay you three i'm going to leave you guys to it"

"Thanks mum"

"Honey let me know if you need anything"

"I will"

_**When she leaves Ashley shoves Madison over so I can lie down next to her.**_

"So what are we watching?"

"I don't mind Maddy you choose"

"You're not kicking me out?"

_**Usually i'd kick her out, but Ash and I can't do anything, so she can stay.**_

"No you can stay"

"Sweet"

_**She quickly jumps up and walks over to the T.V**_

"Come here"

_**I move my head so it's resting on her shoulder.**_

"Are you comfortable or do you want me to move over?"

"I'm perfect"

"You really are"

"Okay you two no more sloppy shit"

_**I thought she was looking for a movie, why's she listening to us?**_

"Have you picked something yet?"

"Yer let's watch Bring It On"

"Maddy please don't make us watch a cheerleading movie"

"Okay fine what about... Sister Act 2"

_**I love that movie.**_

"Yer let's watch that"

_**When she switches the movie on Maddy sits down next to Ashley.**_

"Aren't you two cute?"

"Maddy don't make me kick you out"

_**They both start laughing.**_

"Okay i'll behave"


	39. Chapter 39

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom"

"Okay"

_**She carefully moves over me, so she's standing next to the bed.**_

"I'll be right back"

_**She leans down gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

"Don't annoy her Maddy"

"When do I ever annoy her?"

_**When Ash walks out of the room I can feel Madison's eyes on me.**_

"Why are you staring?"

"I'm not"

_**She is.**_

"What is it?"

"You've got her so whipped"

"No I don't"

"Whatever Spencer you so do"

_**She's laughing.**_

"But seriously I'm happy you two sorted everything out"

_**We haven't sorted everything out.**_

_** She still wants to know what Natalie said.**_

"Thanks Maddy"

"You really thought she'd given up on the two of you, didn't you?"

_**It crossed my mind.**_

"Yer"

"You honestly thought I'd give up on us?"

_**That was quick.**_

"Seriously Ash do you not remember how angry you were"

"You pissed me off"

_**When she says that Madison and I start laughing.**_

"I'm with Ash on this one"

_**What why?**_

"You can be really annoying"

"Shut up Madison"

_**I have a huge smile on my face when Ashley moves so her hands are resting either side of my head.**_

"You're not annoying"

_**She leans down gently biting my bottom lip.**_

"You're perfect"

"You two are so gross"

"No one's making you stay here"

_**Exactly.**_

"Ash you're a horrible best friend"

_**She moves so she's lying next to me and gently pulls me into her side.**_

"Maddy I listened to you go on and on about cheerleading for nearly an hour"

"So?"

"Cheerleading sucks but I still sat there and listened because i'm a good friend"

"Whatever Ash you owe me"

_**Why does she owe her?**_

"I owe you?"

"You caused all these problems in my cheer squad"

"Are you insane what did I do?"

"You lost your shit at Natalie and now she's being all emo"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"If she didn't run her mouth there wouldn't have been a problem"

_**Exactly.**_

"Well I don't think she'll be running her mouth anytime soon"

_**I love that she stuck up for me.**_

"Anyway what did she say?"

"Do you really want to talk about this now?"

_**Do we have to have this talk in front of Madison?**_

"Yer I want to know what she said?"

"She ahhh"

"Spencer?"

_**Where do I even start?**_

"She was making jokes about you turning me down and then she said all this shit about how you like having options"

_**She's such a bitch.**_

"Then she went on about how you two have been hooking up for months"

"What I haven't been near her in six months"

"Well she told me you slept together last week"

"I'm so kicking her ass"

"The only persons ass your touching is mine"

_**I was being serious but apparantly Maddy and Ash think it's funny.**_

"You didn't believe her did you?"

"No of course I didn't but she kept going on and on about it"

"Can I please kick her ass?"

"Ash she's not worth it?"

_**She slowly moves her fingers through my hair.**_

"Okay fine I'll behave"

"Madison you need to leave"

"What why?"

"We're going to have sex and I think it's best you're not here when we do"

_**Ashley's laughing.**_

"Okay Spencer I get it"

_**That's great why isn't she leaving?"**_

"I know what it's like when you're horny and you need some action"

"Gross, get out now"

_**She quickly jumps off the bed.**_

"Okay you two love birds have fun and be safe"

_**We're not really having sex I just want her to leave.**_

"See ya tomorrow Maddy"

_**When she leaves Ash moves so she's lying on her stomach.**_

"We're not having sex Spence"

"I know I just said that so she'd leave"

"You're so sexy"

_**When her lips touch mine, I rest a hand on either side of her face, as her hand moves under my shirt.**_

_**I quickly part my lips, letting her tongue brush against mine, as her fingers play with my nipple.**_

_**When she pulls back, she quickly lift my shirt up and replaces her fingers with her mouth.  
**_

"Ash you're killing me"

_**She quickly starts flicking my nipple back and forth with her tongue.**_

"I missed you so much"

_**When she pulls back, she fixes my shirt and moves so her lips are gently pressing against my neck**_

"Did you have to get me all excited?"

_**I slowly move my fingers up and down her arm.**_

"I can't help myself"

"Straddle me"

"What?"

"Straddle me"

"We're not having sex"

"I know"

_**She carefully moves so her legs are straddling mine.**_

"Why did you have to hurt yourself?"

_**I quickly slide my hand under her shirt and gently start squeezing her nipples.  
**_

"I love your body"

"We need to stop"

_**That's ridiculous.  
**_

"Ash you have absolutely no self control"

"I know that's why you need to stop touching me like that"

"Are you getting a little excited?"

"Yer that's one way of describing it"

"Go play with yourself then"

_**She quickly moves so she's lying on her stomach again.  
**_

"Do you want to watch?"

_**That would be so hot.**_

"You'd let me watch?"

"Yer"

_**Now i'm curious.**_

"How often do you play with yourself?"

"Spencer Carlin"

"What i'm curious?"

"If I answer that you have to answer for me"

"Okay"

"Really?"

"Yer why not"

_**She's grinning.**_

"So what's your question?"

_**She knows exactly what my question is.**_

_**She just wants me to say it again.  
**_

"How often do you play with yourself?"

"I used to do it all the time but now i'm with you"

_**Here we go.**_

"I don't need to"

_**My cheeks are burning.**_

"You're blushing"

_**And she's laughing.**_

"Ashley you're way too confident"

"There's no such thing"

_**There's no way the old Spencer would talk about this.**_

"Now I want to know how often you touch yourself?"

"Everytime you leave me unsatisfied"

"That never happens"

"Sure it doesn't"

"You're such a liar"

_**She's right i'm always satisfied.**_

"I'm not lying"

_**Her face is priceless.**_

"I wait for you to fall asleep and then I finish it off"

"That's not even funny"

_**I start laughing.**_

"It's a little funny"

_**When i say that she starts laughing.  
**_

"You owe me an answer"

_**Why did I agree to this?  
**_

"Before we got together I used to do it all the time"

"Did you ever think about me while you were doing it?"

_**Of course I did.**_

"That's a second question?"

"No it's an extension of the first question"

_**I roll my eyes.**_

"Come on Spence"

"Ashley if I answer this I can't ever take it back"

"Why would you need to take it back?"

"Because it's embarassing and you can use it against me"

"You've pretty much answered the question anyway"

_**Woops.**_

"So just say it"

"Okay fine I used to think about you while I touched myself"

"That's so fucking hot"

_**I should never have started this conversation.**_

"In your imagination what did you make me do to you?"

"I'm not answering that"

"Come on please?"

_**How can I say no to that face?'**_

"I used to just expand on what happened at Thanksgiving"

_**I reach over switching the lamp off.**_

"We're not talking about this anymore"

"Okay"

_**She leans across gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

"Spencer Carlin you're my everything"

_**My heart's racing.**_

"Right back at you Miss Davies"


	40. Chapter 40

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey baby"

_**Why's she up so early?**_

"What time is it?"

_**She's standing next to bed, leaning over me, with her hands resting either side of my head.**_

"It's seven fourty five"

"So early"

_**She smells amazing.**_

"I know sorry I just thought i'd let you know I was going"

"Why?"

_**I reach up wrapping my arms around her neck.**_

"School"

_**That sucks.**_

"Stay"

"Baby I can't"

_**She leans down gently pressing her lips against mine.**_

"I'll come back as soon as I can"

"Okay"

_**She slowly runs her fingers over my injured ribs.**_

"Are you feeling alright?"

_**The mornings are the worst you think you're okay, then you move and quickly realise you're not.**_

"Yer"

"Here take these"

_**I slowly sit up as she passes me a glass of water and two of the tablets the doctor prescribed me.  
**_

"Is this viagra so you can have your way with me later?"

"Spencer I don't need some stupid drug like viagra to get you excited"

_**I quickly swallow the tablets and wash them down with water.**_

"You'll be horny in no time"

_**She leans down gently moving her lips against mine.**_

"Call me if you need anything"

"I will"

"One more kiss"

_**She quickly leans down pressing her lips against mine.**_

"Take it easy Spence don't do anything stupid"

"I won't"

**She grabs her bag off the ground and starts walking out the door.**

"Make sure you call me if you need something"

"I will"

**She's so cute.**

"Okay well I'll be back straight after school"

"Have fun"

**LATER IN THE DAY**

"Hey baby"

"Hey"

_**I'm so glad she's back.**_

_**I was going crazy by myself.**_

"How was your day?"

_**She walks behind me carefully wrapping her arms around my waist.**_

"Boring and yours?"

"Mine was interesting"

_**What's that meant to mean?**_

"Interesting?"_**  
**_

**_I stop making my sandwich and turn so i'm facing her._**

"Yer the cheerleaders got into a massive fight"

"Who with?"

"Themselves"

_**Why do I always miss the good stuff?**_

"Really?"

"Yer Maddy was pissed"

_**That's pretty funny.**_

"What were they fighting about?"

"Natalie was pissed Kirsten stuck up for you"

"Owww"

_**She wraps her arms around my waist pulling me in for a hug.**_

"So it's probably best I avoid Madison for a while"

"Nah she's fine she loves the drama"

_**I bury my face into the side of her neck.**_

"I DON'T LOVE THE FUCKING DRAMA AND YOU TWO BITCHES NEED TO STAY AWAY FROM MY CHEER SQUAD"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"It's not funny"

"I gave Maddy a lift back here Glen had some training thing"

"Hey Maddy"

"Don't hey Maddy me this is your fault"

_**Here we go.**_

"I wasn't even at school how's this my fault?"

"I don't know but it is"

"Should we call someone and let them know the world's ending?"

"Spencer do you always have to be such a smart ass?"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"I'm being serious"

"Ashley you should dump her"

_**That's not funny.**_

"No way I think she's cute"

"You two are so gross"

"Whatever you think we're hot"

"Do you know what I think?"

_**I have no idea.**_

"I think you two bitches need to fix my cheer squad"

_**Whatever**_

"I really hope Kirsten won the fight"

"SPENCER?"

"What i'm curious?"

"You need to fix this"

"No I don't you cheer bitches are annoying"

_**I'm suprised she's even asking me.**_

_**She knows how much I hate the cheer squad.**_

"Spencer?"

"No"

"Ashley?"

"No fucking way"

_**I shouldn't laugh Madison really does look upset.**_

"Maddy your cheer bitches made my life hell last year"

"So you forgave Ashley can't you forgive them?"

"Ashley does things for me"

"So if they have sex with you, you'll forgive them?"

_**I didn't say that.**_

"We don't have sex Madison we make love"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Shut up Ashley"

_**I think we pushed her too far.  
**_

"If you weren't such a whore bag none of this would be happening"

_**I playfully shove her backwards.**_

"Yer whore bag you're making the cheer bitches less cheer-y"

"Laugh it up Spencer"

"Come on Madison chill out"

"I AM CHILL"

_**No she's not.**_

"Everything will sort itself out"

"We have to cheer tomorrow night"

_**I completely forgot there are games tomorrow night.**_

"And Natalie has a black eye"

_**Now i'm really laughing.**_

"That's hilarious"

_**Madison's not amused.**_

"You think it's funny one of my cheerleaders is ugly?"

"Yer and I think it's extra funny Natalie has a black eye"

"Ashley control your bitch"

_**We both start laughing when she storms out of the Kitchen.**_

"Gees Ashley control your bitch"

_**When she backs me up against the counter, things quickly become heated.**_

_**I've been waiting for her to come home all day and now she's here I can't get enough of her.**_

"Okay Ashley back off before you crack the rest of her ribs"

_**How embarassing.**_

"Hey Paula"

"Hey honey"

"Mum what are you doing home so early?"

"There weren't that many people dying today so they let me leave early"

_**Ashley's laughing.**_

"Anyways it's good to see you're feeling better"

_**Who said I was feeling better?**_

"Are you not feeling better?"

"Not really"

"Well quit attacking poor Ashley and rest"

"Poor Ashley?"

_**I'm really starting to think mum likes Ashley more than me.**_

"Let me see your ribs"

"Mum it's fine"

"Spencer show me"

_**I carefully lift my shirt up making sure my chest is still covered.  
**_

"What did you do all day?"

_**She slowly starts unwrapping the bandages.**_

"Nothing I was so bored"

"You didn't look very bored when I walked in"

"Mum seriously"

_**When I roll my eyes Ashley starts laughing again.**_

"What about you Ashley how was school?"

"Shit"

"Could you two be anymore depressing?"

"Mum I spent the day at home alone and I can barely move"

_**How much fun does she think I had?**_

"Do you want me to do a happy dance?"

"Not right now"

_**Come on how long does it take for her to strap my ribs?**_

"Okay honey you're good to go"

"Thanks mum"

_**I walk over to where Ashley's standing.**_

"Let's go"

_**I wrap my fingers around hers and quickly walk into the lounge room.**_


	41. Chapter 41

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_I hate sitting on the sidelines watching everyone else play._**

**_But that's exactly what i'm doing right now and it annoys me because i'll probably be doing it next week as well._**

"THAT'S IT GIRLS FIND A PLAYER"

**_Tonight's matches are the first time we've played away this year._**

**_Both the girls and the guys sides are undefeated and it looks like the girls are going to stay that way._**

"Brooke sub in and give Jess a rest"

_**I went to school today, I probably should have stayed home, but I knew I couldn't handle another day at home alone.**_

"It's a lot easier when you're out there superstar"

_**I move over so Jess can sit down.**_

"Jess you killed it tonight"

"I don't know about that, but I'm exhausted and i'm really hoping you're back soon"

"I really hope i'm back soon as well"

"I know how you feel I sprained my ankle last year and I hated watching"

_**When the final buzzer sounds we both hop up off the bench.**_

"We're still undefeated"

"Hopefully we can stay that way"

_**When she walks away to shake the other teams hand, I stand by myself on the court.**_

_**It's been a crazy week, this time last week I hurt my ribs, but then Ashley and I shared the most amazing night together.**_

_**But I did what I always do, I made a mess of everything and nearly pushed her away for good.  
**_

_**Two days ago I was sitting in the hospital with Kyla, miserable.**_

_**But then I came home and Ashley walked into my room and gave me the one thing i'd been wanting all week, another chance**_

"Are you sticking around for the guys match?"

"Yer"

"Okay cool i'll come find you"

_**I just want to be with Ashley and I haven't seen her since lunch.**_

_**So when the girls walk into the locker room, I make my way over to the bleachers, where she's sitting with Kyla.**_

"Hey"

_**I lean down gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Your team won"

"They did... Hey Ky"

"Hey Spence"

_**When Ash slides over I slowly sit down next to her.**_

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm okay I took some pain killers before the game started"

_**She moves her hand so it's resting on my leg.**_

"Make sure you take it easy"

_**I am.**_

"I want my girlfriend back and fully functioning"

_**In other words she wants to have sex.**_

"I want to be fully functioning as well"

"You want what I want right?"

_**I start laughing when she raises her eyebrow.**_

"I want what you want but I want it more"

_**We still haven't had make up sex.**_

"Baby I don't think that's possible"

_**I start smiling when she leans across gently pressing her lips against mine.**_

"Can you two drop the lovey dovey shit?"

"What's wrong Ky is Aid not putting out?"

"You don't need to worry about me Ash, Aid and I have a very healthy sex life"

"I don't want to know about your sex life"

"Well you shouldn't have asked"

"Well I didn't think you'd answer"

"I know that's why I did"

_**I laugh when Ashley rolls her eyes.**_

"Are you guys going to Blake's birthday thing tonight?"

"Spencer's wounded..."

"We're going"

"We are?"

"Yer i'll drive"

"Are you sure Spence I don't mind hanging out at home?"

"I'm sure"

_**I have all weekend to do nothing.**_

"Okay well I guess we're going then"

"That's awesome now I don't need to rock up by myself"

"Is Aiden not going?"

"No he's going but the guys are going to dinner first"

"That's very gay of them"

_**When she says that we both start laughing.**_

"We should probably be nice and offer Madison a lift"

"Why do you have to be nice?"

"She's mad at us"

"Why what did you do?"

_**We didn't do anything.**_

"She's angry the cheer squad's fighting and she's mad we were making jokes about it"

"They're fighting?"

"Yer apparantly Kirsten hit Natalie"

"Ow so that's why she's got a black eye?"

"Yer"

"Okay so the four of us can go together?"

_**Sounds like a plan.**_

"Hey guys"

"Hey Jess"

"Hey"

_**I should probably introduce Kyla.**_

"Kyla this is Jess, Jess this is Kyla Ashley's sister"

"Hey"

"You two are related?"

"Apparantly"

"You're an idiot Ashley"

_**We all slide over so Jess can sit.**_

"So Jess are you coming to Blakes party tonight?"

"I can't"

"You can't?"

"My car's stuffed and the girlfriends out of town"

"You can come with us"

"Spencer I don't want to intrude"

"You're not it's fine"

"Okay cool I guess i'll come then"

_**I turn so i'm facing Ashley.**_

"I'm starving"

"Do you want to get food on the way to Jakes?"

"Yer"

_**I haven't eaten since lunch so i'm starving.**_

"Here have my apple"

"Why do you have an apple?"

"I bought it from the store on the way in"

"What are you going to eat?"

"I can wait"

"Are you sure?"

"Spencer eat the apple already"

**_I lean across gently brushing my lips against hers._**

"Thanks"

_**She's such a good girlfriend.**_


	42. Chapter 42

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**_I'm sitting on the hood of my car waiting for Madison._**

"Could she take any longer?"

"She's probably trying to fit her pom poms in her bag"

_**We've been waiting for a while now.**_

"Here she comes"

_**I gently wrap my arms around Spencer's waist when she moves so she's standing between my legs.**_

"Why do you always take so fucking long?"

"Ashley don't even start with me i'm still pissed at you and your girlfriend"

_**I wasn't going to laugh but then Spencer started laughing and I couldn't help myself.**_

"Hey Jazz"

"It's Jess"

_**Now Madison's laughing.**_

"I know I was only joking"

"No you weren't"

"Spencer we met last week and she has a girlfriend Rachel"

_**How does she remember all that?**_

_**She never remembers anyones name.**_

"I'm impressed Madison"

"Of course you are you want me"

"Okay we're going"

_**When they all hop in the car I pull out of the parking lot.**_

"How was cheerleading Maddy?"

"Ash are you being a smart ass?"

"No"

_**I'm really not.**_

"It was fine but..."

_**She stops talking when her phone starts ringing.**_

"One sec"

_**I reach across wrapping my fingers around Spencer's.**_

_"Hey Kirsten what's up?... One sec i'll ask Ash where we're going"_

**_Great now it's going to be awkward._**

"Ash where are we going?"

"Why?"

"Kirsten wants to come"

_**When I look over at Spence I can't tell what she's thinking.**_

"We're going to go grab food"

"Where?"

"Bobby's diner"

_**I'm a little surprised when Spencer answers.**_

_"Kirsten are you there?... We're going to Bobby's diner to grab food and then we're heading to Blake's party... Okay cool i'll see you soon"_

_**I really just want a drama free night and that's not going to happen if Kirsten's there.**_

"Kirsten's coming"

"Great"

"Don't be like that Ash"

_**I can be however I want to be.**_

"She's not that bad"

_**I'm not the one who has a problem with her.**_

"Who's Kirsten?"

"Ashley's old fuck buddy"

"Madison seriously i'm going to kick you out of my fucking car"

"No you're not"

_**She's right I wouldn't but if she doesn't shut up i'm going to be super pissed.**_

"Spencer doesn't like her because she used to hook up with Ash"

"Thanks for that Madison"

"What we're all friends here?"

"You're an idiot Duarte you just made everything all awkward"

_**Kyla's a good sister.**_

"Okay i'll apologise before you all gang up on me"

_**We all start laughing.**_

"We don't gang up on you"

"Sure you don't"

"Come on Madison snap out of it you're being so depressing"

**_She's not going to like that I said that._**

"Snap out of what?... I'm in a great mood"

_**Okay whatever I give up.**_

"So Jess where did Rachel go?"

"She's visiting her grandparents in San Diego"

"Is she originally from there?"

"Yer her family moved to L.A five years ago"

"What about you?"

"I was born and raised in L.A"

"Awesome"

"Are you done interrogating the poor girl"

"Maddy you're just jealous i'm not talking to you"

"Whatever how far's this diner?"

"It's right there"

_**I'm starving.**_


	43. Chapter 43

**SPENCER'S P.O._V_**_**.**_

"Hey guys"

_**Let the fun times begin.**_

"Hey Kirsten"

"Hey"

"Hi"

_**So far so good.**_

"Kirsten-Jess, Jess-Kirsten"

"Hey it's nice to meet you"

_**I watch as they shake hands.**_

"You to"

"Nice game tonight you killed it"

"Thanks"

_**I force a smile when she looks at me.**_

"So have you guys ordered?"

"Yer"

"Okay cool i'll be right back"

_**When she leaves Ashley turns so she's facing me.**_

"Are you all good?"

_**I move closer so no one else can hear.**_

"Ash you don't need to worry i'm not going to go all pyscho Spencer again"

"I know I just..."

"I'm fine"

"Okay cool"

_**I lean across gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"I love you"

"I love you to"

"Can you two not do that in front of me?"

_**I glare at Madison as Kirsten sits down next to her.**_

"Look somewhere else"

"Spencer you're sitting directly across from me"

"So swivel your head that's why we have necks"

_**When everyone starts laughing I know i'm going to cop a mouthful.**_

"I'm not even going to bother responding"

"Madison if I apologise will you start being annoying happy Madison again?"

"Maybe"

_**She's so annoying.**_

"I'm going to apologise but I don't mean it"

_**That's the best she's going to get.  
**_

"I'm sorry I made jokes about the cheerleading squad"

"You're forgiven"

"Really?"

"Yer i'm not really mad at you guys i just wanted to see if you'd apologise"

_**What a bitch?**_

"You do realise that wasn't a real apology?"

"I know but it was better than nothing"

_**Whatever.**_

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

"The plan?"

"How are we getting there?"

"I'll drive"

"Spencer why would you volunteer to drive?"

"I can't drink"

"Ow yer I keep forgetting about the whole rib thing"

_**Where's my food?**_

"Baby are you sure you're up for going out?"

"Yer i'm sure"

_**When I look over at Kirsten I can tell she feels uncomfortable.**_

"Kirsten thanks again for stepping in the other day"

"Spencer you don't need to thank me"

"No I do because if you didn't come over when you did"

_**I can feel Ashley's hand on my leg.**_

"Natalie probably would have kicked my ass"

"Ahh thanks"

_**That wasn't so bad.**_

"How cute you two should get together and talk about how much you don't like Natalie"

_**I really don't like Natalie.**_

"We might just do that"

_**I lean back in the booth, resting my hand on the inside of her leg.**_

"Thanks"

_**I shiver when her lips brush against my ear.**_

"Just don't expect me to be nice to Natalie she's a bitch"

**I'm surprised when the whole table starts laughing.**

**I didn't realise they were listening.**

"Who's Natalie and why doesn't everyone like her?"

"That's a great question Jess"

_**I really don't think I want Madison explaining this.**_

"Last year Spencer was a massive bitch and she hated myself, Ashley and the rest of the cheerleading squad"

_**When I look over at Ashley she starts laughing.**_

"I'm pretty sure she was just jealous that we're all popular and good looking"

_**Now i'm laughing.**_

"How did you know?"

"That's the reason everyone doesn't like us"

"Okay Madison keep telling yourself that"

_**The cheerleaders are bitches that's why no one likes them.**_

"Anyway Ashley used to be a whore bag"

"Madison quit fucking calling me a whore bag"

_**I shouldn't be laughing.**_

"You can finish the story if you want"

"How about no one finishes the story?"

_**That would be great.**_

"Jess is our new friend she needs to know this stuff"

_**Whatever I just want my food.**_

"So these two..."

_**She's pointing at Ash and I.**_

"Spent all last year fighting and now they're fucking but...FUCK ME"

_**I'm pretty sure Ashley just kicked her in the shins.**_

"Ashley that was very unnecessary"

"I thought it was necessary"

_**Madison leans down rubbing her leg.**_

"Anyway Ash used to sleep with Kirsten and Natalie"

"At the same time?"

_**Did Jess really have to ask that?**_

"No fucking way"

_**When Kirsten says that we all start laughing.**_

"Madison this story sucks"

"No it doesn't"

_**It really does.**_

"So Spencer doesn't like Natalie and Kirsten"

"I don't have a problem with Kirsten"

"You used to have a problem with her"

"And I used to have a problem with you"

"That's a good point"

_**I thought it was.**_

"Anyway Natalie still likes Ashley so she picked a fight with Spencer the other day and then superwoman over here"

_**I laugh when she points at Kirsten.**_

"Stepped in and sided with Spencer"

"You think I'm superwoman?"

"No I think you're kryptonite"

"How am I kyrptonite?"

"You're killing my cheer leading squad"

_**What an idiot?**_

"Are you still going on about yesterday?"

"Of course I am you hit her"

"She deserved it"

"She looks ugly now and I don't like ugly cheerleaders"

"Well she should stop running her mouth and then I won't have to hit her"

_**Ashley and I start laughing.**_

"Of course you two think this is funny"

_**Sweet here comes my food.**_

"Spencer has cracked ribs and Natalie fucking shoved her into the door"

_**I love how she protects me.**_

"So we both think it's great Kirsten hit her"

"Okay that's a fair point"

_**She turns so she's facing Kirsten.**_

"From now on can you please not hit her the day before we have to cheer?"

"I'll try my best"_**  
**_


	44. Chapter 44

_** SPENCER'S P.O.V**_

"What are you doing standing by yourself?"

"I'm observing"

_**Madison and Ashley are playing beer pong.**_

"They're pretty hot"

_**I look over at Kirsten.**_

"Come on they're good looking that doesn't mean I want to sleep with them"

"I'm confused what are you?"

_**I can tell by the look on her face she's confused.**_

"Are you gay or bi?"

"I'm bi"

_**I can't take my eyes of Ashley.**_

"Is Ashley the only girl you've ever been with?"

"No"

"Don't tell me you've slept with Natalie"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"No way"

_**I'm pretty turned on watching Ashley strip.**_

"I've never seen them win before"

"I know I think they deliberately lose so they can strip off"

"Yer those two definately don't lack confidence"

_**Ashley's confidence is one one of the things I like most about her.**_

"Here they come"

_**I start smiling when they walk over.**_

"You need to make out with me"

_**What why?**_

"Do I just?"

"We were about to lose and then this idiot wanted an extra shot so she told them we'd make out if she missed"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"She missed and I really don't want to make out with Madison"

_**Kirsten and I start laughing.**_

"So I told Blake i'd find another girl and you're my other girl"

"I'm busy"

**_She's got a stupid grin on her face._**

"Really?"

"Yer Kirsten and I are talking"

"So you're going to let me make out with her?"

"A bet's a bet"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

_**She looks over at Madison.**_

"Let's go piss Glen off"

_**There's no way they're going to make out.**_

"We'll see you in a bit"

"Spencer Carlin are you messing with me?"

"No why would I do that?"

"Okay well Maddy and I are going to go make out then"

"Have fun"

_**She's so confused.**_

"Don't worry Spencer i'll be gentle"

_**When Maddy says that I look over at Ashley.**_

"It's all good she's going to be gentle"

_**She looks really grossed out.**_

"Let's get this over and done with"

_**I watch them as they walk back over to the boys.**_

"You're going to let them make out?"

"There's no way Ashley's going to make out with Madison"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Look at them"

_**We both watch as Madison runs her fingers through Ashley's hair.**_

"She looks terrified"

"I'm pretty sure Madison's just messing with her, she knows Ashley won't make out with her"

"That's hilarious"

_**I start laughing when Ashley steps back.**_

"I should probably go help her out"

_**We both walk over to where they're standing.**_

"Ashley come here"

_**When she turns around I step forward and wrap my hands around her face.**_

"You owe me"

_**I smile when her lips start moving against mine.**_

_**She's hot and i've been wanting to have sex with her for days.**_

"You two are so hot"

_**I'm incredibly turned on and the wolf whistles are only making me want her more.**_

"Damn"_**  
**_

_**When her tongue brushes against my bottom lip, I open my mouth and quickly start moving my tongue against hers.**_

_**She owes me me big time for this and i'm going to make sure she pays up in the bedroom.**_

"Booooo"

_**Apparantly the jocks aren't happy I pulled away.  
**_

"Damn that was so fucking hot"

_**When I realise how many people are starting at us, I grab Ashley's shirt of the table and pass it to her.  
**_

"It's probably best you put your shirt back on right now"

_**I can hear Kirsten laughing.**_

"Is it wrong i'm a little turned on?"

_**I quickly grab Madison's shirt and throw it at her.**_

"Madison did you have to make it weird?"

_**We all start laughing.**_

"You're up Madison"

_**This should be interesting.**_

"Come on Ash my turn"

"No fucking way i've done my bit"

"Come on I need to make out with a girl and you like that thing"

"I'm not interested"

**_She starts look ar__ound the room._**

"Then who am I going to make out with?"

**_I look over at Kirsten._**

"You want me to make out with her?"

"Well I don't want Ash to"

_**I smile when Ash stands behind me gently wrapping her arms around my waist.**_

"Okay fine"

_**This is going to be hilarious.**_

"Maddy come here"

_**We both start laughing when Maddy starts making out with Kirsten.**_

"This is too funny"

_**I think they're hot together.**_

"I think it's pretty hot"

_**Maddy's liking this whole situation a lot more than she should be.**_

"Did Maddy just stick her tongue in Kirsten's mouth?"

"She did why isn't Glen seeing this?"

_**He'd be so pissed.**_

"Maddy's loving this"

"Yer I know I don't think either of them are going to pull back"

_**I'm going crazy it's been nearly a week since Ashley and I have slept together.**_

_**I want to be with her so bad and making out with her just then has made me want her even more.**_

"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON?"


	45. Chapter 45

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey Glen"

**This is too funny.**

"What's going on?"

"Ash and I lost a bet"

"You lost a bet?"

"Yer we lost the bet and that meant we had to make out with a chick"

"This was your idea wasn't it?"

**He's looking at me.**

"Why would I make that bet?"

"Why wouldn't you make that bet?"

"I go out with your sister you idiot"

_**He's such a loser.**_

"Glen I made Ashley agree to the bet"

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm pretty sure she wanted to make out with me"

_**I'm standing behind Spencer with my arms gently wrapped around her stomach.**_

"Ashley you're such a bitch"

"GLEN?"

_**When Spencer starts talking I gently nibble on her neck.**_

"What?"

"Don't fucking make this our problem we didn't do shit"

_**I love when she shuts him down.**_

"Maddy what the fuck?"

"Glen stop being such a baby we just made out"

"Why do you have to do shit like this all the time?"

_**He needs to chill out.**_

"You just hooked up with one of Ashley's ex's that's gross"

"Why do I always have to be Ashley's ex?"

_**I shouldn't laugh but that's pretty funny.**_

"Glen's lost his mind"

"Who cares about Glen?"

_**She quickly turns so she's facing me.**_

"Come with me"

_**I smile when she holds her hand out.**_

"Okay"

_**When my hand wraps around hers she starts walking.**_

"Where are we going?"

_**She doesn't say anything as we walk up the stairs.**_

"You'll see"

_**I just finished a game of beer pong so i've had a fair bit to drink.**_

"Should I be worried?"

_**I smile when she pushes the bathroom door open.**_

"Why are we in the bathroom?"

"We haven't had sex in a week?"

_**I lean against the basin as she walks over and locks the door.**_

"I know"

_**I watch her as she walks back over to where i'm standing.**_

"I was watching you play beer pong and all I could think about was how much I wanted to be with you"

_**I'm so turned on.**_

"Ashley we're having sex right now"

_**She starts undoing the button on my jeans.**  
_

"You want to have sex in this bathroom?"

"Yer"

_**My heart's racing as she slowly lowers my jeans.**_

"What about your ribs?"

"I've taken so many pain killers these last few days I can't even feel my ribs"

_**I just stand there as she lowers my panties.**_

"I'm so turned on right now"

"You're turned on Ashley i've been wanting to do this all week"

_**Before I know it she's on her knees moving her tongue over my clit.**_

"Fuck"

**_I love when she takes control._**

"O-Oh my god"

_**I run my fingers through her hair as her tongue moves between my folds.**_

**_She's driving me crazy and when I feel her fingers brush against my hole a moan escapes my lips._**

"S-Speenncceer"

_**We've been together a while now so she knows exactly how to touch me.**_

"Spencer please"

_**She quickly pushes two fingers inside of me and starts moving her fingers in and out of my hole.**_

"Shhhh..."

_**I've missed being with her so much so I know it's not going to take her very long.**_

"I-I"

_**I don't even know how i'm still standing.**_

_**I'm so close and no matter how hard I try to control myself I can't.**_

_**She's incredible.**_

"Ahhhh"

_**My knees buckle when her tongue quickly flicks my clit back and forth.**_

"Sp-Spence I..."

_**That was amazing.**_

"That was... Wow"

_**I watch her as she slowly stands back up, pulling my pants up with her.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Spencer that was crazy and very unexpected"

**_I keep watching as her tongue slowly moves over her lips._**

"You're so fucking hot"

**_She quickly leans forward brushing her lips against mine._**

"I love doing that"

**_I smile as she fixes my zip and quickly does the button up on my jeans._**

"It's my go"

"Not now later"

_**What why?**_

"Really?"

"Yer we should probably make sure Glen hasn't killed Kirsten and Madison"

"Who cares?"

"I do"

_**She gently tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.**_

"We have all night Ash let's go enjoy the rest of this party"

_**I actually really want another drink.  
**_

"Okay let's go"

_**I reach my hand out for her to hold.**_

"One sec"

_**I laugh when she starts washing her hands.**_

"Okay Ashley laugh it up"

_**I quickly start fixing my clothes in the mirror.**_

"We should go someone might want to use the bathroom"

_**I start walking when her fingers wrap around mine.**_

"I owe you one"


	46. Chapter 46

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**The was definately worth the pain i'm going to feel later.**_

"Where did you two get to?"

_**How do we explain this?**_

"Spence needed to grab something from her car"

"Ash wanted another drink"

_**Shit.**_

"You two should have got your stories straight"

_**I start laughing.**_

"We had a quickie in the bathroom"

_**When Ash says that I playfully whack her in the shoulder.**_

"Ash?"

"What she knows exactly what we were doing?"

_**Why is she standing out here?**_

"Jess what are you doing out here?"

"I'm watching them"

_**When she points I notice Glen and Madison arguing.**_

"Are they still fighting?"

"Yer Madison's making him worse"

_**That doesn't surprise me.**_

"You found them"

_**When I turn around Kirsten passes Jess a drink.**_

"Yer they were having a quickie in the bathroom"

_**I roll my eyes as Ashley starts laughing.**_

"Thanks for that Jess"

_**We're all standing on the back porch watching Madison and Glen argue.**_

"She dragged me into the bathroom and threw me agaisnt the wall"

_**Is she serious?**_

"I tried to stop her but when Spencer wants something there's no stopping her"

_**When I glare at Ashley they all start laughing.**_

"You're so full of shit"

"You love it"

_**I really do.**_

"Should I go save Madison?"

"Yer we'll come with"

_**When we get to where they're standing it's pretty heated.**_

"Glen?"

"STAY OUT OF IT SPENCE"

"You need to back off"

_**I have no idea how much Glen's had to drink but he looks really wasted.**_

"You've been drinking and you're blowing everything out of proportion"

"Fuck off Spencer"

"Glen you need to walk away"

"Why are you hanging around with Ashley's old fuck buddy?"

"Watch it Glen"

_**Now he's pissed me off.**_

"Why am I always Ashley's ex or Ashley's fuck buddy?... I just want to be Kirsten"

_**That's pretty funny.**_

"Kirsten you're such a slut"

"Glen chill out"

_**When I step between Glen and Madison he pushes me to the side.**_

"Fuck"

_**That hurt.**_

"You should leave right now"

"Fuck off Ashley this has nothing to do with you"

"Your sister has cracked ribs and you just shoved her"

"I didn't mean..."

"You're such a loser"

"Ashley please just leave it"

_**I really don't want them to start fighting as well.  
**_

"Glen just go"

_**I move out of the way when he throws his beer in the bushes.**_

"Whatever i'm over this shit"

_**When he leaves I turn so i'm facing Madison.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Your brother's a fucking psycho"

_**Madison's been drinking as well so there's no way I can calm her down.**_

"Maddy you know what he's like when he's been drinking"

_**Glen's a horrible drunk.**_

"He'll wake up tomorrow morning and apologise straight away"

"I really don't care anymore he's such a loser"

_**She quickly finishes her drink and walks back inside.**_

"We'll go after her"

_**Kirsten and Jess go look for Maddy as Ash pulls me in for a hug.**_

"She dragged me into the bathroom and threw me agaisnt the wall?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Is that your fantasy Ash?"

"No that's just the first thing that came to my head"

_**I bury my face into the side of her neck and gently start nibbling on her neck.**_

"What you did in the bathroom was so fucking hot"

"I couldn't help myself"

_**I quickly pull my lips away from her neck and start moving my lips against hers.**_

_**I can't get enough of her.**_

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"We can't we've got to wait for the others I drove them here"

"They can get a cab"

"Baby we can't just leave them here"

"Yer we can"

_**I reach down wrapping my fingers around hers.**_

"We should probably go check on Madison"

"Okay let's go"_**  
**_


	47. Chapter 47

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I'm really pissed at Glen right now he's ruined my good mood.**_

_**Everything was going so well, we were all getting along and then Glen started this ridiculous argument with Madison.**_

"There they are"

_**When I look over to where she's pointing Jess, Kirsten and Madison are all taking shots.**_

"C-Come oonnn you t-wo we're doing shots"

_**Madison's so wasted.**_

"Who wants one?"

"I can't"

"What about you Ash I know you want to?"

_**It's going to get really messy.**_

"Sure why not?"

_**I watch Madison pour Ashley's shot.**_

"Here you go"

_**I stand next to her as she grabs the shot out of Madison hand.**_

"Cheers"

"Wait what are we cheersing to?"

_**Cheersing isn't a word.**_

"How about we cheers to Glen's small penis?"

_**I start laughing when they all clink there shot glasses together.**_

"To Glen's small penis"

_**I'm not surprised when Ashley and Madison finish their shots before Kirstin and Jess even start.**_

"Who wants another?"

"Madison are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Ashley did I stop you drinking when Spencer and you were fighting?"

"No"

_**She's mumbling.**_

"Okay fine pour me one"

"Are you two in?"

"I'm going to pass"

_**If I was Jess i'd be stopping as well.  
**_

"I'm in"

_**Of course Kirsten's going to have one.**_

"Okay well cheers to... What are we cheersing to?"

_**Someone needs to tell Madison cheersing isn't a word.**_

"What about cheers to Spencer and I having a quickie in the bathroom?"

"Spencer Carlin you little devil"

_**I'm pretty sure my face is bright red.**_

"To Spencer and Ash's quickie in the bathroom"

_**I roll my eyes at Jess as the three of them down their shots.**_

"That's kinky Spence"

_**Ashley's so dead.**_

"Okay i'm pretty sure those shots did the trick i'm wasted"

_**She's well and truly past wasted.**_

"Touch your nose and hop on one foot"

_**She's going to fall over.**_

"Too easy"

_**We all start laughing when she pokes herself in the eye.**_

"Maddy you're meant to touch your nose"

"I know I thought that was my nose"

_**She's hilarious.**_

"Ash?"

"Yer babe"

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom?"

"Can I come with?"

"I would love for you to come with me"

**_She's got the biggest smile on her face._**

"But you've got to look after Madison"

"You suck"

"I know I bite to"

_**I start walking before she can respond.**_

**_Hopefully she's not ridiculously wasted later when we get home.  
_**

**_I want her to return the favour and that's not going to happen if she's too wasted._**

**_When i walk past what i'm guessing is the laundry the doors half open and it's pretty obvious someone's having sex in there._**

"SPENCER?"

"Yer?"

"You can't leave me alone with them"

"Why?"

"You'll come back and i'll be wasted"

"You're wasted now"

"I know but I can still function now"

_**She better be able to function later.**_

"If I have any more shots you're going to be masturbating later"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"I'm sure you'll be fine"

_**I'm really hoping she'll be fine.**_

"Someone's having sex in there"

"I know I noticed that when i walked by"

"We should push the door open and see who it is?"

"No we shouldn't"

"Yes we should"

_**When she pushes the door open my heart stops.**__**  
**_


	48. Chapter 48

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Glen what the fuck are you doing?"

_**How could he do this to Madison?  
**_

"I ahhh"

_**I can't look at him he's practically naked.**_

"This isn't what it looks like"

_**He can't be fucking serious.**_

_**This is exactly what it looks like.**_

_**He's cheating on Madison and that really pisses me off.**_

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE"

_**I try to stop her but she's too quick.**_

"Ash?"

_**Glen stumbles backwards when her fist connects with his face.**_

"YOU'RE SUCH A PIECE OF SHIT"

"Ashley?"

_**When I look behind us everyone's staring.**_

"Ashley please?"

_**She's ignoring me.**_

"YOU'RE PATHETIC"

_**I'm not really surprised when she hits him again.**_

"Spencer get out of my way"

_**I'm standing between them.**_

"Ashley I can't just stand here and let you hit him"

_**She tries to step around me but I cut her off.  
**_

"How are you okay with this?"

"I'm not okay with this"

_**What Glen's done is horrible but I can't just stand here and watch my girlfriend beat up my brother.**_

_**So when she tries to step around me again I stop her.**_

"Ashley please?"

_**I hate this.**_

"Fine"

_**She's pissed.**_

"Thank you"

_**When I turn around they're both fixing their clothes.**_

"Glen are you fucking insane?"

"I was and she was... I just... I"

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING LOSER"

_**When I turn around to calm Ashley down, I notice Madison standing in the doorway.**_

"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON?"

"Maddy let's just go"

_**She's mad and she has every right to be.**_

_**But there's people everywhere and a public fight's not going to help anything.**_

"DID YOU JUST?"

_**I don't think i've ever seen her this mad.  
**_

"YOU STUPID FUCKING SLUT"

_**I've never seen this girl before but i'm pretty sure she had no idea Glen had a girlfriend.**_

"You have a girlfriend?"

_**He's such an ass.**_

"I didn't know he..."

_**I hold Madison back when she tries to kill her.  
**_

"Maddy she's not worth it"

_**She's not listening.**_

"Ashley?"

"Spencer that bitch deserves to get her ass kicked"

_**She's fucking useless.**_

"Come on Maddy let's just go they're not worth it"

"I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND"

_**Madison's not going to care about that.**_

"He doesn't"

"Madison please i'm sorry I didn't..."

"WE'RE DONE ASSHOLE STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME"

_**I stand there as Madison storms out of the laundry.**_

"MADDY PLEASE"

_**When Glen tries to follow her Aiden stops him.**_

"I think it's best you just let her go"

"Get out of my way Aiden this has nothing to do with you"

"Glen you need to leave"

"Aiden please I need to talk to her"

_**I can see the tears building up in his eyes.**_

"I-I"

"Glen just go"

_**When he leaves I look over at Ashley.**_

"What he deserved it?"

_**What Glen did was wrong but he's still my brother.**_

"Thanks Aid"

"Are you all good Spence?"

"Yer can you just make sure Kyla gets home"

"Yer of course"

_**I walk off in search of Madison and when I find her she's in the Kitchen drinking.**_

"Maddy are you alright?"

"I'm peachy"

_**She quickly downs another shot.**_

"Come on let's go i'll drop you home"

"I'm meant to be staying at your house my car's there"

"You can stay at Ashley's house"

_**She grabs another shot and quickly swallows it.**_

"I'm not ready to go I want to keep drinking"

"How about we just take the bottle with us?"

_**I reach out grabbing the bottle of vodka off the table.**_

"Spencer I like the way you think"

_**She can barely stand up.  
**_

"Are you ready to go Maddy?"

"I-I waaasss born r-ready"

_**When I look over at Jess and Kirsten they're pretty wasted as well.  
**_

"Jess do you want to crash at Ashley's i'll drop you home tomorrow?"

"Are you sure that's okay"

"Yer Ashley won't mind'"

"Okay cool thanks"

"You're coming as well there's no way i'm letting you drive"

_**Kirsten's way too drunk  
**_

"I can walk"

"You're coming with us"

"Sweet we can have a slumber party"

_**Madison can have whatever she wants.**_

"I can't wait"

"Do you want ice?"

_**Ashley keeps playing with her hand.**_

"No i'm fine"

_**She's not fine.**_

_**I grab a plastic bag of the kitchen bench and fill it with ice from the ice despenser.**_

"Here let's go"

_**What a crazy night?**_


	49. Chapter 49

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

**_I've been in Ashley's room trying to fix the bandages on my ribs._**

"Hey"

**_She's leaning in the door way._**

"Is your hand okay?"

"Spencer I don't care about my hand"

_**My eyes lock on hers when she walks over to where i'm standing.**_

"How mad are you?"

"I'm not mad"

"Spencer your facial expressions are telling a different story"

_**She seems to have sobered up.**_

"Ashley i'm not mad I just hate that you and Glen don't get along"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have hit him"

"Are you really sorry?"

"No I'm not sorry I hit him but I am sorry I've upset you"

"Ashley I feel the exact same way you do about this whole situation"

_**I can't believe what Glen did.**_

"What he did is fucked up and I feel horrible for Madison but he's my brother and I can't just hate him like you do"

_**Madison's going to be a mess tomorrow.**_

"I hate the way he treated you and i'm still annoyed at the way he acted on the cruise, but I can't just cut him off like you have"

"Spencer I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything"

_**I understand why she did what she did.**_

"You have every right to hate him for the way he treated us, the way he's treated you and now the way he's treating Madison"

_**I reach up slowly moving my fingers through her hair.**_

"But i'm not okay with you beating the shit out of my brother even if he does deserve it"

"I'm sorry I didn't think"

"Ashley I love you and i'm on your side when it comes to you and Glen, but I just wish you'd think about how all this fighting affects me"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"This isn't our fight so can we please just forget these last couple of hours and enjoy the rest of the night?"

"I'm not forgeting the bathroom"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"That was so hot Spence"

"Well you wouldn't sleep with me so I had to take control"

"Come here"

_**I smile when she gently pulls me in for a hug.**_

"I love you and i'm sorry I lost my temper"

_**She smells amazing.**_

"You're forgiven"

_**I slowly pull back and reach down grabbing hold of her hand.**_

"You better not have messed up your hand again?"

_**She has the sexiest grin on her face.**_

"Who cares about my hand how are your ribs?"

"The bandages have gone all funny and I can't really go home and get mum to fix it"

"Do you want me to try?"

_**That's exactly what I want her to do.**_

"That would be great"

_**She quickly reaches down pulling my shirt up and over my head.**_

"Lift your arms babe"

_**When I lift my arms she starts wrapping the bandages around my waist.**_

"Is that too tight?"

"No it's fine"

_**It doesn't take very long for her to fix it.**_

"Is that alright?"

"Yer thanks"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"We should probably go check on the others"

_**She quickly leans forward pressing her lips against mine.**_

"Do you want a more comfortable top?"

"Yer"

_**I watch her as she walks over and grabs a sweatshirt from her cupboard.**_

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

_**I catch the sweatshirt when she tosses it at me.**_

"Baby you are so hot"

_**I laugh when she buries her face into the side of my neck and starts nibbling on my neck**_.

"Ash you're going to leave a mark"

_**Yep that definately left a mark.**_

"We should go"

_**She quickly helps me put on her sweatshirt on.**_

"Woops"

_**She reaches down wrapping her fingers around mine.**_

"You're neck's a little red sorry"

"Great"

"I'm sure it won't bruise"

_**When she looks over at me I roll my eyes.**_

"It's going to bruise do you not remember the last time you gave me a hickey?"

_**I'm glad she thinks this is funny.**_

"I'm sorry babe but it's your fault"

"How's it my fault"

"You're so irresistable"

"So you bit me?"

"It sounds wrong when you say it like that"

_**She starts laughing as we walk out of her room.**_

"Sorry"

"You owe me"

"And i'll repay you later"

_**I can't wait.**_


	50. Chapter 50

**ASHLEY'S P.O._V_**_**.**_

**_It's well and truly past midnight and Maddy seems to have turned her attention to Kirsten._**

"Kirsten stop"

**_We're downstairs in the basement watching T.V._**

_**I'm sitting on one couch with Spencer's head resting in my lap and Jess is passed out on the bean bag.**_

"Ahh Maddy don't i'm ticklish"

_**I can't stop staring this is too weird.**_

_**I'm obviously well aware of Kirsten's lesbian tendencies.**_

_**But i've never seen Madison like this.**_

"Ashley help"

_**They're play fighting and I have to admit they're kind of hot.**_

"Maddy i'm really comfortable you're going to have to handle this one yourself"

_**I slip my hand into the pocket of Spencer's sweatshirt and watch as Maddy tops Kirsten on the couch.**_

"They're out of control"

"I know how crazy is it they're going to hook up"

"No way"

_**She's so sweet and innocent.**_

"Are they really?"

"Yer"

_**I know Madison really well and right now she's angry and wasted so anything's possible.**_

"Anyway Spence when are we going to hook up?"

_**She thinks i'm joking but i'm dead serious.**_

"I'm really comfy"

"How comfy would you be upstairs in my room naked with my mouth..."

"Ashley don't finish that sentence"

_**I start laughing.**_

"I don't need to finish it Spence i've got you thinking and now it's only a matter of time until you drag me upstairs"

_**When she turns and starts watching the T.V, I grab the the rug off the back off the couch and pull it over her.**_

"You're the best"

"I know"

_**I have a hidden agenda.**_

"What time is it?"

"It's one thirteen"

"That's very precise of you"

"I just read the time on the clock over there"

**_I slowly pull my hand out of her sweatshirt and slide it into her pants._**

"Ash?"

**_Now I have her full attention._**

"Yer?"

"What are you doing?"

**_I quickly slide my hand into her panties and gently start moving my fingers between her folds._**

"Ashley they're just there"

"I know so you probably shouldn't make it so obvious"

**_She's either going to love me or hate me when i'm done._**

"S-Shit"

**_She's really wet._**

"Are you all good down there?"

"Mmmm"

**_I know it's only a matter of time before she stops me._**

"Ash seriously"

"Just give me the word Spencer and i'll stop"

_**I'm so turned on and it's pretty obvious she feels the exact same way.**_

"I aahhh"

"You what?"

_**I start moving my fingers faster.**_

"Okay stop"

_**When she says that I slowly pull my fingers out of her pants.**_

"My bad"

_**She's frustrated.**_

"You're such a fucking tease"

_**When I look over at Kirsten and Madison they're making out.**_

"Spence check it out"

_**When she looks over at them her face is priceless.**_

"Damn Maddy's loving it"

"I know I hate to admit it but they're kind of hot"

"We're going upstairs right now"

_**That's what i've been waiting for.**_

"Awesome"

_**I carefully move her head out of my lap and quickly stand up.**_

"Let's go"

"Wait we're are they going to sleep?"

"They can sleep down here"

"Ash you need to grab them pillows and rugs"

"Damn Spencer you're killing me"

_**I quickly walk upstairs and grab some some stuff out of the linen cupboard.**_

"Okay there"

_**I chuck the stuff on the couch where we were just sitting.**_

"Now it's Spencer and Ashley time"

_**She starts laughing as I grab her hand and drag her upstairs.**_

"Let me know if I get to carried away"

_**She's injured and I tend to get a little carried away when we have sex.**_

"I'm sure you'll be fine"

_**I quickly lock the door and walk back over to where she's standing.**_

"I love you"

_**My lips are on hers before she has a chance to respond.**_

_**She loves me, I love her, whatever i'm horny.**_


	51. Chapter 51

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_Damn I knew this would happen._**

**_I'm sore but last night was worth it._**

**_I slowly hop out of bed and grab my shirt off the ground._**

"Baby where are you going?"

"You were out like a light so I thought i'd go check up on the others"

_**I watch her as she slowly sits up and starts stretching.**_

"Last night was crazy"

"Are you talking about the whole Madison mess or what happened after?"

"Both"

_**I can't stop staring at her breasts.**_

"Spence do we have to get up?"

"It's nearly twelve"

"So?"

_**She's so sexy.**_

"You have house guests"

"Who cares about them?"

_**I quickly put my sweatpants back on.**_

"We have the whole weekend to do nothing"_  
_

_**I walk back over to where she's sitting.**_

"I love you"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"I love you to"

_**I can't stop smiling.**_

"I'll meet you downstairs I need coffee"

"Okay"

_**I'm so stiff and sore I can barely move.**_

"Morning or should I say afternoon"

"Hey Christine"

"Big night?"

"Yer it was and I wasn't even drinking"

**_I walk over to the Kitchen counter._**

"Do you mind if I make myself a coffee?"

"Spencer how many times do I have to tell you to help yourself?"

"Thanks"

_**I grab two glasses out of the cupboard and start making Ashley and I a coffee.**_

"Is Ashley still sleeping?"

"She just got up so she'll be down in a sec"

_**Last night was amazing.**_

"Hey mum"

"Hey sweetie"

_**I smile when she walks behind me wrapping her arms around my waist.**_

"Is that second one for me?"

"Yer"

_**When I've put the finishing touches on our coffees I turn around and pass her one.**_

"Thanks"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"You two are so adorable"

"Mum please?"

_**I love when Christine annoys Ashley it's pay back for all the times Ashley laughs when my mum annoys me.**_

"I hope you two don't have plans later?"

"Why?"

"Paula and I were thinking we'd get together for a BBQ later"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why it's a beautiful day and we have a pool and a spa out the back we hardly use"

"Mum do we have to?"

"Ashley your father and I never see you anymore"

_**When Christine hops up I know we've got no chance of getting out of this.**_

"Make sure you're home at five"

"There's nowhere else i'd rather be"

"That's what I like to hear?"

"Do you think there's any chance your mum and brother won't show up?"

_**I quickly grab her arm and pull her towards me, pressing my lips against hers.**_

_**I can't help myself, she's gorgeous and last night was incredible.**_

_**I quickly put my coffee on the counter and wrap both my hands around her face.**_

"Who cares who shows up"

_**This time when my lips touch hers I quickly slide my hands under her top and start running my hands over her breasts.**_

_**She has the most amazing body.**_

"I love your body"

"Well Spence I love all of you"

_**When she says we both start laughing.**_

"You're so cute"

_**I reach around grabbing my coffee off the counter.**_

"We should probably go check on the others?"

"Okay"

_**I wrap my fingers around hers as she grabs her coffee.**_

"What are we going to walk in on?"

"I have no idea"

_**When we get to her basement they're all still sleeping.**_

"There's a weird smell in this"

_**They're aren't even any windows we can open.**_

"Aaarrrgghhh"

_**I laugh when Jess rolls out of the bean bag.**_

"Is the room spinning?"

"Yer someone's coming to fix it on Monday"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"That's very funny Ashley"

"Do you want a water or something?"

"Water would be amazing"

_**When Ashley walks off to get the water I sit down on the edge of the couch.**_

"What a crazy night?"

"I know you girls are wild"

"I wouldn't say i'm wild but those three definately get up to some crazy shit"

"Sppeenncceerrr"

_**Maddy's awake but she seems annoyed.**_

"I was sleeping"

"Sorry"

_**She slowly sits up holding her head.**_

"I think I drank too much"

"I think you're right"

_**I feel sorry for her.**_

"I should probably get going"

_**I don't think it's a good idea she spends the day at home alone.**_

"You're not going anywhere"

"What Ashley are you going to hold me hostage in your basement?"

"Maybe"

_**I watch Ash as she sits down next to me passing Maddy a water.**_

"Here Jess"

_**I laugh when the bottle Ash throws hits Jess in the head.**_

"Don't you play Basketball?"

"I wasn't paying attention"

_**Clearly.**_

"Maddy you should stay"

"Ashley don't feel sorry for me it's annoying"

_**Glen's such an ass.**_

"Are you alright?"

"I have a headache"

_**I hate the morning after you drink.**_

"I'm going to go call Rachel"

_**I don't blame Jess for leaving it's uncomfortable.**_

"Maddy you should stay and hang out with Spencer and I"

"Ashley I'm not really in the mood"

_**When she looks over at Kirsten it's pretty obvious something's happened.**_

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

_**I look over at Ashley when Maddy stands up and starts grabbing her things.**_

"Look can you two please not feel sorry for me I'm okay"

"Why don't you just go upstairs and sleep it off in the spare room?"

"Ashley if I go sleep it off in the spare room will you leave me alone?

"Yer"

"Fine"

_**I wait for her to leave before I start talking.**_

"Ash?"

"Yer?"

"The Barbeque"

"I know how annoying's it going to be"

_**She's not understanding me.**_

"Glen's probably going to be here"

"Oh I didn't think of that"

_**I move so i'm sitting next to her.**_

"There's going to be so much drama"

"Shit I should probably warn her"_**  
**_

_**It's going to be an interesting night.**_


	52. Chapter 52

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Ash get in the pool so I can perve on you"

_**We're sitting on the edge of the pool with our legs dangling in the water.**_

"You can perve on me later"

"Ash please just be a good girlfriend and strip down to your bikini i'm bored"

_**If she's bored maybe she'll bail on this barbeque and have Spencer and Ashley time in my bedroom.**_

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Ashley get in the pool"

_**When I stand up I quickly strip down to my bikini.**_

"That's better"

"Spencer I don't like how you're using me for my body"

"You'll get over it"

"And you'll get under me later"

_**I quickly jump in the pool.**_

"I thought you weren't getting in?"

"I had a change of heart Ky"

_**When I swim over to where Spencer's sitting she has the biggest smile on her face.**_

"How's the water?"

_**I move so i'm standing between her legs and slowly start running my hands up and down her arms.**_

"It's actually not too bad"

"Hello ladies"

"Hey Maddy"

"Hey"

_**She was going to go, but when I told her the Carlins were coming over, she decided to stay.**_

"How was your sleep?"

"It was pretty good actually I feel a lot better now than I did this morning"

_**She sits down on the edge of pool next to Spencer.**_

"Are you not getting in Maddy?"

"I'm in jeans"

"You can borrow one of my bikinis if you want?"

"I might get in later"

_**I move my hands down so they're resting on Spencers hips.**_

"Are you alright Maddy?"

"Yer I just... It doesn't matter"

"Are you sure?"

"Yer"

_**When I lean forward pressing my lips against Spencer's, she shoves me back.**_

"Ash you're getting me all wet"

"Since when have you ever complained about that?"

_**She's not going to be happy with that comment but at least Maddy's laughing.**_

"You two are ridiculous"

"Maddy when you say we're ridiculous do you mean ridiculously cute?"

"No I mean ridiculous"

_**I move so i'm standing between Spencer's legs again.**_

"Ash can you do me a favour?"

"Yer Maddy of course"

"Can you message Kirsten and invite her to the barbeque?"

_**The Carlin's are going to be here any minute so i'm surprised Maddy wants Kirsten here as well.**_

"Yer you'll just have to wait though, my phone's up in my room"

"I'll grab it for you"

"Okay"

_**When she hops up I give Spence a strange look.**_

"MADDY?"

_**When I shout out she stops walking.**_

"Grab one of my bikini's while you're up there"

"I will"

_**I move so my hands are resting either side of her legs.**_

"Something must have happened"

"Do you think they slept together?"

"I have no idea but I guess we'll find out when Kirsten comes over"

_**I feel sorry for Maddy.**_

_**She went out with Glen for a really long time and then last night he just cheated on her like they're whole relationship meant nothing.**_

"You're okay with Kirsten coming over right?"

"Yer of course i'm okay"

_**I'm still not sure when Spencer thinks of Kirsten.**_

"I like Kirsten now"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

_**When I look up at her she quickly leans forward moving her lips against mine.**_

"Can you two get a room I don't want to watch that shit"

_**I pull back slighty.**_

"Look somewhere else Ky"

_**I'm surprised when Spencer starts kissing me again.**_

_**She hates P.D.A and when someone opens their mouth like Kyla just did.**_

_**She usually shuts me down.**_

"ASHLEY?"

_**Can she not see i'm busy?**_

"Yes mum"

"Can you leave poor Spencer alone and grab some beach towels out of the pool house?"

"Sure"

_**Why didn't she just ask Kyla?**_

"Ash i'll get it"

"Thanks Ky"

_**When Ky hops out of the pool Aiden swims over to where we're standing.**_

"Hey Aid"

_**He moves so he's leaning against the edge of the pool.**_

"How's Maddy?"

"She's not really giving much away"

"Your brother can be such an ass"

"I know"

_**I slowly move my hands up and down her legs.**_

"Have you been home since it happened?"

"No I've been at Ash's all day"

_**I start shitting myself when I notice the Carlin's walk through the back door.**_

"They're here"

_**I wonder if Paula knows I hit Glen?**_

"Let the fun times begin"


	53. Chapter 53

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Are you freaking out?"

_**She looks terrified.**_

"I hit your brother twice last night so i'm pretty sure you're parents are going to be pissed"

"Ash my parents love you"

"I lost a bit of their love last night"

"Babe I don't approve of you hitting him but if they say anything i've got your back"

"Thanks"

_**I lean forward brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Just don't worry about it"

"All worrying has left my body"

_**That's bullshit she's shitting herself.**_

"Hey guys"

_**I start laughing when mum walks over to us.**_

"What's so funny?"

_**I shouldn't laugh at Ash being uncomfortable but her face is priceless.**_

"Nothing how are you mum?"

"I'm amazing"

_**Glen's standing by himself next to the pool.**_

"Why are you amazing?"

"Your father and I had a lovely night together"

"Mum that's gross"

"Spencer it's not gross"

_**It is.**_

"Anyway i'm going to go say hi to Christine"

"Okay mum"

_**When she leaves Ashley starts tapping me on the leg.**_

"What's wrong?"

_**She nods in Glen's direction.**_

"Madison?...Hey"

"Fuck off Glen"

_**I keep watching as Madison walks towards us.**_

"Maddy please?"

_**When he grabs onto her arm, she turns around and quickly shoves him into the pool.**_

"Here you go Ash"

"Thanks Maddy**_"_**

**_Glen has a pretty decent black eye._**

"What am I writing?"

"Maddy can we please talk?"

"Get fucked Glen"

_**He's standing next to the pool, dripping wet and fully clothed.**_

"Come on Maddy please"

"We're done asshole"

"Please?"

"Glen it's probably best you go somewhere else"

"Spencer I..."

"GLEN GO SOMEWHERE ELSE"

"Okay fine"

_**I don't care if he's my brother, what he did is wrong.**_

"Thanks for that"

_**I smile at Maddy when she sits back down next to me.**_

"No problem"

"Baby can you write the message my hands are wet"

_**I grab the phone off Ashley.  
**_

"What am I writing?"

_**No one says anything.**_

"Maddy?"

_**When Maddy looks over at Aiden he excuses himself and leaves.**_

"Are you sure everything's okay?"

_**There's a long pause before she says anything.**_

"Something happened last night and Kirsten called me today to see if I was okay"

_**It's pretty obvious something happened.**_

"But I was pretty harsh"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You promise you two won't say anything?"

"Yer Maddy of course we won't"

"Last night in the basement we were play fighting and I got a little carried away and started making out with her"

_**We witnessed that.**_

"This is really awkward don't worry about it"

"Maddy just say what you need to say"

"I ahhh..."

_**I've never seen her like this.**_

"We started stripping off and I had every intention of sleeping with her but she stopped us"

"She stopped you?"

_**I'm a little surprised Kirsten would turn her down.**_

_**She's been with Ash and from what I can gather she never took much convincing.**_

"Yer and I didn't take it very well"

"Why did she stop you?"

_**Ash seems surprised as well.**_

"I didn't really let her explain last night and then this afternoon I answered her call before checking who it was"

_**I can't believe Kirsten turned Maddy down.**_

"But when I realised who it was I hung up straight away so she messaged me"

"What did she say?"

"She ahhh... She said she wanted to sleep with me, but I was drunk and she didn't want me to wake up and regret it"

"Oh"

"I know Ash and now I feel horrible"

_**She starts shaking her head.**_

"Why am I such a bitch?"

"Maddy you're not a bitch"

"I am"

"You've just got a lot going on at the moment and i'm sure Kirsten will understand"

"Can you please just invite her here?"

"Don't you think it's best you invite her?"

"No I can't... Spencer can you please just do it"

_**I quickly start writing a message.**_

"Is that okay?"

_**I show them both what i've written.  
**_

"Yer thanks"

_**When I hit send I slip Ashley's phone in my front pocket.**_

"Are you sure you're okay with being here with Glen?"

"Ash I don't give a shit about Glen i'm more worried about Kirsten"

"You like her don't you?"

"No I just ahh...I don't know"

"I know you've made out with girls before but I always thought you were as straight as an arrow?"

"I'm not gay Ash"

_**She sounds like she's gay for Kirsten.**_

"It's just last night when she kissed me I wanted to sleep with her and it had nothing to do with the alcohol"

"You only live once Maddy so if you want to sleep with Kirsten just do it"

"That's easy for you to say you're a lesbian whore bag"

_**I playfully whack Maddy on the shoulder.**_

"She's not a whore bag"

"Thanks baby"

"Whatever Ash do you have alcohol?"

"There's a bottle of vodka in my room"

"Can we please drink it?"

"Yer i'll go grab it"

"We'll come with"

_**When Ash hops out of the pool she walks over to where i'm sitting.**_

"Here baby i'll help you up"

"Thanks"

_**It's going to be an interesting barbeque that's for sure.**_


	54. Chapter 54

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

"Hey Kirsten"

"Why are you sitting over here by yourself?"

"Maddy and Ash went to grab something and I really didn't want to go sit with them"

_**I nod over at the table where Kyla, Aiden, Glen and the parents are all sitting.**_

"Do you mind if I sit"

"No of course not"

"I was hoping you'd say that"

_**I force a smile as she sits down next to me on the edge of the pool.  
**_

"Maddy told you what happened didn't she?"

_**How did she know that?**_

"What?"

"Spencer you're a horrible liar it's written all over your face"

_**I really need to work on my lying.**_

"Yer she told us this afternoon"

"And what exactly did she tell you?"

**It's probably best I shut up.**

"Not much she just..."

"Spencer don't go all weird on me"

"She said you turned her down"

_**When I look over at her she starts shaking her head.**_

"She'd just caught her boyfriend hooking up with another chick and she was wasted"

"I know"

"I didn't turn her down Spencer I just... I just couldn't do that to her"

_**I can't believe how quickly my opinion of Kirsten has changed.**_

"You're a good friend"

"No i'm not because now she hates me"

"Kirsten she doesn't hate you"

"I called her today to apologise and she hung up on me"

_**I start flicking the water with my foot.**_

"This is weird"

_**It is a little.**_

"You don't even really like me and i'm sitting here telling you all my problems"

"Kirsten I don't not like you"

"Really?"

**_She doesn't believe me._**

"Yer you're not so bad after all"

"Thanks... I think"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"Kirsten I know this isn't any of my business so if you want me to shut up I will"

"Spencer it's fine"

"I don't get it"

_**How do I say this without insulting her?**_

"From what i've been told you used to hook up with Ashley all the time when you were wasted"

"Let me guess you think i'm a slut and you can't believe I turned Maddy down?"

"No I just don't get it"

"Spencer i've been friends with Maddy for a really long time that's how I met Ash"

_**Why are we talking about this it's weird?**_

"When I was with Ash we were just fooling around and it didn't mean anything"

_**That's what I like to hear.**_

"There were no feelings involved, I knew she didn't like me like that and I knew I didn't like her like that, but with Maddy it's different"

"You like her don't you"

"I ahhh"

_**She so does.**_

"You're not going to believe me but i'd honestly never thought about her like that 'til last night"

"Really?"

"Yer we're friends Spencer and she's been going out with you brother for ages so I just never thought about it"

"You need to tell her what's going on?"

"How do I tell her what's going on when I have no idea?"

_**I have no idea.**_

"Maddy's not into chicks"

_**Yesterday I would have agreed with her but now i'm not so sure.**_

"She was just wasted and I was there"

_**When I look up Maddy and Ash are walking out of the pool house.**_

"Here they come"

"This is ridiculous I can't believe i'm nervous"

"You'll be fine"

_**Ashley quickly jumps in the pool splashing Kirsten and I.**_

"FUCK ASHLEY"

_**At least Maddy's laughing.**_

"SPENCER CARLIN WATCH YOUR MOUTH"

"Ashley you're so fucking dead"

"Spence did you not just hear what your mother said?"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Hey Kirsten"

"Hey Ash"

"Hey"

_**Okay that was awkward.**_

"Hey Maddy"

"Okay you're sexy ass needs to get in the pool"

"Ash?"

_**She quickly stands up pulling my shirt up and over my head.**_

"The water will be good for you"

_**She starts undoing the strapping on my ribs.**_

"Okay doctor Ashley"

_**When she's finishes undoing my bandage she quickly throws it on a chair.**_

"You can keep your board shorts on"

"That's very nice of you"

"I'm a nice person"

_**I slowly push myself up and slide into the pool.**_

"It's cold"

"No it's not"

**MADISON'S P.O.V**

"Spencer's got Ashley so whipped"

_**I owe her a massive apology.**_

"They're perfect together"

"Yer"

_**I'm standing in the water next to where she's sitting.**_

"Kirsten I..."

_**Why's this so hard?**_

"Maddy let's just forget about it"

_**That's not what I want.**_

"No"

_**When I look up at her she seems surprised.**_

"I'm sorry I was a bitch"

"Maddy it's fine you've got a lot going on"

"I should have let you explain"

"It's fine"

"Okay Kirsten you need to stop being so nice to me"

_****__She staring at the water._

"Maddy this is really weird"

"I know"

_**I think it's best I just tell her everything i'm thinking.**_

"Look this whole mess has been driving me crazy all day"

"It must be pretty hard seeing him so soon"

_**I'm not talking about Glen.  
**_

"I don't care about that asshole"

_**I really don't.**_

"He's been pissing me off for months now and last night he did me a favour"

**She's not believing me but it's honestly how I feel.**

"Kirsten you're the one who's been driving me crazy"

_**I can't tell what she's thinking.**_

"I get why you stopped things last night but I wouldn't have regretted sleeping with you"

_**Did I really just say that out loud.**_

"Wait what?"

"I'm not saying i'm gay or anything like that but last night I wanted to sleep with you and it's freaking me out because that's the first time i've thought about being with another girl"

"I ahhh... I umm... I don't know what to say"

"Kirsten I don't want things to be all weird between us that's why i'm telling you this"

_**I think i've made everything weird.**_

"I owed you and explanation and I know it was a pretty shitty one but it's the best i've got"

_**I'm still trying to figure everything out.**_

"I'm still trying to get my head around everything"

"Okay"

_**This isn't how I pictured this conversation going.**_

"Are we alright?"

"Yer of course"

_**I'm never this nervous.**_

"Do you want a drink?"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Ash has a bottle of vodka if you're keen"

"Of course i'm keen"

_**Maybe this barbeque won't be so bad after all.**_


	55. Chapter 55

**ASHLEY'S P.O._V_**_**.**_

"OKAY GIRLS THE FOOD'S READY"

_**I grab Spencer's ass as she slowly walks up the stairs.**_

"Ash do you have to be so predictable?"

"Do you have to be so irresistable?"

_**I stare at her ass as she hops out of the pool.**_

"Baby i'll grab you a towel"

_**She's so hot even with that ridiculous bruise on her ribs.**_

"Thanks"

_**I quickly grab two towels off the lounge chair and pass her one.**_

"There you go babe"

"You're so cute"

_**I slowly lean forward pressing my lips against hers.**_

"I'm not sitting on that table with the oldies and Glen"

"I'm okay with that"

_**I watch her as she slowly wraps the towel around her waist.**_

"You need a hand?"

"No i'm all good"

_**When she's finished I reach out wrapping my fingers around hers.**_

"I'm starving"

"Me too"

"Let's go eat"

_**I'm a little nervous when we get to the table.**_

"How's the water ladies?"

_**I quickly grab two plates.**_

"It's actually not too bad"

_**Glen's staring at me.**_

"Ashley is everything okay?"

"Yer why wouldn't it be?"

"No reason you just seem really quiet today"

_**I need to get out of here.**_

"I'm just tired Paula"

"It must have been one hell of a party last night?"

"It was okay"

_**The food on my plate will have to do.**_

"Are you all good Spence?"

"Yer let's go"

_**Spencer follows me as I walk around the pool.**_

"This barbeque's awkward"

"That's one way of describing it"

_**I take a seat next to her on one of the lounge chairs by the pool.**_

"Your brother was staring at me"

"Let's not waste our time talking about Glen?"

_**This food's really good.**_

"What are you two doing all the way over here?"

_**I watch them as they sit down opposite us.**_

"Ash's trying to dodge my parents"

"Why?"

_**I don't want to talk about this.**_

"She's worried they're going to find out she's the one who gave Glen his black eye"

"Owwww"

_**When I glare at Maddy she starts laughing.**_

"Well if your girlfriend didn't hold me back I could have hit him as well and then Paula and Arthur could hate us both"

"They're not going to hate anyone"

_**She moves her hand so it's resting on my leg.**_

"Baby you need to relax"

"Spence how about we go somewhere and you help me relax?"

"I can't really be bothered"

_**That's not funny.**_

"I'll do all the work"

"How about you go do all the work by yourself?"

"You want to watch?"

"No i'm okay here"

"Spence you're playing hard to get I like it"

"Can you two just go fuck and get it over with?"

"Do you want to watch Maddy?"

_**We all start laughing.**_

"Spencer's hot but Ash you'd turn me off sex for life"

_**That's harsh.**_

"Whatever you'd sleep with me"

"I'd sleep with her before I slept with you"

_**She's pointing at Spencer.**_

"She's pretty freaky in the bedroom"

_**She's going to kill me.**_

"So I don't know if you could handle her"

_**Kirsten and Maddy both start laughing when Spencer whacks me in the arm.**_

"I was joking baby"

"Well I didn't find it funny... baby"

_**She's so sexy.**_

"How long have you two been going out?"

_**It's complicated.**_

"Baby how long ago was the cruise?"

"Ash don't act like you don't know"

_**She's right I know exactly how long we've been together.**_

"Spencer threw herself at me about three months ago"

"I didn't throw myself at you"

"Don't be embarassed Spence it happens all the time"

"Ashley people think you're easy that's why it happens all the time"

_**Ouch.**_

"That's harsh"

"Well tell the story properly and I won't have to interupt"

"You two are so annoying"

"Whatever Maddy you love us"

_**She turns so she's facing Kirsten.**_

"Ashley hooked up with Spencer last Thanksgiving"

_**I don't think we need to share this part of the story.**_

"But Ashley acted like it meant nothing"

_**It means everything now.**_

"Is that why you two fought all last year?"

"Okay in my defence I didn't know i'd hurt her I thought she was straight"

"You two used to have some crazy arguments"

"That's Spencer's fault"

_**I force a laugh so they knows i'm joking.**_

"How's it my fault?"

"You're a bitch and you just bottle everything up"

"You used to make jokes about sleeping with me"

"You told me I was the biggest slut you know"

"You told me I was boring"

_**She's definately not boring.**_

"You wanted to shove me overboard and leave me floating in the Pacific Ocean"

"I don't think you understand how annoying you were"

_**I love that we can laugh about this now.**_

"Anyway they fought for a couple of days and then Ashley worked her magic"

"My magic definately didn't work, she hated me, I had to beg for days"

**_It was worth it._**

"But then eventually we had crazy cruise ship sex like Jack and Rose in the Titanic"

"Did you have to share that bit?"

"That's the best part of the story"

_**I reach out rubbing my hand over her back.**_

"Okay the end we all live happily ever after"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Okay so what happened with you and Glen?"

"He called her a slut and told her to stay away from Spencer"

"Owww"

"Thanks for that Maddy"

_**Glen's such an asshole.**_

"What did you do when he said that?"

"I told him to fuck off and then I let him think I slept with Maddy"

"That's hilarious"

"Yer he didn't think so"

"Anyway can we please talk about something else?"

"I vote we all go swimming"

_**Swimming it is.**  
_


	56. Chapter 56

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Can you two just hook up already?"

_**They've been drinking but they're nowhere near as wasted as they were last night.**_

"Ash you'd love that wouldn't you?"

"It would be interesting that's for sure"

_**Is it wrong that I want them to make out?  
**_

"Wait did we miss something?"

_**I think they forgot Aiden and Kyla are here.**_

"Kirsten and Maddy are going to fuck"

_**I'm lying on my back with my head resting in Ashley's lap.**_

"They're what?"

"They're going to bump uglies"

"Ash that's a horrible way of describing it"

_**I smile when she looks down at me.**_

"It's funny though"

_**She slips her hand under my shirt gently running her fingers up and down my stomach.**_

"You two are so annoying"

_**Why are we annoying?**_

"What did we do?"

_**Exactly.**_

"You're too cute and coupley it annoys me"

_"_Maddy would you like us to start fighting?"

_**That's not funny.**_

"No because then you're all depressing"

"Well please let us know how you'd like us to act?"

"Less annoying will be fine"

_**That's pretty funny.**_

"Who chose this movie?"

"Spencer"

_**I love Happy Gilmore it's a great movie.**_

"Spencer this is the last time you get to choose"

"Why?"

"This movie's annoying"

_**This movie's a classic.**_

"Maddy you're annoying and we put up with you"

"That's cute Spence but we both know you don't think i'm annoying"

_**Ashley's hand is getting closer and closer to my pants.**_

"Should I have chosen Bring It On?"

"I love that movie"

_**Of course she does.**_

"We're going to call it a night"

"Night guys"

_**It's pretty obvious why Aiden and Kyla are leaving.**_

"Do you guys want to crash down here or in the spare room?"

"Ash are you trying to get rid of us?"

_**That's exactly what she's doing.**_

"You guys are going to go get naked aren't you?"

"Probably but that's not why I was asking"

_**I don't have any energy.**_

_**So I doubt we'll be getting naked.**_

"Okay well we'll take the spare room"

_**When she says that Ash and I both start laughing.**_

"That came out wrong what I meant is Kirsten and I will sleep in the spare room"

**_It's only a matter of time before these two hook up._**

"Do you want to go to bed baby?"

"Yer"

_**I slowly hop up off the couch.**_

"Night guys"

"Ash you need to grab them something to sleep in"

_**She's a shitty host.**_

"They're going to fuck Spence they don't need clothes to sleep in"

"Ashley listen to your girlfriend and grab us some god damn clothes"_  
_

_**The three of them follow me as I walk out of the basement and up to Ashley's room.**_

"No funny business while you're wearing my clothes"

_**I laugh as Ash passes them clothes.**_

"Leave them alone Ash"

"Thank you Spencer"

_**I quickly change into my pyjamas and hop into bed.**_

"Well it looks like you're getting no action tonight"

"The minute you two leave she'll be begging me to touch her"

_**She's dreaming.**_

"Ash I hate to burst your bubble but that's not going to happen"

"Sucks to be you"_**  
**_

"Okay you two need to leave my room right now"

"Ashley you're such a lovely host"

"Okay Kirsten bye"

_**I watch Ashley as she practically shoves them out of her room.**_

"That wasn't very nice"

"Spence I'm not a very nice person"

"Yer you are you just like to pretend you're not"

_**I smile when she leans over the bed, resting a hand either side of my head.**_

"I love you"

"I love you to"

_**She slowly leans forward pressing her lips against mine.**_

"Are your tired babe?"

"Yer it's been a long twenty four hours"

_**She wants to have sex.**_

"Ash you want to have sex don't you?"

"Baby I always want to have sex"

_**That's true.**_

"But I like cuddling as well"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Really?"

"Spence our sex life is amazing and I absolutely love being with you like that"

_**She's so perfect.**_

"But i'm not with you for the incredible sex, i'm with you because I love you and I just want to be with you no matter what we're doing"

"Ash why do you have to be so sweet? Now I want to have sex"

_**She starts laughing as she walks around the bed.**_

"Spence you're so easy"

_**I am a little easy.**_

"I learnt how to be easy from you"

_**My eyes are fixed on her as she quickly pulls her shirt up and over her head.**_

"Spencer that's harsh... but true"

_**I watch her as she grabs a different shirt off the ground.**_

"I'm actually pretty tired as well"

_**I smile as she quickly hops under the covers.**_

"This bed's so comfy"

_**I reach out wrapping my arm around her shoulders, pulling her into my side.**_

"Today was better than I thought it was going to be"

"I know I can't believe Glen didn't tell my parents anything"

"Spencer if I had done everything your brother's done I wouldn't tell my parents either"

_**She quickly rolls over switching the bedside lamp off.**_

"I think i'm just going to tell your mum I hit him"

_**I run my fingers through her hair when she wraps her arms and legs around mine.**_

"But I don't want her to hate me"

"Ashley my mum likes you more than she likes me"

"No she doesn't"

"Look Ash she'll probably be annoyed but she'll get over it"

_**I smile as her fingers runs up and down my stomach.**_

"I hope you're right"

"I am so don't worry about it"

"Okay"

_**I really need to sleep.**_

"I'm going to go to bed"

"Night"

"Night Ash"


	57. Chapter 57

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_She's so adorable when she sleeps._**

**_She's lying on her stomach with her arm draped across my chest as I slowly run my fingers through her hair.  
_**

"Mmmmphhh"

_**I was hoping she'd wake up.**_

"Morning"

_**My arm's dead.**_

"Baby how long have you been awake?"

_**When her eyes meet mine, I reach out, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.**_

"A little while"

"You should have woken me"

"You looked really cute"

_**I laugh when she buries her face into the pillow.**_

"Ashley Davies doesn't do cute"

_**She's very cute.  
**_

"Baby do you think I can have my arm back, I can't feel my fingers?"

_**When she lifts herself up, I pull my arm out from under her.**_

"Thanks"

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yer that's the best sleep i've had in ages"

_**I smile when she leans forward gently moving her lips up and down my neck.**_

"I'm glad you looked tired yesterday"

_**I was incredibly tired yesterday.  
**_

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yer i'm just thinking"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing bad Ash"

"Are you sure?"

_**I'm positive.**_

"Yer I was just thinking about us"

"Spence that doesn't sound very good"

_**I reach out brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"Baby it's incredible"

_**She has such a sexy smile.**_

"Right now i'm the happiest I've ever been and it's all because of you... because of us"

"Awww baby come here"

_**I wrap my hands around her face when she leans down pressing her lips against mine.**_

"I love your sexy bed hair"

"Ash are you trying to get in my pants?"

"Is it working?"

_**I laugh when she starts nibbling on the side of my neck.**_

"Not really"

_**It's working we're having morning sex.**_

_**I shove her away and stand up next to the bed.**_

"Baby where are you going?"

_**I ignore her and quickly walk over to the door.**_

"Spence come back to bed"

_**When I lock the door, I look over at Ash straight away.**_

_**She has the biggest grin on her face.**_

"Am I getting some action?"

_**I slowly pull my shirt up and over my head.**_

"You're getting some action"

_**I quickly get rid of the rest of my clothes and stand next to the bed completely naked.**_

"I have the hottest girlfriend"

"You should see my girlfriend"

_**I have the biggest grin on my face when she quickly gets rid of all her clothes.**_

"Spencer and Ashley are having sexy time"

"Stop talking Ash you're ruining the mood"

_**I shove her backwards when she moves so she's sitting on the edge of the bed.**_

"Be a good girlfriend and don't move"

_**When I drop to my knees, I quickly pull her legs apart and lean forward running my tongue between her folds.**_

_**I love being with her like this, I love running my tongue up and down her clit and I love the way her body reacts to mine.**_

"B-Baby ppleassee"

_**I wrap my arm around her leg and press my hand down on her stomach.**_

"Aaahhh"

_**She starts shaking when I slip two fingers inside of her.**_

_****__**She's so wet.**_  


"I-I"

_**I start moving my fingers faster and faster as my tongue starts flicking her clit.**_

"Shhhiiittt"

_**She's close and when I curl my fingers her whole body starts shaking.**_

"Sspennceeerr"

_**I run my tongue between her folds one last time and slowly stand back up, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.**_

"Wow"

_**When she sits back up, I lean forward, pressing my lips against hers.**_

"You're so good at that now"

_**I watch her as she quickly moves so she's lying on the bed.**_

"Was I bad at it before?"

"No you've never been bad at it"

_**I laugh when she lifts the covers up so I can hop in.**_

"Let me show you how good I am"

_**I should shut her down but i'm horny and she's not lying when she says she's good.**_

"Ash it better be good now you've talked yourself up"

_**The second my back hits the mattress, she leans forward pressing her lips against mine.**_

_**Morning sex is the best.**_


	58. Chapter 58

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"This room smells like sex"

_**What an idiot.**_

"Madison is there a reason you're in my room?"

"Not really I just wanted to say hi"

"Hi"

_**This morning was amazing.**_

_**Spencer has cracked ribs but she's still more than capable in the bedroom.**_

"So did you two hook up?"

"Ashley you're obsessed"

"I'm not obsessed"

_**I really don't care what they do.**_

"Then why do you keep asking?"

"I like annoying you"

_**I smile at Spencer when she walks back into the room.**_

"Spencer has Ashley worn you out?"

"Has Ashley what?"

_**I roll my eyes when Kirsten and Maddy start laughing.**_

"You're looking a little stiff and sore"

"I have cracked ribs you idiot"

_**I walk over to where Spencer's standing and wrap my arm around her shoulders.**_

"Well stop having sex then"

"That's not going to happen"

_**Thank god for that.**_

"That good huh?"

"Better"

_**I couldn't have said it better myself.  
**_

"You two are like rabbits"_**  
**_

"Rabbits?"

_**Why are we like rabbits?**_

"Rabbits have sex all the time like you two"

"How would you know if we have sex all the time?"

"I just know these things"

_**I'm definately not complaining.**_

_**But we do have sex all the time.  
**_

"You two should make a sex tape"

"Maddy your obsession with Ashley and my sex life is really starting to freak me out"

_**Maddy's ruining our post sex bliss.**_

"You need to spray something in this room it smells like sex"

"It's funny you should say that because I just walked past the guest room and it smelt like sex as well"

_**That shut her up.**_

"We didn't sleep together"

"Okay Maddy"

"Spencer we didn't"

"Maddy I said okay"

"Kirsten can you please tell these two idiots we didn't sleep together?"

"We didn't sleep together"

_**We both start laughing.**_

_**Kirsten wasn't very convincing.  
**_

"Thanks for that Kirsten now you've got them thinking we really did"

"Who cares what they think?"

_**They'd make a good couple.**_

"Maddy if you're nervous about sleeping with another girl i'm happy to give you some pointers"

_**Why is Spencer hitting me?**_

"You'll give her some pointers?"

"Spencer I meant verbal pointers"

"Okay I don't fucking need your pointers"

_**It's only a matter of time until those two fuck.**_

"Maddy you should get some pointers of Spencer as well"

"The only pointer I can give you is..."

_**This should be intersting.  
**_

"Don't fucking have sex when you have cracked ribs"

_**That's hilarious.  
**_

"Ashley you need to learn to be gentle"

"I was gentle Spencer's the one who got carried away"

_**I lean across pressing my lips against her forehead.**_

"Spencer Carlin are you a bit wild in the bedroom?"

"I'm not wild"

"She is, isn't she?"

_**Why would she ask me that?**_

"Maddy i'm not stupid there's no way i'm answering that"

_**Spencer will kill me.**_

"Answer the question"

_**Did I hear that right?**_

"Spencer what happened to keeping everything private?"

"Ash I don't want you to give them details, I just want you to tell them i'm not a freak"

_**She's definately not a freak.**_

"She's a freak"

_**Kirsten and Maddy start laughing.**_

"She's freakishly talented"

_**This time when I lean across I gently press my lips against hers.**_

"You two need to leave her alone"

"We didn't do anything"

"If you two piss her off and she stops having sex with me you're dead"

"ASH...ASHLEY?"

_**Why is my mother walking around screaming my name?**_

"YER?"

_**When I notice her standing in my doorway she looks pissed.**_

"Ashley Davies is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Are you the one who gave Glen his black eye?"

_**Shit i'm so dead.  
**_


	59. Chapter 59

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"What a fucking snitch?"

"Ashley watch your language"

"He told you I hit him?"

"No Kyla's out the front arguing with him"

_**I quickly look over at Spencer to see how annoyed she is.**_

"They're out the front arguing now?"

"Yes"

_**When Spencer walks away I quickly follow her down the stairs.**_

"ASHLEY?"

"MUM I'LL BE RIGHT BACK"

_**The second I step out the front door I notice them.**_

"YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER"

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE TO YOU?"

"ARE YOU THAT STUPID?"

_**Go Kyla.**_

"Glen what are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything Kyla's losing it"

_**This whole situation's very confusing.**_

"Did you really think I wouldn't get annoyed when you started saying shit about Ashley?"

_**Shit she's pointing at me.**_

"Kyla I didn't realise you were so sensitive"

"I'm not sensitive you ass I'm just sick of you running your mouth"

"What did you say?"

_**That's what I want to know.**_

"I was joking"

"No you weren't"

"Glen are you really going to start this shit up again?"

"I'm not fucking start anything"

_**He's such a loser.**_

"Your fucking girlfriend gave me a black eye"

_**I know it's not appropriate to laugh right now but his eye looks hilarious.**_

"Fuck off Ashley"

"What happened to your eye?"

_**I don't move when he walks over to where i'm standing.**_

"You're such a fucking cunt"

"Glen have I done domething to upset you?"

"I can't wait 'til the day Spencer wakes up and realises you're not worth it"

_**I really can't stand him.**_

"Touchy subject Ash?"

_**I want to hit him so bad.**_

"Glen?"

"What?"

"BACK OFF"

"Why Spencer i'm not saying anything you haven't said before?"

_**What's that meant to mean?**_

"Glen don't"

"Don't what?"

_**What am I missing?**_

"Ashley please let's just go back inside?"

"NO"

_**When he starts laughing I want to hit him but I know that's only going to make things worse.**_

"What's he talking about?"

"It's nothing he just overheard a conversation I had with mum"

_**What the fuck's going on?**_

"What was the conversation about?"

"We'd just had a massive fight and I was venting"

"What did you say?"

"I ahhh..."

"She said you weren't worth the effort and i'm pretty sure she said something about you being unstable"

_**When I look over at Spencer I know he's not lying.**_

"You seem surprised Ashley do you not remember how easy it was for her to dump your ass"

"Glen can you please just shut the fuck up?"

_**When I look up at Glen he's got the biggest grin on his face.**_

"Ashley have I done something to upset you?"

_**I squeeze my fingers together making a fist.**_

"Dumping your ass was the smartest thing she's ever done"

_**It's then I hit him in the face as hard as I can.**_

"Ashley don't he's not worth it"

_**Spencer quickly reaches out and grabs me.**_

"Spencer don't fucking touch me"

"Ash?"

_**I hate that I've let him get me this mad.**_

"Spencer let go of me right now"

"Ashley you need to calm down"

"I am fucking calm"

_**I bite my bottom lip when Glen starts laughing.**_

"No you're not you won't even hear me out"

_**When I walk away she starts following me.**_

"Ashley please?"

"Fuck off Spencer I don't want to hear it"


	60. Chapter 60

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**_**.**_

_**I want to follow her and explain but I know that will only make everything worse.**_

"You are such a fucking asshole"

"SPENCER?"

_**Where did she come from?**_

"The whole street can hear you two arguing"

_**Right now I really don't care.**_

"We're done Glen"_**  
**_

"Spencer calm down she'll get over it"

"NO SHE WON'T FUCKING GET OVER IT"

"Spencer please?"

"No mum i'm sick of his shit"

_****__**I hate the way he treats her.**_

"You know how much I care about her but you still do everything you can to break us up"

"Why am I the bad guy she started this?"

"No you fucking started it"

"No I didn't"

_**Is he serious.**_

"You were saying shit about her to to Kyla"

"I was joking"

"Do you see anyone fucking laughing?"

_**I've never been this angry at him before.**_

"She should have hit you months ago"

"Wait Ashley's the reason you have a black eye?"

_**Shit I forgot mum didn't know that.**_

"Last night we walked in on him fucking some chick while Maddy was in the next room and Ashley lost it"

"You were what?"

"Mum I'd been drinking and I just... I made a mistake"

_**He sounds so pathetic.  
**_

"I can't believe how stupid i've been"

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

"I freaked out and said some really horrible things to her but she never gave up on us"

_**I don't deserve her.  
**_

"She was there for me even when I did everything I could to push her away"

_**I love her so much.**_

"She's stood by me these last few months when my own fucking brother didn't give a shit about me"

_**I feel horrible.**_

"So Glen you couldn't be anymore wrong"

_**I wipe below my eyes when I feel the tears start rolling down my face.**_

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and if anyone deserves better, she deserves better than me"

"Spencer i'm sorry"

"It's too late Glen what's done is done"

"I'll go apologise"

"NO STAY AWAY FROM HER"

_**When I walk away I feel like a weights been lifted off my shoulders.**_

"SPENCER?"

_**Is he really that stupid we're done talking.**_

"Aiden where did she go?"

"I think she's out that back"

"Thanks"

_**I didn't realise he was here.**_

"Spencer she looked pretty angry"

_**I know how she operates.**_

_**This isn't the first time this has happened.**_

"Aiden i'll be fine" 

_**I keep walking and when I step out the back door I notice her straight away.**_

_**My heart's racing.**_

_**Why am I so nervous?  
**_


	61. Chapter 61

**ASHLEY'S P.O._V_**_**.**_

_**I've never hated someone as much as I hate Glen.**_

"Hey"

_**I knew it was only a matter of time until she came and found me.**_

_**She's going to be pissed I stormed off without giving her a chance to explain.**_

"Look Ashley I know you're upset and you every right to be, but we're not going to fight about this"

_**Does she think I like fighting with her?**_

"Ashley are you really going to sit there and not talk to me?"

"Spencer I have a headache"

"Okay well you can just listen then"

_**She moves so she's sitting next to me.  
**_

"I could sit here and tell you everything Glen said was a lie but it's not"

_**So she does think i'm unstable.**_

"We'd just got into a massive fight and you'd pissed me off more than usual"

_**I'm still annoyed but that's kind of funny.**_

"I was frustrated and I said a lot of things I didn't mean"

_**She moves her hand so it's resting on my leg.**_

"I don't think you're unstable Ashley if anyone in this relationship's unstable it's me"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"So i'm sorry"

_**I'm smiling and when I turn so i'm facing her.**_

_**I slowly lean forward pressing my lips against hers.**_

"Does that mean i'm forgiven?"

_**I can never stay mad at her for very long.**_

"Yer"_**  
**_

"Good so now that's all sorted i'm pissed"

"You're pissed"

"Yep i'm pissed about two things"

_****__**I'm pretty sure I know what one is.**_

"Okay"

"You broke our promise Ash you stormed off and didn't hear me out"

_****__**I knew she'd be mad at that.**_

"I know your brother just..."

_****__**She cuts me off before I can finish.**_

"I know Ash he's an ass and i'm sorry you have to put up with him"

_****__**I smile when she wraps her arms around my shoulders.**_

"But we had a deal"

"I know i'm sorry"_****__**  
**_

"Look i'm just going to forgive you for that one"

_****__**When she says that I start laughing again.  
**_

"That's very generous of you Spencer"

"I owe you one, you forgave me, so i'll forgive you for that"

_****__**That's only fair.  
**_

"So what's the other thing I did wrong?"

"You hit Glen"

"You're mad I hit Glen?"

"No i'm actually glad you hit him this time"

_****__**She is.**_

"But i'm pissed you keep hurting your hand"

"My hand's fine"

"Ashley learn to punch him with your left, because if you do something to that hand i'm going to be so fucking pissed"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"This isn't funny Ash i'm serious"

"Okay i'll be more careful"

"Do you not like our sex life?"

_**She can't be serious.**_

"I fucking love our sex life"

"Well stop hurting your right hand I don't want any of that left handed sexy time"

"Left handed sexy time?"

"Yer you're a lot better with your right"

_**I turn so my backs leaning against the railing.**_

"Spencer I'm very good with both"

"Whatever do you want to make out?"

"Baby do you even need to ask me that?"

_**I reach out wrapping my hands around her face.**_

"I always want to make out"

_**I smile when her lips press against mine.**_

_**I'll never get sick of this.**_


	62. Chapter 62

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Did you miss me?"

"Spencer I always miss you"

_**I left nearly an hour ago and it doesn't look like she's moved.**_

"What are you watching now?"

"Jersey Shore"

"Perfect"

"I thought you'd approve"

_**I smile when she taps the spot next to her on the couch.**_

"I was thinking i'd sit over there"

"Suit yourself"

_**I slowly move so i'm sitting between her legs.**_

_**Of course I'm going to sit with her.**_

"You smell amazing"

_**I lean back when she rests her chin on my shoulder.**_

"You were gone for ages"

"I was very dirty"

_**I laugh when she starts nibbling on my neck.**_

"Ash no hickeys"

_**She can get a little carried away.**_

"I know the rules"

_**I'm incredibly comfortable right now and that's not easy when your ribs are cracked.**_

"Baby did the other two leave?"

"Yer"

_**It's been a really interesting weekend.**_

"Do you think they hooked up last night?"

"Nah Maddy would have told me if they did"

_**She's like a leech.**_

_**Her lips are stuck to my neck.**_

"Ash?"

"Mmmmm"

_**I don't know why i'm even asking her.**_

_**I already know the answer.**_

"My mum kind of asked me, to ask you, to come over for dinner"

_**I'm not suprised when she pulls her lips away from my neck.**_

"Spencer?"

_**I know that tone.**_

"Ash i already knew your answer but I had to ask"

_**I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone.**_

"Baby i'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable going to your house right now"

"Because of Glen?"

"No it's not Glen it's your parents"

"My parents?"

"Yer I like your parents and they used to like me"

"Ash my parents love you"

"Spence you can't be serious?"

_**I'm deadly serious they love her.**_

"I've punched your brother three times in the last fourty eight hours"

"He deserved it"

"I don't think your parents will see it that way"

"So should I tell her no?"

"Spence you're going to guilt me into going aren't you?"

"No i'm definately not going to do that"

_**I start writing a message to mum.**_

"Really?"

"Yer I don't want you to sit through a dinner that's going to make you uncomfortable"

"Spence if you want me to go i'll go"

"I know that's why i'm not letting you go"

_**I quickly hit send.**_

"I'm confused?"

"Ash you've put up with so much shit to be with me"

"You're worth it"

"I know"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"But I need to start supporting you like you've been supporting me"

_**I reach down wrapping my fingers around hers.**_

"So if you don't want to come over for dinner that's fine with me"

"Are you having me on?"

_**I slowly turn around so i'm facing her.**_

"For months you've had to put up with all my drama, I broke up with you, I deliberately started fights with you and i've stood back for months and watched my brother try and tear us apart"

"It sounds bad when you say it like that"

"Ash it is bad"

_**I reach out brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"I should never have asked you to play nice with Glen"

"Spence you're being too hard on yourself, he's your brother, I understand"

"Ash I don't care if he's my brother, I love you and you're my number one priority"

"You're only saying that because I give you incredible orgasms"

"I don't know if i'd describe them as incredible, they're okay"

_**I smile so she knows i'm joking.**_

"You're never going to agree with me are you?"

_**Probably not.**_

"You don't need me to agree with you, you already know you're amazing"

_**She's got the biggest grin on her face.**_

"Spence if i'm amazing you are...wow"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Nicely played"

"Thanks"

_**She's so sexy.**_

"Spence?"

"Yer?"

_**She's got her serious face on.**_

"If we hadn't of got wasted and slept together at Thanksgiving do you think we'd be together now?"

"Ash I'd love to say that we would but I know we wouldn't"

"Why do you say that?"

"I was pretty comfortable in the closet"

"But you must have thought about telling someone?"

"That's all I thought about but I don't think it would have happened"

_**She's so gorgeous.**_

"Did you think about hooking up with me before that night?"

"Ash I wouldn't have slept with you if it hadn't of crossed my mind"

"How long had you been thinking about it?"

"Haven't we talked about this before?"

"I don't think so"

_**I smile when she leans forward gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

"Baby i'm making you uncomfortable aren't I"

"No I just..."

_**I don't why i'm getting so nervous talking about this.**_

"Okay a little bit"

_**I can't lie to her.**_

"Sorry"

"It's fine baby you can ask me anything"

"Really I have lots of questions?"

_**Great.**_

"Ask away"

_**She's got the sexiest grin on her face.**_

"How long before we hooked up did you think about sleeping with me?"

"At least a year"

_**She seems surprised.**_

"A year?"

"Were you hoping i'd say longer?"

"No I thought you'd say less"

_**She reaches out running her fingers through my hair.**_

"We were both pretty drunk that night but there's no way I would have slept with you if it wasn't something i'd been thinking about"

"Sorry I ruined your first time"

"Baby it didn't end how I would have liked, but if I could go back in time and change things I wouldn't"

"Really?"

"I'm so glad my first, my second and my third time were all with you"

"Me to"

_**She's so cute.**_

"There is something I would change"

"Okay"

"If I could go back in time i'd go back to that day on the beach and i'd tell you how much I love you"

_**It's my biggest regret.**_

"Breaking up with you is the biggest mistake i've ever made"

"Baby it's fine"

"Ashley it's not what I did was horrible and i'm sorry"

"Spence that's in the past now and you're well and truly forgiven"

_**I lean forward running my tongue over her bottom lip.**_

**_When her lips part, I brush my tongue against hers, as my lips move over hers._**

"Baby do you want to go and have Ashley and Spencer sexy time?"

"No I'm all clean now"

_**I smile when Ash starts laughing.**_

"You shouldn't kiss me like that if you're not going to let me play with the goodies"

_**I can't believe she just did that.**_

"Did you really have to grab my crotch?"

_**What's so funny?**_

"Your crotch?"

"I'm sorry Ash what would you like me to call it?"

"Call it your pussy"

"No"

"What about va-jay-jay?"

"No"

"Punani?"

"No"

"Vag?"

"No"

"Okay I give up"

"Did you say Punani?"

"It's Spanish"

_**That's pretty funny.**_

"That's hilarious"

"Spence can I play with your Punani?"

"No"

"You need a new answer?"

"What about no maybe later?"

"I can live with that"

_**She slowly brushes her thumb over my bottom lip.**_

"Well Spence if you're not going to let me play with your punani I have another question"

"Okay"

"If you weren't with me who would you try and hook up with?"

"At school?"

"Yer"

"I'm not answering that"

"Why?"

"Ash if I answer that and you see me talking to her at school you'll turn into pyscho Ash"

"Whatever there's no such thing as pyscho Ash"

"Sure there's not"

"Come on tell me"

"Baby I obviously look at girls and think they're attractive but I don't want to sleep with them"

"Good"

"I get to sleep with you and you're easily the hottest girl at school"

"That's true"

_**I playfully whack her on the shoulder.**_

"You're so full of yourself"

"I know but you love it"

_**I really do.**_

"Is question time over now?"

"No I have one last question"

_**This should be interesting.**_

"You watch porn don't you?"

"Wait what?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Do you watch porn?"

"No why would you ask me that?"

"When you touched me for the first time you had mad skills considering you hadn't done it before"

"Mad skills?"

"Yer you knew exactly how to get me off and it got me thinking"

"I hope you didn't hurt yourself?"

"Ha ha very funny"

_**I thought it was.**_

"Come on Spence you can tell me"

"Ashley Davies i'm insulted"

_**I'm not really insulted.**_

"I've never watched porn i'm just natural gifted in the bedroom"

"That's good for me"

_**This time when I lean forward i'm more agressive.**_

_**I can't believe she thought I watched porn.**_

"There you are"

_**What is she doing here?**_


	63. Chapter 63

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Mum what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you two"

"Well you found us"

_**I quickly hop up off the couch.**_

"I'm going to leave you guys to it"

"Ashley?"

_**Fuck why couldn't she just let me leave?**_

"Yer?"

"I was kind of hoping we could talk"

"Ahhh right now?"

"Ashley sit down"

_**When I look over at Spencer she just shrugs her shoulders.**_

"Ahhh sure"

_**I slowly walk over and sit back down next to Spencer.**_

"Why aren't you coming to dinner?"

_**Is she talking to me?**_

"Ashley's not feeling well?"

_**She's not going to believe that.**_

"She looks fine"

**_I am fine._**

"Is she a little punch happy?"

**_I knew she'd be pissed._**

"Mum?"

"Okay i'm sorry that was a joke"

**_Usually i'd laugh at Paula but right now i'm shitting myself._**

"You're avoiding Arthur and I"

**_She's definately talking to me now._**

"I ahhh"

"Ashley how long have we known each other?"

"I'm not sure"

_**I met the Carlin's when I was a kid.**_

"Have I ever got mad at you?"

"Not that I can think of"

_**I'm incredibly nervous.**_

"Look Paula i'm sorry I hit Glen"

"Are you really?"

_**Spencer said the same thing.**_

"No"

_**I'm not going to lie to her.**_

"Are we going to talk about what's going on with you two or are you just going to keep avoiding Arthur and I"

"Paula I'm not avoiding you"

"Then whey aren't you coming over for dinner tonight?"

"I-I ummm"

"You're avoiding us"

"Okay i'm avoiding you"

"Why?"

"Seriously Paula I think we both know why i'm avoiding you"

_**I can't help but smile when Spencer wraps her fingers around mine.**_

"That's quite the black eye you gave him"

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"From what i've been told you hit him twice that night?"

"Well it wasn't two seperate ocassions"

"Are you going to tell me why you hit him so I can figure out if i'm mad or not"

"I'd rather not"

"Ashley I think you know me well enough to know I'm not leaving until I know what's going on"

"Paula it's complicated"

"Well lucky for you Ashley I've got all day"

"Mum please can we not talk about this?"

"No this is has been going on for months and i'm sick of it"

"Well go tell Glen to stop being an asshole"

_**I'm so glad Spencer's here.**_

"Spencer watch your mouth"

_**My hearts starts racing when Paula's eyes lock on mine.**_

"Start talking"

_**She's really not giving me much of choice.**_

"Glen doesn't approve of me being with Spencer"

"What why?"

"He ahhh..."

"He told her she wasn't good enough for me"

_**Thank god Spencer interupted me.**_

"That's ridiculous"

"Try telling Glen that he's been trying to break us up for months"

"I just don't understand why he'd do that?"

"I don't know but i'm fucking sick of it and if he doesn't stop running his mouth i'm going to start hitting him as well"

_**I want to laugh at Spencer but I know I can't.**_

"Spencer?"

"No mum this whole situation really pisses me off"

_**It pissed me off as well.**_

"I want the two of you next door for dinner at six"

"Mum..."

"Spencer don't argue with me"

"We have plans"

"Well change them"

_**I really don't want to go to dinner at the Carlin's.**_

"We're going to sort this whole mess out once and for all"


	64. Chapter 64

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**This dinner's going to suck so much.**_

"I'm so sorry you have to sit through this"

"Baby it's fine"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips over hers.**_

"We should probably go in there and get this over and done with"

"Okay"

_**I smile when she wraps her fingers around mine.**_

"I love you and i'm sorry my mum's crazy"

"I love you to and your mum's not crazy"

_**I walk slowly behind Spencer as she drags me into the Kitchen.**_

"Hey dad"

"Hey honey"

"Hey Ashley"

"Hey Arthur what's on the menu tonight?"

_**I thought i'd start some awkward small talk.**_

"Meatloaf with my world famous vegetables"

"That sounds amazing"

"I'm glad you girls could make it"

_**Paula's such a smart ass.**_

"Whatever mum you didn't really give us much of a choice"

"That's the spirit honey"

_**I sit down next to Spencer at the table.**_

"Hey"

_**When Glen walks into the living room I don't say anything.**_

"Glen can you please grab some cutlery?"

"Ahhh sure"

_**I lean forward resting my elbows against the table.**_

_**How long's dinner going to be?**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I smile when Spencer starts rubbing her hand up and down my back.**_

"Yer"

"Let's just eat quickly and leave"

"Sounds like a plan"

_**I just sit there as Arthur and Paula walk in with the food.**_

"Dad that looks amazing"

"Thanks honey"

_**I lean back in my seat when Arthur puts my plate down in front of me.**_

"Thanks Arthur"

"It's my pleasure honey"

_**I really love Spencer's parents.**_

"So isn't this lovely?"

_**Not really this dinner sucks.**_

"Yer it's great mum"

_**At least Spener's talking.**_

_**If she wasn't this would be so much more awkward.**_

"Okay can the three of you please be less depressing?"

_**I'm confused when Paula kicks Glen under the table.**_

"Fuck what was that for?"

_**I just watch as Paula and Glen communicate without talking.**_

"Ashley I wanted to apologise for the way I acted today"

"Fuck off Glen"

_**I don't want to sit here and listen to his bullshit apology.**_

"I'm going to go to the bathroom"

"Ashley wait"

_**Really Spencer I thought we were in this together?**_

"Seriously Glen you're going to insult her with that lame ass apology?"

"I ahhh"

"Glen just do us all a favour and shut up"

"Spencer?"

"Mum you wanted us to come to this dinner so we're here but don't expect me to just sit here and watch him insult Ashley with that pathetic apology"

_**I feel alot better when Spencer wraps her fingers around mine.**_

"For months i've been asking Ashley to make an effort with Glen and she has because unlike Glen she actually gives a shit about me"

"Spence that's not true"

"Glen this whole mess started because I thought I could trust you, I came to you and told you the hardest thing i've ever had to tell anyone and you threw it back in my face"

"Spence let's just eat"

"The way you've been treating her is unforgiveable and nothing you can do or say will change that"

_**She's ignoring me.  
**_

'So get over whatever it is that's bothering you and stay the fuck away from us"_**  
**_

_**She's so hot right now.**_

"Because if you don't the next black eye you'll be getting is from me"

_**That's awesome.**_

"Cool now that's all sorted we can eat"

_**This meatloaf's really good.**_

"Are we staying at yours or mine tonight?"

_**I really don't think I can form a sentence right now.**_

"Aaahhh I don't mind"

"Spencer?"

"Yes mum"

"That was quite a speech"

_**When she says that I can't help but laugh.**_

"Mum do you have to be so annoying?"

"Honey I was being serious Glen looks like he's about to piss his pants"

_**He has gone awfully quiet.**_

"Mum it's probably too soon for jokes"

_**It's way too soon for jokes but Paula's never been one to care about stuff like that.**_

"Well i'm sorry Spencer but this dinner isn't going how I thought it would"

"It's going exactly how I thought it would go"

"Okay let's just talk about something else"

_**That's the best idea i've heard all day.**_

"How are your ribs honey?"

"They're fine dad a little sore but i'm okay"

"That's good just make sure you take it easy I don't want you hurting yourself anymore than you already have"

"I will"

_****__**Thank god i've nearly finished my meal.**_

"So Ashley did your mother ask you about Thanksgiving yet?"

"Thanksgiving?"

"Yer we were thinking of going away for a few days"

"No she didn't mention it"

"Nothing's been confirmed yet we were just talking about it yesterday at the barbeque"

"Sounds fun"

_**I don't care where we go as long as Spencer's there.**_

"Glen you're on dishes duty"

_**He knows there's no use arguing.**_

"Okay"

_**When Glen hops up and walks into the Kitchen, Paula and Arthur follow closely behind him.**_

"Well that wasn't so bad"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when I turn so i'm facing her.**_

"Thanks for sticking up for me"

**_I wrap my hands around her face and slowly lean forward pressing my lips against hers._**

"I love you so much"

_**I smile when she reaches out brushing her fingers through my hair.**_

"I love you to"

_**This time when her lips touch mine it's more aggressive than before.**_

_**Later when we're alone i'm going to show her exactly how grateful I am she stuck up for me.**_

"Okay can you two please stop doing that at the table"

_**We both start laughing as we turn around and start finishing our meals.**_

"Sorry Paula"

"You're forgiven Ashley but Spencer you should know better"

"That's not fair she started it"

"Well Spencer you should know I don't appreciate that kind of behaviour at the dinner table"

_**Paula's the greatest.**_

"She kissed me"

"It takes two to tango honey"

_**That's true.**_

"Yer Spencer you could have said no"

_**When she looks over at me I know i'm in toruble.**_

"I'll remember that for later on"


	65. Chapter 65

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Which Kardashian do you think is the hottest?"

_**I'm lying on her bed watching T.V.**_

"Spence none of them are really my type I like pretty blondes"

"Do you just?"

"I do... Baby can you please stop being so boring?"

"I'm nearly done"

_**She's been on her laptop for a while now.**_

"Bring the laptop over here and we can watch videos together"

"We're not watching porn"

"You have such a dirty mind Spencer I never said anything about porn"

"You were talking about it earlier smart ass and we both know that's exactly what you were talking about"

_**How can she not like porn?**_

"You know me too well"

_**She starts laughing as she walks back over to the bed.**_

"You're bringing the laptop with you?"

"Yer i'm not done yet and you won't stop complaining"

_**I wrap my arm around her shoulders when she sits down next to me on the bed.**_

"Well now you're here i'll stop complaining"

"Ash i'll believe that when i see it"

_**I need to be constantly entertained and that's not happening right now.**_

"What's your type?"

"My type?"

"Yer what do you look for in a girl?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yer"

"Ashley I go out with you so I look for whatever it is you have"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Whatever it is I have?"

"Yer"

"Come on Spence i'm being serious"

_**I smile when she shuts her laptop.**_

"Okay you have my full attention"

"Good I have questions"

"You always have questions"

_**I'm a curious person.**_

"Okay ask away"

"Blonde or brunette?"

"Brunette"

"Brown or blue eyes?"

"Brown"

"Tall or short?"

"Somewhere in between"

"Sporty or rock chicks?"

"I don't have a preference"

"Porn or no porn"

**_I smile when she leans down pressing her lips against mine._**

"No porn"

"Spence you said you've never watched it before how do you know you don't like it?"

"I just know these things"

"Hey"

_**Why the fuck is he here?**_

"Glen can I help you with something?"

"I ahhh... I just wanted to apologise"

"Seriously Glen we're not in the mood"

_**I really don't want to be here for this.**_

"Come on Spencer please I feel horrible"

_**When he says that I quickly hop up off the bed.**_

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom"

"Ashley it's fine i'll leave"

"Fuck off Glen don't do me any favours"

"Ash i'm not messing around this time i'm being serious"

"So am I ass... Fuck off"

_**I'm still standing next to the bed when Spencer reaches out and pulls me backwards so i'm sitting next to her.**_

"Glen we're kind of busy"

"Look I know you two aren't going to believe me but I really am sorry for everything"

"I don't really care Glen and there's nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind about you"

_**He's so annoying.**_

"You've been hanging shit on me for months and then you fucking cheated on my best friend"

"I love her"

"You fucked another chick while Maddy was in the next room"

"I made a mistake"

"You fucked up the best thing that's ever happened to you"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Glen you're ruining my good mood"

"I don't know why I bother"

_**Is he serious?**_

"You didn't honestly think your apology would work did you?"

"I thought it would be a start"

"I can't stand you Glen and the way you treated Maddy and I is only a small part of the reason I don't like you"-

_**I can't believe he's still standing here.**_

"I love Spencer and i'm never going to be okay with the way you treated her"

"I-I ahhh... I'm sorry i'm just going to leave you guys to it"

_**When Glen leaves he pulls the door shut behind him.**_

"Can we watch porn now?"

"Ash are you alright?"

"I have you so i'm more than alright?"

_**I lean across gently pressing my lips against hers.**_

"I have something for you"

"You do?"

"Yer wait here"

_**I watch her as she hops up off the bed and walks into her closet.**_

"Spencer please don't tell me you're going back in the closet?"

"Ha ha Ash very funny"

_**I thought it was.**_

"Baby what's taking so long?"

"Ashley good things come to those who wait"

"Good things come to those who don't wait as well"

_**I smile when she pops her head out of the closet.**_

"Close your eyes"

"Okay"

_**When I close my eyes I can hear her walking around the room.**_

"Can I open them yet?"

"Yer"

_**When my eyes open she's standing by the bed wearing a robe.**_

"You want to watch porn?"

"Yer"

"Well I don't"

_**What's she up to?**_

"But i'm not the only one in this relationship so i'm going to let you decide"

"Really?"

"Yep we can watch porn or"

_**My mouth drops when she drops her robe on the ground.**_

"You can have this"

_**I think i'm drooling.**_

_**I've never been this turned on before.**_

_**She's standing by the bed, completely naked, offering herself to me.**_

"I definately want that"

_**I quickly sit up and pull her towards me so she's standing between my legs.**_

"I'm speechless"

_**I lean forward leaving a trail of kisses up and down her stomach.**_

"You are so fucking hot"

_**Tonight's going to be so much fun.**_


	66. Chapter 66

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I really wish I hadn't of come to school today.**_

_**Last night I shared the most incredible night with Ashley and then this morning we had to drag ourselves out of bed and come to school.**_

_**I'd give anything to be back in bed right now.**_

"Hey"

"Hey"

_**I'm a little surprised when she sits down opposite me.**_

"Spencer why are you sitting here by yourself?"

"I'm just not really in the mood to be sociable"

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything's more than alright i'm just hating school right now"

"Same"_**  
**_

_**When I look over at her she's playing with her fingers.**_

"What about you are you alright?"

"Yer i'm fine"

_**That wasn't very convincing.  
**_

"Kirsten I know we don't know eachother that well but if you need someone to talk to i'm here"

_**There's a long awkward silence before she starts talking.**_

"I'm just starting to feel like I'm not cut out for this cheerleading shit"

_**I really don't understand why she's a cheerleader.**_

_**She's not really the type.**_

"Did something happen?"

"No... well kind of"

_**Now i'm curious.  
**_

"I'm just sick of all the bullshit that comes with being a cheerleader"

_**I've never understood why people want to be cheerleaders.**_

"I can't stand half the girls on the squad and now Maddy and I have become the hot topic everyone's talking about"

"That sucks"

"It doesn't bother me that they're talking about us"

_**Wait now I'm confused.**_

"I just don't want them to freak Maddy out and scare her away"

"You really like her don't you?"

"I ahhh"

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to"

"It's not that I don't want to answer I'm just still trying to figure everything out"

_**I really hope Maddy and Kirsten get together.**_

"I like her alot and i've always been attracted to her but I never thought it was a possibility until now"

_**I'm still trying to get my head around Maddy hooking up with a girl.**_

"I probably shouldn't talk about this with you she used to date your brother"

"Kirsten my brother's an asshole"

_**Maddy's better off without him.**_

"I'm his fucking sister and he can't even accept me for who I am"

"Sorry"

"It's fine"

"Look Kirsten, Maddy and I haven't had the best relationship in the past, but she's been a good friend to me these last few months and she deserves to be happy"

_**I never thought I'd say that.**_

"But that's never going to happen with Glen"

"You really think that?"

"I really do"

_**Glen and Madison have never been good for eachother.**_

"She's better off without him and this last weekend's really shown me that you and Maddy are perfect for eachother"

_**I force a smile when her eyes lock on mine.**_

"She's not gay Spencer"

"Kirsten everyone's straight until they're not"

"I don't know if that applies to Madison"

"Look Kirsten I spent the last year fighting with Ashley because I was too scared to tell her how I feel?"

"You two fought last year because you liked each other?"

"No we fought because I decided it was easier to pick a fight with her than tell her I was gay"

_**I can't believe i'm telling her this.**_

"I'm crazy about her Kirsten and if I hadn't of faced my fears and told her how I felt, we'd still be fighting and she'd still be sleeping with you"

_**She wasn't expecting that.**_

"Spencer I thought I was following what you were saying and then you through that last bit in and now I have no idea what you're trying to tell me"

"Tell Maddy how you feel"

"No way are you insane?"

"Kirsten what's the worst that can happen?"

"She'll tell me it was all a drunken mistake and i'll have to change schools"

_**I shouldn't laugh but that's hilarious.**_

"Let's just talk about something else"

"Okay"

"Wait does that whole chat mean we're officially friends?"

"I guess"

"I can't believe it's taken us this long to be friends"

"Kirsten it's your fault we weren't friends before"

"How's it my fault?"

"You're one of the cheerbitches"

"So?"

"You guys made my life a misery last year"

"I never did anything to you"

_**When she says that I roll my eyes.**_

"Spencer you're the one who didn't like me it wasn't the other way around"

"I had my reasons"

"You didn't like me because I slept with Ashley"

"I didn't know you slept with Ashley until we got together a couple of months back"

"So you just didn't like me?"

"Yer pretty much, but when school started back this year I didn't like you because you slept with Ashley"

_**Now we're both laughing.**_

"What are you two like best friends now?"

"Fuck off Natalie"

_**Nothing Natalie can say right now will ruin my good mood.  
**_

"Shut up Kirsten"

"Natalie just leave"

_**She's so annoying.  
**_

"Why are you sitting with her do you not have any loyalty?"

"How does me sitting with Spencer make you question my loyalty?"

"She's a bitch and the cheer squad always sits together"

"Natalie this whole jealous thing you've got going is pathetic"

"I'm not jealous of her"

"Sure you're not"

_**Natalie glares at me when I start laughing.**_

"Spencer where's that hot girlfriend of yours?"

"I have no idea why don't you go find her?"

"What happened to you wanting me to stay away from her?"

"I never said that"

"So you're happy for me to go and talk to Ashley?"

"Yer why wouldn't I be?"

"You do realise that if we start talking again we're going to end up in the Janitors closet"

_**That's never gonna happen.**_

"And we both know what's going to happen if we end up there"

_**She looks annoyed when I start laughing.  
**_

"We both know Ashley doesn't give a shit about you, so if you want to go talk to her, just go talk to her"

_**Why's she still standing here?**_

"Natalie is there something else you wanted?"

"You're such a fucking bitch"

"Hey baby"

_**I have the biggest grin on my face when Ash sneaks up behind me gently pressing her lips against my cheek.**_

"Hey"

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Natalie was just asking me where you were"

"Why?"

_**She wraps her fingers around mine as she sits down next to me.**_

"I-I ahh"

"Are you serious Natalie?"

_**She's pathetic.**_

"You were running your mouth two minutes ago and now Ash is here you're a stuttering mess"

_**When I say that Kirsten starts laughing.**_

"Natalie what did I tell you last week?"

"Ash I was trying to apologise"

"No you weren't"

_**I'm loving Kirsten right now.**_

"You came over here to piss Spencer off and when you didn't get the reaction you were looking for you made jokes about sleeping with Ashley"

"Whatever this is ridiculous"

_**I'm incredibly happy when she starts walking away.**_

"NATALIE?"

_**When Ashley yells out her name she stops walking and turns around.**_

"Yer?"

"If you don't stay away from Spencer we're going to have problems and that's not something you want to happen"

_**It's kind of embarassing that everyone feels like they have to protect me.**_

_**But that was awesome.**_

"Damn Ash you're one scary bitch"

"Whatever she deserves everything she gets"

_**I'm not surprised when Ashley starts eating half my sandwich.**_

"Anyway why are you two sitting together?"

"We're friends now"

"And Spencer was helping me work out some things"

"Were you just?"

_**I start laughing when she raises her eyebrows at me.**_

"Spencer helped me work out some things last night as well"

_**She's so dead.**_


	67. Chapter 67

**MADISON'S P.O.V**

"HEY KIRSTEN WAIT UP"

_**She's either ignoring me or she honestly can't hear me.**_

_**I'm leaning towards option one.**_

"KIRSTEN?"

_**When she doesn't stop I chase after her.**_

"KIRSTEN?"

_**When I finally catch up to her she's standing next to her car.**_

"Kirsten is everything okay?"

_**Something's not right with her.**_

"Yer"

_**I just watch as she throws her bag in the back seat.**_

"You'd tell me if there was something wrong right?"

"Yer of course"

_**When she looks up it's pretty obvious she's lying.**_

"You're avoiding me"

"Maddy I'm not avoiding you"

"Then where have you been all day?"

_**Everyday we have lunch together and today she didn't show up.**_

**_Then after school we had cheer practice and she didn't say a thing the whole time she was there._**

"I had a couple of things I needed to do"

"You're lying"

"I'm not lying"

"You had lunch with Spencer"

"So?"

"Kirsten what's going on?"

_**She's not going to answer me.**_

"Natalie was saying you two got into an argument"

"Natalie's a fucking bitch"

_**Kirsten and Natalie have never really got along.**_

"She wants me to kick you off the squad"

_**That's never going to happen my loyalties are with Kirsten.**_

"It's probably for the best"

_**Wait what?**_

"I was going to quit anyway"

"Where's this coming from?"

"I've been thinking about it a fair bit lately and i'm just not interested in being a cheerleader anymore"

_**She's definately avoiding me.**_

"Kirsten does this have anything to do with what happened on the weekend?"

_**I'm stunned when she leans forward pressing her lips against mine.**_

_**We kissed twice on the weekend and I loved every second of it.**_

_**But we're standing in the school parking lot and we haven't been drinking.**_

_**So I gently push her back.  
**_

"This is why I've been avoiding you"

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"I'm gay and I want more from you than friendship"

"Kirsten we were drunk and I..."

"Maddy it's fine just forget I said anything"

_**I feel horrible.**_

"I'm going to go"_**  
**_

"Kirsten wait"

_**She doesn't listen and when she hops in her car and drives away.**_

_**I know I fucked up.**_

"What was that?"

"Fuck off Glen"

_**When I grab my bag and start walking to my car.**_

_**He follows me.**_

"Did she just kiss you?"

"That's none of your fucking business"

"Are you gay now?"

"I'm not gay you asshole so back off"

"Then why is she fucking kissing you?"

_**Why can't he just leave me alone?**_

"She likes you doesn't she?"

"Glen back off"

"Oh my god you like her as well"

"I don't fucking like her we're friends you ass"

_**I'm still trying to figure out how I feel.**_

_**But there's no way i'm telling Glen that.**_

"Okay i'm sorry can we please talk"

"Save your breathe I don't want to hear it"

"Maddy please we were great together"

"Glen listen to me very carefully"

_**I'm so sick of his shit.**_

"We're over"

"Maddy please"

_**I don't bother answering him.**_

_**He's not worth it.**_

"Maddy"

_**When I hop in my car and start driving.**_

_**She's all I can think about.  
**_


	68. Chapter 68

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**It's lunchtime and I told Ash i'd meet her for lunch.**_

_**But then I spotted Kirsten sitting by herself.**_

"Hey"

"Hey Spencer"

"Do you mind if I sit?"

_**When she moves her bag off the table I sit down opposite her.**_

"People are going to start talking if they see us hanging out all the time"

"Kirsten my girlfriend's Ashley Davies so i'm well and truly used to people talking about me"

"That's a good point"

"You know we've pretty much reversed roles"

_****__She looks confused._

"Yesterday I was sitting by myself and you came over to me and now you're by yourself and i've come over to you"

_****__When she smiles I can tell it's forced._

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No offence Spencer but last time I talked to you I went and fucked everything up"

_****__Am I missing something?_

"I'm sure it can't be that bad"

"It's worse"

"What happened?"

"I ahhh... Great"

_**When I turn and look where Kirsten's looking I notice the cheerbitches are heading our way**_.

"Do they not have anything better to do?"

"Apparantly not"_**  
**_

"Hello ladies"

_**Neither of us bother answering.**_

"You guys won't believe what a little birdy just told me"

"Natalie just say whatever you've came over here to say"

"Well Spencer apparantly our mutual friend Kirsten told Maddy she really, really liked her"

**_When the cheerbitches start laughing it really pisses me off.  
_**

"And if that wasn't bad enough she thought she'd kiss her in front of everyone as well"

**_When did this happen?_**

"Are you insane Kirsten?"

"Natalie back off"

"Did you really think she'd feel the same way?"

_**She's ignoring me.**_

"She kissed you as part of a dare that doesn't mean she's in love with you"

"Natalie you need to leave right now?"

"What are you going to do Spencer?"

"Kirsten you are..."

"Spencer it's fine"

"She speaks"

"Fuck off Natalie"

"Why are you getting so mad?"

_**She's such a bitch.**_

"Are you still upset Maddy shut you down in front of everyone?"

"Did she tell you that?"

"Of course she did, she tells us everything"

_**I know Maddy can be a bitch.**_

_**But I know she wouldn't do that to Kirsten.  
**_

"The whole school knows and now you've officially become the school joke"

_**When Kirsten quickly stands up I know it's going to get ugly.**_

"Go on I dare you to hit me"

_**That wasn't the smartest thing to say.**_

_**Now she's going to have a fat lip.**_

"You stupid bitch"

_**When they charge at eachother I quickly hop up and hold Kirsten back.**_

"Kirsten she's not worth it"

"Spencer maybe you should ask Maddy who's not worth it?"

_**This time it's me who shoves her back.**_

"You need to watch your fucking mouth"

_**She takes a step backwards.**_

"Leave right now"

"Whatever we're done with you losers anyway"

_**I look over at Kirsten when the cheerbitches walk away.**_

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fucking peachy"

"Don't let Natalie get to you"

"I'm going to go"

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom"

"I'll come"

"Spencer I don't need a babysitter"

"I know but I need to use the toilet"

"Whatever"

_**There's too much drama in High School.**_


	69. Chapter 69

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey baby"

_**The second she steps out of the bathroom, I wrap my arms around her.**_

"Hey"

"Where have you been i've been looking for you?"

"I've been with Kirsten"

"Should I be suspicious?"

"Definately"

_**I smile when she leans forward pressing her lips against mine.**_

"Hey Kirsten"

_**She doesn't look so great.**_

"Hey"

_**Something's not right.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer i'm fucking loving life right now"

_**I follow them when they both start walking.**_

_**Something must have happened.**_

"Baby do you have anything after school today?"

"No but my girlfriend's pretty needy so she'll probably want to do something"

"Well do you want my adivice?"

"Sure"

"Do whatever it takes to keep your girlfriend happy"

"Is that your great advice?"

"Yep"

_**We both walk into Kirsten when she suddenly stops walking.  
**_

"Hey"

"Fuck off Madison"

_**No one says anything when Kirsten walks away.**_

"What was that?"

"Seriously Madison you don't know why she's annoyed?"

"I have no idea"

"Half your fucking cheer squad just made fun of her"

"How's that my fault?"

_**Maddy's right that's not her fault.**_

"She's been going crazy these last few days"

"Spencer i'm not following"

"What she did yesterday wasn't easy"

"She told you what happened yesterday?"

"No Natalie and the rest of the cheerbitches were making fun of her and I heard"

"How do they know what happened?"

"They told her you told them"

"I didn't tell them"

"Maddy they were pretty harsh about it"

"Do you really think i'd tell them something like that?"

_**What are they talking about?**_

"Ashley's my best friend and I didn't even tell her"

"Well someone told them and then Natalie thought it would be funny to make jokes about it"

_**Can someone please tell me what's going on?**_

"So Kirsten thinks I told the whole cheer squad?"

"Natalie was pretty convincing"

"How much does she hate me?"

"She's pretty annoyed she even gave Natalie a fat lip"

"She hit her?"

"Yer"

_**Madison looks really stressed.**_

"So you didn't tell anyone?"

"Spencer Kirsten's one of my best friends why would I do that to her?"

_** I have no idea what's going on so i'm just going to stand here and mind my own business.  
**_

"Well Maddy someone must have told them"

"I'm going to fucking kill him"

_**Who's she going to kill?**_

_**When she storms off Spencer and I follow closely behind.**_

"GLEN?"

_**Why am I not surprised he's involved?**_

"What the fuck?"

_**Maddy just tipped his whole drink over him.**_

"Who did you fucking tell?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Glen don't fucking play dumb"

_**He's not playing dumb.**_

_**He is dumb.**_

"Who'd you tell?"

"Maddy you won't talk to me so I was talking to a few guys on the basketball team"

"You're a fucking idiot"

_**Everyone stops what they're doing when she slaps him in the face.**_

_**That wouldn't have tickled.**_

"Maddy he's not worth it let's go"

_**I've never seen her this angry before.**_

"Ashley let me go"

_**I'm holding her back because I know if I let her go, she's going to do something stupid and get in trouble.**_

"That's not going to happen"

_**I may become collateral damage.**_

"Let's go"

"Fine"

_**When I let her go i'm not surprised when she whacks him in the back of the head.**_

"Stay the fuck away from me asshole and if you ever spread shit about me or any of my friends again i'm going to start telling people things you really don't want to get out"


	70. Chapter 70

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**_**.**_

"Baby i'm just going to go make sure she's okay"

_**I quickly lean forward pressing my lips against hers.**_

"Okay I'll see you later"

"Definately"

_**When I walk away there's so much running through my head.**_

_**I feel horrible.**_

_**Maddy's been my best friend for a really long time and these last few months i've unintentionally changed our relationship.**_

_**We used to tell each other everything but then Spencer came along and everything changed.**_

"Hey"

_**When I find her she's sitting on the bleachers in the gym.**_

"Are you alright?"

"No she's going to hate me"

"Maddy she's not going to hate you"

_**I still have no idea what's going on.**_

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I've made such a mess of everything"

_**When I sit down next to her she leans forward resting her head in her hands.**_

"What happened?"

"Kirsten was avoiding me yesterday and then at cheer practice she wouldn't talk to me"

_****__**Kirsten's been one of Maddy and my closest friends for years.**_

"So I followed her to her car after practice and when I asked her what was wrong she kept trying to tell me it was nothing"

_**I've never seen Maddy get this upset about anything.**_

"I asked her why she was avoiding me and she told me she wasn't but it was pretty obvious she was"

_**Why can't anything be easy?**_

"Then out of nowhere she just quit the squad"

"She quit?"

"Yer Spencer and her got into a fight with Natalie yesterday so Natalie wanted me to kick Kirsten off the squad"

_**Natalie's such a bitch.**_

"I was only joking around but she obviously wasn't in the mood and she just quit"

**I'm pretty sure Kirsten quiting the cheer squad has more to do with Kirsten hating cheerleading, than Kirsten avoiding Madison.**

"She wouldn't fucking tell me what was going on"

_**I'm so glad Spencer and I are past this stage in our relationship.**_

"So I asked her if this had anything to do with what happened on the weekend and then she just kissed me"

"She kissed you?"

"Yer she kissed me in the carpark and I freaked out and pushed her away"

_**That wouldn't have gone down too well.**_

"I just wasn't expecting it and now i've messed everything up"

"Have you spoken to Kirsten?"

"No she's avoiding me and yesterday when she told me she liked me I just froze"

_**I reach out running my hand up and down her back.**_

"Do you like her as well?"

"Of course I like her she's one of my closest friends"

"Maddy"

"Ashley i'm not gay"

"Liking Kirsten doesn't mean your gay"

_**When she looks up at me I can tell she thinks I'm insane.**_

"That doesn't make any sense"

"Maddy everyone's too quick to label everything"

_**I really think Kirsten and Maddy would be great together.**_

_**That's why i'm really hoping they sort their shit out sooner rather than later.**_

"I've never been attracted to a girl before"

"Even me?"

_**At least she's laughing now.**_

"I've definately never been attracted to you"

"But you're attracted to Kirsten?"

"I-I ahhh...I don't know what i'm feeling anymore"

_**I can tell she's frustrated.**_

"These last few days have been insane"

_**That's one way of describing it.**_

"With everything that happened with Glen and now everything that's happening with Kirsten I just feel like... I just don't want to deal with all this"

"I know it sucks"

_**I force a smile when her eyes lock back on mine.**_

"I really just don't want her to hate me"

"Maddy she doesn't hate you"

"Come on Ash you saw how angry she was"

"I know but she'll calm down"

_**When the gym door slams shut I notice Natalie and two other cheerleaders.**_

"NATALIE?"

_**Shit.**_

"Hey Maddy"

_**I'm right behind her when she walks down the bleachers.**_

"What the fuck did you say to Kirsten?"

"I didn't say anything"

"What did you say to her?"

_**This is going to get really ugly.**_

"We were just joking around"

"What did you say to her?"

"Some of the guys were talking about what happened yesterday and when we saw Kirsten we asked her about it"

"Don't fucking bullshit me Natalie i'm not in the mood"

"I'm not bullshitting you"

"Tell me what fucking happened?"

_**Natalie looks terrified.**_

"Maddy I was just joking around I didn't think she was so sensitive"

"Natalie i'm losing my patience very quickly"

"Did she dob on me?"

"She didn't tell me shit"

"It was Spencer wasn't it?"

"It doesn't matter who fucking told me"

"Yes it does"

_**What is wrong with her?**_

"Spencer fucking hates me because I slept with Ashley"

_**Now i'm annoyed.**_

"So of course she's going to cause problems between us"_**  
**_

"You fucking told Kirsten I told you didn't you?"

"She was being a bitch and I knew that would annoy her"

"Your off the squad"

_**I wasn't expecting that.**_

"What you can't do that?"

"I can do whatever I want"

"Maddy please i'll go apologise"

"No you won't do shit"

"So I argue with Kirsten and you side with her?"

_**It's pretty obvious where this is heading.**_

"You actually like her don't you?"

_**I knew she was going to say that.**_

"Natalie you've been pissing me off for weeks now"

_**Nice save.**_

"You've been messing with Spencer and now you've caused drama for me"

"I didn't mean..."

"Save it Natalie you're off the squad and if you even think about causing problems for me or any of my friends you're going to regret it"

_**Madison's one scary bitch when she wants to be.**_

"And you two bitches better reconsider who you're friends with or you'll be off the squad as well"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Ash let's go"

_**When Maddy leaves I look over at Natalie.**_

_**She looks terrified**_

_**I'm loving Maddy right now.  
**_


	71. Chapter 71

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Baby can you shuffle slightly your knees digging into me"

_**We've been making out on the couch.**_

"Sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for"

_**She's straddling my waist and usually I wouldn't complain.**_

_**But it was getting a little heated and her knee kept bumping into my ribs.**_

"Is that better?"

**_I quickly reach forward and pull her lips towards mine._**

**_She's so fucking hot._**

**_When her tongue slips back into my mouth, I slide my hands down her back, cupping her ass in my hands._**

"Someone's not happy"

**_Someone just slammed the front door._**

**__****_Glen must be home._**  


"Who cares"

_**Her lips start moving against mine as my hands slide under her shirt.**_

_**I can't help myself.**_

_**My girlfriend's hot and she an incredible body.**_

"Glen what the fuck?"

_**He keeps slamming all the cupboards and it's really ruining the mood.**_

"Sorry"

_**When he walks into the lounge room, Ashley moves so she's sitting next to me.**_

"I didn't know anyone was home"

"What did the cupboards do to you?"

_**It's probably not the right time to make jokes.**_

"Madison won't talk to me"

"Can you blame her?"

"Spencer I just want to apologise I didn't mean to hurt her"

"Glen you fucked another chick while she was in the next room"

"I know and I don't blame her for hating me"

_**That's very generous of him.**_

"But I didn't mean to spread that shit about her and Kirsten"

"Glen you're such a fucking idiot"

"Okay Spencer thanks"

_**What does he think i'm going to feel sorry for him?**_

"It's been great talking to you"

"Glen you've managed to push away everyone that gave a shit about you and now what you've done to Maddy is the icing on the cake"

_**Did I really just say that?**_

"She didn't deserve to be cheated on and she didn't deserve to have everything that happened with Kirsten spread around the whole school"

"I didn't mean for that to happen"

"Then you should have shut your fucking mouth"

"Spencer?"

"No Glen I don't feel sorry for you"

_**I don't care if he's my brother.**_

_**What he's doing to the people I care about is wrong.**_

"I'm not asking you to feel sorry for me"

"Good cause I don't"

_**He needs to leave so Ashley and I can continue on with what we were doing.**_

"Are we done here Glen?"

_**Has he forgotten how to talk?**_

"Ashley and I were kind of busy"

_**I point towards the door.**_

"And I would love it if you left"

_**I watch him as he walks out of the lounge room.**_

"AND DON'T FUCKING SLAM SHIT"

_**I know i'm being a bitch.**_

_**But he deserves it.**_

"Wow"

_**I start laughing.**_

"What?"

_**She quickly moves so she's straddling me.**_

"Where did that come from?"

_**I move my hands so they're cupping her ass.**_

"I'm just so sick of all the drama that he causes"

_**She's so cute.**_

"He deserves everything he gets"

"I know he does but you just tore him a new asshole"

"I did him a favour"

_**I really did.**_

"He's too big of an ass to have just one asshole"

"Spencer you are so incredibly hot right now"

"Ash we're not having sex so don't waste your energy"

"You're no fun"

_**Whatever I am so much fun.**  
_

"Baby my vagina has asked for the night off"

"Do you mind if I talk to your vagina for a sec"

_**When she says that we both start laughing.**_

"Because I'm pretty sure I can get your vagina to change it's mind"

_**I quickly move her so she's lying on the couch**_

"Sorry she doesn't want to talk to you"

_**She runs her fingers through my hair when I move so i'm hovering above her.**_

"What an ungrateful bitch"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"After all the nice things i've done to her"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face as I lean down pressing my lips against hers.**_

"Do you want to watch T.V?"

"Baby I want to do whatever you want to do"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"What you did just then must of hurt?"

_**I'm laughing again.**_

"It did and what i'm doing now hurts as well"

_**When she slides out from underneath me, I move so i'm lying comfortably on the couch.**_

"Are you all good now?"

_**I reach out and pull her down so she's lying on her side next to me.**_

"Now i'm all good"

"I love you"

"I love you more"

_**When I wrap my arm around her shoulders, she snuggles into my side.**_

"That's not possible"


	72. Chapter 72

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

"Hey"

**I'm a little surprised she's here.**

"I didn't think you'd show"

_**I lean back on the seats behind me as she sits down next to me.**_

"Ash can we please not do this I get enough of this shit from your girlfriend?"

**When she says that I can't help but laugh.**

"At least she doesn't hate you anymore"

"Yer I know I was starting to think she'd never come round"

_**I'm really glad Spencer's not weird around Kirsten anymore.**_

"She's a cool chick Ash"

_**She really is.**_

"I'm glad you approve"

"You're such a smart ass"

_**I can't help it.**_

"I was actually being sincere"

"Sorry"

_**She's grinning so I know I didn't really insult her.**_

"She brings out the best in you"

_**She really does.**_

"And I like the new Ashley"

"From memory you liked the old Ashley as well"

"I liked the old Ashley but I never knew what her intentions were"

_**What's that meant to mean?**_

"My intentions?"

"Yer I never knew if you were trying to get into my pants or if you honestly liked talking to me"

"Kirsten we've been friends for a really long time and I know us sleeping together has made our friendship slightly more complicated than usual"

_**I really do care about Kirsten.**_

_**She not just some girl I used to sleep with.**_

"But I actually like hanging out with you and I consider you one of my closest friends"

_**I don't want her to think I was friends with her just so I could sleep with her.**_

"Ashley I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me"

"Whatever I say nice things all the time"

"No you don't"

_**She's right I don't.**_

"Anyway how much are you hating Basketball right now?"

"I'm not the biggest fan, but Spencer likes it, so I tolerate it"

"You're so whipped"

"I know"

_**I start laughing when she looks back at me.**_

"Don't look at me like that Spencer's hot"

_**I should have hooked up with her years ago.**_

"And when she plays Basketball she's even hotter"

"Since when do you like sporty chicks?"

"Since when haven't I liked sporty chicks?"

_**When I look over at Maddy she's staring at us.**_

"Kirsten I like all kinds of girls"_**  
**_

"I know you slept with Natalie"

_**That was a mistake.**_

"That's not fair I was drunk and I barely even remember sleeping with her"

"You've slept with her more than once"

"I slept with her twice"

"Really you've only slept with her twice?"

"Yer and I was really drunk both times it happened"

_**How long's Spencer going to take? **_

_**She's not even playing and the game finished a while ago.**_

"She's in love with you"

"Kirsten she's not in love with me"

_**Natalie doesn't love me.**_

"Ashley she's obsessed with you that's why she gives Spencer a hard time and that's why she stopped liking me"

"You can't blame me for you and her not getting along"

"Ash she's a bitch and i've never really liked her, but she liked me and then she found out we hooked up and everything changed"

_**I smile when Spencer walks out of the change rooms.**_

"Kirsten are you planning on avoiding Maddy for much longer?"

_**I'm sick of talking about Natalie and I.**_

"I'm not avoiding her"

"You haven't been at school since Tuesday"

_**It's pretty obvious she doesn't want to talk about this.**_

"Ash I thought we weren't going to talk about this?"

"Can I just say one thing and then I promise I'll shut up"

"If I say no are you going to shut up now?"

"Probably not"

**_Defiantely not._**

"Then just say it already"

"Kirsten she's been miserable all week she thinks you hate her"

"I don't hate her"

"Then why won't you speak to her?"

_**I care about Maddy a lot more than I let on.**_

_**I feel sorry for her.**_

_**She's been through alot lately and I know this whole situation with Kirsten is really hard for her.**_

"Ashley i'm just so sick of all the drama that comes with being in High School and I can't stand the cheer squad anymore"

_**I'm not a big fan of the cheer squad either.**_

"I only stayed in the cheer squad because of Maddy, but now we're fighting and I just can't be bothered anymore"

_**When I look over at the cheer squad Maddy's staring at us.**_

"Kirsten just talk to her"

"No i'm not talking to her"

_**Why do they both have to be so annoying?**_

"Why?"

"She knows how I feel about Natalie but she still went and told her what happened"

"Look Kirsten you have every right to be upset but Maddy didn't do anything wrong"

_**She needs to hear this.**_

"Maddy didn't tell anyone what happened, she didn't even tell me and she tells me everything"

_**If Kirsten just sat down and listened to what Maddy had to say they'd fix things straight away.**_

"Glen saw you and he told some of the guys on the Basketball team"

"Ashley?"_**  
**_

"Maddy can be a bitch but there's no way she'd ever do that to you"

"Ashley please just drop it"

"Baby are you annoying her?"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when i notice her standing there.**_

"I was annoying her but i've stopped now"

"Hey Kirsten"

"Hey"

"Ashley leave Kirsten alone"

"Consider her left alone"

_**Kirsten starts laughing when I move over so Spencer can sit down.  
**_

"Did you see Natalie?"

"No why what happened?"

"I'm pretty sure she's trying to piss me off by flirting with Glen"

_**That's gross.**_

"Really?"

"Yer everytime I've seen them today she's been all over him"

"That's so gross"

"I know"

_**I move my hand so it's resting on Spencer's leg.**_

"Baby i'm hungry so can we please skip the guys game and go get something to eat?"

"I can't I told Aiden i'd stick around and watch him play"

_**That sucks.**_

"You can go if you want and i'll meet you later"

"No i'll stay but when the game finishes can we please go get food i'm starving?"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she leans across pressing her lips against mine.**_

"We can do that"


	73. Chapter 73

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**_**.**_

_**I've never had this much fun at any of the high school parties before.**_

_**This is the first time i've come to one of these parties and there hasn't been any drama.**_

"Spencer Carlin where have you been all my life?"

_**I smile when Brad walks over wrapping his arm around my shoulders.**_

"Hey Bradley nice party"

"Why do you call me Bradley?"

"It's your name"

"Ha ha smart ass very funny"

_**I consider Brad one of my closest friends but lately I haven't seen him very much.**_

"You've been neglecting your friends Carlin"

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry if I had a girlfriend as hot as yours i'd never see my friends"

_**When he says that we both start laughing.**_

"Come on let's go and do celebratory shots"

"What are we celebrating?"

"King High Basketball"

_**Both the guys and the girls teams are undefeated.**_

"I'll drink to that"

_**Half an hour ago I was doing shots with Jess and the rest of the girls on the Basketball team.**_

_**So i'm already pretty wasted.**_

"Lead the way"

_**When I follow Brad into the Kitchen I notice Maddy and Ash.**_

"What are they doing?"

"I have no idea"

_**I watch Brad as he pours several shots**_.

"AIDEN?"

_**He's making out with Kyla.**_

"BRAD I'M KIND OF BUSY MAN"

"BRING KYLA WITH YOU WE'RE CELEBRATING"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when I feel two arms wrap around my waist.**_

"Hey"

"Hey"

_**I slowly spin around keeping her arms wrapped around my waist.**_

"ASHLEY DO YOU WANT A SHOT WE'RE CELEBRATING?"

"What are we celebrating?"

"King High's Basketball success"

"Sure I'll drink to that"

_**She'll drink to anything.**_

"Baby you'll drink to anything"

"I know"

_**I reach up wrapping my arms around her neck.**_

"You smell amazing"

"Baby you look amazing"

_**She's so cute.**_

"How's Maddy?"

_**Ashley and I went our seperate ways when we got to the party.**_

_**Maddy's been a bit down lately so I thought i'd let Ashley and her do their own thing.**_

"She's playing iit cool but it's pretty obvious this whole thing with Kirsten's really messing with her head"

"Do you think Kirsten will show up tonight?"

"I have no idea"

_**If I was Kirsten there's no way i'd show up.**_

"OKAY LADIES"

_**When Ashley lets go of me, I walk over to the Kitchen counter and grab a shot of Brad.**_

"Bradley do you have salt and lime?"

"I do"

_**I can't drink Tequila without salt and lime.**_

"Here"

_**When he slides the salt across the counter Ashley quickly grabs it.**_

"What are you doing?"

_**She just moved my shirt to the side and poured salt all over my shoulder.**_

"I thought i'd make this more interesting"

_**The old Spencer would never let her do this.**_

"Here chew on this"

_**I don't bother arguing when she puts the lime in my mouth.**_

"I've never been this excited to drink Tequila before"

_**My heart starts racing when she leans down slowly licking the salt off my shoulder.**_

_**I keep watching as she quickly swallows the Tequila and leans forward taking the lime out of my mouth.**_

"DAMN THAT WAS HOT"

_**Brad's such a guy.**_

"My turn"

_**She seems shocked when I grab the salt and pour it over her chest.**_

"You're going to do a body shot?"

_**Every so often I like to do things like this and surprise her.**_

"Yep"

_**Kyla starts laughing when I shove the lime in her mouth.**_

"Just be a good girlfriend and shut up"

_**I quickly lean down running my tongue between her breasts.**_

_**I can hear the guys getting all excited but it doesn't bother me.**_

_**I quickly down the Tequila shot and lean forward.**_

_**But when I do, she deliberately drops the lime on the ground and presses her lips against mine.**_

_**That shot's knocked me on my ass, so when she slips her tongue in my mouth, I don't even think about pulling back.**_

"Okay you two settle down"

_**We all start laughing when Maddy pulls us apart.**_

"You just gave every guy in this room a massive hard on"

_**That's so gross.**_

"Let's go"

_**What's going on?**_

"Maddy where are we going?"

_**When she finally stops dragging us we're out the front.**_

"I need your help"


	74. Chapter 74

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Maddy are you going to tell us why we're out here?"

"This party sucks"

_**I'm going to have to disagree.**_

_**I was having a lovely time.**_

"Are you going to leave?"

"Yer and I was kind of hoping you two would come with me"

_**When I look over at Spencer she just shrugs her shoulders.**_

"If we were to walk back to your house we'd have to walk past Kirsten's house"

_**It's a little out of the way but you can go that way.**_

"Look I know you both probably think i'm crazy but I need to talk to her"

"Maddy I don't think you're crazy"

_**I've been through everything's she going through.**_

_**So I definately don't think she's crazy.**_

"I just don't think you showing up at her house when you've been drinking is going to go down very well"

_**Maddy's really changed these last few months.**_

"Maddy are you sure you're even ready to talk to her?"

"Of course i'm ready to talk to her"

_**She knows what I mean.**_

"Ash I care about her and I don't want her to hate me"

"I know but you need to figure out how you feel or when you talk to her it's only going to get worse"

_**Since when am I the sensible one?**_

"ARRGGGHHH THIS IS SO ANNOYING"

"Maddy I know exactly how you're feeling"

_**This is how I felt the first couple of days on the cruise.**_

"Spencer used to drive me crazy all the time"

"Hey"

_**I start laughing when she whacks me on the arm.**_

"Come on Spencer admit it you made things hard for me"

"Ashley good things come to those who wait"

_**I didn't really have to wait very long.**_

"Spencer we slept together the second or third night of the cruise"

"Okay well good things come to those who wait a couple of days"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Hey"

_**Am I seeing things.**_

"Hey"

_**I can't believe she's here.**_

"I didn't think you were coming?"

"I ahhh"

_**She's staring at Maddy.**_

"I had a change of heart"

_**She's with some girl I've never seen before.**_

"Okay well we're going to go inside"

_**This is so awkward.**_

"Okay cool"

_**When they walk away I look over at Maddy and she seems frozen.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer"

_**She's clearly not okay.**_

"At least you can talk to her now"

_**Maybe not.  
**_

"Do you not want to talk to her anymore?"

_**She's freaking out again.**_

"I ummm"

_**I reach out wrapping my fingers around Spencer's.**_

"You're right I don't know what to say to her"

_**This is a first no one ever says i'm right.  
**_

"Look Maddy I get where Ash is coming from but you can't just avoid her"

_**Yes she can.**_

"She's here now and if you don't at least make an effort it's going to look like you don't care"

"Spencer I care that's why I can't talk to her"

"Maddy just look how complicated things were for Ash and I"

_**We're probably not the best example.**_

"I didn't talk to her for months and we ended up hating eachother"

_**She hated me I never hated her.**_

"If I had of just talked to her and told her how I felt everything would have been completely different"

_**That's true.**_

"You might not have figured out how you feel about her but you need to talk to her and make everything else right"

"She hates me"

"Maddy she doesn't hate you she's just upset and the only person who can fix that is you"

"Maybe you're right"

_**I've changed my mind I think she's right as well.**_

"Just go talk to her"

"Okay"

_**She hasn't moved.**_

"Go talk to her now"

"Alright here goes nothing"

_**When she leaves I turn so i'm facing Spencer.**_

"You're good at that"

_**She always gives good advice.**_

"I just wanted her to leave so I could do this"

_**When she leans forward I have the biggest grin on my face.**_

"I like the way you operate"


	75. Chapter 75

**MADISON'S P.O.V**

**_I haven't spoken to her since everything happened on Tuesday._**

**_I've been calling her all week but she won't answer my calls and now i'm shitting myself._**

"Hey Maddy do you want to be my beer pong partner?"

"Sorry Brad i'm going to have to pass"

_**I need to find Kirsten.**_

"Are you sure you might actually win for once if you're on my team?"

"Brad as tempting as that sounds i'm still going to have to pass"

_**There's people everywhere so I know it's not going to be easy to find her.**_

"MMMAADDDDIIISSSSOOONNNN"

_**Sometimes I hate being popular.**_

"Hey Matty"

"Are you just getting here now?"

"No i've been here a while"

_**Matty play's on King High's football team.**_

"I guess we just haven't crossed paths"

_**He's usually really shy but clearly alcohol brings him out of his shell.**_

"Matty i'm sorry but i've really got to go do something"

"That's cool I'll see you around"

_**When I get to the Kitchen there's people everywhere.**_

"MADDY COME PLAY 'I NEVER' WITH US"

"Sorry Trace I can't"

_**I'm really not in the mood to sit down and play 'I Never' with the girls from the cheer squad.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer i'm fine"

_**I really need to find Kirsten.**_

"I've got to go but I'll catch up with you girls later"

_**That's not going to happen I have no interest in hanging out with the cheerleaders tonight.  
**_

"Okay well you know where to find us"_**  
**_

_**When I walk into the lounge room, I notice Kirsten standing in the corner of the room.**_

"Hey"

_**I knew this would happen she looks annoyed.**_

"Hey i'm Madison"

"Ohhhh"

_**Oh what?**_

"So this is Madison?"

_**When I look at Kirsten she's not giving much away.**_

"Kate please?"

_**She won't even look at me.**_

"Sorry that was rude"

**_It was a little.  
_**

"It's nice to meet you Madison i'm Kate"

_**Who's this Kate girl?  
**_

"Kirsten is there any chance we can go somewhere and talk?"

"I'm kind of busy"

"Kirsten please?"

_**I knew I shouldn't have listened to Spencer.**_

"Oh look my drinks empty i'm going to go grab another"

_**That wasn't very subtle.  
**_

"Kate?"

"Kirsten just talk to her"

_**When she leaves there's a long awkward silence.  
**_

"Please?"

"Madison i'm not interested"

_**This is going to be harder than I thought.**_

"So you're just never going to talk to me again?"

"Maddy you've got a whole house full of girls and guys that would love your attention"

_**What's that meant to mean?**_

"Can't you go annoy one of them?"

_**I follow her when she walks out of the lounge room and up the stairs.**_

"I don't care about the rest of the people in this fucking house"

_**Why does she have to be so frustrating?**_

"Of course you don't you're Madison Duarte you only give a shit about yourself"

_**That's harsh.**_

"Kirsten can you please just stop for a second?"

_**I'm not surprised when she keeps walking.**_

"Madison seriously just fuck off"

_**I know what she's trying to do but it's not going to work.**_

"I can't do that"

_**I'm not sure if it's the best idea, but when she walks into the upstairs bathroom, I follow her.**_

"What are you doing?"

"Kirsten i'm not going anywhere until you hear me out"

_**She slips her hands into the front pocket of her jeans.**_

"Just say what you need to say then leave"

_**I turn around pushing the bathroom door shut.**_

"Kirsten i'm sorry for everything that's happened this week"

_**She won't look at me.**_

"You're one of my best friends and I would never intentionally hurt you, you just caught me off guard"

_**I move so i'm leaning against the bathroom sink.**_

"It's just been such a crazy week and with everything that happened with Glen and now everything that's happening with us"

"Maddy you made it pretty clear there's no us"

"Kirsten this time last week I walked in on Glen hooking up with some other chick and then I went to school on Monday and you wouldn't talk to me"

_**I can't believe how quickly everything turned to shit.**_

"Are you okay?"

"Maddy can we please not do this?"

"I'm not just going to forget everything that's happened"

_**We need to put this mess behind us.**_

"What Natalie did to you is fucked up and i'm sorry that you had to go throught that"

_**Natalie's such a bitch.**_

"But I didn't do anything wrong and if i'm being completely honest with you it hurts that you think that little of me"

"I..."

"Kirsten we've been friends for a really long time and you should know that i'd never do something like that to you"

_**I walk over so i'm standing in front of her.**_

"Look it doesn't matter"

"It fucking matters Kirsten that's why you've been avoiding me all week"

"I've been avoiding you because I didn't want to do this"

_**Why can't she just be honest with me?**_

"You kissed me"

_**When I say that she looks down at her feet.**_

"And then you just left"

_**I reach out lifting her chin up so her eyes lock on mine.**_

"Maddy we don't need to talk about it, I get it"

_**What exactly does she get?**_

"You're straight so let's just forget it even happened"

"That's the thing Kirsten i'm not sure I want to just forget it happened"

_**Now I have her full attention.**_

"I care a lot more than I should"

_**That came out wrong.**_

"What does that even mean?"

"I ummm"

_**Here goes nothing.**_

"Kirsten I have no idea what any of this means but I know I need you in my life"

"Maddy i can't just be your friend anymore"

"Why not?"

"I just can't"

_**When she tries to walk past me I stop her.**_

"Kirsten?"

"Maddy move"

"No"

_**It all happens so fast.**_

_**She tries to step around me and then out of nowhere.**_

_**I lean forward pressing my lips over hers.**_

"Maddy what the fuck are you doing?"

"I ahhh"

"Move out of my way"

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

"I'm sorry"

"No your not"

_**She's really pissed.**_

"I've got to go Kate doesn't know anyone"

"Who cares about Kate?"

**_I shouldn't have said that._**

"You're jealous?"

"I'm not jealous"

_**I'm incredibly jealous.**_

"Whatever Madison you do your thing and i'll do mine"

_**I should have kept my distance.**_

_**Now i've made everything worse.**_

"I'm going to go"

_**This time when she tries to leave I don't stop her.**_


	76. Chapter 76

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I can't go back in there"

"Why did something happen?"

"I fucking happened"

_**When she says that I sit down next to her.**_

"What happened?"

_**Spencer's wasted so I had to make the most of her willingness to participate in P.D.A**_.

_**We were making out in the front yard for a good half an hour.**_

_**Then I noticed Maddy sitting by herself.  
**_

"I kissed her and now everything's even worse than it was half an hour ago"

"You kissed her?"

"Yer and now she hates me"

_****__These two are unbelievable._

"I was trying to apologise and she didn't want to hear it"

_**Why does everything have to be so complicated?**_

"So I kissed her"

_**It's really cold out here.**_

"I'm such an idiot"

"Maddy you're not an idiot"

"Ashley i'd just finished telling her I didn't know how I felt and then I kissed her"

_**She's right she's an idiot.  
**_

"Then she told me she had to go find Kate"

"Is that the girl she walked in with?"

"Yer"

_**Who's this Kate girl?**_

"Ash I'd never thought about her like that until we kissed last week and now it's all I think about"

"Maddy I know it's weird when you first discover you have feelings for another girl, but it's not something you should be scared of"

"I'm not scared, I just don't want to jump into something with Kirsten unless i'm a hundred percent sure it's what I want"

"Maddy you've been a mess all week and when you saw her walk in with Kate you were jealous"

"I know"

"It's pretty obvious you like her more than you like your other friends"

"I know but..."

"No buts Maddy"

_****__**We both start laughing.**_  


"Ashley what's your point?"

"It's pretty simple Maddy she likes you and you like her"

_**She's overthinking everything.**_

"Just go for it"

_**Clearly she doesn't think that's a good idea.**_

"Just go for it?"

"Yer you'll love it Maddy the sex is so much better"

_**She's grinning.  
**_

"Okay"

"Really?"

"Yer really"

_**I laugh when she quickly stands up.**_

"Wait what do I do about Kate?"

"Who cares about Kate"

_**When she starts walking away I stand up and follow her.**_

"KATE?"

_**Okay maybe this wasn't the best idea.**_

"Hey"

"Where's Kirsten?"

"Madison just leave her alone"

"Kate where is she?"

"I don't know I haven't seen her in ages"

_**This time when Maddy leaves I don't follow her.**_

"Hey"

"Hey"

_**This is awkward.**_

"So i'm guessing you're friends with Kirsten's as well?"

"Yer we've know eachother for years and I'm also Maddy's best friend"

"Ow she doesn't like me very much does she?"

"She feels threatened?"

"Why would she feel threatened?"

_**I can't answer that.**_

"Does she think?"

**_Now it's registering._**

"Okay that's gross"

_**That's harsh.**_

"Kirsten's my cousin that's like illegal or something"

"You two are cousins?"

"Yer"

_**I should have known Kirsten wouldn't bring another girl to a party when she knows Maddy will be there.  
**_

"Well Kate it's nice to meet you i'm Ashley"

"You're Ashley?"

_**What's that meant to mean?**_

"You're the famous Ashley that turned my cousin gay?"

"I ahhh, I didn't turn your cousin gay, she's bi"

"She's not bi, she's definately gay"

"I don't know?"

"Have you ever seen her hook up with a guy?"

_**Now I think about it I don't think I have.**_

"Maybe you're right"

_**I quickly grab Spencer when she walks by with Aiden and Brad.  
**_

"Ashley what are you doing?"

"This is Kate, Kirsten's cousin"

_**I put a little extra emphasis on the cousin.**_

"Well that's a relief"

_**I start laughing as she introduces herself.**_

"I'm Spencer"

"Hey it's nice to meet you"

"You too and I feel alot better now I know you're not going to be killed"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"I'm confused"

"If you weren't Kirsten's cousin i'm pretty sure Maddy would have killed you"

"Well in that case I've never been more happy to be Kirsten's cousin"

_**I reach out wrapping my arm around Spencer's shoulders.**_

"So i'm guessing you two are together?"

"Yer"

_**Please don't bring up the whole turning Kirsten gay thing.**_

"Okay well I can't find her so I need a plan B"

_**I start laughing when Maddy interupts our conversation.**_

"Maddy this is Kate"

"I know I was lucky enough to meet Kate before"

_**She's such a bitch.**_

"No this is Kate..."

"Ashley are you high we've already established that"

_**Now everyone's laughing.**_

"Maddy this is Kate..."

"Spencer she's losing it"

_**She's so annoying.**_

"Maddy you're an idiot this is Kate, Kirsten's cousin"

"You're her cousin?"

"So i'm told"

_**Maddy has the biggest smile on her face.**_

"Sorry I was a bitch before"

"It's fine Ashley explained everything"

"Did she just?"

_**When Maddy looks at me I know i'm in trouble.**_

"You're such a good friend"

"I know"

_**She just gave me the world famous Madison Duarte eye roll.**_

"Anyway I need a plan B, she won't answer my calls and now she's hiding from me"

_**I don't have a plan B.  
**_

"Maddy I don't think she's hiding from you"

"I just looked everywhere and she's nowhere"

"She has to be somewhere"

"I'll call her"

"You don't have to do that it's fine"

"Look Madison I don't even know you but Kirsten's in a shocking mood and it's really ruining my fun"

_**I really like this Kate chick.**_

"So i'm going to call her and when she comes you can talk to her"

_**That's nice of her.**_

"But if you piss her off or do anything to hurt her we're going to have problems"

_**Okay even i'm a little scared.**_

"I won't"

_**We all watch as Kate pulls out her phone and calls Kirsten.**_

_"Hey Kirst it's me where are you?...You left?...Why would you go for a walk?...No that's cool I understand...No i'm not by myself i'm with Ashley and Spencer"_

_**I wouldn't mention Maddy either.**_

_"Where exactly are you?... I have no idea where that is... So you're pretty much at home?"_

_**I'm more than ready to go.**_

_**So when I hear Kate mention that Kirsten's pretty much at home, I wave my hands and get Kate's attention.**_

"Sorry one sec"

_**She quickly pulls the phone away from her ear, covering it with her hand.  
**_

"Tell her you'll meet her at my place in half an hour"

"She's near her place"

"I know she only lives five minutes from my place"

"Okay are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

_**I just want to have Ashley and Spencer time.**_

_"Kirsten are you there?... Ashley and that are going to leave and they said you can just meet me at her place in half an hour... No Madison's not with us... Okay cool i'll see you then... Bye"_

_**That was easy.**_

"So I guess we're leaving then"

"Spence you can stay if you're not ready to leave"

_**I really hope she comes with me.**_

"No it's fine i'll come with you"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Okay let's go"


	77. Chapter 77

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Maddy can you please sit down you're making me dizzy"

_**When we got back to Ashley's house she went and grabbed a bottle of vodka.**_

_**So now i'm really wasted.**_

"Kate I thought she was meeting you here in half an hour?"

"How long's it been?"

_**I watch Madison as she pulls her phone out of her pocket to check the time.**_

"It's been an hour"

"Then I guess she lied about meeting me here in half an hour"

_**When I laugh Maddy glares at me.**_

"That's not funny"

_**Maddy's the only one not drinking and it's really starting to show.**_

"Maddy have a drink it will calm your nerves"

"Is that how you handled sleeping with Ashley for the first time?"

_**That's harsh.**_

"Actually that's exactly how I handled it"

_**We're giggling again.  
**_

"Okay you three need to stop giggling it's annoying.

"No Maddy you're annoying"

_**Why can't I stop giggling.  
**_

"That's not funny"

"Okay Madison annoying Duarte"

_**I'm going to shut up now.**_

"Ashley how do you put up with her?"

"Maddy I couldn't live without her"

"You two are so gross"

_**Is that my phone making noises?**_

"She's out the front"

"I'll go let her in"

_**When Ash hops up off the couch she throws a pillow at Maddy.**_

"You need to calm the fuck down"

"I am calm"

_**I pull the rug off the back of the couch and move so i'm lying down.**_

"How great is this movie?"

"So you're a basketball fan?"

"Yer I actually play for a school in Huntington Beach"

"That's awesome who do you play for?"

"Edison"

_****__Last year Edison was ranked in California's top ten._

"They're a really good school"

"Do you play?"

"Yer but i'm injured at the moment"

"That sucks what happened?"

"I cracked a couple of ribs"

"Ouch"

_**That's one way of describing it.**_

"Sanaa Lathan is so hot"

_**I don't have the best gaydar but i'm ninety five percent sure Kate's gay.**_

"Kate what the fuck's going on?"

"We're watching Love and Basketball come join us"

"Kirsten can we please go somewhere and talk?"

"Fuck off Madison"

"Come on Kirsten just talk to her"

_**I'd be pissed if they did this to me.**_

"Kirsten please?"

"Maddy i'm done fucking talking to you"

_**This stupid plan was never going to work.**_

"Ash can you make sure Kate gets home alright?"

"Yer of course"

_**When the door shuts Maddy quickly runs out of the room.**_

"She better fix this or Kirsten's going to kill me"

"They'll fix it"

_**I smile when Ashley moves so she's hovering above me.**_

"Ash i'm trying to watch a movie"

"And i'm trying to get some action"

"Kate's right there"

"So she'll love it"

_**I move over as she lies down next to me.**_

"Baby that make out session at Brad's house was so fucking hot"

_**Thank god she whispered that.**_

"I know but I thought my boobs were going to fall off"

_**She's nibbling on my neck.**_

"How cold was it?"

_**I move the rug so it's covering both of us.**_

"Are you still cold?"

"A little"

"Do you want me to go grab you a sweatshirt?"

"No i'm fine"

_**I wrap my arm around her as she snuggles into my side.**_

"So Kate why haven't I met you before?"

"I live in Huntington Beach?"

"You live in LA?"

"Yer but I only moved here a couple of years ago"

"Where were you before?"

"North Carolina"

_**LA and North Carolina are nothing alike.**_

"Which do you prefer?"

"I love them both but all my friends are here now so i'd have to say LA"

"How long are you staying with Kirsten for?"

"I'll probably drive back Sunday afternoon"

"Cool well if Maddy and Kirsten sort their shit out you should come to the beach party tomorrow"

"Sounds good"

_**I really hope Maddy and Kirsten sort their shit out.**_

_**They're perfect for eachother.**_


	78. Chapter 78

**MADISON'S P.O.V**

"KIRSTEN WAIT"

_**She's not stopping.**_

"PLEASE?"

_**When I catch up to her she's at the end of Ashley's driveway.**_

"Kirsten i'm sorry about before I shouldn't have done that"

"Maddy why can't you just let this go?"

_**I think it's pretty obvious why i'm not letting this go.**_

"I don't want to let this go"

_**When her eyes lock on mine I know i'm doing the right thing.**_

"Kirsten i've thought about being with a girl before but i've never actually wanted to do it until now"

_**That didn't come out as well as I would have liked.**_

"I care about you so much and when I saw you walk in with Kate I was jealous"

"Maddy Kate's my cousin"

"I know but the thought of you hooking up with another girl really bothered me and then when I spoke to Ashley she made everything sound so simple"

_**I reach forward brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.**_

"I like you alot more than I like my other friends and I want to do things with you that i've never wanted to do with any other girl"

_**Why did I add that last bit?**_

"Okay that last bit didn't come out how I would have liked"

_**When she smiles I know everything's going to be okay.**_

"I'm not used to this whole gay thing but I want to get used to it with you"

_**I was kind of hoping she'd say something.**_

"Maddy I can't just be your gay experiment"

"Kirsten I don't want you to be my gay experiment"

_**I want to kiss her, but the last time I did that, it didn't end very well.**_

"Are you sure?"

"Kirsten you've been driving me crazy all week and if i've learnt anything from everything that's been happening this week, it's that I want to be with you"

_**I really hope she hasn't given up on us.**_

"I'm just hoping I didn't miss my chance"

"You didn't"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"So what happens now?"

"I'd usually make a move but last time I did that it didn't end very well"

_**I start laughing when she shakes her head.**_

"Well last time I made a move it didn't end very well either"

_**That's a good point.**_

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

_**My heart starts racing when her lips finally touch mine.**_

_**I don't hesitate though.**_

_**Instead I quickly move my hands so they're resting on her hips and pull her body closer to mine.  
**_

_**Kissing a girl's a lot different than kissing a guy.**_

_**It's better.**_

_**I can tell she's still worried i'm going to freak out.**_

_**So I gently brush my tongue along her bottom lip and when she parts her lips, I quickly slip my tongue into her mouth.**_

_**Then out of nowhere it becomes more heated and I quickly slide my hands down, cupping her ass in my hands.**_

"You don't lack confidence at all do you?"

_**I start laughing as I reach up brushing a strand of hair behind he ear.**_

"I couldn't resist"

_**This time when my lips touch hers it's more gentle than before.  
**_

"Can we please move this inside i'm freezing"

_**It's ridiculously cold tonight.  
**_

"Yer I should probably go check on Kate"

_**That's a stupid idea.**_

"I haven't exactly been the best cousin today"

"I'm sure she'll get over it"

"Come on let's go"

_**I reluctantly follow her as she drags me back inside.**_

"Kirsten wait"

"What now?"

"If we go back in there we're going to cop it"

"Who cares?"

"They're going to ask twenty questions"

"So?"

_**If she doesn't care, I don't.  
**_

"Okay let's go"

_**When we get downstairs they're still watching the same movie.**_

"Hello you two"

"Shut up Kate"

"Kirsten I think what you meant to say is thank you"

"Why would I thank you?"

"If it weren't for me you two would still be fighting"

"Who says we're not fighting?"

_**That shut her up.**_

"Kate we're not fighting"

"Thank god for that"

_**I laugh when Kirsten walks over and smacks Kate in the back of the head.**_

"FUCK WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"If you ever fucking set me up like that again you're dead"

"Okay I get it"

_**When Kirsten sits down next Kate I have no idea what to do.**_

_**Do I sit next to Kirsten or do I sit by myself?**_

"Do you two ever stop?"

_**Ashley's practically fucking Spencer on the couch.**_

"Maddy shouldn't we be asking you why you haven't started?"

_**She's good.**_

_** I have no idea how to answer that.**_

"Nicely played"

"Maddy if you're nervous I can give you some pointers"

_**Spencer's going to be pissed she said that.**_

_**Yep Ashley's on the floor.**_

"Baby I was jokng"

"Well I didn't find it funny"

"Come on it was a little funny"

_**She's right.**_

_**If she had of said it to anyone else but me I would have laughed.**_

"Maddy do you want to sit?"

_**When she moves so she's sitting upright, I sit down beside her, pulling the rug over my legs.**_

"Thanks"

"Ash you're blocking the TV"

_**I start laughing when Spencer tells her off again.**_

"Baby I love you"

"That's not going to work this time"

_**Spencer has Ashley so whipped.**_

"Then what will work?"_**  
**_

"Apologise to Madison"

"Why would I apologise to her?"

"You were mean"

"I was joking"

_**I'm going to love every second of this.**_

"Okay fine... Maddy i'm sorry"

"What was that?"

"Shut up i'm not saying it again"

_**I'll take what I can get.  
**_

"Are you guys staying here tonight?"

_**When I look over at Kirsten she just shrugs her shoulders.**_

"Yer"

"Kate do you mind crashing on the couch there's only one spare room and I really don't think you're going to want to be in there tonight"

_**When she says that I can't help but laugh.**_

"Yer i'll be fine on the couch"

"Okay cool i'll go grab you some stuff"

_**I watch Spencer as she stands up and stretches.**_

"Maddy are you alright?"

_**That's sweet.**_

"Yer"

_**When I look over at Kirsten and Kate they're not paying attention.**_

"If you ever need someone to talk to i'm here"

"Thanks Spence that means alot"

"No problem"

_**I'm so glad Spencer and I are friends now.**_

"Okay well i'm going to go to bed... night"

"Night"

"Alright you guys i'll see you tomorrow"

"Night"

_**When Spencer leaves, I look over at Kirsten and smile.**_

"You two can go as well if you want"

_**I think that's a brilliant idea.**_

"Kate it's fine we'll stay for a bit"

_**No that's a horrible idea.**_

"But i'm moving over there"

_**I smile when Kirsten stands up.**_

"That's fine with me now I get the whole couch"

_**I have the biggest grin on my face when Kirsten leans down gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

"Hey"

"Hey"

_**Tonight's going to be interesting, that's for sure.  
**_


	79. Chapter 79

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey baby are you alright?"

"Yer i'm fine"

_**She thinks i'm mad at her.  
**_

"We're okay right?"

"Baby we're more than okay"

_**She walks over to where i'm lying and sits down on the edge of the bed.**_

"I thought I might have done something wrong?"

"No you didn't do anything wrong I promise"

_**She smiles when I reach out wrapping my hand around hers.**_

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yer i'm just really tired"

_**I smile when she lets go of my hand and slowly moves her fingers through my hair.**_

"Did you grab some of my clothes to sleep in?

"Yer"

_**I start laughing when she pulls the rugs back to see what i'm wearing.**_

"I love when you wear my clothes"

_**She quickly hops up and walks into her cupboard.**_

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yer but it sucks we had to leave early"

_**When she comes back out she's only wearing sweatpants and a bra.**_

"Baby you should have stayed"

"Ash i'm not going to stay at a party when you're not there"

_**When she undoes her bra I can't help but stare.**_

"Kyla, Aiden and Brad were there"

_**Who's she kidding?**_

_**She would have been pissed if I stayed.**_

"You would of been okay with me staying?"

_**I watch her as she walks back******__ over to where i'm lying._

"I'm never okay when you're not with me"

_**She leans down gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

"But I'm not going to stop you spending time with your friends"

_**That's sweet.**_

"How are your ribs?"

"I'm actually feeling pretty good right now, i'm a little stiff, but I'm okay"

"That's good"

**_When she stands up and puts her shirt back on, I notice a bruise on her back._**

"What's that from?"

"What's what from?"

"You have a bruise on your back?"

"I do?"

_**She does.**_

"It's probably from when we were in Brad's front yard fooling around"

_**That was awesome.**_

"I bruised you?"

"No the ground you tackled me onto must have"

_**Woops.**_

"Sorry"

"It's fine that make out session was hot"

"I'm not complaining but we did get a little carried away"

_**I blame the alcohol.**_

"You just couldn't get enough of me Spence it happens"

"Ashley I'd been drinking and the alcohol had me convinced you were better looking than you are"

_**She's laughing.**_

"You can't help yourself can you?"

_**I smile as she lies down next to me, leaning on her elbows.**_

"You love bringing me back down to earth"

"Someone has to"

_**I reach out brushing my fingers through her hair. **_

"You know I don't mean it"

"I don't know Spence my ego's a little bruised"

_**I slowly brush my thumb over her bottom lip.**_

"Baby you're perfect, everything about you is perfect"

_**She really is perfect.  
**_

"I love the way you look, I love your sense of humour, I love how much you care, I love your body and I really love the way you make me feel"

_**She's blushing.**_

"Are you actually blushing?"

"I'm not used to you saying nice things to me"

_**I always say nice things.**_

"Don't make me take all that back"

"You can't take it back Spence it's all up here now"

_**She's tapping her head.**_

"What else is going on up there?"

"I don't think you can handle what's going on up there"

_**I reach over switching the bedside light off.**_

"Is that your way of telling me we're not having sex?"

"No that was my way of telling you i'm tired"

**_I'm not surprised when i feel her hand slide into my panties._**

"Ash?"

**_She's moving her fingers between my folds._**

"Mmmmm?"

_**Who am I kidding?**_

_**There's no way i'm stopping her.**_

"Do you want me to stop?"

_**I'm really wet so she knows i'm not going to say yes**_.

"No"

_**When I feel the rugs move my heart starts racing.**_

"Shit"

_**She quickly pulls my sweatpants and panties down past my ankles.**_

_****__**Damn i'm going to cum before her tongue even touches me.**_  


"Spence i'm going to show you exactly how much I love you"


	80. Chapter 80

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I'm starting to lose the little bit of feeling I still have left in my arm.**_

_**But I can't move her, no matter how much my arm tingles, I can't move her.  
**_

_**This moment right now is perfect.**_

_**She's curled up into my side, resting her head on my shoulder, as I slowly move my fingers through her hair.**_

_**Last night was amazing and i'm not just saying that because Ashley gave me two mind blowing orgasms when we were alone.**_

_**It was amazing because Ash and I went to our first drama free school party since we got together.**_

_**There was no Madison and Glen drama and most importantly there was no Spencer and Ashley drama.**_

_**It was just a simple, fun and easy night.**_

_**Okay the Madison and Kirsten stuff wasn't easy.**_

_**But everything worked out in the end and that's all that matters.**_

"Morning"

"Hey"

_**I was off in my own little world so I didn't realise she'd woken up.**_

"What time is it?"

"Aaahh"

_**I quickly look at the clock next to Ashley's bed.**_

"It's quarter past eleven"

"Were you watching me sleep again?"

"Yer you're cute when you sleep"

_**I'm relieved when she rolls over freeing my arm.**_

"Ohhh baby did I give you a dead arm?"

**_My whole arms tingling._**

"Yer it's all tingly"

"I hate when that happens"

_**She moves so she's lying on her stomach.**_

"Last night was perfect so the dead arm's worth it"

_**When she smiles I reach out brushing my fingers through her hair.****  
**_

"And you were going to go to sleep"

"No I wasn't"

"You switched the light off"

"I was speeding up the process"

"You were speeding up the process?"

"Yer I was tired and you were taking too long"

"Well you should have just said..."

_**This will be interesting.**_

"Fuck me Ashley"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"You'd love it if I said that wouldn't you?"

"Baby i'm turned on just thinking about you saying that"

_**That doesn't surprise me.**_

"That's just not something i'm likely to say"

"Never say never Spence"

**_I smile as she leans down gently brushing her lips over mine._**

"It wasn't that long ago that you thought eating pussy was weird and now you can't get enough of it"

_**I can't believe she just said that.**_

"Ash do you have to say it like that?"

"How would you like me to say it?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't say it at all"

_**She's laughing at me.**_

"Come on Spence don't be shy"

_**I'm not being shy.**_

"I'm not"

"Then let's talk about eating pussy?

_**She thinks i'm going to say no that's why she's asking.**_

"Okay"

_**She seems stunned and I want to laugh but I need to stay strong.**_

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I ahhhh"_**  
**_

"I love eating your pussy Ash and I really love the way your body reacts when I run my tongue over your clit"

_**I can tell she doesn't know what to say.**_

"I thought you wanted to talk about this?"

"Okay I get it we don't need to talk about this"

"Baby when it's just the two of us there's nothing you can say or do that will make me feel uncomfortable"

_**I reach forward brushing her hair away from her eyes.**_

"I trust you and I love you more than i've ever loved anyone"

_**I feel incredibly safe around her.**_

_**She loves me and I know she'd never intentionally hurt me.**_

"So you're right I can't get enough of it, I love our sex life and I love going down on you"

_**She has the biggest grin on her face.**_

"But you should feel very special because it's not something i'd just do to anybody"

"I feel very special"

_**This time when her lip****s touch mine it's more heated than before.**_

_**But when we both get carried away.**_

_**I gently push her back.****  
**_

"Okay we can't have sex right now"

"You're no fun"

"Baby i'm more fun than you can handle"

_**I quickly pull the rugs back and move so i'm standing next to the bed.**_

"Let's get out of this house and do something"

"You want to do something?"

"Yer let's go grab lunch"

_**She doesn't look like she wants to move.**_

"I'll be back in an hour"

"You're leaving?"

"Yer i'm going to go next door and shower"

"Stay here and shower with me"

"Baby if I do that we'll never leave"

"That's fine with me"

_**I lean down gently pressing my lips against hers.**_

"I'll be back soon"

"Okay"

_**When I walk out of her room, I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

_**Life's perfect right now.**_


	81. Chapter 81

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Morning sweetheart"

"Hey mum"

_**I walk over and take a seat next to Maddy at the Kitchen counter.**_

"Hey Maddy"

"Morning"

_**Someone's very chirpy this morning.**_

"Where's..."

_**When I look around Kirsten's nowhere to be seen.**_

"She's in the pool room with Kate"

"Do you two want a coffee?"

_**I nod when mum looks at me.  
**_

"That would be great thanks C"

"Skim milk honey?"

_**I've never seen Maddy drink anything but slim milk.**_

"You know me too well"

"Maddy I used to be you twenty years ago"

_**Here we go again.  
**_

"I was the attractive head cheerleader loved by everyone"

"We're a special kind of human C"

_**What an idiot?**_

"I know I wish one of my children had followed in my footsteps"

"Unfortunately for you Ashley doesn't have what it takes to be a cheerleader"

_**Am I meant to be insulted?**_

"You two are so annoying"

_**Hopefully Spencer gets back really soon.**_

"How's that coffee coming along mum?"

"Don't be like that honey you know i'm only joking"

_**I roll my eyes when she passes me my coffee.****  
**_

"I love you just the way you are"

"But she'd love you more if you were more like me"

_**She just snorted.**_

"Maddy that was very unattractive"

"Whatever..."

_**That's a horrible comeback.**_

"Nothing I do is unattractive"

_**This coffee's amazing.**_

"Ashley your better half's here"

_**I smile when Spencer walks into the Kitchen.**_

"Hey Christine"

"How are you sweetie?"

"I'm pretty good"

_**I wrap my arm around her waist when Spencer moves so she's standing next to me.**_

"Did you stay at your place last night?"

"No I stayed here I just went home to shower"

"Do you want a coffee honey?"

"No i'm fine i'll just drink Ashley's"

_**I shake my head when she starts drinking mine.**_

"So what are you girls up to today?"

"We're going to grab lunch"

_**I smile at Spencer when she hands me my coffee.**_

"And then we're going shopping"

"We are?"

**_That's news to me._**

"Yer"

_**I really don't care what we do as long as i'm with her.**_

"Can I come?"

"Yer... Wait where's?"

"She's in the pool room with Kate"

_**I slip my hand into Spencer's back pocket.**_

"I'll go tell them we're leaving"

_**When Maddy leaves I look over at mum.**_

"What are you and dad doing today?"

"Nothing he's at the studio all day"

"He's working on a Saturday?"

"Yer he has a new band he's working with"

_**I smile when Spencer grabs the coffee out of my hand.**_

"What time did you ladies get home last night?"

"I have no idea"

_**All I know is it was early.**_

"It was just after midnight"

"Ashley how come you never know what time you come home?"

_**I drink too much.**_

"I don't pay attention to the time"

"No you drink too much"

_**I can't argue with that.**_

"You need to be more responsible like Spencer"

_**I roll my eyes as Spencer and my mum both start laughing.**_

"So you want me to be a cheerleader like Madison and more responsible like Spencer?"

"Yer and maybe you could have less attitude like Kyla"

"Is there anything else you'd like me to change?"

"No that will do for now"

_**Isn't Spencer meant to be on my side.**_

"You're a horrible girlfriend Spencer"

"I didn't say anything"

_**I quickly stand up and finish the last of the coffee Spencer was holding.**_

"We're going"

"Spencer how do you put up with her she's so moody?"

"I just tune out most of the time and pretend she's not there"

_**That's not funny.**_

"That's very cute Spencer"

"Oh baby I was only joking"

_**I'm trying to pretend i'm mad, but when she leans forward brushing her lips against mine, I can't wipe the smile off my face.**_

"Bye mum"

"Bye Christine"

"Have fun ladies"

_**We always do.**_


	82. Chapter 82

**MADISON'S P.O.V**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**We're sitting shoulder to shoulder with the rug pulled over our laps.**_

_**We've been like this for a while now.**_

_**Her fingers are wrapped around mine as our hands rest on my leg.**_

_"Kate that's ridiculous"_

_**My mind's elsewhere so I have no idea what they're talking about.**_

_"On that note we're going to call it a night"_

_**I was starting to think we were going to sleep down here.**_

_"Do you want to go upstairs?"_

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she stands up and holds her hand out for me to hold.**_

_"Yer"_

_**When my fingers wrap around hers I suddenly feel really nervous.**_

_"Night Kate"_

_"Night don't do anything I wouldn't do"_

_**Did she have to make it awkward?**  
_

_"She's pretty much giving us permission to do anything we want"_

_**I start laughing as she pulls me up and out of the couch.**_

_"Night Kate"_

_"Night"_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yer sorry I was just lost in my own mind"_

_**I force a smile so she knows i'm okay.**_

_"Okay but you'd tell me if there was something wrong right?"_

_**When we get to the bottom of stairs I gently pull her backwards and lean forward brushing my lips over hers.**_

_"There's nothing wrong I promise i'm just a little nervous"_

_"Maddy nothing has to happen tonight if you're not ready"_

_"Kirsten I want this to happen more than anything... i've just never done this before"_

**_Why am I waving my hands around?_**

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm positive"_

_**This time it's me grabbing her hand and it's me dragging her up the stairs.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Maddy"

"Yer?"

"Are you going to order?"

_**Oh.**_

"Sorry i'll just grab a caesar salad?"

"Okay cool i'll be right back with your drinks"

_**The five of us are all squashed into this tiny booth.**_

_**Spencer's on the very end and to her left is Ashley, then it's me, Kirsten and Kate.**_

"Maddy are you alright?"

"Yer i'm fine"

"You seem distracted"

"I'm just really tired"

"Did Kirsten wear you out?"

_**When she says that I throw my elbow back.**_

"FUCK"

"Woops my arm just went all crazy for a second"

"Ashley don't be a bitch"

_**This is why I love Spencer.**_

"Baby I was joking"

"Well I don't think Madison found it very funny and if she decides to kick your ass i'm going to be pissed"

_**I would never kick her ass.**_

"I don't want some beaten up, injured person as my girlfriend"

"Spencer i've been putting up with damaged goods for weeks"

_**She shouldn't have said that.  
**_

"Did you just call me damaged goods?"

"That came out wrong"

"You were damaged goods first"

_**These two are hilarious.**_

"You had the big fucking emo moment and climbed up that stupid hill in Alaska"

"I wasn't having an emo moment"

"Yes you were and then you slipped and broke your good arm"

"Spencer you of all of people should know I have two great arms"

_**Could she be any more full of herself?**_

"You were damaged goods for nearly two months"

"It was an accident"

"And what I deliberately got that chick to knock me on my ass so my ribs would crack?"

_**I don't know why Ash bothers.**_

_**Spencer always wins these battles.**_

_**When I look up the waiter's on her way back to the table with our drinks.**_

"Okay ladies I have three waters, a normal coke and a diet coke for the lovely lady on the end"

"Thanks"

_**Did she really just wink at Spencer?  
**_

"Okay well just let me know if there's anything else I can help you with"

_**It's like Spencer's sitting here by herself.**_

_**Ashley's going to be so pissed.  
**_

"We will thanks"

_**When she leaves Kirsten, Kate and I all start laughing.**_

"Yer Spencer let me know if there's anything I can help you with"

"Maddy you're an idiot"

_**Of course Ashley's not laughing.  
**_

"Ashley your girlfriend just got hit on you should be flattered"

"Fuck off"

_**Even Spencer's laughing now.**_

"That bitch just got her tip cut back to five percent"

"Baby she was just being friendly"

"She fucking winked at you"

"She probably had something in her eye"

"Madison?"

_**Why do I always get dragged into this stuff?**_

"Spencer that chick wants to drag you into the bathroom and have her way with you"

"See?"

"Ohhh baby are you jealous?"

_**That shut her up.**_

"Spencer I don't do jealous"

"Then what do we call this?"

"Annoyance"

"You didn't think she was annoying two minutes ago"

"Spencer if that chick had of hit on me you'd be pissed as well"

_**She'd be super pissed.**_

"Ashley i'm sitting opposite a girl you've slept with more than once, so i'm pretty sure I can handle a girl winking at you"

"Did you have to bring me into this?"

"Sorry"

_**I reach down running my hand up the inside of Kirsten's leg and when she looks over at me I can't help but smile.**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**We've been making out for a while now.**_

_**I'm on my back as Kirsten hovers above me.**_

_"I can't believe this is happening"_

_"You can't believe it?"_

_**I reach up brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.**_

_"This whole girl on girl thing is new to me"_

_**I'm incredibly comfortable with my body.**_

_**But lying here with Kirsten practically naked is intimadating.**_

_**She's gorgeous and her body is amazing.**_

_"We should have been doing this ages ago"_

_**I love the way her skin feels pressed up against mine.**_

_"You're gorgeous"_

_**As she hovers above me I can't help but notice how toned her body is.**_

_**We're both only wearing our bra and panties and when I reach out and unclip her bra she seems surprised.**_

_**But then something inside of her clicks and before I even know what's happening.**_

_**I'm naked and her fingers are moving through my folds.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"So Kate how come we've never met you before?"

"I used to live in Seattle and my family only moved to Southern California a couple of months back"

"Where abouts do you live?

"Huntington Beach"

"That's a nice area"

"I know I love it there"

_**I wonder if Kate still thinks i'm a bitch?**_

"So Spencer how exactly did you crack your ribs?"

"I was playing Basketball and I landed awkwardly"

"She's King High's star Basketball player so some girl decided to target her"

"That fucking chick messed up our sex life all because you're good at Basketball"

"Ashley?"

"What she did?"

"We had sex the night it happened"

"You woke up in agony"

"No I woke up pissed you didn't deliver"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"That's harsh"

"Well stop talking about our sex life and i'll stop saying you're a dud in bed"

"Okay fine"

_**Ashley's changed so much since she started dating Spencer.**_

_**But it's definately for the better.**_

"So Kate what do you do for fun back in Huntington Beach?"

"I actually play Basketball as well"

"So you're gay?"

"I'm confused"

_**So am I.**_

"What did I say to make you think I was gay?"

"You play Basketball"

"So?"

"Ashley thinks all girls that play Basketball are gay or bi-curious"

_**When Spencer says that the whole table starts laughing.**_

"It's true"

"Well I am actually gay so you're spot on this time, but I don't think girls showing an interest in Basketball makes them gay"

"See Ashley i'm not the only one who thinks your theory is ridiculous"

"Kirsten and Maddy back me up"

"I've never thought about it"

"Maddy?"

"I'm going to have to agree with Ash"

"Well Maddy apparantly us gays love to dabble in all sorts of extra curricular activities, including cheerleading"

_**Spencer's quick.**_

_**But I can't argue with her.**_

_**She's spot on.**_


	83. Chapter 83

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**Today's been so much fun.**_

_**We all had lunch together at one of my favourite diners and then we went shopping at the Beverly Centre.**_

_**Life's easy lately and a year ago I never thought i'd say this, but i'm loving my senior year.  
**_

"Where did the three amigo's go?"

"I have no idea"

_**We're at a beach bonfire party.**_

_**One of the guys on the football team has a private beach behind his house.**_

_**He's loaded and whenever his parents go away, he lights a bonfire and invites everyone over.**_

"How are things with you and Ashley lately any drama?"

_**There's been absolutely no drama lately and i'm loving it.**_

"No everything's perfect, actually it's better than perfect"

"You've changed her for the better"

"I didn't change her Aid, you just hadn't met the real Ashley"

"Spence i'm pretty sure you're the only person who gets to see that particular Ashley you're talking about"

_**That's not true.**_

"She doesn't like me and i've been dating her sister for years"

"Aiden she doesn't not like you"

"I don't know Spence she doesn't really do anything that makes me think she'd even piss on me if I was on fire"

**_He's making it sound worse than it is._**

"Aid you make her sound like she's the devil"

"Spencer do you not remember last year?"

_**Here we go again.**_

"Aid you're going to piss me off if you start saying shit about Ashley"

_**He's been drinking and this is obviously something that's been bothering him.**_

"Spencer I like Ashley, I just want her to stop hating me"

"Aiden stop being all emo"

_**Thank god Brad's here.**_

"Hey Spence"

"Hey Bradley"

_**I move over as Brad sits between Aiden and I.**_

"So I was just speaking to Kirsten's cousin Kate and I think i'm a chance"

"Sorry Brad but Kate plays on my team"

"She's gay?"

"Yer"

"This sucks why are all the hot chicks gay?"

"They're not all gay"

"Are you serious the hottest chick at King High is gay"

"Who?"

_**That's what I want to know.**_

"Come on Aid I know you're in love with Kyla but Ashley's easily the hottest chick at King"

"Well that might not be the best news for you two but i'm pretty happy she plays on my team"

_**When I say that they both start laughing.**_

"Do you guys want one of these beers?"

"Bradley I was starting to think you were holding out on us"_**  
**_

_**Did he even need to ask us that?**_

"Spencer I'll be your personal beer delivery guy all night if you let me watch you and Ash..."

_**I quickly elbow him in the ribs before he can finish that sentence.**_

"I was joking"

_**I shake my head as he opens my beer and passes it to me.**_

"Thanks"

"So Spence what's the deal with your brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's been going on about how he wants to win Maddy back all week, but he's over there making out with one of her best friends"

_**He's such a dick.**_

"Who's he making out with?"

"Freemont"

"He's making out with Natalie Freemont?"

"Yer it's pretty dark over there but it's her"

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't bet my life on it but i'd bet Aiden's"

"Thanks dude"

"Don't mention it"

_**I quickly hop up.**_

"Where are they?"

"They're near the stairs that lead up to Tommy's house"

_**If Glen was making out with anybody else I wouldn't care.**_

_**But I hate Natalie and lately she's been deliberately doing things to piss me off.**_

_**So i'm almost certain she's only hooking up with Glen to annoy me.**_

_**When I get to the bottom of the stairs, I notice them straight away, but they don't notice me.**_

_**They're gross and the longer I stand here and watch them make out, the more I want to throw up.**_

_**So I quickly kick sand at them**_**_._**

"What the fuck?"

"Sorry I didn't see you guys there"

"Spencer?"

_**It's pretty dark so I think he's only just realising it's me.**_

"What is wrong with you?"

"Natalie?"

"Glen don't fucking Natalie me your sister's a fucking bitch"

_**I don't bother responding she's not worth it.**_

"You're an even bigger ass than I thought you were"

_**Does he not think before he acts?**_

"You've been moping around all week upset Maddy doesn't want anything to do with you and then you go hook up with one of her friends"

"Come on Spencer we both know this has nothing to do with Madison"

_**She really needs to stop talking to me.**_

"You don't like me because I fucked your girlfriend"

"You slept with Ashley?"

_**How does he not know that?**_

"We used to hook up before Ashley went all crazy and settled for your sister"

"Spence I didn't..."

"Spencer don't be so fucking emo all the time"

_**She did not just call me an emo?**_

"Glen she's using you"

"That's the most ridiculous thing i've ever heard"

"You've been messing with me for weeks now and Glen's just another pawn in your pathetic attempt to get Ashley back"

"How does me making out with your brother have anything to do with Ashley?"

_**I'm going to need another drink.**_

_**This beer's going down too easy.**_

"Spence I get that you don't like Natalie but I don't see how this has anything to do with Ashley"

_**He's an even bigger idiot than I thought he was.**_

"Glen do what you want, but when this all comes back and bites you on the ass, don't come complaining to me"

"TOMMY'S PARENTS MUST BE ALCOHOLIC'S"

_**When I look up Ashley, Kirsten and Madison are walking down the stairs.**_

"I KNOW THAT WAS AN INCREDIBLY LARGE LIQOUR CABINET"

"DID WE LOSE KATE?"

"SHE'S PROBABLY WITH SPENCER"

_**When they get to the bottom of the stairs Ashley notices us.**_

"Hey baby"

"Hey"

_**I smile when she walks over to where i'm standing.**_

"Is everything alright?"

"Yer where did you guys go?"

"Tommy told us where he's parents keep their alcohol"

_**When I look up at Glen he's staring at Maddy.  
**_

"Hey Maddy"

**He can't be serious.**

"Glen that's gross did Spencer just catch you two making out?"

"We ahhh"

"You must be getting pretty desperate?"

"Madison this isn't what it looks like"

"Natalie he's all yours just don't expect fireworks he has a small penis"

_**Okay I really didn't want to hear that.**_

"I don't have a small penis"

_**I laugh when he tries to defend himself.**_

"He does he has a small penis that matches his small brain"

_**I probably shouldn't be laughing but that's hilarious.**_

"Maddy can we please talk about what happened?"

"Glen stop living in last week, you did me a favour, your an ass and clearly your dick's not picky"

_**Everytime he talks she shuts him down straight away.**_

"Okay well we're going to go, can you two please not doing anything that will scare the crabs?"

_**Clearly only Ashley and I think what Maddy said was funny.**_

"That's hilarious"

_**Ash and I both watch as Kirsten and Maddy stumble back to the bonfire.**_

"Baby can we please go as well?"

_**I reach down wrapping my fingers around Ashley's.**_

"Wait Ashley?"

"Glen save your breathe i'm not interested"

"Can't you just give me one second there's something I want to say"

"I'm fully booked tonight Glen so as tempting as that offer was i'm going to have to pass"

_**When she starts walking I follow.**_

"SPENCER?"

"I can't believe you're related to him"

"Who cares about Glen and Natalie?"

_**When I stop walking she turns so she's facing me and it's then I lean forward brushing my lips against hers.**_

"All I care about is you"

_**I quickly sneak another kiss.**_

"And us"


	84. Chapter 84

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**_**.**_

"That's so hot"

_**Ashley needs to stop trying to make out with me.**_

"Baby you need to stop the guys are getting all excited"

_**It was only an hour ago that Brad was joking about this and now Ashley's giving him everything he wants and more.**_

"Who cares?"

"You're getting Brad all excited"

"Well clearly he needs a little excitement in his life"

**_ I shove her backwards as Kirsten and Maddy start laughing._**

"Go for a swim or something you need to cool down"

"Come on Ash i'll go skinny dipping with you"

_**Everyone laughs when Brad quickly stands up and pulls his shirt over his head.**_

"Brad as tempting as that offer was i'm going to have to pass"

"Your loss will be someone elses gain"

_**He's such an idiot.**_

"Brad we both know you couldn't handle seeing her naked"

_**I smile when Ash wraps her arm around my shoulders.**_

"Spencer it's actually the opposite because if Ashley saw me naked she wouldn't be gay anymore"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"He's right Spence how could any girl turn down Brad?"

"Come on Ash let's go i'll show you what you've been missing"

"Brad that's gross"

_**That's got to hurt.**_

"Baby you just crushed his dreams"

"His dreams?"

"Yer he thinks you're the hottest girl at school and you just told him he's gross"

"You said she was the hottest girl at school?"

"Yer"

"Brad she's not even the hottest person in that relationship"

"Thanks Maddy"

"No problem Spence I've got your back"

"You're meant to be my best friend you idiot"

"Honesty's the best policy Ashley and I honestly think Spencer's better looking than you"

"I agree"

_**I smile when she leans across gently brushing her lips over my cheek.**_

"She's hot"

"Can you two please make out again?"

"Aiden be a good friend and hit Bradley for me"

"OUCH MAN THAT FUCKING HURT"

_**Aiden hit him alot harder than he needed to.**_

"I barely touched you man don't be such a girl"

"OUCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Don't use being a girl as an insult"

_**Kyla's hilarious.**_

"Ky I was joking"

"And I didn't find it funny"

"Awww baby come here"

_**I look over at Ashley when they start making out.**_

"That's gross"

"I know he's eating my sisters face"

_**It's freezing and this bonfire's not really helping.  
**_

"Let's go for a walk?"

_**I quickly hop up and reach my hand out for her to hold.**_

"Okay"

_**When her fingers wrap around mine, I pull her up.**_

"I've got sand everywhere"

_**I watch as she brushes all the sand off her jeans.**_

"So where exactly are we walking to?"

"I don't know I haven't thought that far ahead"

"Are you okay?"

_**I wrap my arm around her waist as we both start walking.**_

"Yer I'm just freezing and I thought moving would help warm me up"

_**I smile when she starts rubbing my back.**_

"Do you want to wear my jacket?"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"No then you'll be cold"

"I don't mind"

"I do"

_**The beach is so peaceful and relaxing.  
**_

"I thought you were scared of the beach at night"

"I find it a little scary but i'm okay with this"

_**It can get a little too dark and quiet for my liking.  
**_

"What's with Brad tonight?"

"Aid and him are just really drunk but he doesn't mean any harm"

"I know it was just a little awkward"

"Well if it makes you feel better I had an awkward moment with Aiden as well"

"Should I be worried?"

"No he was just really drunk and I guess he's a little upset you two don't get along"

"What did he say?"

"He thinks you hate him"

"I don't hate him"

"I know you don't, but you can be a little blunt sometimes and I guess he's taken it to heart"

"This is your way of telling me to play nice isn't it?"

_**She knows me too well.  
**_

"Baby he's my best friend and he's had my back for years, so it would be really nice if you two got along"

"Okay?"

"Really?"

"Yer you made an effort with Maddy and Kirsten so it's only fair I play nice with Aiden"

_**She's the best.**_

"And he does date my sister so I should probably make an effort for her as well"

"Ohhh aren't you a sweet sister"

"I wouldn't go that far"

"Come here"

_**I lean across gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Let's sit"

"Spencer is this a trap?"

_**I laugh when she starts looking around.**_

"No it's not a trap"

"You can't blame me for being suspicious"

_**I ignore her and sit down facing the water.**_

"But I'm going to sit anyway"

_**When she sits down, I lay my arm across her leg, resting my hand on the inside of her knee.**_

"Do you ever think about how we were before?"

"What do you mean?"

"We were inseperable and then High School started and we drifted apart"

"We're together now Spence and that's all that matters"

_**When she wraps her arm around me, I move my head so it's resting on her shoulder.**_

"I'm crazy about you Spence"

_**I can't believe i'm about to do this.**_

"Baby you know how much I love you right?"

"Yer"

_**She sounds worried.**_

"Ashley what i'm about to offer you probably won't be on offer again, so think very carefully before responding"

"Spence you're making me nervous"

"Owwww you're so cute"

_**I quickly lift my head off her shoulder and lean across brushing my lips over hers.**_

"Do you want to have sex on the beach?"

_**She has the biggest smile on her face.**_

"Spence if this is a joke it's not very funny"

_**I lean back undoing the button on my jeans.**_

"I'm not joking"

_**I start laughing when she tackles me so my backs resting on the sand.**_

"Are you sure?"

_****__I quickly reach out and slide her hand into my panties._

"I'm positive"

_**My hearts racing when her lips touch mine.  
**_

_**This is the first time I've ever done anything like this.**_

_**I used to hate P.D.A.**_

**_But whenever i'm around her I can't myself and I stop caring about who's watching._**

"Mmmmm"

**_Her lips are perfect and I really love _****the way her tongue moves against mine.**

"Ash don't tease"

_**She's running her fingers between my folds, b**_**_ut she's deliberately avoiding my clit and it's driving me crazy._**

_**So I quickly move my hands down her sides and undo the button on her jeans.**_

_**When her fingers start brushing over my clit, I spread my legs further apart, so she has better access.**_

"You're so wet"

_**When she says that I slide my hand into her pants and quickly start moving my fingers up and down her clit**_.

_**I'm incredibly turned on so this won't take very long.**_

"Mmmmm"_**  
**_

_**I notice how heavy my breathing is when she pulls back moving her lips down to my neck.**_

"Aassshhh"

_**My jean's are really tight but she somehow manages to slip two fingers inside of me and when she does I know i'm close.**_

"I-I"

_**She quickly starts flicking my clit back and forth.**_

"I'm so close"

_**I move my free hand through my hair but it doesn't help.**_

_**She's driving me crazy.**_

"Baby I ahhh... so close"

_**When she curls her fingers I can't take it anymore.**_

_**My whole body starts shaking as she slowly pulls her fingers out of my pants.**_

"Wow"

_**I'm going to need a second.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Baby that was incredible"

_**My hand's still in her pants.**_

"You're turn"


	85. Chapter 85

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**Somehow my house always becomes the place to be when everyone's been drinking.**

_**It doesn't bother me but sometimes I wish it was just Spencer and I.**_

**_Rather than Kirsten, Maddy, Aiden, Kyla, Kate, Brad and Spencer and I._**

"How many offers have you had this week Maddy?"

"Offers?"

_**I'm stil buzzing from the beach.**_

_**I can't believe Spencer was the one to initiate having sex on the beach.**_

"Yer how many guys have asked you out now you and Glen are done?"

"None"

"Can I be the first?"

_**He's been drinking and i'm guessing he thinks Maddy's his last chance"**_

"Sure"

"Sweet let's go out sometime"

"No"

_**When she says that the whole room starts laughing.**_

"Maddy you're not my type anyway"

_**That's true.**_

"Bradley everyone's your type when you've been drinking"

"Well Spencer Carlin you're definately not my type"

"Are you insane?"

"No Ash i'm not insane, she's like a sister to me and last time I had a crack she shut me down"

"You hit on Spencer?"

"Yer I was wasted and she looked hot so I gave it a go"

_**Spencer's laughing.**_

_**And now I want to know what happened.**_

"I need to hear this story"

**_I'm sitting on the couch with my legs resting on the coffee table._**

_**And Spencer's next to me with her hand resting on my leg and her head resting on my shoulder.**_

"It's not much of a story"

"Bradley tell me the story or i'm going to make Spencer tell me later"

"Okay we were at one of the Friday Night parties about six months ago and Spencer was wasted"

"Bradley i'm pretty sure you were the one that was wasted"

"Okay I may have had a few"

_**When he says that everyone starts laughing.**_

"Anyway she'd just got into argument with you and Maddy"

_**I rub my hand over her shoulder as she snuggles into my side.**_

"Who won?"

"Maddy that's a ridiculous question"

_**Why's it ridiculous?**_

"I used to win all those arguments"

"Spencer you're kidding right, you were a bigger bitch, but that doesn't mean you won"

"As if I was the bigger bitch?"

"Ashley back me up"

"Maddy you know I can't do that"

"You're so soft"

"No i'm smart"

_**Kirsten's and Maddy are sitting incredibly close to eachother but they're not making it obvious they're hooking up.**_

"Anyway she'd just got into a huge fight with you two and when I saw her she was drinking everything she could find"

"Wait me drinking had nothing to do with these two bitches"

"Hey ease up with the insults"

"Ashley i'm pretty sure you used to call me a lot worse"

"She used to call you S.M.A.C"

"That's lame"

"It's an abreviation"

_**Is Madison insane why would she bring this up?**_

"Wait you called Spencer S.M.A.C?"

"Kyla please?"

"So what does S.M.A.C stand for?"

_**I knew she was going to ask me that.**_

"Spencer 'Marvelous amazing' Carlin"

"Ashley don't push it or you'll be sleeping alone tonight"

_**That's not fair.**_

"Okay but please remember this nickname was made up when we didn't exactly see eye to eye"

"Spencer 'Masturbate Already' Carlin"

_**Thanks for that Maddy.**_

"Are you serious?"

_**They're all laughing but I know better.**_

"You were so uptight and moody all the time that we thought you just needed to masturbate already"

"Okay Maddy I think she gets it"

"S.M.A.C can you pass me a pillow?"

"Bradley are you sure you want to side with them?"

"I ahhh... No"

"S.M.A.C is the most ridiculous nickname i've ever heard"

_**It was funny back when Spencer and I didn't get along.**_

"You could do so much better"

"Spencer you had several nicknames that was just the first one that came to my head"

"Okay let's just forget about Spencer's nicknames and get back to Brad's story"

_**Spencer hasn't moved so she's obviously taking it better than I thought she would.**_

"There's not really much to it, she was wasted and I tried to hook up with her, but she shut me down"

"Spencer that's horrible he's your friend, you could have at least made out with him"

"Maddy i'm gay and he has a penis"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"And I was pretty wrapped up in someone else at the time"

"Oh that's right you you were obsessed with Ashley"

"I wasn't obsessed with her, I couldn't stand her"

"Whatever you were obsessed"

"No I wasn't"

"You walked onto that cruise hating her and then two days later you two were fucking"

"Maddy censor yourself"

"I'm sorry Ash I meant to say you were making love"

_**What an idiot?**_

"Did you have to share that with everyone?"

"It's only Kirsten and Brad who don't know about your holiday on the loveboat"

_**I give up.**_

"Maddy i'd probably stop now or I might accidently share some things you don't want getting out"

"Ashley i'm well aware of what happens when I mess with Spencer so i'll shut up"

_**I thought she might say something like that.**_

"Wait what happened?"

_**What is this story time at the Davies household?**_

"I called Spencer a lesbo and Ashley freaked out"

"No you outted her in front of everyone"

"I thought they already knew"

"Well they didn't"

"I know I quickly figured that out when you freaked out and ripped me a new one"

"So you outted Spencer on the cruise?"

"Kirsten I thought they all already knew"

"Maddy it's fine you're forgiven"

_**When are they all going to call it a night?**_

"Who wants to play pool?"

"I'll play"

"Me to"

"Count me in"

"Okay we need one more"

_**There's no way i'm playing and i'm hoping Spencer's not interested either.**_

"Kate come on you can be on my team"

"Okay let's do this"

"Cool it's me and Kate versus you and Ky"

_**When they walk away and start playing pool, I lean across gently brushing my lips against Spencer's forehead.**_

"So how are you two?"

"We're fine"

"Did you two bump uglies last night?"

"Ashley leave them alone"

"Spencer don't act like you don't want to know"

"I don't"

"Okay whatever you say"

_**When I look over at Kirsten and Maddy they're both grinning.**_

"Maddy i'm so proud of you"

"Ashley don't be annoying"

"Spencer they'll tell me to fuck off if they don't want me to know"

_**Spencer looks at things differently.**_

_**Kirsten and Maddy are a lot more open when it comes to sex.**_

"How was it?"

"It was awesome"

"Well done Kirsten"

_**When I say that they all start laughing.**_

"Hey I contributed"

"But Maddy every good lesbian team needs a captain**_"_**

"Well in that case her leadership skills were exceptional"

_**I knew Maddy would love it.**_

"Did either of you go downtown?"

"Did you go down on Spencer the first time you slept together?"

_**I look over at Spencer.**_

"Can I answer that?"

"If you have to"

"When we slept together a year ago I didn't, but when we started hooking up on the cruise I went down on her the second night we were together"

"The second night?"

"Yer I would have done it the first night but it wouldn't have been appropriate"

"Wait so you guys slept together a year ago?"

"Yer that's kind of why Spencer hated me"

"Do we have to tell this story again?"

"Baby if we don't tell her Maddy's just going to tell her later"

"Fine"

"We slept together last Thanksgiving"

_**She looks confused.**_

"So you slept together and then you started fighting?"

"Yer"

"Wow you must have really sucked"

_**That's not funny.**_

"Kirsten you of all people should know I never suck"

"So why did you two start fighting then?"

"After we slept together I just left"

"You left?"

"Yer I thought she was straight and I didn't want everything to be all weird"

"You left?"

"I was really drunk and I thought Spencer was straight, so I just left so it wasn't awkward"

"Ohhh"

"So that's why you hated her?"

"I never hated her I was just mad"

"Ashley you're an idiot"

"Kirsten i paniced"

"Since when do you panic when it comes to stuff like that?

"With Spencer it's different we've been friends for ages and I over thought everything"

"Anyway we're getting off topic I want to know if one of you went downtown?"

"Kirsten did"

"Thanks for that Maddy"

"Kirsten you're such a good lesbian"

"Shut up Ashley"

"Don't be shy Kirsten"

"I'm not shy"

_**She really isn't.**_

"Maddy you need to go down on Kirsten you'll love it"

"Ash can you please not freak her out"

"Come on Kirsten we both know Maddy doesn't freak out about stuff like this"

"She's right"

_**I'm always right.**_

"How long did it take for Spencer to go down on you?"

_**When I look at Spencer i'm not sure if i'm allowed to answer this.**_

"I can't answer that Spencer will kill me"

"Come on Spence let her answer it's for educational purposes"

_**That's true.**_

"I didn't say she couldn't answer"

"Are you going to get me back later if I tell her?"

"No"

_**Sweet.**_

"Well the night after I went down on her we had that weird break up"

"You broke up after being together for a day?"

_**That's not funny.**_

"We didn't break up I told her we needed to slow things down"

"Why?"

"They played twenty questions and Spencer asked her about all the girls she's slept with"

"Oh"

_**I'm glad they find Spencer and my relationship so amusing.**_

"You two are hilarious"

"Kirsten it would have be fine if she didn't find out I slept with you and Natalie"

"Oh"

_**She's not laughing anymore.  
**_

"Spencer we've well and truly moved past that right?"

"Yer"

_**Thank god for that.**_

"Ashley can you just finish the story already"

"She went down on me like five days into the cruise"

"Spencer Carlin i'm impressed"

"She's a quick learner Maddy so no one was more impressed than me"

_**I lean across brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Is Ashley and Spencer storytime over now?"

"Yer"

"Good"

_**This time when my lips touch hers she doesn't pull back straight away.**_

"One last thing"

_**I laugh when Spencer rolls her eyes.**_

"Spencer attacked me on the beach and we had the most incrediblt sex"

"You are so fucking dead"

_**Kirsten and Maddy start laughing when Spencer tackles me.**_

_**Toight's going to be so much fun.**_


	86. Chapter 86

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Ashley are you ever going to bring your own lunch?"

"No why would I do that?"

_**Paula makes a mean sandwich.**_

"Your mum makes an incredible sandwich"

"She makes it for me"

"Baby you need to feed me or I won't have energy to you know"

_**When I raise my eyebrows she starts laughing.**_

"Ashley?"

**_That sounded serious._**

"Hey Kirsten"

"Um can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yer sure what's up?"

_**Spencer shoves me off the bench when Kirsten looks at her.**_

"She wants to talk to you alone"

"Ohhh"

_**Something's not right.**_

"I'll be right back"

_**I follow Kirsten when she walks out of the courtyard.**_

"Kirsten?"

"Ash can you please just follow me for one second?"

_**Now i'm worried.**_

"Okay"

**_I follow her all the way to the gym doors and then she stops._**

"Kirsten can you please just tell me what's going on?"

"Ummmm"

"Is it Maddy?"

"No there's a video going around?"

"A video?"

"Yer Melissa just showed me the video then"

"Kirsten what's in the video?"

"It's ahhhhh"

_**Now i'm really worried.**_

"It's you and Spencer on the beach"

"Can you be more specific"

"You two are you know"

_**Fuck.**_

"Who else has the fucking video?"

"I have no idea but Melissa said Natalie and some of the other cheerleaders had it on there phone"

"Where is she?"

"She's in there"

_**When I walk into the gym I notice them straight away.**_

"NATALIE?"

_**When they notice me they all stop talking.**_

"Ashley hi"

"Give me your phone?"

"What?"

"I want your phone"

"Is this about the video?"

"Did you fucking film us?"

"No why would I do that?"

"I don't know Natalie why have you been doing half the shit you've been doing?"

"Ashley I don't like Spencer but there's no way i'd do something like that to you"

_**When I look over at Kirsten she just shrugs her shoulders.**_

"Show me the video"

_**I press play when she passes me her phone.**_

_**It's only a twenty second video but it's pretty obvious what Spencer and I are doing.**_

"How did you get this?"

"Mark sent it to me"

"Mark?"

_**When she points behind me I notice the guys are playing Basketball.**_

"Which one's Mark?"

**_I've never heard of this guy._**

"He's the new guy he just transfered here from LA County West"

"Natalie if you're fucking lying to me"

"Ashley i'm not lying I wouldn't do that"

"Which one is he?"

"He's the one defending Glen"

_**I hit delete on the phone and pass it back to Natalie.**_

"Who else has the video?"

"I'm not sure but I think he sent it to most of the cheerleaders"

"Do you three have it?"

"Yer"

"Give me your phone"

_**When she passes it to me I quickly go into the media section and hit delete.**_

"Do you have it?"

"I had it but I deleted it"

"What about you?"

"I just deleted it then"

_**I toss the phone back to Sarah and walk over to the guys playing Basketball.**_

"MARK?"

_**They all stop playing when I yell out his name.**_

"Yer?"

"Are you Mark?"

"Yer"

_**When he answers me I punch him in the face.**_

"Ashley what the fuck are you doing?"

"Fuck off Glen"

_**I'm not in the mood for his shit.**_

"Where's your phone?"

"Ash is everything alright?"

_**When I look over at Aiden it's pretty obvious he has no idea what's happening.**_

_**He must not have been sent the video.**_

"Aid have you checked your phone this morning?"

"No it's in my locker why?"

"Mark get me your fucking phone"

"Ash you need to chill"

"Did he send it to you?"

"Did he send what to me?"

_**I'm relieved he didn't send it to Glen.**_

"Mark where's your phone?"

"Look Ash i'm sorry I didn't..."

"Did you fucking film us?"

"Yes"

_**He's whispering.**_

"Why would you do that?"

"I ummm"

_**What a loser.**_

"I saw you and Spencer arguing with Natalie and then I saw you guys... I just didn't think"

"What does us fighting with Natalie have to do with you?"

"I ummm"

_**He likes her.**_

"Where's your phone?"

_**When Aiden walks over and tries to calm me down, I shrug his hand off my shoulder.**_

"It's over there in my bag"

"Well why don't you go get it for me?"

_**No one says anything as I watch him walk over to his bag.**_

"Ash what's going on?"

_**I really don't like Glen so when he talks to me I just ignore him.**_

"Here"

_**When he passes it to me I go straight into his messages to see who he sent it to.**_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me"

"What?"

_**When I show Kirsten his phone she's just as surprised as I am.**_

"You're a sick fuck"

_**I couldn't have said it any better myself.**_

"I'm sorry i'll delete it"

"You sent it to like ten people"

"I ahhh"

"Kirsten can you put these peoples names in your phone?"

"Yer"

_**When she pulls out her phone I read out all the names of the people he sent it to.**_

"Ashley are you going to tell me what this video's off?"

"Fuck off Glen"

_**I quickly go into the video section and delete every video he has.**_

"Did you just delete every video I had?"

"Yer"

_**When he holds out his hand, I pretend to pass him his phone, but when he tries to grab it, I throw it as hard as I can.  
**_

"What the fuck?"

_**I smile when his phone shatters.**_

"You can't do that"

"And you can't fucking film me and send it to people at school"

_**That shut him up.**_

"Ash Miss Harris is coming over you need to..."

_**Why does Natalie care?**_

"Your fucking sick friend filmed Spencer and I on the beach and then sent it to the guys on the Basketball team and the girls on the cheerleading squad"

_**I'm pretty happy when Glen hits him.  
**_

"You filmed my sister and then sent it around the school"

"I ahhh"

_**When Glen charges at him, Aiden steps in and holds him back.**_

"Aid let me go"

"Glen he's not worth it"

"HEY"

_**Fuck i'm going to get a years worth of detention for this.**_

"GLEN BACK OFF"

_**Miss Harris looks really annoyed.**_

"The three of you have detention after school"

"What why?"

"Glen you just got yourself a whole week"

"I..."

"Do you want to make it two"

"No Miss Harris"

"I thought you might say that"

_**Miss Harris can be pretty scary.**_

"Get out of the gym... all of you"

_**When I start walking away she stops me.  
**_

"ASHLEY, NATALIE AND KIRSTEN GET IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW"

_**Fuck this isn't going to end well.**_


	87. Chapter 87

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Ashley why do we spend so much time together?"

_**I'm really not in the mood for this.**_

"Out of all the kids at this school I see you the most and you don't even play in my Basketball team"

"I guess i'm your favourite"

"I'm pretty sure it has more to do with your apparant love for detention"

"Or your apparant love for giving me detention"

_**When I say that Natalie and Kirsten start laughing.**_

"Ashley are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"That depends"

"What exactly does it depend on?

"It depends on how much trouble i'm in?"

_**I'm not going to tell her what's going on if i'm not in trouble.**_

"Ashley you have a nasty temper"

_**When I look over at Kirsten she's smiling.  
**_

"And you can't just go around starting fights no matter what the circumstances are"

"I had my reasons"

"Did you also have your reasons for breaking Mark's phone?"

"That was an accident"

"You threw it"

"I was throwing it back to him and he dropped it"

_**She's not going to believe that.**_

"You're a horrible throw Ashley that phone didn't land anywhere near him"

"I don't claim to be a great throw Miss Harris"

"Okay so it was all just a big misunderstanding?"

"Yep pretty much"

_**There's no way i'm getting away with this.**_

"You two can leave"

_**What that's not fair?**_

"Be in detention after school"

"Miss Harris they didn't do anything"

"Well Ashley apparantly you didn't do anything either but you'll be in detention"

_**That doesn't bother me.**_

_**I'm always in detention.**_

"Thank you ladies"

_**When they leave I start playing with my fingers.**_

"So?"

"Miss Harris can you please just tell me what my punishment is so I can leave?"

_**I need to talk to Spencer.**_

"Ashley i'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's going on"

_**How do I tell my favourite teacher there's a video of me having sex with my girlfriend?**_

"There's just this video going around and I was making Mark delete it"

"There's a video?"

"Yer?"

"What kind of video?"

_**Do I have to answer that?**_

"Ashley what kind of video?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes of course it matters"

_**This is so annoying.**_

"Whatever you say to me won't leave this room"

"You're really not going to let me leave until I tell you, are you?"

_**When I look up she's nodding her head.**_

"If I tell you will you let me go?"

"If you tell me i'll be more understanding when I give you your punishment"

_**I really just want to leave and that's not going to happen until I tell her.**_

"Spencer and I went to a beach party on Saturday night and we'd been drinking"

_**I can't believe i'm telling her this.**_

"We ended up you know..."

"Okay"

_**I'm so glad she didn't make me say it.**_

"And that Mark guy filmed us and sent it to some of the guys on the Basketball team and the girls on the cheer squad"

"Why would he do that?"

"Why do the jocks and the cheerleaders do anything they do at this fucking school?

"Is the video still being sent around?"

_**I don't know.**_

"Probably that's what happens in High School"

"Ashley I get why you did what you did but you can't just go around starting fights"

_**I bet she'd do the exact same thing.**_

"What would you have done if you were me?"

"I'm a teacher so I have to tell you i'd report it to one of my coordinators"

"So you'd want me to walk into some dirty old dudes office and tell him there's a video of me and my girlfriend having sex being sent around the school?"

_**I'm glad she finds this amusing.**_

"Yer but if I take my teachers hat off my response would be very different"

"Well take your teachers hat off then"

_**I smile when she takes off her cap.**_

"I would of kicked that jocks ass and I would have done a lot worse than smashing his phone"

_**I knew it.**_

"That last bit stays between you and me"

_**Why can't all the teachers be like Miss Harris?  
**_

"You can go but you owe me three days of detention"

_**Three days is nothing.  
**_

"I'll be there"

"Okay"

_**I quickly hop up out of my chair.**_

"Detention's in the gym again"

"Yay I can't wait"

_**I really need to find Spencer.**_


	88. Chapter 88

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey Spence"

"Hey Aid"

**_I smile when he sits down opposite me._**

"Have you seen Ashley lately?"

"She was here before but then she went off with Kirsten"

"Ohhh"

"Aiden is everything alright?"

**_He's acting really strange.  
_**

"Aiden where is she?"

"She's in Miss Harris's offfice i'm pretty sure she's getting detention"

_**Something's definately not right.**_

"Aiden just tell me what's going on"

_**Suddenly i'm incredibly nervous.**_

"There's a video"

"A video?"

"Yer"

"What kind of video?"

_**I wish he'd stop hesitating.**_

"Do you know Mark?"

"I don't think so"

"He's a new guy he just joined the school Basketball team"

"Okay what does this Mark guy have to do with anything?"

"He was at the party on Saturday night"

_**So what half the school was at the beach party on Saturday Night?**_

"And he must have seen you and Ashley"

_**I really hope he doesn't say what I think he's going to say.**_

"Spence he saw you and Ashley having sex and he filmed you"

_**I think i'm going to be sick.**_

"He what?"

"He filmed..."

"I fucking heard you"

_**I shouldn't have snapped at him.  
**_

"Spencer i'm sorry"

_**What's he sorry for this isn't his fault?**_

"Are you alright?"

"Did he send the video to you?"

"Yer"

"Let me see it"

_**When he passes me his phone I hit play.**_

_**The video's not very long, but you can clearly tell it's us and it's pretty obvious what we're doing.**_

"I think i'm going to be sick"

_**When I hop up he follows me.**_

"Spencer wait up"

_**I really just want to be alone.**_

"Aid can you please just back off?"

"Spence i'm worried"

"I'm fine I just want to be alone"

"Spencer?"

"Aiden i'm fine I promise"

_**That's a massive lie.**_

_**I'm freaking out and I really just need to get out of here.**_

"Okay well call me if you need anything"

"I will"

_**When he stops following me I keep walking to the car park.**_

"SPENCER?"

_**Fuck.**_

_**When I hear her I stop walking.**_

"Hey Miss Harris"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I ahh"

_**I can't come up with anything.**_

"You're going to give me a detention aren't you?"

_**Students aren't allowed near the carpark during the day.**_

"If you were anyone else you'd already have one"

_**Right now I really don't care if she gives me detention or not.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I wish people would stop asking me that.**_

"I've never been better"

"Ashley told me what happened"

"Great"

"And before you get mad at her I made her tell me"

"Miss Harris can you please just forget that you saw me, I really can't be here anymore?"

"Spencer running away isn't going to help"

_**It might not help but it will make me feel better.**_

"WHAT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW IS WHY I DON'T LIKE HIGH SCHOOL"

_**Why do people have to be so horrible?**_

"You're meant to have the time of your life in High School and up until about ten minutes ago I was"

_**I feel like i'm going to throw up.**_

"But then some guy I don't even know thought it would be a good idea to film us and now the whole school is watching the one thing I really wanted to keep personal"

_**When i move so i'm sitting on the bench, Miss Harris sits down next to me.**_

"Maybe you should speak to Ashley?"_**  
**_

"Miss Harris I love Ashley so much but she sees things differently"

_**Why am I telling her all this?**_

"She doesn't care what people think and she's just going to tell me it doesn't matter"

_**I love Ashley but when it comes to stuff like this we see things differently.**_

"But it does matter, I care what people think about me, that's why I can't be here when everyone's talking about this fucking video"

"Spencer if you leave it's only going to be worse"

"How could it possibly be any worse than it is right now?"

_**She forces a smile when I look over at her.**_

"I know you're not going to want to hear this, but it will blow over and in a couple of days everyone will be talking about something else"

"Miss Harris I know you're just trying to help but that doesn't make me feel any better"

"Spencer if I tell you something will you promise it stays between us?"

"Yer?"

_**Now i'm curious.**_

"I was you eight years ago"

_**What's that meant to mean?**_

"I'm gay Spencer and I came out my senior year of High School"

"You're gay?"

"Yer I played on the Varsity Basketball team and I was dating one of my teammates for nearly a year before I told people I was gay"

"I-I ahhh"

"Spencer lesbians are meant to be able to spot their own kind"

"I know Ashley always jokes that my gaydar's faulty"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Ashley's a special kind of lesbian"

_**That's true.**_

"I couldn't agree more"

_**When i look down at my watch I realise i'm meant to be in class.**_

"Are you meant to be in class?"

"Yer"

"I'll write you a letter excusing you from your last class"

"Thanks"

"Just don't tell Ashley I did that"

"Why?"

"I just gave her three days of detention"

_**I shouldn't laugh but that's hilarious.**_

"And she probably hates me"

"You're actually her favourite teacher"

"Really?"

"Yer"

"She told me I had an apparant love for giving her detentions"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"What did she do this time?"

"She threw Mark's phone at the wall and it completely shattered"

_**That's awesome.**_

"And then when I asked her why she threw his phone she tried to tell me she was passing it back to him"

_**This time when I laugh she runs her hand up and down my back.**_

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Are you going to let me leave?"

"No we have Basketball practice after school and you told me you'd be there"

"I have busted ribs"

"Spencer you told me this morning your ribs were better"

_**They are but I really don't want to go to Basketball tonight.**_

"I lied"

"No you didn't"

"There's nothing I can say that will make you change your mind is there?"

"No"

"I'm going to suck so much I haven't touched a basketball in like three weeks"

"Then lets go to the gym now and get a head start on the rest of the girls"

"Okay"

"I was hoping you'd say that"

_**I really want this day to be over.**_


	89. Chapter 89

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_"Hey Spence"_

**_Classes just finished for the day and now all the girls are warming up for training._**

"Hey Jess"

"Are you alright?"

"Jess can we please not talk about that?"

"Yer of course"

**_When I look up I notice Natalie and Glen are walking into the gym._**

"Why are they here?"

"I have no idea"

_**When Aiden walks in he heads straight over to us.**_

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Hey Jess"

"Hey Aiden"

_**I should have left when I had the chance.**_

"I thought you were leaving?"

"I tried but Coach caught me"

"Ohhh"

"Aiden why are they here?"

"We have detention"

"Why?"

"Glen got into trouble for punching Mark and I got in trouble for... Actually I don't know why I'm in trouble"

_**When he says that I start laughing.**_

"What about Natalie?"

"She tried to warn Ashley Miss Harris was coming and then I think Miss Harris just gave her a detention because she doesn't like her"

"Coach?"

"Yer Spencer what's up?"

"Are you holding detention in the gym today?"

"Yer"

"Can I be excused from training?"

"Spencer we've already been over this"

_**It's then I notice Ashley and Kirsten.**_

"DAVIES DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT"

"What?"

"SIT ON THE BLEACHERS NOW AND DON'T DISTRACT MY TRAINING"

_**I know I need to talk to Ashley but now's not the right time.**_

"DENNISON MOVE IT"

"I better go"

_**When I look over at Ashley her eyes are locked on me.**_

"I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR RUINING MY LUNCH"

_**She's watching me stretch.**_

"GLEN WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"NOTHING MISS"

"YOU'RE PRETTY MUCH FAILING MY P.E CLASS, SO I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR TEXT BOOK OUT AND USE THIS TIME WISELY"

_**Jess starts laughing as Glen grabs his text book out of his bag.**_

"RUINING MY LUNCH BREAK IS ONE THING, BUT IF ANY OF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT INTERRUPTING MY TRAINING SESSION, I WON'T BE HAPPY... ALRIGHT GIRLS BRING IT IN"

_**Jess helps me up to my feet as I walk over to where Miss Harris is standing.**_

"Alright ladies nice win on Friday"

_**When I look up I notice a guy I haven't seen before.**_

"We're still undefeated and I intend on keeping it that way"

_**I'm pretty sure that guy's Mark.****  
**_

"Alright well Spencer's still injured, but she's going to try and train today and hopefully she'll be alright to play this week"

_**I force a smile when one of the girls pats me on the back.**_

"Alright everyone on the baseline"

_**I haven't missed doing this.**_

"On my whistle baseline to baseline sprints, everyone need to get through ten or we go again"

"Ten up and back?"

"No up and back is two"

"Okay are you ready?"

_**When she blows her whistle we all start running.**_

_**My ribs are incredibly uncomfortable to run with, but i'm so pissed off right now, that my ribs have become the least of my problems.**_

"GIRLS SPENCER HAS BUSTED RIBS AND FOR SOME REASON JESS WAS THE ONLY ONE TO BEAT HER BACK OVER THE LINE"

_**I lean over resting my hands on my knees as I try to catch my breathe.**_

_**When I look over at Ashley she's still staring at me.**_

"GIRLS YOU NEED TO SWITCH ON THIS WEEKS GAME'S GOING TO BE TOUGH AND THEN NEXT WEEKEND WE HAVE THE THANKSGIVING CLASSIC TO GET READY FOR"

_**I forgot about that.**_

"ALRIGHT GIRLS YOU KNOW THE DRILLS, LET'S MAKE SURE WE DO THEM PROBABLY... I'M HAPPY TO STAY HERE ALL NIGHT IF WE HAVE TO"

_**For fourty five minutes we go through the same drills we do every week.**_

"How you feeling?"

"I'm pretty sore but i'll be okay"

"You want a drink"

"Yer thanks"

_**When i look up at Kirsten and Ashley are both staring at me.**_

"ALRIGHT FIVE ON FIVE FULL COURT... EVERYONE ON MY LEFT WEARS WHITE"

_**I pull my singlet off and turn it inside out so i'm wearing green.**_

"Hey Jess who's that guy?"

"Which one?"

"The guy over there sitting a couple of spots down from Natalie and Glen"

"That's Mark"

_**I thought that must of been him.**_

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Yer of course"

"When I give you the signal can you stand over there"

_**She has no idea what i'm talking about.**_

"I'm going to throw the ball to you, but i'd love it if you accidently moved out of the way and the ball went flying behind you"

_**I smile when she starts laughing.**_

"I can do that"

_**I was hoping she'd say that.**_

"Make sure it's a good throw"

"It will be"

_**It will be too obvious if I do it straight away, so I wait a while and when I notice that Mark guy's not paying attention, I give Jess the signal.**_

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

_**That was perfect, I threw the ball as hard as I could and just as Jess was about to catch it, she stepped to the side and the ball went flying into Mark's head.**_

"PAY ATTENTION MARK YOU'RE NOT HERE TO SLEEP"

"I THINK SHE BROKE MY NOSE"

"SHOW ME"

"MARK IT'S NOT BROKEN TOUGHEN UP"

_**I want to laugh but if I do it will be way too obvious I did it deliberately.****  
**_

"SPENCER NO MORE WILD PASSES"

"Sorry"

"OKAY GIRLS A COUPLE MORE MINUTES AND THEN WE'RE DONE"

_**When I walk past Jess she starts laughing.**_

"Nice throw"

"Thanks nice side step"

_**I made sure I was on my best behaviour for the rest of the training.**_

"ALRIGHT LADIES I'LL SEE YOU WEDNESDAY"

_**Thank god for that.**_

"SPENCER AND JESS STAY BEHIND"

_**I knew this was going to happen.**_

"Do you feel better now?"

"A little bit"

"What happened Jess i've never seen you panic like that before?"

"I had something in my eye so I quickly jumped out of the way"

"And let me guess you're arm went all funny and you couldn't control where the ball was going?"

"Pretty much"

_**Miss Harris has a grin on he face so I know she's not too mad.**_

"You know if you had of been aiming for Mark that would have been a very impressive throw?"

_**It was an awesome throw, he was sitting five rows back in the bleachers and it hit him in the head.**_

"Look girls I have a duty of care to the students"

_**I feel bad.**_

_**Miss Harris has been really good to me today and now i've put her in an awkward position.**_

"I can't have you girls throwing Basketballs at them"

"It was an accident"

"Come on Jess"

"Sorry coach I shouldn't have asked Jess to do that"

"Spencer it's fine I get it"

"No it's not fine I shouldn't have done that"

_**I really do feel bad.**_

"As much as I want to let you girls off I can't"

"It's fine Miss Harris i'll be in detention tomorrow"

"Did you just volunteer for detention?"

_**That probably wasn't the smartest thing i've ever done.**_

"Yer what I did wasn't fair on you and I'm sorry"

"I'll be there as well coach"

"I guess i'll see you girl tomorrow then"

_**I really need to get out of here.**_

"We'll be there"


	90. Chapter 90

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Glen how's that P.E work coming along?"

"Ahhhhh"

"Did you do any of it?"

_**He's such an idiot.**_

"I ummmm"

"Don't bullshit me Glen"

"Are teachers even allowed to say bullshit?"

_**Now's not the time to be a smart ass.**_

"Glen do you really want me to be a normal teacher?"

"Ahhhhh"

"Because a normal teacher would probably expel you for what you did today?"

"I like you just the way you are Miss Harris"

"I thought you might say that"

"What about the rest of you did any of you do any work?"

_**I'm not surprised when no one answers.**_

"I'm guessing you're silence means no"

_**Homework's the last thing on my mind.**_

"Well lucky for you guys we're all back here tomorrow"

_**That sucks if you're Aiden, Natalie or Kirsten.**_

_**They didn't do anything wrong.**_

"Glen you'll also be here on Wednesday"

_**Is it wrong that I think it's great that Glen has an extra day?**_

"You're all free to go"

_**I'm not going anywhere.**_

_**I've been trying to find Spencer all day and she hasn't been answering my calls**_.

"MARK?"

"YES MISS HARRIS?"

"WE NEED TO TALK"

"OKAY"

_**I hop up and walk down the bleachers.**_

"Well that was fun"

"Kirsten i'm sorry I got you in trouble"

"Ash it's fine I had nothing else to do anyway"

_**I feel really bad that she has detention because of me.**_

"Where's Maddy?"

"Okay so maybe I did have something else I could be doing but i'm sure Maddy will understand"

_**When we step outside the gym I drop my bag.**_

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yer i'm just going to wait here for Spencer"

"Do you want me to wait with you?"

"No it's fine Maddy's probably waiting for you"

"Okay well make sure you call me if you need anything"

"I will"

_**I watch her as she starts walking.**_

"Kirsten?"

_**When I call out her name she stops walking.**_

"Yer?"_**  
**_

"Thanks for everything"

"Don't mention it"

_**I take a seat on the picnic table outside the gym as Kirsten walks away.**_

_**Spencer and I took seperate cars today.**_

_**She had Basketball and I was meant to be finishing an hour ago.**_

"It's good to have you back Spencer"

_**When I hear her name, I look up, just as they're walking out of the gym.**_

"Hey Ashley"

"Hey Jess"

_**She won't look at me.  
**_

"Okay well i'm going to leave you girls to it"

"See ya Jess"

"See ya"

_**When she leaves I move so i'm standing in front of her.**_

"That was a wild throw"

"My arm slipped"

_**She moves out of the way when I reach out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.**_

"So you obviously know about the video?"

"Ashley I really don't want to talk about that fucking video"

_**I knew she'd be like this.**_

"Spencer we can't not talk about this"

"Why nothing either of us can say will change anything"

_**When she's like this nothing I can say will help.**_

"Spencer please?"

_**There's a long pause before she says anything.**_

"You want to talk about it Ashley?"

_**I'm not so sure anymore.**_

"Okay let's talk about it"

_**Can we just forget I said anything.**_

"I'm fucking angry and confused"

_**That's pretty obvious.**_

"Were you even going to tell me about the video?"

"Of course I was going to tell you"

_**I hate when she does this.**_

"Look I'll just call you later"

_**I stop her before she can walk away.**_

"Spencer are you fucking serious?"

_**This isn't going to end well.**_

"I hate when you do this"

"Ashley I told you I didn't want to talk**_"_**

"So what i'll just wait 'til you're ready?"

**_I shake my head when she doesn't answer me._**

"What about what I want?"

_**I'm so sick of this.**_

"This is what always happens, you freak out and then you push me away"

"Ashley normal people freak out when this sort of thing happens"

_**Now i'm really pissed.**_

"Oh that's right i'm a slut and stuff like this doesn't bother me"

"I never said that"

"YOU DIDN'T FUCKING HAVE TO"

**__****I can't believe we're fighting about this.**

"You were right Spencer let's not talk about this"

**_I quickly grab my bag off the ground and start walking._**


	91. Chapter 91

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey honey"

_**I was really hoping I could sneak in and grab some ice without being noticed.**_

"Hey Mum"

"Why so moody?"

_**I'm really not in the mood for this.**_

"Mum seriously just forget i'm here"

_**I walk over to the freezer and grab an icepack.**_

"Spencer what's with the attitude?"

"Mum please i'm really not in the mood"

"Did something happen?"

_**I wouldn't call this something.**_

**_I'd call this one of the worst things that can happen._**

"No everything's peachy"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_**Talking's the last thing I want to do right now.**_

_**I want to sleep for a very long time and wake up at a different stage in my life.**_

"No"

"Why are you all sweaty did you train today?"

"Yer"

"Spencer are you sure that's a good idea your ribs can't have heeled probably"

"I'm fine"

"Then what's the ice for?"

"Mum please just drop it"

_**I quickly grab an apple of the Kitchen bench and walk back out of the Kitchen.**_

**_Today's been a nightmare._**

**_Everything was perfect this morning, but now that fucking video's being sent around the school and I can't handle it._**

_**When I get to my bedroom, I drop my bag at the door and strip down to my sports bra.**_

_**My ribs are killing me and if I don't ice them, I won't be able to move in a couple of hours.**_

"Knock, knock"

_**I hate when people knock and then say knock, knock at the same time.**_

"Spencer before you yell at me and tell me to get out I want you to know i'm not leaving"

_**I move so i'm lying on my bed and gently press the ice against my ribs.**_

"Mum can't you go annoy Glen?"

"Honey you're obviously upset and I thought you might want someone to talk to"

"I can't talk to you about this"

"Are you and Ashley having problems?"

"Are Ashley and I ever not having problems?"

_**I keep staring at the ceiling as mum moves so she's sitting on the edge of the bed.**_

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I just want to forget this day ever happened"

"It can't be that bad"

_**She has no idea.**_

"It's worse"

"Did Ashley cheat on you?"

"What?... No"

_**Why would she think that was the reason?**_

"Did she call things off?"

"Mum can you please stop trying to guess?"

"Honey I just want to help and I can't do that if you don't tell me what's going on"

_**There's no way i'm telling my mum there's a video of Ashley and I having sex being sent around the school.**_

"Spencer i'm pretty sure you know me well enough to know i'm not going to just let this go"

"Mum if this was anything else i'd tell you"

_**She's not going to leave me alone until I tell her what's going on.**_

"Hey"

"Fuck off Glen"

"Glen did you have something to do with this?"

"Why would I send a video of my own sister around the school?"

"A video?"

"Glen you're such a fucking idiot"

"Spencer i'm sorry i thought she already knew"

_**He's such an idiot.**_

"Spencer what's he talking about?"

_**Maybe if I don't answer her she'll give up and leave.**_

"Spencer?"

_**Maybe not.**_

"There's this video going around school"

"What kind of video?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Yer it does what kind of video?"

"Glen you can leave now"

"Spencer i'm sorry I didn't mean"

_**I quickly hop up out of my bed and grab a clean t-shirt out of the cupboard.**_

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here"

_**Why can't I just sleep and forget this is all happening?**_


	92. Chapter 92

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**The minute I stepped out the back door I heard someone playing Basketball next door.**_

_"Hey Ash I know i've done some pretty shitty things lately but I was wondering if we could get together and talk sometime?"_

**_When my phone popped up with a new message, Natalie was the last person I was expecting it to be from._**

"Spencer?"

_**I slip my phone back into my pocket when I hear Glen walk out the back door.**_

"Do you want to play one on one?"

"Go away Glen"

"Spencer i'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"Is that your fucking excuse for everything?"

"I ahh"

"I didn't mean to say what I said when you told me you were gay, I didn't mean to be such a cunt to Ashley, I didn't mean to be such a shitty brother these last few months"

_**I thought she hated the word cunt.**_

"Okay I deserved that"

_**What he deserves is a punch in the face.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Just shut up Glen you can start"

_**I was sitting there a long time before I finally built up the courage and walked next door.**_

_**We're probably going to end up arguing again but I care about her too much to not at least try.**_

"Hey"

_**Why am I so nervous?**_

"Hey Ash"

_**I'm not surprised when Spencer doesn't say anything.**_

_**But when Glen says hi it annoys me.**_

"What happened Ashley I thought we weren't talking about this?"

_**This was a bad idea.**_

"Really Spencer are you sure you want to do this?"

"What exactly am I doing?"

_**Glen looks uncomfortable.**_

"You're being a bitch"

"Ashley maybe it's best you..."

"Fuck off Glen"

_**I watch him as he passes Spencer the ball.**_

"I'm going to go help mum with dinner"

_**When he walks away she starts shooting again.**_

"I really thought we'd got past all of this?"

**_I'm going to pop that fucking Basketball._**

"Do you not give a shit about me at all?"

_**This time when she shoots I grab the ball**_.

"Ashley give me the ball"

_**That's not going to happen.**_

"We've been through all this before Spencer so I know how it works"

"Okay Dr Phil?"

_**Is she fucking serious.**_

"Spencer there's only so many times you get to do this to me before I walk away for good"

"Are you threatening me?"

_**Why does she have to be so irritating?**_

"Have you taken your meds today?"

_**I shouldn't have said that.**_

"Ashley if you want to walk away just walk away"

"Spencer I can't keep doing this with you it's too hard"

_**I hate fighting with her.  
**_

"I love you so much but I can't be your punching bag everytime something happens that you can't handle"

_**I love her and I want to be with her for a very long time.**_

_**But I can't let her treat me like this when things get too hard.**_

"I'm not exactly happy about this video either Spence but for some reason you've decided to make this all about you"

_**I should have stayed next door.**_

"And that pisses me off because everything that happened on the beach that night was initiated by you"

"So this is all my fault?"

"No this isn't either of our faults"

_**Why can't anything ever be easy?**_

"Look Spencer, Mark saw us fighting with Natalie and he thought this would be a good way of getting back at us"

"What?"

"He likes Natalie so he filmed us and then sent it to her"

"So this is all happening because of Natalie?"

"Sort of but this isn't her fault?"

"Ahh that's right she's in love with you and there's no way she'd do anything to hurt you"

"That's not fair"

"Life's not fucking fair Ashley"

_**I don't know why I bother.**_

"I get that you don't like Natalie but she said she had nothing to do with this and I believe her"

"Well damn Ashley that's awesome news"

**_She's so fucking sarcastic._**

"You can be a real fucking bitch sometimes"

**_Sometimes I wish I didn't care but I do.  
_**

"I give up"

_**I quickly drop the Basketball on the ground and start walking away.  
**_

"You should go call Natalie and bond over how much of a bitch I am?"

"It's funny you should mention that Spencer"

**_When she says that something inside of me snaps._**

"She just messaged me and she mentioned catching up"

**_Two can play this fucking game._**

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea after all"

_**This time when I leave she doesn't say a word.**_


	93. Chapter 93

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**If I could go back to yesterday and change things I would.**

_**I messed up again and now I haven't heard from or seen Ashley since yesterday afternoon.**_

_**I'm angry and I really hate that the whole school's talking about us.**_

_**But I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on Ashley this wasn't her fault.**_

"This is going suck"

_**I couldn't have said it better myself.**_

"I know it's been a long time since i've had a detention"

"Why am I not surprised Spencer?"

**_What's that meant to mean?_**

"You don't really seem like the detention type"

"I can be a bad ass"

_**That wasn't meant to be funny.**_

"Sure you can"

"Hello ladies"

"Hey Aiden"

"So who's excited for detention?

"You're an idiot"

_**I smile when he wraps his arm around my shoulders.**_

"Where's Ashley?"

_**I haven't told him we're fighting.**_

"I have no idea"

"I can't believe you two volunteered for detention"

"Aid I like Miss Harris and what I did put her in an awkward position"

"Spencer we're students we're meant to make things awkward for the teachers"

"I know but she was going to give us a detention anyway, we just made it easier for her"

"We're nice like that"

_**When Aid pulls the door open the three of us walk into the gym.  
**_

"Was Ky annoyed you got detention?"

"She was a little annoyed but when I told her what happened she laughed"

"She laughed?"

"Yer i'd laugh if I was her as well"

_**Kyla and Aiden are perfect for eachother.**_

"I got a detention for doing absolutely nothing"

"No you got two detentions for doing nothing"

**_When I say that Jess starts laughing._**

"See it's funny"

_**When I look up I notice them straight away.**_

"I thought Ashley didn't like Natalie?"

_**If she's trying to piss me off it's working.**_

"Who cares lets just get this over and done with"

"COME ON YOU THREE TAKE A SEAT, THE SOONER WE GET STARTED, THE SOONER WE CAN ALL GET OUT OF HERE"

_**That sounds like a brilliant idea.**_

"THAT GOES FOR YOU TWO NATALIE, STOP TALKING TO ASHLEY AND TAKE A SEAT"

_**I deserve everything I get from Ashley and more.**_

"Is everything alright with you and Ash?"

"Aid can we please not do this?"

"Yer of course let's just forget I said anything"

_**I take a seat in the second row of the bleacher**_**s and lean back on the seats behind me.**

_**I have absolutely no intention of doing any work today.  
**_

"OKAY EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY GYM I WANT TO GO HOME"

_**That hour went a lot quicker than I thought it would.  
**_

"SPENCER COME SEE ME BEFORE YOU GO"

_**That sucks I was really hoping I could get out of here quickly.**_

"Hey coach"

"Hey"

_**She's worried about me.**_

"How did everything go today?"

"It was pretty much how I expected it to be"

"Are you alright?"

"I've been better but i'm okay"

_**I force a smile so it's not too depressing.**_

"Okay well i'm here if you ever need someone to talk to"

"Thanks coach"

"I'll see you tomorrow at training"

"I'll be there"

_**I quickly walk back over to the bleachers and grab my bag off the seat.**_

_**And when I step outside the gym she's waiting for me.**_

"Hey"

"Look Spencer before you freak out and tell me to fuck off I just want to say one thing and then i'm leaving"

"Okay"

_**I'm such a bitch.**_

"That wasn't what it looked like"

_**I don't deserve her.**_

"Natalie messaged me last night wanting to talk, but i messaged her back and told her I wasn't interested"

_**That's a relief.**_

"And then she came up to me when i was waiting for detention to start, but I told her I wasn't interested and that's when you walked in"

"Ash it's fine"

"Okay"

_**Why do I keep doing this to her?**_

"Well i'll see you around"

_**I feel horrible when she starts walking away.  
**_

"ASHLEY WAIT"

_**When she stops walking I move so i'm standing in front of her.**_

"I'm sorry and I know that's not going to make everything okay but I wanted you to know how sorry I am"

_**I'm never nervous around Ashley.**_

_**But right now i'm shitting myself.**_

"I was upset and I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you"

"Okay"

_**It's pretty obvious that me saying sorry isn't going to cut it this time.**_

"I love you and i'm sorry I broke my promise"

_**She won't look at me.**_

"I told you I'd come to you when something was bothering me but then something happened and I shut you out again"

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

"You were right Ash i'm a bitch and you deserve someone better than me"

"I never said that"

"I know i'm saying that"

_**I reach out rubbing my hand over her shoulder.**_

"Ashley your perfect and you shouldn't have to put up with my shit all the time"

_**When I brush my fingers through her hair her eyes lock on mine.**_

"I love you and I want to be with you, but i'll understand if you can't do this anymore"

_**I don't know what i'll do if she tells me that.**_

"Anyway I'm probably the last person you want to be around right now, so i'm going to leave"

_**I quickly grab my keys out of my bag.**_

"I'm so sorry for everything"

_**I'm not surprised when she lets me leave.**_

_**I'm an idiot.**_

_**I just hope she thinks this idiot's worth it.**_


	94. Chapter 94

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I'm annoyed.**_

_**I hate when she pushes me away.**_

_**But no matter how much she pisses me off i'm always going to care.**_

_**That's why i'm standing here waiting for someone to open the Carlin's door.**_

_**But when no one answers I grab the spare key from under the pot plant and open the door.**_

_**It's incredibly quiet when I walk into the lounge room and I quickly realise there's nobody down here.**_

_**But when I walk upstairs and check her room, she's nowhere to be seen**_

_**It's only when I walk past the bathroom that I hear a noise in the bathroom.**_

_**I'm ninety nine percent sure it's Spencer, her car's in the driveway and I don't think Glen's the kind of guy who'd run himself a bath.**_

_**Before I realise what i'm doing, i'm reaching out and knocking on the bathroom door.  
**_

"Glen use the bathroom in mum and dad's room"

_**When I hear her yell out I know it's safe to walk in.**_

"Ashley?"

"I ahhh knocked but no one answered"

_**This whole conversation just got alot harder.**_

_**She's sitting in the bath completely naked and she looks amazing.  
**_

"Ashley we've seen each other naked before"

_**I've been looking everywhere but where she's sitting.  
**_

"Sorry it's just weird"

_**I move so i'm sitting on the edge of the tub.**_

"Ashley you have nothing to be sorry for it's only weird 'cause I made it that way"

_**I move my hands so they're resting on my knees.  
**_

"Spence I was so pissed off last night after we fought but then I went home and I switched from angry to upset"

"Ashley i'm so sorry"

"I barely slept last night, I just lay there for hours trying to convince myself you weren't worth it, but then everything we've been through and everything we've done came rushing back and it hit me, no matter what happens you're never not going to be worth it"

_**This is harder than I thought it was going to be.  
**_

"I love you Spencer and when we're not together i'm miserable"

_**I don't want to keep fighting with her.****  
**_

"And I'm annoyed but I don't want to sit next door by myself and make this whole situation even worse than it already is"

"I don't want that either"

_**For once I'm not going to make this about what she wants.**_

"You were such a bitch yesterday and if you were anyone else we'd be done"

_**She needs to know how upset I am.**_

"You don't get to treat me like I don't matter and you don't get to shut me out when something happens that you can't handle"

_**I want to look at her but I know if I do I won't be able to say what I want to say.**_

"I love you Spencer but there's only so much of this I can take"

"Ashley I know I say this alot but I really am sorry for everything"

"Okay"

"What does that mean?"

_**She's nervous.**_

"It means okay"

_**I shouldn't have snapped.**_

"Sorry"

"It's fine I deserved that"

"Look Spencer I would never deliberately do anything to hurt you but it just feels like that's not the case for you"

_**She can be a real bitch when she wants to be.**_

"I hate that this fucking video's going around, but when I found about it, you were all I could think about, but when you found out, you closed up shop and pushed me away"

_**When my eyes lock on hers I can tell she's really upset.**_

"And if this was the first time this had happened, i'd understand. But this isn't the first time, we've been through all of this before"

"Ash if you're here to break up with me, can you please just do it already?"

_**Has she not been listening to me?**_

"Do you really think that's what i'm doing?"

"Ashley I meant what I said to you earlier, I don't deserve you and you don't deserve to be treated the way I treated you yesterday"

"I'm not going anywhere Spencer, I care too much to turn my back on you... to turn my back on us"

_**I reach out brushing my thumb over her cheek when a tear rolls down her face.**_

"Come here"

_**I nearly fall in the bath, when I lean across, wrapping my arms around her.**_

"Ashley I'm so sorry"

_**I run my hand over her back as her tears keep rolling down her face.**_

"It's okay"

"I love you"

_**I pull back and lean forward gently pressing my lips against hers.**_

"I love you to but you're getting me all wet"

_**I force a smile as I move so i'm standing next to the bath.**_

"Hop in"

"Spence?"

"Come on Ash I know you're still annoyed but if you hop in i'll show you exactly how sorry I am"

_**I can't believe i'm going to turn her down.  
**_

"I'm going to have to pass"

_**I'm exhausted and i'm not really in the mood to fuck Spencer in the bath.**_

"Okay"

_**I can tell she's upset I turned her down.**_

"I'm going to go lie down"

_**I really need some sleep.**_

"Are you going home?"

"I'm really tired and I just need to sleep"

_**I watch her as she bites down on her bottom lip.**_

"Ash I know I have no right asking you this but can you stay here tonight?"

_**My intention was never for her to feel awkward around me.**_

"Yer okay... I'll be in your room"

_**I smile when she reaches out wrapping her fingers around mine.**_

"I'll see you in a bit"

_**When I leave I feel better knowing she knows how I feel.**_

_**But a part of me feels bad.**_

_**I don't think i've ever turned down sex with Spencer before.  
**_


	95. Chapter 95

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_I've really fucked up this time._**

**_I've never seen her this upset before and I know we're still not alright._**

**_I'm probably reading into everything too much.  
_**

**_But she's never turned me down before, she's usually the one initiating it and that's why i'm struggling to get my head around everything._**

_**She's been sleeping for a while now and I want to go lie down with her, but I don't know if that's okay.**_

_**So I'm keeping my distance.  
**_

"Hey"

_**She surprises me when she starts talking.**_

"Hey"

_**I spin my chair around and turn so i'm facing her.**_

"What are you doing?"

"I was attempting to get through some of my homework"

_**I smile when she starts stretching.**_

"Do you feel better now you've slept?"

"Spencer this wasn't my intention"

_**She's making me nervous.**_

"What do you mean?"

"I've made everything awkward between us and the last thing I want is for you to feel nervous around me"

"It's just... It's fine"

"Spence?"

"It's just... We're alright aren't we?"

_**I hop up out of my chair and walk over to where she's lying.**_

"Spence we've been better but we're not going to break up if that's what you're worried about"

_**I just want everything to go back to how it was.**_

"I've been driving myself crazy these last couple of hours"

_**I move so i'm sitting on the edge of the bed as she wraps her fingers around mine.**_

"That's why I don't do homework"

"It wasn't the homework"

"Okay"

"Ashley I'm worried about you"

"Spence i'm fine"

"No you're upset and i'm the one who made you like that"

_**Why do I have to be such a bitch?**_

"Spence we've already talked about this?"

"I know but then you turned me down"

_**I can't believe I admitted that was bothering me.**_

"Spencer is this really because I wouldn't sleep with you?"

"No it's not because you wouldn't sleep with me"

_**Maybe I shouldn't have started this conversation.**_

"Ash I'm not in this relationship for the sex and i'm not going to lie and tell you I don't love being with you like that"

_**I really love being with her.**_

"But you've never turned me down before and when you did it hit me how much i've really hurt you this time"

"Spencer i'm okay"

"No you're not okay and I feel horrible that i'm the reason you aren't"

_**I reach out slowly brushing my thumb over her cheek.**_

"A couple of days ago everything was perfect and then I fucked up things like I always do and I know it may look like I don't care but I care about you more than i've ever cared about anything else before. That's why if you had of left me I would of understood, I would of been miserable and I would have had to live with knowing I'd ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me, but I would of understood. You're perfect Ashley and i'm not just saying this so you stop being mad at me, but you're out of my league and it's time I start realising that"

"Spence..."

"I'm being serious you're confident and you're gorgeous and that's why everyone who meets you wants you in they're life and I've been lucky enough to have you in my life for a really long time, but it's only been this last year that i've realised how lucky I really am"

_**I can't believe i'm going to do this.**_

"I..."

"Ash before you say anything can I please just go grab something?"

"Okay"

_**I quickly hop up and grab the piece of paper off the table.**_

"What are you doing?"

_**I start laughing as I walk back over to the bed.**_

"Okay so I was sitting there trying to do my homework and all I could think about was you"

"Then it's suck your homeworks wasn't about me"

_**When I sit back down she tries to grab the sheet of paper out of my hand.**_

"I can't believe i'm going to do this"

"What's on the paper?"

"I was meant to be doing my homework but I ended up writing a list of things I love about you and I hate about me"

_**I'm not surprised when she starts laughing.**_

"Really read them to me"

"Okay but no laughing"

"Alright"

_**She's laughing already I can't believe i'm doing this.**_

"My column's pretty simple it's just pyscho, moody and stupid"

"Spencer you're like the smartest person I know"

"I love how you didn't say I wasn't a psycho or moody"

**_I can't help but laugh when she snorts._**

"Come on Spence get to the good stuff"

"Once I say this Ash, this list can never be mentioned again"

"I can't agree to that"

**_Whatever I really just need to get this over and done with._**

"Okay so I had hot, confident, funny, amazing body, amazing smell"

_**We both start laughing when I say that last bit.**_

"You think I smell amazing?"

"Why am I reading this to you?"

"Because you love 10 things I hate about you and in the movie all is forgiven when she reads out her note"

"I'm more worried about this note being embarassing"

"Don't be embarrased i'm loving it"

"Of course you are"

**_I shake my head when she starts tapping on the paper._**

"Come on read the rest"

"I love how sweet you were when we had our new first time together on the cruise"

"Did you really write that or are you improving?"

"No I wrote that"

_**She has a huge smile on her face when I show her where it's written.**_

"I love how you always side with me even when you don't agree... and the rest are stupid"

"Come on Spence"

"No the last two are embarassing"

"Okay then let me read them and then you won't have to say them out loud"

_**I'm incredibly embarassed when she starts reading my sheet.  
**_

"Okay well i'm going to go die from embarassment in the other room"

_**When I try to hop up she reaches out and grabs my arm.**_

"No you're not, I loved it"

"Of course you did it's all nice things about you"

"I really love the last two"

_**I'm not surprised.**_

"I love going down on you as well and I love doing that thing you like with my tongue"

**_I knew this was going to happen._**

"Ash?"

"And I love how uncomfortable you get when I talk about sex"

**_I have the biggest smile on my face when she pulls me so i'm hovering above her._**

"Spencer thank you for saying everything you just said"

"I meant every word"

**_When her lips touch mine, I move my hands so they're resting either side of her head._**

**_I'm usually on the bottom but right now I'm loving being in control._**

**_As I kiss her I can't help but get turned on by how hot this is._**

**__****There's nothing gentle about right now and when she opens her mouth, I quickly start moving my tongue against hers.**

"Oh if it isn't my two favourite lesbians"

_**Why didn't I lock my door?**_

"Hey mum"

_**When I look down at Ashley she's grinning.**_

"Spencer you're quite the little go getter aren't you?"

_**When mum says that I quickly hop up and move so I'm standing next to the bed.**_

"Mum is there a reason you're in my room?"

"Yer I wanted to speak to you"

"Can it not wait?"

"Not really your brother just told me about the video"

_**I watch Ashley as she hops up out of bed.**_

"I'm going to go to the bathroom while you two talk"

"Ashley this is about you as well"

"Paula this whole conversation's going to be really awkward if i'm there as well"

"Don't be ridiculous"

_**She's right this whole conversation's going to be really weird.**_

"I'll meet you two downstairs"

_**When I look back at Ashley she just shrugs her shoulders.**_

"This could quite possibly be the most uncomfortable conversation we're ever going to have"

"Should I sneak out the window?"

"No I want to spend tonight with you, so if we just get through this we can get back to what we were just doing"

"Okay"

_**I smile when she leans across gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

_**This is going to suck.  
**_


	96. Chapter 96

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**_**.**_

"Ash wait"

_**I stop her before we get to the bottom of the stairs.**_

"What's up?"

"I can't do this to you"

"Spencer it's fine"

"No it's not"

**_This is going to be a nightmare._**

"She's going to ask us about our sex life and I can't risk her saying something that ruins sex for us"

"Come on Spence she's not that bad and I don't think it's possible that sex can be ruined for us"

_**I reach out brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.**_

"I'm being serious Ash you don't have to stick around if you don't want to"

"I thought you wanted me to stay"

"I do but you don't have to suffer through this if you don't want to"

"I don't mind"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"Okay well this is your last chance to escape"

"Spence you're being ridiculous"

"Ashley how long have you known my mother?"

"She's not that bad"

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm serious I love your mum"

"I know and I love that you and my mum get along so well, but this is going to be a nightmare"

"If she starts asking us about our sex life it will be weird, but anything else she says i'm okay with"

_**I'm glad she finds this amusing.**_

"Ash it's not funny she's going to make jokes"

"I know it's going to be hilarious"

_**Ashley thinks my mum's hilarious, but mum always tries to make me feel uncomfortable that's why i'm not looking forward to this.**_

"Spencer stop stressing let's just go and get this over with"

_**When she starts walking I follow her into the Kitchen.  
**_

"Spencer I was starting to think you'd escaped out the window"

_**I roll my eyes when Ashley starts laughing.**_

"I strongly considered it"

"I'd be surprised if you didn't"

_**She's so weird.**_

"Mum can you just hurry up and say what you need to say I have homework to do"

"Is that what you were doing when I walked in, was Ashley helping you with your Biology work?"

_**Ashley just snorted.**_

"That's very clever mother"

"I know I still impress myself sometimes"

_**When she says that I walk over to the fridge and grab a drink.**_

"Ash do you want something to drink?"

"Yer thanks"

"I'll be fine honey but thank you for offering"

"I'm sorry mother would you like something to drink?"

_**I glare at Glen when he walks into the Kitchen.**_

"Glen you should probably vanish for a while mum's about to get very pissed off"

"Why?"

"I've decided to start sharing things with her as well"

"What?"

_**He looks confused.**_

"You know all those things i've been keeping a secret?"

"Spencer?"

"Fuck you Glen if you're going to open your mouth and say shit about me i'm going to do the exact same thing to you"

"Spencer leave Glen alone this isn't his fault"

_**Bullshit this isn't his fault.**_

_**He always opens his mouth and rats me out.**_

"She made me tell her"

_**I walk back over to where Ashley's standing and pass her a can of diet coke.**_

"Thanks"

_**I smile when she wraps her arm around my waist.**_

"You're an ass"

"Spencer?"

"What he has absolutely no loyalty at all"

"That's not fair"

_**Mum thinks Glen's an angel.**_

"So what exactly did he tell you?"

_**I don't want to give away any extra information that hasn't already been shared.**_

"I was worried Spencer you were really upset yesterday and when you mentioned the video"

"You mean when Glen mentioned the video"

"It doesn't matter who mentioned it Spencer, you were upset and you wouldn't tell me what was going on, so I made your brother tell me"

"Mum it's fine we don't need to talk about this"

"Nice try Spencer but we're talking about this whether you like it or not"

_**When I look up at Ashley she just shrugs her shoulders.**_

"Glen can you give us a second?"

"Yer sure i'll be upstairs in my room"

**_When he leaves Ash and I both take a seat at the Kitchen counter._**

"Are you two alright?"

**_I lean forward resting my head in my hands._**

"We've been better"

**_I look over at Ash and smile when she moves her hand so it's resting on my leg._**

"What exactly has Glen told you?"

"He said some guy on the Basketball team filmed you two having sex and then sent it around the school"

**_If I thought it was awkward before it's really awkward now._**

"That's pretty much exactly what happened"

"What's the school doing about this?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Spencer it does this boy can't just get away with this"

_**I really just want to get through this week and get on with my life.**_

"Mum please Coach is handling it so you don't need to worry"

"I don't need to worry are you serious Spencer?"

_**Here we go.**_

"Spencer I know I can be embarassing but I hate that you don't come to me when stuff like this happens"

"Mum I really just want to forget this whole video exists"

"So you're not going to make sure this boy is punished"

"I'm sure coach will sort it out"

_**She looks disappointed.**_

"Look mum I hate that something so private's being sent around the school but there's not much I can really do about it"

_**I wish I had of had this attitude yesterday.**_

"We're in High School and that means we have to put up with all the back stabbing, the rumours and the petty shit that comes with being a teenager"

_**That's the part I hate most about High School.  
**_

"I was a mess yesterday and I didn't handle this all how I would have liked"

_**That's an understatement.**_

"I freaked out and I took all my anger and frustration out on Ash"

_**I wish I could take that back.**_

"But then when we got into a fight it put everything into perspective"

_**I love her and she's all that matters.**_

"I love her and I don't care if people look at me differently because i'm gay or if they look at me differently because they've seen this video"

_**I'm not happy about this video at all but i'm not going to let it come between Ash and I anymore  
**_

"High school's meant to be the best years of our lives and I can either sit at home and mope around or I can get on with my life and act like this video doesn't exist"

"Spencer are you sure?"

"Yes i'm sure but if Ashley wants this taken further i'm okay with that as well"

"No i'm fine with forgetting this whole video exists"

_**I thought she might say that.**_

"Okay but if anything else happens and either of you need someone to talk to i'm here"

"Thanks mum"

**_That wasn't so bad._**

"No more Ashley and Soencer sexy time on the beach"

**_Here we go._**

"You two need to be safe and that sand on the beach can cause all sorts of problems"

"Mum please"

"Honey it's my duty as your mother to make sure you're being safe"

_**Ashley's barely said a word this whole time but now she won't shut up laughing.**_

"You could of been bitten by a crab or you could have got sand up your va-jay-jay"

"Did you just say va-jay-jay?"

"Honey i'm being serious"

"So am I don't say va-jay-jay"

"Paula I love va-jay-jay"

_**When Ashley says that I can't help but laugh.**_

"I know Ashley that's what got you into this mess in the first place"

"Hey i'm not taking the blame for this one"

"The whole thing on the beach was my idea"

_**I can't believe I just admitted that.**_

"Spencer Carlin you're a little hornbag"

"We were drunk"

"So whenever you get drunk you just attack poor Ashley?"

_**Pretty much.**_

"I'm pretty sure poor Ashley's not complaining"

"Well actually sometimes I feel like you're just using me because i'm ridiculously good looking"

_**When she says that the three of us all start laughing.**_

"You are a very attractive young lady"

"Mum can you please not say stuff like that it's weird"

"It's a compliment honey I think your girlfriends hot"

_**This is weird.**_

"Okay on that note we're leaving"

_**When I hop up out of my chair, Ashley spins around, as I move so i'm standing between her legs.**_

"Spencer I know I joke around alot and make you uncomfortable but I'm here for you if you ever need someone to talk to"

_**That's sweet.**_

"That goes for you to Ashley"

"Thanks Paula"

"I love you girls and I couldn't be happier that my baby girl went all cheesy movie on me and fell in love with the girl next door"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"But do me a favour and think about where you are before you strip off and have sexy time"

"Come on Paula give us some credit we know not to strip off at the beach it's too cold"

_**When she says that I quickly turn around and bury my face into the side of Ashley's neck, as she wraps her arms around my waist.**_

"But we'll make sure we think about where where we are next time Spencer attacks me and wants to have sexy time in a public place"

"That's all I ask"

_**Thank god this is over.**_

"Come on group hug"

_**I smile as mum walks over and wraps her arms around us.**_

"Okay go easy on the ribs"

"Woops my bad"

_**When mum walks back over to the stove, I lean forward gently brushing my lips against Ashley's.**_

"What was that for?"

"No reason I just couldn't resist"

_**She's still sitting on the stool with her arms wrapped around me as I stand between her legs.**_

"You've said some really sweet things today"

_**I smile when she starts whispering so only I can hear.**_

"I'm in the doghouse and I deserve to be there"

_**I pull back and lock my eyes on hers.  
**_

"It's easy to say what you want to hear but I need to start showing you that I mean everything i've been saying"

"Come here"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when her lips touch mine.**_

"Ashley are you staying for dinner?"

"That would be great thanks Paula"


	97. Chapter 97

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**_When I walk into Miss Harris's office it's pretty obvious why I'm here._  
**

"So if i'm here and you're here i'm pretty sure I know what this is about"

_**I got a note in my last class asking me to meet Miss Harris in her office at the start of lunch.**_

"Ashley don't act like you're not excited to see me"

_**I like Miss Harris but I do spend far too much time with her.**_

"Miss Harris i'm always excited to see you"

_**I walk over and sit down next to Spencer.**_

"Hey"

"Hey"

_**If I wasn't standing in Miss Harris's office I would have kissed her.**_

"I brought you this"

_**I'm confused when Miss Harris passes me a squishy Basketball.**_

"That's very generous of you"

"I thought you could use it to work on your throwing"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Is this about Mark's phone because I already told you that was an accident?"

"Oh that's right you were tossing it back to him and it smashed into the wall"

"I know it sounds ridiculous but that's honestly what happened"

"Did he run into your fist as well?"

_**How does she know about that?**_

"I was giving him a high five to congratulate him on the lovely video he made and I missed his hand"

_**That's the best I can come up with on such short notice.**_

"You're not going to change your story are you?"

"That depends is breaking someone's phone and punching them in the face an expellable offense?"

_**I smile when Miss Harris and Spencer start laughing.**_

"Ashley give me back my ball you don't get to really keep that"

_**I start laughing as I throw it back to her.**_

"No offense Miss Harris but I really don't want your stupid Basketball"

_**I nod in Spencer's direction.**_

"Basketball's her thing"

"Spencer how do you put up with her?"

"Have you not seen the video Miss Harris, how could she turn her back on that?"

_**I laugh when Spencer leans forward resting her head on Miss Harris's desk.**_

"Ashley you need a censor"

_**When Spencer says that Miss Harris starts laughing as well.**_

"Look I know you girls have better things to do then spend your lunch break with me, but I wanted to make sure you were alright after everything that happened on Monday"

_**This is why I like Miss Harris.**_

_**She cares more than most teachers.**_

"Miss Harris have you seen the video?"

"Yer I have"

_**When she says that she's seen it, I reach out wrapping my fingers around Spencer's.**_

"And if i'm being honest with you Ashley I would have reacted the exact same way you did"

"Is that why you only gave me two days of detention?"

"I gave you two days of detention because i'm a teacher and I can't be seen to be favouring one student over another"

_**I can live with that.**_

"And it wasn't too long ago that I was completing my senior year of High School and I was going through some of the things that you guys are going through now"

_**Miss Harris is such a lesbian.**_

"Did Spencer talk to you about what I was telling her the other day?"

_**I have no idea what she's talking about so I shake my head.  
**_

"I'm gay Ashley and I came out my senior year"

"Come on Miss Harris give me some credit I already knew you played on my team"

_**I start laughing when Spencer looks over at me.**_

"But I bet you this one over here was shocked when you told her?"

_**Spencer's clueless when it comes to stuff like this.**_

"She has a faulty gaydar and we've been meaning to get it fixed"

"She actually told me it had been playing up"

_**Miss Harris is hilarious.**_

"I've been telling her for months that Basketball is a sport full of lesbians"

"Ash thinks everyone that plays Basketball is gay"

_**Everyone knows that.**_

"Actually I said there's alot that are gay and the others have all considered being gay"

"Sorry Spence I'm going to have to agree with Ash on this"

_**That's awesome.**_

"So?"

**_When I look over at Miss Harris I can tell we're about to get serious._**

"I called you guys in here because Principal Moore has decided to suspend Mark for two weeks"

"Principal Moore knows about this?"

"We had a meeting this morning and I filled him in on everything that's been happening"

"Everything?"

**_I want to know if i'm going to be in anymore trouble._**

"Ashley i've already smoothed everything over with Principal Moore so you and Glen won't be facing anymore disciplinary action"

_**That's a relief.**_

"Thanks"

"Look I know you guys probably just want to forget this video exists, but I couldn't just stand back and let Mark get away with this"

_**When it comes to this whole video mess i'm more worried about how it affects Spencer.**_

"Students need to know this kind of behaviour won't be tolerated"

"It's fine Coach I understand"

_**She does?**_

"Are we going to have to go speak to Principal Moore about this?"

_**I really hope we don't have to.**_

"No I told him I'd speak with you two"

"Sweet so can we leave and you can just consider us dealt with?"

"If that's what you want?"

"It is"

"Okay well you guys can go then"

_**I quickly hop up and grab my bag off the floor.**_

"Miss Harris there is something you can do"

"This should be interesting"

"Do you think you could maybe give Glen an extra couple of days of detention?"

_**She's laughing but i'm being serious.**_

"Ashley get out of my office right now"

_**When she says that Spencer shoves me towards the door.**_

"Spencer are you right to train today?"

"Yer i'll be there"

"Okay i'll see you after school and Ashley try and stay out of detention"

"Why are you sick of me?"

"Bye Ashley"

_**I close the door behind us as we step back out into the gym.**_

"That was different"

_**I reach down wrapping my fingers around hers and pull her towards the bleachers.**_

"Spencer that was uncomfortable"

_**I move so my legs are straddling the bench as Spencer sits down next to me.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I slowly reach out brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"Yer I'm fine and you?"_**  
**_

"Ash I don't like that this videos out there for everyone to see but my focus right now's on us"

_**Things have been a little strange since we sorted everything out yesterday.**_

"You've been so great through everything and I haven't meant for this to happen but i've made this relationship all about me"

_**I don't think this relationship's become all about her.**_

**_But I am annoyed she keeps shutting me out._**

"You're in this video as well but all we've talked about is how I feel and what I want to do"

_**That's true.**_

"Ashley I wouldn't have been able to get through these last few months if you weren't by my side"

_**I'd be a mess if we weren't together.**_

"I love you and the thought of us not being together is terrifying"

_**She can be incredibly frustrating sometimes.**_

_**But there's no way i'm ever going to turn my back on us.**_

"You're all I think about and I care about you more that i've ever cared about anything. I just wish it hadn't of taken you getting upset for me to realise how lucky I really I am"

_**She's really good at these speeches.**_

"I've obviously hurt you more than you're letting on and all I care about right now is fixing us"

_**I feel the exact same way.**_

_**All I care about is us.**_

"I want to get back to the way we were a couple of days ago before this whole mess started and when I do you can guarantee I won't be making any of the same mistakes i've already made"

_**When she says that I reach out wrapping my arms around her.**_

"Thank you"

"No thank you for not giving up on us"

_**I stayed at her house last night but nothing happened.**_

_**I've convinced myself that I can't just sleep with her straight away.**_

_**I just think if we sleep together everything's going to go back to how it was and then the next time something happens that she can't handle, she's just going to shut me out again**_

_**That's why i'm doing this.**_

_**I need her to know how all this makes me feel.**_

_**I need her to know that there's only s****o much I can take.**_

_**I love her more than anything but if I don't nip this in the butt now.**_

_**It's only going to hurt us in the long run.****  
**_


	98. Chapter 98

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey superstar"

"Hey Aid"

_**I smile when he rebounds the ball and passes it back to me.  
**_

"Where's Ashley hiding?"

_**I can't help but laugh when he opens the bin.**_

"Aid we're not always together"

_**He's laughing.**_

"Are you serious you two are practically joint at the hip?"

_**I usually know where she is all the time.**_

_**But I haven't heard from her since I got home from school.**_

"Are you guys fighting?"

"It's complicated"

_**I walk over to the bottle of water I left on the stairs.**_

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_**Maybe if I keep drinking he'll forget what we're talking about?**_

"Aid we're not fighting things are just a little weird right now"

"What happened I thought you guys were perfect?"

"I ahhhh"

_**I'm an idiot.**_

"I freaked out about the video and then I took my frustration out on Ash"

"Oh"

"I'm such a fucking idiot"

"Spencer you're definately not an idiot"

"You're kidding right?"

_**I quickly toss the bottle of water to the side and start shooting.**_

"I've got this amazing girlfriend who'd do anything for me, but for someone reason I keep freaking out and hurting her"

"Spencer I'm sure it's not that bad"

_**It's bad.**_

"I've really hurt her Aid, but she's still being nice to me and it's killing me"

_**I really just want everything to go back to how it was.**_

"I kind of wish she'd just yell at me and tell me how much of a bitch I am"

_**That would be a lot easier than what's happening now.**_

"But she won't because she loves me and people who love eachother aren't meant to treat eachother like that"

"Spencer you're being too hard on yourself"

"No she's being too easy on me"

_**I'm pretty sure I stink.**_

_**I've been playing Basketball for nearly an hour now and my shirt's dripping with sweat.**_

"Do you want to play one on one?"

"Sure you can shoot to see who starts"

_**I step back to the imaginary three point line and take my shot.**_

"That's your favourite spot isn't it?"

_**I start laughing as he passes me the ball.**_

"I hit it more times than I miss it"

_**I guess i'm starting.**_

"So yer I love that spot"

_**When he doesn't defend me I quickly shoot and score.**_

"One zip"

"Okay I see how it's going to be"

_**I keep dribbling the ball as he takes his phone and wallet out of his pockets.**_

"Give me the ball"

_**I smile when he moves so he's standing in front of me.**_

"Game on"

_**When he passes the ball back to me, I easilly crossover in front of him and score.  
**_

"That's two zip muscles"

"Don't get too cocky Spence i'm just warming up"

_**I watch him as he takes off his shirt and throws it to the side.**_

"Check"

**_This time when he passes me the ball, I step forward so he's out of position and quickly shoot._**

"That would be three zip"

"Do you want to take Glen's spot on the mens team?"

"Men aren't my thing?"

_**He laughs as I quickly take my singlet off and throw it towards the stairs.**_

"This is different"

"Aiden I'm wearing a sports bra so don't get too excited"

_**I quickly walk over and grab the ball out of his hands.**_

"So what's the score again?"

"Spencer more playing less talking"

_**Aiden's a really competive guy so i'm not surprised when he starts d****efending me properly.**_

_**But I'm not worried.**_

_**I've beaten him before and i'm quite happy to do it again.**_

"Did you nearly trip over?"

_**I just scored again.**_

"Spencer i'm wearing jeans and you're alot quicker than I remember"

"Do you need me to do a score check or do you already know you're loosing 4 zip?"

_**I start laughing when he throws the ball at me.**_

"Damn Spence that's an ugly bruise you've got on your ribs"

_**When I look down he quickly steps forward and steals the ball.**_

"Did you just psyche me out?"

"That was a psyche out, Baseketball style"

"That movie's awesome"

_**I walk over and grab the ball off the ground.**_

"Come on Spence how come there's no score check when I score?"

"I'm sorry Aiden it's four to me and one to you"

"Thank you"

_**I deliberately throw the ball really hard at his chest.**_

"Someone doesn't like loosing"

"You idiot i'm winning"

_**He's taller than me, so when he squares up and shoots the ball goes flying over my head.**_

"That would be four, two"

"You're not a bad shooter Aid how come you can't score on game day?"

_**He knows i'm joking.  
**_

"I can score in the bedroom Spencer and that's all that matters"

_**I laugh when he starts dribbling.  
**_

"Watch and learn"

_**He's so predictable.**_

"What exactly did I just learn?"

_**He tried to cross the ball over in front of me and when he did I stepped forward and stole it.**_

"That was lucky"

_**I quickly square up and shoot from my favourite spot.**_

"You're too offensive Aid, do you not know how to defend?"

_**I scored again.**_

"You're a girl and you're injured so i'm going easy on you"

_**He's so full of shit.**_

"Five two"

"Wait what's it first to, I need to know when I should start trying?"

_**I start laughing as he passes me the ball.**_

"I'm kicking your ass Aiden so you should probably start trying now"

_**This time when I try to dribble around him he cuts me off.**_

_**But I still have the ball so I shoot a fade away jump shot and score.**_

"Six, two"

"Are you two playing strip Basketball?"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when I hear her speak.**_

"Hey Ash"

"Hey Aiden"

_**When I turn around she's standing on the stairs.**_

"Hey"

"Hi"

_**She's looking extra hot right now.**_

"What's with all the nakedness?"

"My shirt's all sweaty"

"That's kind of gross"

_**I can't argue with that.**_

"And Aiden loves taking his shirt off"

"That's really gross"

_**I start laughing as Aiden walks over and grabs his shirt off the ground.**_

"Ash is Ky back from her hair dressing appointment yet?"

"Yer we just got back"

_**So that's why I haven't heard from her.**_

"Okay well i'm going to have to retire with a bruised ego"

_**That's pretty funny.**_

"But Spence next time we play i'm not going easy on you"

"See ya Aiden"

"See ya"

_**When he leaves I move so i'm standing in front of Ash.**_

"Did you get your hair done as well?"

"Yer"

_**It looks slightly darker.**_

"You look hot"

"Spencer I always look hot"

_**That's true.**_

"Yer but right now you look extra hot"

"Thanks"

_**I move out of the way when she tries to kiss me.**_

"Ash i'm all sweaty and gross"

"So what you get all sweaty and gross when we have sex and I don't get all weird about it then"

"That's different"

"No it's not"

_**This time when she leans forward I don't move away.**_

"You taste all salty"

_**I laugh when she reaches out and slaps me on the ass.**_

"I should probably shower"

"You do have a bit of an unusual odour"

"Do I really?"

_**She starts laughing when i lean down to check if I stink.**_

"I'm joking you smell fine"

"You shouldn't joke about stuff like that"

"Spencer you could smell like horse manure and i'd still hang out with you"

"Really?"

_**I don't believe that for a second.**_

"No that's a lie"

_**I shake my head when she starts laughing.**_

"So is this what you've been doing all afternoon?"

"Yer pretty much"

"How did the rest of school go after I saw you at lunch?"

"It was pretty uneventful"

"That's good I think you're well overdue for some uneventful days"

_**I couldn't agree more.**_

"What are you plans for tonight?"

_**That came out wrong.**_

"I hadn't really thought about it"

"Do you want to crash here or at yours?"

"Ahhhh"

"Or you could crash at yours and i'll crash at mine"

**I hate that i've made us like this.**

"You want to stay at seperate houses?"

"No of course not but i'll understand if you want to"

"Spence I know things are a little weird right now, but you shouldn't feel uncomfortable around me, no matter what's going on"

"I know I just"

"Just nothing"

"Spence I know we're trying to work through some issues we've been having, but I love you and I wouldn't be standing here if I wanted to be alone"

_**Do you see what I mean?**_

_**She's perfect.**_

"But if you don't go shower you will be hanging out by yourself"

_**I'm definately showering.**_

"Can I have a kiss first?"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she leans forward gently brushing her lips against mine.**_


	99. Chapter 99

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey are you alright?"

**_The game finished nearly half an hour ago and the rest of the girls are already out watching the guys play._**

"Yer i'm just icing my ribs"

_**I walk over to where she's sitting.**_

"You played awesome babe"

"Thanks"

_**When i sit down next to her I lean across gently pressing my lips against hers.**_

"How are your ribs?"

"They're pretty sore but i'm okay"

_**She's sitting in the corner of the locker room with her back against the wall.**_

"Are you hating Basketball right now?"

"No I like watching you play"

"Really?"

"Yer I find it incredibly hot"

_**I can't help but stare at her back when she leans forward undoing her shoes.**_

"I thought you hated sport?"

_**I reach out slowing running my fingers down her bare back.**_

"I've had a change of heart"

"Basically you just like perving on everyone?"

"Spencer you're the only person i'm perving at"

_**It's been four days since we fought and there's been plenty of oppurtunities for us to have sex.**_

_**But i've resisted and everyday i'm not with her it gets harder and harder.**_

"That's sweet"

**_I watch her as she slowly stands up and walks over to her bag._**

"Okay well I'm going to go back out there so you can change"

_**When I try to walk past her she grabs onto my arm.**_

"I love you and thank you for coming to check on me"

**I**_** can't help but smile when she leans forward pressing her lips against mine.**_

"I should probably get back out there before your mum notices I haven't really gone to the vending machine"

_**She smiles as I reach up slowly running my fingers through her hair.**_

"I love you to"

_**This time it's me leaning forward and it's my lips brushing against hers.**_

"I'll see you out there"

"Okay"

_**When I walk away I can't help but question what i'm doing.**_

_**It's hard being around her all the time and not taking things**** further.**_

_**But I love her and that's why I need to stay strong.**_

_**We need to work on us and if we have sex it's only going to complicate that.**_

"Ashley weren't you going to the vending machine?"

"There was a queue"

"Since when is there a queue at the vending machine?"

_**I should have come up with something better.**_

"Paula people get thirsty"

"How is she?"

_**I start laughing as I sit down between Paula and Kyla.**_

"She's okay she's just getting changed"

"You're a good girlfriend Ashley"

"Paula I wouldn't go that far"

"Ashley give yourself some credit"

_**When I look up at the scoreboard King High's winning easily.**_

"You've helped Spencer get through what will probably be the hardest thing she ever has to go through"

"Thanks but I don't think I've really done that much"

_**What do you say to your girlfriends mum when she says something like that?  
**_

"I'm loving cheerleading alot more now that i'm not doing it"

_**I start laughing when Kirsten sits down in front of us.**_

"Did you go down and get a closer look?"

_**I was wondering where she went.**_

"I may have"

"How's Maddy?"

"I have no idea we didn't really talk"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Nicely played my friend"

"You two are unbelievable"

"Why am I unbelievable?"

"You went and did the exact same thing with Spencer"

"No I didn't"

"You were gone for like ten minutes"

_**So what?**_

"I went to see if she was okay"

"Sure you did"

"Ky if I went down to fool around with Spencer i'd still be there now"

_**I start laughing when Paula nudges me.**_

"Sorry Paula I forgot you were here"

"I thought you might have"

_**When I look up I notice Spencer's walking our way.**_

"Kirsten is your family still away?"

"Yer they're away for another two weeks"

"Two weeks?"

"Yer I know how awesome is it?"

**_That would be pretty awesome.  
_**

"I have the whole house to myself"

"Does that mean you're home alone for Thanksgiving?"

"Yer"

_**She can't be by herself for Thanksgiving.**_

"You should come to our house"

"I don't want to intrude"

"You wouldn't be"

_**She really wouldn't.**_

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Paula?"

"Yer honey"

"Is it okay if Kirsten spends Thanksgiving with us?"

"Yer but only on one condition"

_**Here we go.**_

"Honey if you come you need to make sure you laugh at all my jokes"

_**Paula's hilarious.**_

"I can do that"

"Mum are you annoying Kirsten?"

_**I watch Spencer as she leans down kissing her mum on the cheek.**_

"Hey honey"

"Hey"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she reaches out slowly brushing her fingers through my hair.**_

"Hey Ky"

"Nice game Spence you kicked ass"

"Yer Spencer you killed it"

"I don't know about that"

_**Whenever someone compliments her about Basketball she always brushes it off.**_

"Kirsten that was quite the show you put on before"

"That was nothing"

_**What was nothing?**_

"Spencer what you walked in on was tame"

_**I slide over as Spencer moves so she's sitting next to me.**_

"When you left I went to use the bathroom in the change rooms and Kirsten was in there with a certain someone"

_**I move my hand so it's resting on her knee.**_

"I witnessed plenty of ass and boob grabbing"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"Thanks for sharing that Spence"

"No problem"

_**She's so cute.**_


	100. Chapter 100

_Hey everyone thank you so much for all the reviews you've been leaving. _

_I thought about ending 'Don't Fight Us' with this chapter, but then all these ideas came to me and I decided to continue writing.  
_

_So this won't be the last chapter, but it is by far the longest chapter i've ever posted. _

_Thank you again for all the reviews you've been leaving and I hope you all enjoy chapter 100._

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Who wants to do this years toast?"

**_I reach out wrapping my fingers around Ashley's as we sit down at the table._  
**

"Take it away honey it's all yours"

"Okay well if you could all grab your glasses"

_**Mum's been drinking.**_

"First off all i'd like to welcome the Carlin/Davies Thanksgiving dinner virgin"

_**That's quite a mouthful.**_

"Kirsten welcome"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"And Kirsten I'd also like to apologise for calling you the Carlin/Davies Thanksgiving dinner virgin"

"That's fine"

_**The whole table's laughing.  
**_

"Okay where do I even start?"

_**When I look over at Ashley she's smiling.  
**_

"Okay so i'd like to thank Glen for not complaining when I asked him to refill my wine"

_****__**I love wasted mum.**_

"I'd also like to thank Arthur and Raife for doing all the cooking so the rest of us could relax"

_**That's a good one.**_

"Okay i'm joking"

**_No she's not.  
_**

"But in all seriousness i'd like to thank you all for coming today and I can honestly say i'm thankful for each and everyone of you"

_**That's sweet.  
**_

"It's been an interesting year"

_**Did she have to look at me when she said that bit?**_

"But it's been a blast"

_**Did she really just say blast?  
**_

"So i'd like to propose a toast to all of you my dearest friends and family"

_**When I look around the table everyone's smiling.**_

"Here's to another amazing year full of memories and moments we'll never forget"

_**When she says that we all cling our glasses together and start eating.  
**_

"Oh wait I almost forgot"

_**She's going to make a joke.**_

"I'd also like to thank the Brown brothers for this lovely wine"

**_I can't help but laugh when she starts laughing at her own joke.  
_**

"Now everyone dig in and enjoy this lovely food we have"

_**When I know she's definately done with her toast I start eating my pumpkin soup.**_

"This soup's amazing"

**_I let go of her hand and slowly move my hand up and down the inside of her leg._**

_**If you forget the whole mess that happened last year I have nothing but great memories from Thanksgiving.**_

_**I was so angry after everything that happened last year.**_

_**But when I look back now I realise if that hadn't of happened Ash and I wouldn't be where we are today.**_

**TWO HOURS LATER**

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**I walk over to where Spencer's sitting.**

"Spence?"

"Yer"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

_**I'm whispering so only she can hear.**_

"Yer of course"

_**When she hops up, I wrap my hand around hers and lead her out the back.**_

"Should I be worried?"

"No I just wanted to be alone and this is pretty much the only spot in the house where we can be"

_**Everyone's wasted and there's little groups of people scattered all over the house.**_

"Okay"

_**When I sit down on the edge of the pool she moves so she's sitting next to me.**_

"I ummm"

_**She looks worried.**_

"I'm going to be really chessy for a second"

_**I move so i'm facing her as my leg floats in the water.**_

"Okay"

_**I need to get to the point she's freaking out.**_

"Spence it's nothing bad"

_**She smiles when I reach out brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"I've just been lost in my own thoughts all day and I wanted to talk to you"

"Okay"

_**I know what I want to say.**_

_**But i've just got to figure out the best way to say it.**_

"So i've never admitted this to anyone before but I love the holidays"

"You do?"

"Yer I love eating chocolate for breakfast on Easter Sunday and when it's Christmas I like to wake up really early and check my stocking before everyone else gets up"

"I thought you hated the holidays?"

"No I love the holidays I just don't let on that I do"

_**Why did I admit that?**_

"Baby I love learning new things about you"

"I shouldn't have admitted that"

"Yer you should have"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she leans forward gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

"Okay you need to stop doing that or i'll get distracted and forget what I was going to say"

_**When I say that we both start laughing.**_

"Sorry I'll behave"

_**If this ends up going how I want it to go.**_

_**I really hope she doesn't behave later.**_

"Spence I've never been as happy as I am right now and I can't imagine what the holidays would be like if your parents, that ass Glen and you weren't around to share it with us"

_**I reach out slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"I find that whole admitting your thankful thing incredibly lame"

_**I'm thankful for things.**_

_**I just find it awkward when people admit it out loud.**_

"But I can honestly say that right now i'm more thankful than i've ever been"

_**She knows she's the reason for that.**_

"Spence I know we don't usually talk about what happened last year, but today that's all i've been thinking about"

_**I've been going over everything we've been through in my head over and over again.**_

"A year ago today our relationship changed forever and I know it wasn't the perfect first time we would of liked, but when I look back I can't help but smile"

_**If I could have my time again I'd handle everything differently.**_

"We shared out first kiss together on Thanksgiving and I touched you for the very time on Thanksgiving"

_**That's two things I don't regret about that night.**_

"But I'm always going to regret the way I handled it"

_**That night was Spencer's first time and I ruined it for her.**_

"I was an idiot and I couldn't see what was right in front of me, but Spencer I see it now and i've been seeing it for months, I love you and no matter what happens that's never going to change"

"I love you to"

_**I reach out wrapping my fingers around hers.**_

"I just wish it hadn't of taken so many tears and so much fighting to get where we are now"

_**She needs to understand how much this relationship means to me.**_

"Look Spence I know you don't intentionally set out to hurt me, but when you act the way you did last Monday, I feel like you're ripping my heart straight out of my chest"

_**I'm not saying this so she feels bad.**_

_**I'm saying this so we can get past this.**_

"I'm crazy about you Spencer and I can't imagine my life without you in it, but if you keep pushing me away when something happens that you can't handle, we won't last and I'm not going to let that happen"

_**I need her in my life.**_

"Spence you need to let your guard down when you're with me, you need to talk to me when something's bothering you and you need to trust me when I tell you i'm in this for the long haul"

"I do trust you Ash, I trust you more than i've ever trusted anyone"

_**When she says that I can't help but smile.**_

"Spencer i'm not saying all this so you apologise again and i'm not trying to make you feel bad"

_**I slowly reach out and brush my thumb over her bottom lip.**_

"I'm saying this so you understand why I've been acting the way I have"

_**She's gorgeous.**_

"Spencer we slept together before I knew you were gay and we slept together before we even talked about being exclusive"

_**I love being with her more than anything.**_

"We have sex all the time and i'm not complaining but it covers up everything that's wrong with us"

_**Our sex life is amazing but when we sleep together everything else doesn't seem so important anymore.**_

"I've wanted nothing more than to be with you these last couple of weeks but I knew if we slept together everything would go back to how it was"

_**I'm not with her for the sex.  
**_

"There's more to our relationship than sex and I love, love, love being with you"

_**I should have thrown in a few more loves.**_

"But I didn't want sex to be how we fixed everything this time"

"So you've been holding out on me?"

_**I can't help but laugh when she says that.**_

"We needed time to work on us"

"Well i've been having to work on me"

"Spencer Carlin"

"I'm only human Ash"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"You kept making out with me and getting me all excited and then you'd pull back"

_**That wasn't easy on me either.**_

"It's been nearly two weeks"

"I know exactly how long it's been"

_**I'm really glad we can laugh about this.**_

"Spencer i'm usually the one initiating it and it took everything I had to stop you"

"Does this chat mean you won't be stopping me anymore?"

"I actually didn't plan on making you wait this long, but we were so close to Thanksgiving, so I kept it up"

_**Tonight's going to be amazing**_.

"I wanted tonight to be special and..."

_**She reaches out pressing her fingers over my mouth.**_

"I love you so much more now I know all of that"

_**She does.**_

"You're my everything Ashley Davies and i'm going to show you that i'm not the pyscho selfish Spencer you saw last week"

_**I don't think she's a pyscho.**_

"Spence we're ending this whole no having sex thing and we're going to make a new Thanksgiving memory"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"And i promise I won't go anywhere when we're done"

_**I start laughing when she playfully whacks me on the arm.**_

"Baby I've had a fair bit to drink and you know how I get when i'm drunk"

_**She gets really horny.  
**_

"So if you don't follow through on this promise i'm going to excuse myself to the bathroom"

_**That's so fucking hot.**_

"And then i'm going to start my own no sex rule that will last alot longer than two weeks"

_**When she says that, I quickly reach out, pulling her lips towards mine.**_

_**As if i'm not going to follow through on that promise.**_

**_I've been drinking as well and I haven't touched her in what feels like forever._**

**_So we'll be having sex tonight and if this kiss is anything to go by it's going to be amazing._**

"How's the water?"

_**Could they be anymore annoying?**_

**_Kirsten and Maddy just snuck over to where we were sitting and shoved us in the pool._**

"There's nothing you two idiots could do right now that would ruin my good mood"

_**I quickly pull my shirt up and over my head so i'm only wearing my jeans and a bra.**_

"Where were we?"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when Spencer wraps her arms around my neck.**_

"Are we really going to give them a show?"

"Maddy could do with some pointers"

_**When I say that Spencer quickly leans forward pressing her lips against mine.**_

"HEY I HEARD THAT"

_**I only pull back when they both jump into the pool and start splashing water all over us.**_

"I wanted you to hear that"

_**I gently wrap my arms around her waist as her lips start moving over mine.**_

"So i'm guessing this little display of affection means Ash has given up on the whole no sex thing?"

_**When she says that Spencer dunks my head underwater.**_

"Why would you tell her that?"

_**She doesn't seem too annoyed.**_

"I don't know but i'm pretty sure I told her in confidence"

_**Kirsten and Maddy both start laughing when I glare at them.**_

"It's not like I spilt the beans Ash i'm pretty sure Spencer knew you weren't having sex with her"

"That's true"

_**Now Spencer's laughing as well.**_

"I'm confused"

_**Great.**_

"You've been holding out on her?"

"She's been refusing to have sex with Spencer since they fought last week"

"You are so dead"

_**She's hiding behind Kirsten.**_

"Maddy maybe I should share what you were telling me the other day?"

"Okay i'm sorry"

_**I thought she might be.**_

"Baby i'm sorry I shouldn't have told her that"

"You owe me the most incredible orgasm"

_**Did I hear that right?**_

"Where did this new Spencer come from?"

_**I have no idea.**_

"Maddy we used to have sex nearly every day and then this one decided to slam on the breaks"

_**Spencer's horny.**_

"I'm only human Maddy and it's been a very long two weeks"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"So I really don't give a shit that Ash told you we weren't having sex as long we do tonight"

"You're so much cooler than you were last year"

"And you're not nearly as annoying as you were last year"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Ashley can you please cheer this weekend?"

_**Is that a serious question?**_

"Yer sure"

"Ash I'm being serious"

_**Now i'm laughing more.**_

"So am I that's hilarious"

_**Maddy's the only one not laughing.**_

"I'm desperate"

"And i'd prefer to stick pins in my eyes"

_**I wrap my arms around Spencer as she tries to walk away.**_

"Where are you going?"

"It's freezing in here"

"Do you want me to kick their ass for pushing us in?"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she leans forward pressing her lips against mine.**_

"How about tonight you focus on being a lover not a fighter"

"Is it wrong that I have a sudden urge to sleep with Spencer?"

_**That's not even funny.**_

"You what?"

"I'm finally getting what Ashley's been seeing for months... She's hot"

_**I shake my head when Kirsten dunks Maddy's head underwater.**_

"I deserved that"

_**I start laughing as Spencer and I both hop up and out of the pool.**_

"Come on Kirsten you know i'm joking"

_**I quickly lose interest in the other two when Spencer pulls her shirt up and over her head.**_

"Can I borrow a change of clothes?"

"Yer of course let's go"

_**When her fingers wrap around mine I lead her upstairs to my room.**_

"Do you just want sweatpants?"

"Yer"

_**I quickly walk over to the cupboard and grab two pairs of sweatpants.**_

"T-shirt or sweatshirt?"

"Sweatshirt"

_**I grab myself a t-shirt and Spencer a sweatshirt.**_

"There you go babe"

_**It's freezing.**_

"Thanks"

_**I can't help but stare at her as she starts changing.**_

"You're staring"

"It's a compliment"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Baby I love your body"

_**I step forward slowing moving my hand over her stomach.**_

"Should I even bother getting dressed?"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Come here"

_**When she steps forward I reach out wrapping my arms around her.**_

"I would love nothing more than to lock that door and be with you, but we can't"

_**I can't believe i'm saying this.**_

"Everyone's downstairs and we should probably go be sociable before they realise we're gone"

"I know you're right but I'm not happy about it.

_**She's so cute.**_

"Baby it's still early and we have the whole night to do that"

_**I can't wait.**_

"Have I told you how amazing you are lately?"

"I'm not sure but it wouldn't hurt if you said it again"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she starts nibbling on my neck.**_

"Your beyond amazing"

"You're not too bad yourself"

"Come on hurry up and get changed"

_**When she says that I quickly change out of my wet clothes.**_

"I like when your hairs all wet and curly"

_**I move my hands so they're resting on her hips as her arms wrap around my neck.**_

"There you are"

_**I knew it was only a matter of time before someone came looking for us.**_

"Did you girls go swimming?"

"No Maddy and Kirsten shoved us in"

_**I shake my head when mum starts laughing.**_

"Well are you girls planning on coming back downstairs?"

"Yer"

"Good I want Spencer on my team"

"Thanks for that mother"

"Ashley don't be so sensitive you can be on my side as well"

"What's the other option?"

"Paula's team"

"I'll stick with Paula"

"Suit yourself"

_**When Spencer starts laughing I can't help but smile.**_

"What game are we playing Christine?"

"Charades"

"Sounds awesome"

_**I can't believe I told Spencer we should wait.**_

_**Now i've got to play charades.**_

"Come on Ashley it's Thanksgiving be thankful we're including you"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"I'm incredibly thankful"

"Good then i'll meet you two downstairs"

_**When she leaves I turn so i'm facing Spencer.**_

"We should have locked that door and had Spencer and Ashley time"

_**I'm an idiot.**_


	101. Chapter 101

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"The Horse Whisper"

_**This game's too easy.**_

"Spencer have I told you how awesome you are?"

_**I start laughing as I take another sip of my vodka.**  
_

"Who's up next?"

_**I'm pretty comfortable right now and there's no way i'm moving.  
**_

"Ashley?"

_**She's nibbling on my ear.  
**_

"Yes Paula"

"Can you please keep your hands off Spencer for like one second so we can win"

"Mum you have absolutely no chance of winning"

"Don't be so cocky Spencer"

"As if i'm not going to be cocky team Christine hasn't got one wrong yet"

"Well team Christine doesn't have Glen"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Thanks mum"

"Don't be a baby Glen"

_**When I look over at Glen he's staring at Madison.**_

_**She's sitting next to Kirsten and they still haven't told anyone they're a couple.**_

**_But by the look on Glen's face I think he knows something's going on._**

"Who hasn't had a go yet?"

"Madison?"

"No way you guys just went"

"How about you let us go again and if we get it wrong you win"

_**Mum and Christine are so competitive**_.

"But if we get it right we win and you have to get us all another drink"

"Deal"

_**Christine's wasted.**_

"Duarte?"_**  
**_

"Yes Mamma Davies?"

"You're up"

"Okay"

_**This should be interesting.**_

"Alright Paula what have you got for us?"

_**Mum's team has Glen, Aiden, Kyla, Ashley and Dad.**_

_**Christine's has Kirsten, Maddy, Myself and Raife.**_

"Too easy Paula"

_**Ash and I start laughing as Maddy prepares.**_

"Okay are you ready?"

"Team Christine was born ready"

"I think Team Christine's fearful leader has had too much to drink"

_**Raife's been drinking as well but he clearly hasn't had as much as Christine.**_

"Ha ha Raife very funny"

"Okay your time starts now"

_**Mum's so competive.**_

"Movie"

"Three words"

**_Movie's are the easiest._**

"First word"

_**She's pointing at Aiden so it has to be something insulting.**_

"Jock"

"Muscles"

"Hotty"

_**When Chrisine says that we all start laughing.**_

"Thanks Christine"

_**She just winked at him.**_

"Okay mum too far"

"Third word"

_**Now she's pointing at Glen.**_

"DUMB AND DUMBER"

_**When Maddy starts jumping up and down I know i'm right.**_

"How the hell did you get that?"

_**Ash seems surprised.**_

"I'm awesome"

"You really are honey that's why I put you on my team"

_**I give Christine a high five when she holds up her hand.**_

"Winner are grinners everyone"

_**Now mum's even laughing.**_

"Okay so who wants another drink?"

_**I'm incredibly turned on right now.**_

_**Ash keeps nibbling on my neck.**_

"How about I just grab the vodka and the wine?"

_**That's a brilliant idea.**_

"Ash?"

"Mmmm"

_**When I turn my head her lips are only inches from mine**_.

"You're making me all wet"

_**I whispered that bit so only she could hear.**_

"Baby..."

_**I quickly cut her off with my lips.**_

_**I'm a different person when i've been drinking.**_

_**I'm more confident and right now that's pretty obvious.**_

_**If I was sober i'd never make out with Ash in front of her parents.**_

"You two are out of control"

_**We both start laughing when mum pulls our heads apart.**_

"I was congratulating her"

"That's very nice of you Ashley"

_** I thought it was.**_

"I'm a nice person"

_**When mum puts the bottle of vodka on the coffee table I quickly fill Ashley and my drinks.**_

"Cranberry or coke?"

"Cranberry"

_**I'm not surprised when she says Cranberry, coke should never be mixed with vodka, it's horrible**_.

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

_**When I lean back she reaches out wrapping her arm around my shoulders.**_

"Okay I think i'm going to call it a night"

_**I'm surprised he lasted this long.**_

"Night dad"

"Night honey"

_**I smile as he walks behind the couch and messes up my hair.  
**_

"Happy Thanksgiving Ashley"

"Night Arthur"

"I think i'm going to call it a night as well"

"Night dad"

"Ashley don't drink too much"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"I never do"

_**I start laughing when he rolls his eyes.**_

"Spencer make sure she behaves"

"Will do... Night Raife"

"Night"

_**And then there was nine.**_

"Spencer what time do you girls play tomorrow?"

"We play before you guys so it's like six thirty"

_**This weekend's the Thanksgiving Classic in Huntington Beach.**_

"Baby how many games do you have to play?"

_**I slowly run my hand up the inside of her leg.**_

"There's two pools of three, so we play the other two teams in our pool and if we finish top, we play the final on Saturday Night"

"That's a lot of Basketball"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Baby you don't have to go to the games"

"Yes she does she's my fill in"

_**When Maddy says that I start laughing.**_

"Maddy there's absolutely no chance I'm filling in"

"Please i'm desperate"

"Why are you desperate?"

"Kirsten quit and then I kicked Natalie off the squad"

"Sorry Maddy but i'm not doing it"

"You're a shitty best friend"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Ashley honey I think you'd make a great cheerleader"

"Really Paula and why is that?"

"Everything about you screams cheerleader"

_**This is too funny.**_

"We all know the whole rockstar thing you've got going is all for show"

_**Did mum just snort?**_

"Back me up honey you know i'm right"

_**I'm not getting involved.**_

"K-I-N-G... Go King"

_**Mum just did a full cheerleading routine.**_

"How was that Madison?"

"Paula I think that might just be the greatest cheerleading routine i've ever seen"

"Would you like me to fill in?"

"I'd love you to fill in Paula but I don't think the school would approve"

_**I think mum would make a great cheerleader.**_

"What about Kirsten?"

"No way"

_**Ash and I both start laughing when Kirsten jumps in.**_

"I've done my time"

_**Kirsten's well and truly over cheerleading.**_

"Why don't you just ask Natalie back?"

_**I can tell Maddy wasn't expecting that.**_

"You want me to ask Natalie back?"

"Your short and she knows how to cheer"

"I thought you didn't like her"

"I can't stand her but I really don't care if she's on the cheerleading squad or not"

"What about you two?"

_**That's sweet she's asking us.**_

"Whatever floats your boat Maddy"

"That's cute Ashley"

_**I thought it was.**_

"What about you Spencer?"

"Are you asking me if I like Natalie or if i'm okay with her cheering?"

"Well it's pretty obvious you don't like her"

_**I hate her.**_

"Maddy if your short just tell her you've changed your mind"

"Okay"

_**That was easy.**_

"Spencer can you please ask your brother to stop staring?"

_**Maddy refuses to talk to him.**_

"Glen stop staring"

"Are you two together now?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you and Kirsten hooking up?"

"That's none of your fucking business you ass"

_**This is going to get ugly.**_

"You cheated on me"

"I know i'm sorry"

"I'm not you did me a favour"

_**This is awkward.**_

"Maddy you haven't spoken to me in weeks"

"You fucked some ugly chick in the laundry while I was in the next room "

_**That's true.**_

"What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"Is this making you feel uncomfortable as well?"

_**I lean across gently pressing my lips against her cheek.**_

"You made out with Kirsten"

"It was a dare you ass, don't even try and turn this around on me"

"Look i'm sorry"

"Talk to someone else Glen I don't want to hear it"

"You two need to get back to being thankful"

"Mum please?"

"Glen you're ruining Thanksgiving for everyone so either shut up and leave Madison alone or go home"

_**Okay I wasn't expecting that.**_

"On that note we're going to call it a night"

_**I quickly hop up holding my hand out for Ash to hold.**_

"Night honey"

_**When Ash wraps her hand around mine I help her up and out of the couch.**_

"Night everyone Happy Thanksgiving"

"Ashley come give your mother a hug"

_**I love Christine.**_

"Night mum Happy Thanksgiving"

_**I start laughing when Ash whacks Kyla on the back of her head.**_

"Control yourself Ky"

"I was controlling myself"

_**She's all over Aiden.**_

"Sure you were"

_**When I start walking out of the lounge room Ashley quickly catches up to me.**_

"Hey gorgeous"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she wraps her arms around my waist.**_

_**It's late but our night's only just getting started.**_


	102. Chapter 102

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I feel like this is our first time all over again.**_

_**We've been together for months now and we've been having sex regularly since we got together.**_

_**But right now I can honestly say i've never wanted her more.**_

_**She's hovering above me as my lips move against hers.**_

_**I have absolutely no idea how I lasted two weeks.**_

_**But if I wait even minute longer i'm going to explode.**_

_**I quickly reach down pulling her sweatshirt up and over her head.**_

_**I completely forgot she didn't have a bra on.**_

_**So i'm pleasantly surprised as her sweatshirt lands on the floor.**_

"I forgot you weren't wearing a bra"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine as my hands slowly rub her breasts.**_

"My heart's racing"

_**I slowly move my hand over her heart.**_

"That's how you make me feel"_**  
**_

_**I smile when she sits up straddling my waist.**_

"You make my body do crazy things"

_**I sit up as she slowly pulls my shirt up and over my head.**_

"I love you"

_**I reach up slowly rubbing her nipples between my fingers.**_

"I love you to"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she leans down gently nibbling on my nipple as her hand plays with my other breast.**_

_**I've slept with more than my fair share of girls but noone's ever made me feel the way she does.**_

_**She only has to look at me and my heart starts racing.**_

_**And when her hands touch me my whole goes weak.**_

"Mmmmm"

_**I bite down on my bottom lip as her lips move over to my other nipple.**_

"Baby that feels..."

_**I'm impressed when she somehow manages to get rid of my pants without breaking her hold on my nipple.**_

_**I didn't bother wearing any underwear.**_

_**When my clothes got all wet, I just chucked on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt.**_

_**So now i'm completely naked as Spencer hovers above me.**_

"Amazing"

_**My whole body starts shaking when her fingers start moving between my folds.**_

"Mmmm"

_**My fingers brush through her hair as her lips leave a trail of kisses down my stomach.**_

_**I know what's about to happen but it doesn't stop me from losing control when her tongue starts moving up and down my pussy.**_

"Sssppppeennnnnccccceeeee"

_**I keep my fingers in her hair as her tongue starts moving over my clit.**_

_**And when her fingers start moving in and out of me I lose the little bit of self control I was clinging to.**_

"Ooohhhh"

_**I'm incredibly sensitive right now.**_

_**I guess that's what happens when you let yourself get all worked up for two weeks and then you don't let your girlfriend finish you off.**_

"Baby please"

_**I'm so wet and she's deliberately teasing me.**_

_**She's moving her fingers slowly as her tongue barely touches my clit.**_

_**It's driving me crazy and she's loving every second of it.**_

"Don't tease"

_**I spread my legs further apart giving her better access.**_

_**But she doesn't take the hint.**_

_**So I gently push down on the back of her head and when I do her tongue starts moving quicker.**_

"Baby i'm so close"

_**My whole body's shaking as her fingers start moving faster and faster.**_

"Mmmmm"_**  
**_

_**She pushes down on my stomach with her spare hand as her tongue starts flicking my clit back and forth.**_

_**I'm so wet.**_

"Ooohhhhhh"

_**I'm so close.**_

"Ssspppeennncccceerrrr"

_**I run my fingers through my hair as my whole body starts shaking.**_

_**That was incredible.**_

_**I'm going to need a second to catch my breathe.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I nod my head as she slowly pulls her fingers out of me.**_

"I've missed doing that"

_**I don't say anything as she slowly moves up my body.**_

"You taste amazing"

_**When her lips touch mine I quickly flip us over so my bodies hovering above hers.**_

"I've missed you doing that"

_**I lean down brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Touch yourself"

_**I press my lips agasint hers before she has a chance to respond.**_

_**Sometimes she gets funny about stuff like this.**_

_**But right now's obviously not sometime because I can feel her hand moving underneath her pants.**_

_**I'm going to make her feel more than she's ever felt before.**_

_**I quickly move down her body pulling her pants down past her ankles.**_

"Don't stop"

_**I move so i'm lying on my side as her fingers slowly move up and down her pussy.**_

**_When I know she's not going to stop touching herself I lean down wrapping my lips over her nipple._**

**_I'm incredibly turned on right now and I can see her hand moving out of the corner of my eye._**

"Faster"

_**I let go of her nipple and move so my face is only inches from hers.**_

_**Her eyes are closed and her breathing's getting faster.**_

_**I want to kiss her but I don't.**_

"Look at me"

_**I reach out brushing my thumb over her bottom lip as her eyes lock on mine.**_

"You're beautiful"

_**I quickly move my hand so it's resting on her stomach.**_

"Are you okay?"

_**Her breathing's out of control.**_

_**She's close and I haven't even touched her yet.**_

"Mmmmmm"

_**I drown out her moan with my lips as my fingers start moving between her folds.**_

_**She's so wet.**_

"Don't tease"

_**I smile when she covers her eyes with her spare hand.**_

_**She's still touching herself.**_

"Ash"

_**I quickly slip two fingers inside of her as her fingers play with her clit.**_

"So close"

**_She's really wet but i'm not done with her yet._**

_**So I quickly pull my fingers out of her hole.**_

"Fuck"

_**I'd be just as annoyed if she did that to me.**_

"Stop teasing"

_**I'm moving my fingers in circles around her hole.**_

"Baby please"

_**When she says that I quickly move so my lips are hovering above her clit.**_

"Mmmmm"

_**I lean down sucking the juices of her fingers as her other hand moves through my hair.**_

"I..."

_**When my tongue touches her clit her whole body goes tense.**_

_**She's so close.**_

"Ooohhhhhh"

_**I quickly slip two fingers inside of her and start moving my fingers faster and faster.**_

_**She's so wet that my fingers are easily sliding in and out of her.**_

"I'm going to..."

_**When I start flicking her clit back and forth with my tongue her whole body starts shaking.**_

"Aaasssshhhh"

_**Her whole body's gone tense.**_

"T-That was..."

_**When she relaxes I slowly pull my fingers out of her.**_

"That was amazing"

_**I grab the rugs pulling them over us as I move back up her body.**_

"Are you okay?"

"Im more than okay"

_**I smile when she reaches out running her fingers through my hair.**_

"You're getting lazy Ash you made me do all the work"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Come here"

_**I move so i'm lying on my back as she snuggles into my side.**_

"I love you Ash"

_**When she looks up at me I lean down gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"I love you to"_**  
**_

_**She's perfect.  
**_


	103. Chapter 103

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**I have no idea how i'm going to play Basketball tonight.**

_**I feel like I've ran a marathon.**_

"You ready to go baby?"

"Yer"

_**Last night was intense.**_

_**Every muscle in my body's aching.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I shake my head when she stops at the door.**_

"I think you've ruined me"

"Oh baby come here"

_**I wrap my arms around her as she pulls me in for a hug.**_

"We should probably go"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Yer"

_**I follow her as she walks out the front door.**_

"What's wrong Spence you don't look so great?"

"I slept funny"

"Were your legs wrapped around Ashley's face?"

_**I start laughing when Ashley whacks Maddy on the back of her head.**_

"Do you not have a fucking censor?"

"I have one but I choose not to use it"

_**She's such an idiot.**_

"Where's Kirsten?"

"She's on the phone"

_**We're taking Christine's people mover, it holds eight people, so we can go all go in the one car.**_

"SPENCER?"

_**When mum calls out I drop my bag in Ash's driveway and walk next door.**_

"Yes mother"

"Have you got a full car?"

"Pretty much"

"There's not one free seat?"

_**What's she getting at?**_

"Mum get to the point"

"Glen's driving down by himself and I thought it would be nice if you offered him a lift"

"I thought he was getting a lift with the guys from the Basketball team?"

"Apparantly he's driving himself"

_**When I look back at the others loading the car I know this isn't a good idea.**_

"Mum i'm going with a group of people that aren't exactly his biggest fans"

"Honey i'm worried about him and i'd really appreciate it if you let him go with you guys"

_**Now I can't say no.**_

"Okay fine"

_**I push her away when she tries to hug me.**_

"Go easy on him honey"

"I haven't done shit to him"

"I know i'm just saying"

_**I wish she wouldn't it's annoying.**_

"He's your brother and that's more important than anything else that's been happening"

_**She can't be serious.**_

"Spence I know he's done some pretty messed up stuff lately but he loves you"

_**She's so annoying.**_

"He just has a funny way of showing it"

"Mum seriously stop talking"

"I love you to"

_**I shake my head when she starts laughing.**_

"Tell him to hurry up we want to leave"

"Spencer?"

_**Can't she just let me leave.**_

"Could you maybe invite him?"

"Why?"

"He'll get annoyed if he knows I had anything to do with this"

"So?"

"Please?"

_**She's sticking her bottom lip out like a child.**_

"Okay fine"

_**She has the biggest smile on her face.  
**_

"Where is he?"

"He's walking out the front door right now"

_**Great.**_

"GLEN?"

"Yer?

_**I quickly walk over to where he's standing.**_

"We've got a spare spot in our car"

_**I can't believe i'm doing this.**_

"Do you want to just tag along with us instead of taking another car?"

"Spence I'd love to but I don't think that's the greatest idea"

_**It's probably not but it will shut mum up.**_

"Mum made you invite me didn't she?"

_**The more I talk to him the more I feel sorry for him.**_

"Does it matter?"

"Kind of"

_**He's mumbling.**_

"The car's going to be full of people who can't stand me"

"Glen seriously grab your shit and meet us at the car"

"Okay"

_**I watch him as he quickly runs inside.**_

"That can be your good deed for the day"

"Bye mum"

_**I kiss her on the cheek as I walk past.**_

"Thank you honey"

"No problem"

_**Now i've got to break the news to the others.**_

"Are you ready babe?"

_**I smile when she walks over and wraps her arms around my wiast.**_

"Yer ummmm..."

_**She's not going to be happy when she finds out Glen's coming.**_

"What's going on?"

"You promise you won't get mad"

"Baby seriously spit it out already"

"Mum made me invite Glen to come with us"

"So?"

_**Did I just hear that right?**_

"I thought you'd be annoyed"

"Spencer your brother's a pain in the ass but not even he can annoy me today"

_**She's amazing.**_

"I'm in an incredibly good mood right now"

_**I smile when she leans forward brushing her lips against mine.**_

"Would you like me to break the news to Maddy?"

"Yer"

_**How did I get so lucky?**_

"You're the best"

"I'm a close second to you"

_**I start laughing as she leans in playfully nibbling on my neck.**_

"I better go tell Maddy Glen's coming"

"Okay"

_**This car trip's going to be very interesting.  
**_


	104. Chapter 104

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I don't know what's going on but everyone's being friendly.**_

_**Glen's not saying much but when he does noone's giving him a hard time.**_

"Are you alright baby?"

"Yer i'm just tired"

_**I smile when she reaches out wrapping her fingers around mine**_.

"You wore her out"

_**Here we go again.**_

"Kyla?"

"Yer?"

"Hit Maddy for me"

"Owwww"

_**Everyone's laughing.**_

"That's not fair"

"Stop trying to piss Spencer off"

"I wasn't"

_**She so was.**_

"I know better than to mess with Queen Spencer"

_**That's pretty funny.**_

"Do you guys want to stop here or wait 'til we get to Huntington Beach?"

"I vote we stop i'm starving"

_**Aiden's always hungry.**_

"Okay"

_**Mum said something before we left and now it's all I can think about.**_

_**She's worried about Glen and now I am as well.**_

_**He's an ass and I hate the way he's been acting.**_

_**But he's my brother and no matter how much he annoys me I'm always going to care.**_

"Spence?"

_**I didn't realise she'd parked already.**_

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yer I was just thinking"

_**I hop out of the car as the others all walk into the diner.**_

"Baby?"

"Yer?"

_**I shut the car door as Ash walks over to where i'm standing.**_

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"It's nothing"

"Spence?"

"Okay it's Glen"

"Okay"

_**She hates Glen and if I was her I probably wouldn't like him much either.**_

_**But she's my girlfriend and she wanted to know what was bothering me so I told her.  
**_

"When I spoke to mum before she told me she was worried about Glen and I don't know I just..."

"You're worried"

"Yer"

_**I smile when she reaches out brushing her fingers through my hair.**_

"I'm so annoyed at him for the way he's been treating you"

_**He's been such an ass.**_

"But he's been acting strange and I can't help but feel sorry for him"

"Come here"

_**I wrap my arms around her as she pulls me in for a hug.**_

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Baby you did everything I could ask for and more last night"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Sometimes you really surprise me"

_**I like to keep her on her toes.**_

"I am so sore"

_**Every muscle in my body is aching.**_

"Last night was worth it though"

"It definately was"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"So what are you going to do about Glen?"

"I have no idea"

_**I smile when she leans forward pressing her forehead against mine.**_

"I told all the others to play nice so he shouldn't have any issues today"

_**Now it all makes sense.**_

"You didn't have to do that Ash"

"Yer I did"

_**She really is perfect.**_

"I'm obviously not Glen's biggest fan but I love you and I know how much all the fighting stresses you out"

_**How did I get so lucky?**_

"So I asked them all to play nice"

"And Maddy agreed?"

"Not at first"

_**That doesn't surprise me.**_

"But when I told her to do it for you, not for Glen, she agreed"

"Really?"

"Yer she loves you and I actually think she's starting to like you more than me"

_**I love that Maddy and I are friends now.**_

"I love you this much"

_**I laugh when she steps back holding her arms out.**_

"So if you want me to pretend I don't think your brother's a massive ass I will"

"Baby i'm not going to ask you to do that"

"Okay well i'll just do it anyway"

_**I love her so much.**_

"But if he says something annoying I can't promise I won't say something back"

_**When she says that I lean forward moving my lips against hers.**_

"We should probably go in and eat"

_**I reach out wrapping my hand around hers.**_

"I am pretty hungry"

"I'm not I ate so much last night"

_**She's so dirty.**_

"That's so wrong"

"What I ate alot of Turkey?"

_**She wasn't talking about the Turkey**_.

"That's cute"

_**I shake my head when she starts laughing.**_

"Let's go eat"

_**I follow her as she walks inside.**_

"Did you two just have a quickie?"

"Maddy we don't do quickies?"

_**She's always surprised when I answer her.**_

"Shove over"

_**When she moves I sit down next to Maddy as Ash ******__sits down next to me._

"Are you guys ready to order now?"

_**The waiter's kind of cute.**_

"Yer"

_**Ash and I grab a menu while the others all order.**_

"Do you know what you want babe?"

"Yer i'm just going to grab the burger"

_**That's what I was thinking.**_

"Okay so what can I get you two?"

"I'll grab Joe's Burger"

"I'll grab the same thanks"

_**The waiter's smiling at me.**_

"Any drinks?"

"I'll have a diet coke"

"Make that two"

"Okay i'll be right back with your drinks"

_**When she walks away Maddy starts laughing.**_

"Spence I'm pretty sure the waiter wants to eat your burger"

_**That's so gross.**_

_**But I laugh anyway.**_

"Ash are we not tipping this one as well?"

"Okay what am I missing?"

"Ky it's nothing"

_**This story's embarassing.**_

"A couple of weeks ago we were all eating and the waiter was trying to get into Spencer's pants"

"Maddy you're a horrible storyteller"

"Anyway Ash got all annoyed and we didn't tip her"

_**This story really isn't that amusing.**_

"And now we're at a different diner but the waiter still wants to get into Spencer's pants"

"Thanks for that Maddy"

_**The whole table's laughing.**_

"That's hilarious"

"I know it's like the funniest story i've ever heard"

_**When Ash says that I start laughing as well.**_

"Ash you're so funny when you're jealous"

_**I move my hand so it's resting on the inside of her leg.**_

"Maddy I'm not jealous you're annoying me"

_**I nudge Maddy in the ribs.**_

"Change the topic"

"Okay you irresistable little hotty"

_**Ashley starts laughing as I take a sip of Aiden's drink.**_

"Well this is a fun lunch"

_**Shit the waiter's bringing back our drinks.**_

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

_**Ashley's gone all quiet.**_

"Okay well let me know if there's anything else I can help you with?"_**  
**_

"We will"

_**When she leaves everyone starts laughing again.**_

"I love you"

_**I'm whispering so only Ash can hear.**_

"And the only person I want eating my burger is you"

_**Shit i'm pretty sure Maddy heard that last bit.**_

"Spencer Carlin you little hornbag"

"Maddy if you repeat that i'm going to stab you in the eye with my fork"

"My lips are sealed"

_**When I look over at Glen he hops up and out of the booth.**_

"Baby can you let me out?"

_**When Ash hops up I slide out of the booth.**_

"I'll be right back"

_**I quickly follow Glen as he walks outside.**_

"GLEN?"

_**He stops walking when he hears me.**_

"Yer?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom"

"The bathroom's outside?"

"Yer it's around the side of the building"

_**I stop walking when I get to where he's standing and when he points I notice the bathroom is actually outside.**_

"That's different"

_**Why would a diner have they're bathroom's outside?  
**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer"

"You're just being extra quiet?"

"Spence everyone on that table can't stand me"

"That's not true"

_**It's kind of true.**_

"Ashley hates me"

"Glen what you did to her is messed up"

"I know"

"She was one of your best friends and you turned on her"

"I thought she was going to hurt you"

"Glen i've messed up with her so many times these last few months but she's still here, she loves me and she's been by my side this whole time... When we were on the cruise all she did was make sure I was okay and when we got back to school she kept our relationship quiet because she knew I wasn't ready to tell people... I'm the one who's been hurting her, I pushed her away when I didn't want to deal with being gay and then I took my frustration out on her when this whole mess with the video happened... Glen I've done so many horrible things to her these last couple of months but she's never gave up on us... I've messed up so many times and hurt her but not once has she tried to hurt me back. She loves me Glen and if anyone deserves better, she deserves better than me"

_**He needs to hear this.**_

"All i've wanted these last few months is for everything to go back to how it was"

_**I'm so sick of all the fighting.**_

"I want my brother and my girlfriend to get along, but Glen I can't ask Ash to fix this"

_**This time Glen needs to be the one who makes an effort.**_

"I've asked her to make an effort in the past and everytime she has you've thrown it back in her face"

_**I should have said all this along time ago.**_

"You really hurt her Glen and I know she acts like it doesn't bother her but it does_**"**_

_**If he cares about me like he says he does he'll make things right with Ash.**_

"Spencer I am so sorry for everything"

_**This time when he says he's sorry I believe him.**_

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to"

_**I just want everything to go back to the way it was.**_

"You're my brother and no matter how much you mess up i'm always to care, but if you don't start treating Ashley the way she deserves to be treated we're never going to get back to how we were"

"I know"

"I'm crazy about her Glen and I just don't get why you can't see how much she means to me"

"Spencer I get it I do"

_**I don't know if he does.**_

"You two are perfect for eachother and I know i've been acting like I don't approve but I do"

_**I really hope he's not just saying what I want to hear**_

"I've said a lot of stuff lately that I don't mean"

"Why?"

"Spencer you of all people should know Ashley's incredibly good at getting under your skin"

_**That's true.**_

"I've made a mess of everything Spencer and your right I've pushed away everyone I care about. I lost my girlfriend, my best friend and my sister"

"Glen?"

"Spencer I know I haven't gone about it the right way but I only ever wanted what's best for you and I know it's taken me a while to realise this but Ashley's good for you"

_**She really is.**_

"She makes you happy and that's all that matters"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yer I do and I know Ashley probably doesn't want anything to do with me but i'm going to apologise"

_**This is the Glen I know and love.**_

"But before I do that I need to apologise to you"

"Spencer i'm so sorry you trusted me and I let you down"

"Okay"

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"I know i've apologised before but I really am sorry"

"Thank you"

"Okay well I should probably go before I explode"

_**I forgot that he needed the toilet.**_

"Okay cool i'll meet you in there"

_**When he leaves I can't help but smile.**_

_**Maybe this time he really has changed.**_


	105. Chapter 105

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Do I still have to be nice to the ass?"

"Yes"

_**This whole mess with Glen's really starting to bother Spencer.**_

"I thought Spencer didn't care if we gave Glen shit?"

_**She can't be serious.**_

"Maddy of course she cares he's her brother"

_**I'm worried.**_

"But he's such a loser"

"Maddy you went out with him for like two years"

"So what he's an ass and he hooked up with some ugly chick while we were still together"

"I thought you were over that?"

"I am, I have absolutely no interest in Glen at all but it annoys me that he cheated with someone ugly"

"She was very plain looking"

"See even Aiden agrees with me"

_**This whole conversation has to be making Kirsten feel uncomfortable.**_

"We should probably talk about something else?"

_**I thought i'd be a good best friend and save Maddy from one very pissed off Kirsten.**_

"Ohhhh"

_**I think it just clicked.**_

"Kirsten you know I don't care about Glen right?"

_**They still haven't told anyone they're hooking up.**_

_**So i'm a little surprised she's making it so obvious when Kyla and Aiden are sitting here.**_

"Why would that bother me?"

"Why wouldn't that bother you?"

_**Kirsten's trying to pretend they're just friends.**_

_**But Maddy's not catching on.**_

"Ohhhh"

_**Here we go again.**_

"We're together"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Kirsten and I have been hooking up ever since Glen and I broke up"

"Did you really just blurt that out?"

_**Kirsten seems stunned.**_

"Yer who cares if they know?"

"I thought you wanted to keep it a secret?"

"I don't want to tell the whole school straight away but I don't care if they know"

_**Maddy doesn't give a shit what other people think about her.**_

_**That's why we get along so well.**_

"Am I the only straight person left?"

"No i'm pretty sure Aiden's straight"

_**When she says that everyone starts laughing.**_

"Ky you really should switch teams"

"I'm pretty happy with what i've got"

"Suit yourself"

_**I hope Spencer's alright.**_

"I can't believe you two are together"

"Aiden calm down"

"This is crazy"

_**If I hadn't of lived through the whole process of them hooking up.**_

_**I'd be surprised as well.**_

"The head cheerleader"

_**He's looking at Madison.**_

"The most popular girl at school"

_**Now he's looking at me.**_

"The star basketballer"

_**He's talking about Spencer.**_

"Sorry Kirsten I don't really have a label for you"

_**That's pretty funny.**_

"Anyway you're all hot and you're all gay"

_**It's really not that weird.**_

"So?"

"Don't get me wrong I think it's great"

_**Would he still think it's great if Kyla decided she liked girls?**_

"But you have to admit it's a little weird that all the popular girls at King are gay"

"Spencer's not popular"

_**I shouldn't laugh but that's really funny.**_

"What's so funny?"

_**I slide over so she can sit.**_

"Maddy just told them she's hooking up with Kirsten and then Aiden was going on about all the popular girls at King being gay"

_**I move my hand so it's resting on her leg.**_

"I'm not popular"

_**When she says that everyone starts laughing.**_

"That's what Maddy was just saying"

"Thanks Maddy"

_**I swivel around so i'm facing her.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I reach out gently brushing a strand of hair behind her ear******__._

"Yer we talked and I don't know I just think it's going to be different this time"

"I'm glad"

_**I slowly lean forward brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Does this mean happy Spencer's coming back?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to be so depressing"

"You weren't Spence i'm only joking"

_**When I lean back in my seat she moves her head so it's resting on my shoulder.**_

"Ash can you shove over so we can get out?"

_**This is why I hate sharing a booth.**_

"Maddy wants to hop up"

_**When Spencer hops up I move so i'm standing next to her.**_

"Thank you ladies"

_**I quickly sit back down and slide over so i'm sitting next to Ky.**_

"I never would have picked Maddy as the type of girl who'd fool around with another girl"

"What do you mean by the type of girl?"

_**When I say that Kyla and Spencer start laughing.**_

"Okay Ashley don't kick my ass that came out wrong"

"As if i'm going to let you say something like that and not respond"

_**I'm only messing with him i'm not really annoyed.**_

"Come on Ash you know what I meant"

_**I know exactly what he means.**_

"Aid seriously we need to talk about something else"

"Why?"

"Glen"

"What about Glen?"

_**Where did he fucking come from?**_

"It's nothing man we were just talking about Madison"

"Were you talking about that?"

_**When he points outside I notice Maddy and Kirsten are making out.**_

"Glen?"

"Spence it's fine we're not together she can do what she wants"

_**Okay I definately wasn't expecting that.**_

"Thank you for being so great"

_**I smile when Spencer leans across and starts whispering so only I can hear.**_

"I love you"

_**When I look up Glen's staring.**_

"I love you more"

_**I wrap my arm around her shoulders as she leans across gently brushing her lips against my cheek.**_

"Ashley?"

_**Is he really talking to me?**_

"Yer"

_**I can't stand Glen but I need to play nice for Spencer's sake.**_

"I ummm"

_**He looks terrified.**_

"Thanks for letting me tag along today"

_**When I look over at Spencer she just shrugs her shoulders.**_

"Glen?"

"Ashley i've been a real asshole lately and I just wanted to apologise"

_**It's pretty obvious Spencer's made him apologise.  
**_

"Okay"

_**Last time he apologised it was all just an act.**_

"We were friends for a really long time and I should have trusted you when you said you wouldn't hurt her"

_**This whole apology's making me feel really uncomfortable.**_

"Anyway I just wanted to let you know i'm sorry for everything and I won't be causing you two anymore problems"

"Okay"

_**I really hope this whole conversation's over now.**_

"Are you serious Ashley?"

"Kyla just leave it"

"No"

**_I hate when she gets like this.  
_**

"I'm sorry but i'm not okay with this"

_**I really wish she'd just leave it be.**_

"You've been running your mouth for months telling her she's not good enough"

_**This isn't going to end very well.**_

"And whenever they've had issues you've made sure Ash knew exactly how happy that made you"

"Kyla?"

_**She's ignoring me.**_

"You should have apologised months ago"

_**She looks really pissed.**_

"They're perfect for eachother and only someone as stupid as you would take this long to realise that"

"Kyla just stop"

_**I don't know why i'm bothering she's never going to stop.**_

"She can't stand you Glen"

_**I think he knows that.**_

"But she loves Spencer and she's willing to put her own feelings aside for her"

_**I lean forward resting my head in my hands.**_

"Spencer I get that he's your brother but you can't ask her to forget everything he's done"

_**She didn't.**_

"Glen's miserable because he's pushed away everyone that cares about him"

_**That's true.  
**_

"We shouldn't have to put on this big act and make him feel better about what he's done"

_**I've spoken to Kyla about this before but I never thought she'd say all this in front of Spencer.  
**_

"Actions speak louder than words Glen and that apology you just gave Ash was nothing more than a slap in the face"

"I didn't mean..."

"You never mean to do anything"

_**When I look over at Spencer she looks like she's in shock.**_

"Look Spencer your like a sister to me and I know that what you and Ashley do is none of my business"

_**Please don't say what I think you're going to say.**_

"But for months everything's been about how you feel"

_**Shit.  
**_

"She'd do anything for you and i'm sorry Spencer but it's pretty obvious you wouldn't do the same for her"

_**I'm never talking to Kyla about my relationship with Spencer ever again.  
**_

"Glen dug himself this hole and if he wants to make things right he's the one who needs to make an effort"

**_I don't need Kyla to fight my battles.__  
_**

"She shouldn't have to put her feelings aside so it's easier for him"

_**I feel horrible Spencer doesn't deserve this.**_

"Kyla have you lost your fucking mind?"

"Whatever Ashley deep down you know everything I said just then is true"

"I ummm"

_**I look over at Spencer when she speaks.**_

"I'm... I'm just going to go use the bathroom"

"Spencer?"

_**When my eyes lock on hers I know she's upset.**_

"I'm alright"

"I'll come with you"

**_If I was her i'd want to leave as well._**

"No it's fine i'll be back in a sec"

_**When she leaves I turn so i'm facing Kyla.**_

"What the fuck was that?"_**  
**_

"What?"

"Spencer didn't deserve that"

"Ashley I didn't mean to upset her I just wanted her to see things from your point of view"

"From my point of view?"

_**Aiden and Glen both look really uncomfortable.**_

"How the fuck do you know what my point of view is?"

_**Now she's decided she doesn't want to talk anymore.**_

"Kyla my relationship with Spencer is none of your fucking business"

_**I know she's just looking out for me but now Spencer's upset and that really pisses me off.**_

"I know"_**  
**_

"I don't need you sticking up for me and I don't need you running your mouth when you have no idea what you're talking about"

"Ashley..."

"Spencer didn't say shit about Glen and not once has she asked me to go easy on him"

_**She fucked up and i'm going to make sure she knows she has.**_

"It's been the exact opposite"

_**I can't believe this is happening.**_

"They've barely spoken in months because she stuck up for me"

"I..."

"You're a fucking hypocrite Ky"

_**I need to go find Spencer.**_

"You just did the exact same thing to Spencer that's he's been doing to me"

"I didn't..."

"You didn't what?"

_**She's unbelievable**_.

"You didn't mean to attack her for no reason at all?"

_**I hop up so i'm standing next to the booth.**_

"You can say what you want to him but when it comes to Spencer and I it's none of your fucking business"


	106. Chapter 106

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**Just when I thought everything was starting to sort itself out.**_

_**Cyclone Kyla crashed into the diner and I copped the full brunt of it.**_

"Hey"

_**I should have known she'd come after me.**_

"What are you doing out here?"

_**I've been trying to build up the courage to go back in there.**_

"I just needed some fresh air"

_**I don't look at her as she sits down next to me on the bench.**_

"Spencer she had no right saying any of those things she said"

_**Kyla completely caught me off guard.**_

_**I certainly didn't see that coming.**_

"Don't let her get to you"

_**How can I not let it get to me?**_

"Ash i'm fine"

"Baby?"

_**When she says that I look over at her.**_

"Talk to me"

"Do you think that?"

_**I can't stop thinking about what Kyla said.**_

"Do I think what?"

"Do you think I don't care about how you feel?"

"Of course I don't"

"You know that you're all I think about right?"

"I'd been hoping but I didn't know for sure"

**_She's so cute._**

"Ashley my whole life exists around you and I care about you more than i've ever cared about anyone else before"

"Spence?"

"I just never meant to make you think any differently"

"Baby I don't"

_**My eyes lock on hers as her thumb slowly brushes over my bottom lip.**_

"All that stuff Kyla just said isn't how I feel"

_**That's a relief.  
**_

"I'm not going to sit here and say I haven't vented to her when we've fought because I have"

_**I don't care about that.**_

"But I don't think any of those things she just said"

"Are you sure?"

"Baby i'm positive"

_**I really don't want to go back inside.**_

"Spence I came to you last night and told you everything that was bothering me"

"I know I just..."

"You're letting what Kyla said get to you"

"Ash she seemed pretty annoyed"

"She's just protective"

_**No shit.**_

"Does it bother you that i'm trying to fix things with Glen?"

"No of course it doesn't I want you two to start talking again"

_**I thought so I just needed to make sure.**_

"Spence why are you asking me all of this?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay with everything"

"I am"

_**My heart starts racing when she leans forward gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

"You're brother's an ass but unfortunately for you he's all you've got"

_**When she says that I can't help but smile.**_

"He's an important part of your life Spencer and I want you to work things out with him"

_**Why can't life be easy?**_

"And if that means I have to sit in a diner and pretend he's not an ass I will"

"Ash i don't want you to think you have to make an effort for me"

_**I can still hear Kyla talking in my head.**_

"Spencer our relationship is the most important thing to me"

_**I feel the exact same way.**_

"And Glen and I are always going to have our issues but I wouldn't be much of a girlfriend if I didn't at least try and be civil"

_**She really is perfect.**_

"And you never know one day I might walk into a room and not want to break his nose"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"That's what I want to see"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she wraps her arms around me**_.

"Happy Spencer"

"You want to break his nose?"

"Come on Spencer you know i'm a lover not a fighter"

"You get into fights all the time"

"Yer but your mum loves me and last time I hit your brother it didn't go down so well"

_**I forgot about that.**_

"Are you going to come back inside now?"

"Do I have to?"

"You do if you want your burger"

_**I am pretty hungry.**_

"And if you're worried about Kyla I don't think she'll be saying anything else"

"What did you do?"

"I just politely told her she was out of line"

"Ash you didn't have to do that"

"Yes I did she upset you and you didn't deserve it"

_**I don't know i'm starting to think I did.**_

"I just didn't see it coming"

"Don't let what Kyla said ruin our weekend"

"Ash she never says anything mean especially to me and it's pretty obvious i've made her angry"

"She's not angry at you"

"You're her sister and she thinks I only care about myself"

_**I really don't want to go eat lunch with Kyla.**_

"Spencer she thinks a lot of strange things she even thinks Aiden's good looking"

"He is"

_**If I was into that kind of thing Aiden would definately be my type.**_

"Okay gross"

_**When she says that I start laughing again.**_

"Let's go"

_**This is going to suck.**_

"Do you want to go make out?"

"Spence I know what you're trying to do"

"I'll let you touch my boobs?

_**Why's she laughing i'm being serious.**_

"We can have sex in the bathroom?"

_**She's tempted.**_

"You're good"

_**I know.**  
_

"But Spence we're still going back inside"

"Are you really turning me down?"

"Noone's more surprised than me"

_**I hop up out of the bench.**_

"You go back inside and i'll go do my own thing in the bathroom"

_**I'm convinced she's going to take me up on my offer when she quickly leans forward pressing her lips against mine.**_

_**But then she pulls back.**_

"Let's go our food's probably going cold"

_**This is going to suck.**_


	107. Chapter 107

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Where did Ky go?"

**_When Ash starts talking I can't help but feel relieved she's not here._**

"She went looking for Spencer"

_**Great.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Aiden i'm fine"

_**It's sweet he's looking out for me.**_

"Spencer you know Ky didn't mean anything by it"

**She meant it.**

"Aiden please"

_**If I was Kyla I would have done the exact same thing but that doesn't mean I like it.**_

"Okay let's talk about something else"

"The food's here"

_**I sit down next to Ash as the waiter puts down all our food.**_

"There you go"

_**I'm so hungry.**_

"Let me know if there's anything else I can help you with"

"Thanks"

_**Why did I get out of bed this morning?**_

_**I had Ashley lying next to me naked.**_

_**But now i'm sitting in a diner feeling incredibly uncomfortable.**_

"Spence can you pass me the salt?"

_**I quickly slide the salt shaker across the table as Ash******__ starts eating._

"Thanks"

_**I plan on eating my lunch as quickly as I can so we can leave.**_

"Sweet the food's here"

_**When I look up i'm pretty relieved to find it's only Kirsten and Maddy.**_

"Where did Ky go?"

"Where did you you and Kirsten go?"

_**Maddy's not going to answer that.**_

"Baby that's not very attractive"

**_I know i've got food all over my face but I don't really care._**

_**I want to get out of here and that will happen alot quicker if I demolish this burger.**_

_**So that's what i'm doing.  
**_

"Whatever as if you don't find this attractive?"

_**Everyone starts laughing as I show them my face.**_

"Baby that's gross"

"Give me a kiss"

_**She moves out of the way as I lean forward.**_

"No way"

"Come on I know you want to"

"As irresistable as you are right now Spence I think i'll pass"

_**She smiles as I start shaking my head.**_

"That's fine your loss will be someone elses gain"

"Good luck with that"

_**What's that meant to mean.**_

"I don't think your going to have too many takers right now"

"What about her?"

_**The waiter's looking at me.**_

"Spence that's ridiculous"

_**Why?**_

"You have a porsche right now"

_**I'm guessing she's the porsche.**_

"And hooking up with her is like trading in your porsche for an old corolla"

"Ash I don't care what I drive as long as it gets me from a to b"

_**When I say that everyone starts laughing.**_

"Nicely played"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Where did you go?"

**_Great Kyla's back._**

"I had to go to the bathroom"

_**Maybe if I stare at my burger she won't talk to me.**_

"Spencer I shouldn't..."

"Kyla leave it"

"Ash it's fine"

_**She's sweet but I don't need her protecting me all the time.**_

"Spencer I had no right saying what I said"

"Kyla it's fine"

"It's not what you and Ashley do is none of my business"

_**It's pretty obvious she thinks I only care about myself.**_

_**She wouldn't have said all that stuff if it wasn't how she felt.**_

_**And that's why it bothers me.**_

"Did something happen while we were gone?"

"Kyla had a go at Spencer"

"I didn't have a go"

_**Yes she did.**_

"What did you say?"

_**I'm not surprised when Kyla doesn't answer Maddy.**_

"She did a Glen"

_**Actually that's exactly what she did.**_

_**I hadn't thought of that.**_

"Why are you staring at me?"_**  
**_

_**When I look over Maddy's staring at Glen.**_

"Don't be a bitch Maddy"

_**Did Ashley really just stick up for Glen?**_

"He's fucking staring at me"

"If I was him i'd be staring at you as well"

"Would you just?"

_**I start laughing when she winks at Ash.**_

"Okay Maddy that's gross"

_**I thought it was funny.**_

"We all just witnessed that"

_**She's pointing outside.**_

"Ashley what are you on about?"

"He saw you making out with Kirsten"

"So what?"

"I think he's in a little shock"

_**I'd be in shock as well.**_

_**They went out for ages and now she's making out with Kirsten.**_

"Glen?"

"Maddy it's fine you can do what you want we're not together anymore"

_**He sounds broken.**_

"Glen this all happened after we broke up"

_**This whole situation's making me feel uncomfortable.  
**_

"You don't owe me an explanation"

_**He's being nice and by the look on Maddy's face it's pretty obvious she doesn't know how to handle that.**_

"I'm going to go to the bathroom"

_**He's up and walking out the diner before anyone can say anything.**_

"Kirsten do you mind if I go after him?"

_**That's sweet she asked her that.**_

"No of course not"

_**Kirsten takes a seat next to me as Maddy goes after Glen.**_

"This is by far the most awkward lunch i've ever had"

_**I can't help but laugh when he says that.  
**_

"Nice ice breaker Aid"

_**When I finish eating my lunch I move my hand so it's resting on the inside of Ashley's leg.**_

"I'm surprised you didn't choke Spence"

_**I did eat that really fast.**_

"You pretty much swallowed that burger whole"_**  
**_

"I like burgers"_**  
**_

_**I slide my hand up and grope her crotch.**_

"That's cute"

_**I start laughing as she moves my hand away.**_

"Spencer?"

_**Great here we go again.**_

"Kyla can we please just forget it happened?"

"I don't want you to think I meant what I said"

"Ky we both know you meant every word you just said"

"I..."

"You've obviously been wanting to say something for months"

"Spencer I love that you and Ashley are together"

"But you think i'm selfish?"

"No I ummm"

_**That wasn't very convincing.**_

"Spencer I was annoyed at Glen and I shouldn't have taken it out on you"

"Kyla I hate that my girlfriend and my brother don't get along but not once have I asked Ashley to forget everything he's done"

_**The more she talks the more annoyed I get.**_

"I'm on her side and I know Glen doesn't deserve her forgiveness, so don't fucking sit here and tell me what you think i'm doing when you have no idea how I feel"

_**I shouldn't have said that.**_

"I was out of line Spencer and i'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I said"

_**She's right she shouldn't have.**_

"Okay well i'm going to go grab chewy from the convenience store does anyone want anything?"

_**This lunch sucks.**_

"I'll come with you"

"No baby stay and finish your lunch"

_**I lean across gently brushing my lips against her cheek.**_

"Do you guys want anything?"

"No thanks"

"I do I might come with you though"

"Okay cool"

_**When Kirsten hops up I quickly slide out of the booth and grab a twenty dollar note out of my pocket.**_

"Here that's what I owe"

_**I toss the bill on the table and leave.**_

_**Thank god that lunch is over.  
**_


	108. Chapter 108

**MADISON'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**He's in shock.**_

"You do realise you're in the guys bathroom?"

"Yer I wanted to talk to you"

"Maddy it's fine we don't need to do this"

_**I watch him as he walks over and washes his hands.**_

"Yer we do"

_**I stop him as he walks outside.**_

"Glen I don't owe you shit"

_**He wasn't expecting that.**_

"You know that right?"

"Yer"

_**Even after everything he's done I can't help but feel sorry for him.**_

"We were together for a really long time and I didn't deserve to be treated the way I was"

"I know and i'm sorry"

"I was in the next fucking room"

"I'd been drinking"

"That's pathetic"

**_Is that really the best he can come up with?  
_**

"Maddy I was upset and when I saw you with Kirsten"

"It was a dare"

"Come on we both know that was more than a dare"

"You're wrong"

"You two are dating now"

_**He's so irritating.**_

"Glen I don't owe you an explanation but I'm going to give you one anyway"

_**He's been a big part of my life and I can't just stop caring about him.**_

"I'd never even considered being with another girl until we broke up"

_**Now it's all I think about.**_

"Obviously I'd thought about what it was like but when i did it was only out of curiosity"

_**I want him to know the truth.**_

"I was in love with you Glen and when I saw you hooking up with another chick I was hurt and I was angry"

_**I really didn't want us to end the way we did.**_

"But deep down I know we were going to break up anyway, we were growing apart and you just sped up the process"

"You really think that?"

"I do"

_**This is harder than I thought it was going to be.**_

"I just wish it had of ended differently"

"Same"

_**He looks upset.  
**_

"It was for the best Glen and i'm sorry you had to find out about Kirsten and I like that"

_**It must be really hard for him to see me with another girl.**_

"Are you gay?"

"I don't know what I am, all I know is how I feel about Kirsten"

"Are you happy?"

_**This is a different side of Glen that everyone else doesn't see.**_

"I am"

"Maddy i'm not going to lie and say i'm happy we're not together anymore because i'm not"

"Glen?"

"I love you and I loved us"

"There's no us anymore"

"I know and it sucks"

_**For him maybe.**_

_**I'm okay with it.**_

"But I get it we're over"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

_**When my eyes lock on his I see the Glen I used to know.**_

"You're with Kirsten now and i'm happy for you"

_**That's just something you say.**_

_**He doesn't mean it.**_

"But I still want you in my life and I really don't want you to hate me anymore"

_**I can't be friends with him now it's too soon.**_

"Glen we were together for a long time so no matter what happens there's always going to be a part of me that cares"

_**I was happy with Glen for a long time and I don't want our last few weeks together to erase all the good times we've had.**_

"But I can't have you in my life right now it's too hard"

"Maddy it's fine I understand"

_**I know I shouldn't feel bad but I do.**_

"I know apologising to you doesn't erase what I did but I really am sorry for everything"

_**When he says that I force a smile.**_

"And you don't need to worry I won't say anything about you and Kirsten"

_**I wasn't worried.**_

_**I don't really care if people find out about us.**_

"Thanks"

_**When I look up Ashley's walking out of the diner.**_

"Thank you for being honest with me"

_**I don't know why he can't be like this all the time.**_

"I think after everything we've been through these last couple of years we can at least be honest with eachother"

"Yer"

_**I feel alot better when he smiles.**_

"Okay well I should probably go back inside and eat before they all want to leave"

"Okay I guess i'll see you around"

"Yer"

_**When he leaves I feel like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders.**_

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

**_I'm not surprised when I find Kyla waiting outside the convenience store._**

"Hey"

"I'll meet you guys back at the diner"

_**I take a seat on the bench outside the store as Kirsten heads back to the diner.**_

"So?"

"Look Kyla I shouldn't have got so defensive before"

"I deserved it"

"No you didn't"

_**I force a smile when she sits down next to me.**_

"Everything you've said to me is right... well it's kind of right"

_**I wish it wasn't but some of the stuff Kyla said is true.**_

"I've been so selfish and your sister doesn't deserve to be treated the way i've been treating her"

_**Kyla means alot to me and I want her to see where i'm coming from.**_

"Kyla I love Ashley so much and I'd never deliberately set out to hurt her"

"I know"

_**There's a long pause before I start talking again.**_

"These last few months have been so hard on me and i'm not trying to make excuses for the way i've been acting but sometime's it's hard being with someone like Ashley"

_**I probably could have worded that better.  
**_

"She's so confident and comfortable with who she is and i'm obviously not"

"Spencer you don't owe me an explanation"

"I do"

_**I shouldn't have got so defensive before.**_

_**Kyla had every right to say what she said.**_

"For years I kept the way I was feeling to myself and then everything happened with Ash and I quickly had to deal with all these things I'd been hiding from"

_**She's been such a good friend to me over the years and I don't want that to change.**_

"She's popular and she's got to this place in her life where she's comfortable with who she is and she doesn't care about what people think"

_**I lean forward resting my head in my hands.**_

"But I haven't"

_**I want to be okay with everything but i'm not.**_

"She kisses me in public and all I can think about is what everyone else is thinking, we hold hands at school and I start thinking everyone's looking at us like we're different"

_**I need to deal with all these things that are holding us back.**_

"Kyla I was a nobody last year, I didn't play Basketball, I wasn't seeing anyone, I was in the closet and noone gave a shit about me. But now i'm on the school Basketball team, I'm dating the most popular girl at school, everyone knows i'm gay and people actually notice I exist"

_**Everything was easier last year but there's no way i'd go back to the way I was**_.

"I have all these great people around me that care about me, but for some reason I don't let them in, I don't let them help me when things get too hard and I want to change Kyla, I want to deal with things differently, but it's proving to be a hard habit to break"

_**I turn so i'm facing her.  
**_

"Ky I love your sister and she means everything to me but you were right I've been selfish"

"Spencer I never called you selfish"

"You didn't really disagree with me when I said I was"

"I just worry about her Spencer and I don't want her to get hurt"

"I know I don't want that either"

_**She's a good sister.**_

"Is it weird that i'm happy you had a go at me?"

"A little"

"I just like knowing someone else is looking out for her"

_**When I say that I can't help but smile.**_

"Spence i'm sorry that I didn't think about everything you've been going through"_**  
**_

"It's fine"

"No it's not you shouldn't have to cop a mouthful from me"

"I deserved it"

"No you didn't what you and Ashley do is none of my business"

"Kyla seriously it's fine"

_**She's being way too nice.**_

"I only got so defensive because I knew what you were saying was kind of true"_**  
**_

"Spencer you're a good person and you're great for Ashley"

"I don't know I've done some pretty horrible things these last few months"

"Yer but you guys have worked through it and now you're stronger than ever"

_**That's true.**_

"Spence I know I may not have come across like i'm happy for you two, but I am, I love that my sister is in love with one of my best friends"

"You still consider me one of your best friends?"

"Of course we've been friends for years"

_**That's a relief.  
**_

"Spence it means alot that you trusted me and told me how you've been feeling even after I went all crazy Kyla on you"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Crazy Kyla's scary"

"I know Aid tells me that all the time"

_**I smile when she reaches out wrapping her arms around me.**_

"Let people help you Spencer and if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here"

"Thanks"

_**She's a good friend.**_

"We're okay right?"

"Yer"

"Good now Ashley won't kick my ass for pissing you off"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"What did she say to you?"

_**When I pull back I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"She called me a hypocrite and told me what you and her do is none of my fucking business"

_**I love that she sticks up for me but I do feel a little bad for Ky.**_

_**She was only looking out for Ash.**_

"Sorry"

"It's fine Spence I was out of line and I deserved it"

_**I stand up as she starts laughing.**_

"Ash didn't mean it she knows you were just looking out for her"

"It's fine she'll get over it"

_**That's true.**_

"We should probably head back"

"I'll meet you over there i've just got to grab Aid and I an energy drink"

"Okay cool"

_**When I walk away I can't help but feel relieved.**_

_**I don't want to fight with Kyla.**_

_**That's why I told her everything that's been bothering me.**_

_**I want her to see where i'm coming from and I know there's no excuse for the way i've been acting.**_

_**But maybe she'll understand everything better now.**_

"Hey gorgeous"

_**I jokingly look behind me.**_

"As if i'd be talking to anyone else"

"Hey"

_**She's leaning on the front of the car.**_

"That looked like it went okay"

_**I stop walking when i'm standing in front of her.**_

"It went really well"

"Good"

_**I smile when she wraps her arms around my waist.**_

"We talked about how amazing you are and then I had to comfort Kyla because you lost your shit at her"

_**She's so cute when she laughs.**_

"What did you buy?"

"Energy drinks, chewy, water and condoms"

"Condoms?"

"I need to be prepared"

"Do you just?"

"Yer there's going to be some hot guys there this weekend and mum's always telling me to make sure i'm safe"

"Do you want me to be your wing woman?"

"Yer and if I don't find someone I'll just have sex with you"

"I'm okay with that"

"You're such a good wing woman"

"I know"

_**I reach up cupping her cheeks in my hands.**_

"I love you"

"Does that mean you're going to get rid of the condoms and just settle for me?"

"Yer"

_**When my lips touch hers I feel amazing.**_

_**How did I get so lucky?**_

"I love you to"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Is everyone still eating?"

"No they're pretty much done"

_**Good I really want to leave.**_

"I'm pretty sure Glen and Maddy sorted their shit out"

"Really?"

"Yer they weren't killing eachother when I walked past them before"

"That's good"

"And I was nice to Aiden"

"Really"

"Yer we were the only two left at the table so I had to be nice"

"He's a good guy Ash"

"I know but he's such a jock"

"Some people think i'm a jock"

"But you go down on me so I don't care what you are"

"I know what you're trying to do"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"You're trying to make me all uncomfortable"

"Spence you're cute when you get embarassed"

"Well I hate to burst your bubble Ash but nothing you can say right now will make me feel uncomfortable"

"What about if I talk about the things I like to do to you when we're naked?"

"Nope"

"The way you taste?"

_**I shake my head.**_

"New positions we should try?"

"Nope"

"Damn where's Spencer gone?"

"You're an idiot"

"I love you to"


	109. Chapter 109

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey roomie"

"Hey Jess how was your Thanksgiving?"

"It was good how was yours?"

_**When she says that I start smiling.**_

"That good huh?"

"Better"

_**Last night was incredible.**_

"Should I even ask?"

_**I've been hanging out with Jess alot lately and we quite often talk about my relationship with Ash.**_

_**But I chose not to share the whole no sex thing.**_

"No but my Thanksgiving was amazing"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"So are you excited to play against Rachel tonight?"

_**I drop my bags at the end of my bed.**_

"Not really"

_**That's weird I thought she was looking forward to this match.**_

"I thought you were looking forward to it?"

_**Something's up she's gone really quiet.**_

"We broke up"

"I'm sorry Jess I had no idea"

"It's fine"

_**I thought Jess and Rachel were really happy together.**_

"Jess if you need someone to talk to i'm here"

_**There's a long awkward silence before she says anything.**_

"She thinks I have feelings for someone else and the other day she just freaked out and called things off"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine things between us haven't been so great lately"

_**Jess has never said anything to suggest they're having problems.**_

"I'm sorry Jess I had no idea"

"Spencer seriously it's fine"

"Are you going to be alright tonight?"

"Yer it's just going to be a little weird"

_**It's going to be very weird.**_

"Anyway i'm going to go shower quickly before we have to leave"

"Okay call me if you need anything"

_**I have to go wake Ash up.**_

"Are you going out?"

"Yer i've got to go wake Ash up"

"You two are so cute"

_**I start laughing as she walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.**_

**_When we pulled up to the hotel Ash looked exhausted so I told her to go nap._**

**_I'm pretty tired as well and as much as I wanted to sleep I knew I couldn't._**

**_I've got to play Basketball soon and if I have a nap i'll be useless tonight._**

"Long time no see Spencer"

"I know Kirsten it's been like a whole three minutes since I saw you last"

_**When Ash went off to sleep everyone else stayed down in the lobby.**_

"Did you miss me as much as I missed you?"

"Of course I did"

_**It's moments like this when I really realise how perfect she is for Maddy.**_

"Do you think I could maybe come in?"

_**We both start laughing as she pulls back the door.**_

"Nice room"

"Is yours horrible?"

"No mine looks exactly the same"

_**When I walk in I notice her straight away.**_

_**She's adorable when she's asleep.  
**_

"Where's Ky?"

"She's showering"

_**I stop when i'm standing next to her bed.****  
**_

"Good luck Spencer"

"Why do I need luck?"

"Kyla and I accidently woke her up before and she wasn't very happy"

_**I move so i'm sitting on the edge of her bed.**_

"Ash?"

"Mmmmm"_**  
**_

_**I slowly slide my fingers under her shirt.****  
**_

"Ash you've got to get up"

"Ten more minutes"

_**Kirsten's laughing.**_

"Baby..."

_**I lean down gently brushing my lips against her ear.**_

"...if you wake up i'll make it worth your while"

_**I'm not surprised when she rolls over and pulls me down so i'm lying next to her.**_

"Will you just?"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she moves so she's hovering above me.**_

"A promise is a promise"

_**I feel like my heart's going to beat out of my chest when her lips start moving against mine.**_

_**We're still in the morning after stage and poor Kirsten's having to witness it.**_

"OKAY ENOUGH"

_**We both start laughing when Kyla yells out.**_

"I don't want to see that shit"

"Well look the other way"

"Ashley if you don't stop making out with Spencer right now i'm going to bring Aiden back tonight and make you watch"

_**That's gross.**_

"You wouldn't?"

"I would and I will"

_**I groan when Ashley rolls over so she's sitting on the edge of the bed.**_

"Kyla if I can't make out with Spencer you need to at least put some clothes on"

_**She's walking around naked with only a towel wrapped around her.**_

"I left my clothes in here"

"Well can you please hurry up and find them?"

_**I move so i'm sitting next to Ash.**_

"You're turning poor Kirsten off chicks"

"Whatever Kirsten loves this shit"

"Kirsten's right here"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"Kirsten who did Maddy end up rooming with?"

_**Kirsten, Ash and Kyla all booked there room seperately.**_

_**Everyone else was paired up by the coaches.**_

_**I was put with Jess and Maddy got stuck with Natalie.**_

"Natalie"

_**That really sucks for Kirsten.**_

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall in that room"

"Well I can't stand that bitch so I don't plan on going anywhere near that room"

_**If I was Kirsten i'd feel the exact same way.**_

"I love her I think she's a lovely young lady"

_**I can't help myself i'm a smart ass.**_

"Spence you can't help yourself can you?"

_**I start laughing when Ash raises her eyebrows.**_

"Baby it's either I say that or I tell you how much I hate her"

_**I smile when she leans across gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

"How long have I got to get ready?"

_**I quickly look over at the alarm clock by her bed.**_

"Fifteen minutes"

_**Shit I need to get ready as well.**_

"I'll leave you guys to it"

_**When I hop up and start walking towards the door it hits me.**_

"There's two beds?"

_**Why are they laughing at me?**_

"And there's four walls"

_**Kirsten's hilarious.**_

"I counted one toilet"

"You two are hilarious"

"Why thank you"

_**When Kyla takes a bow I see alot more of her than I would have liked**_.

"Kyla please cover up"

_**I jokingly cover my eyes.**_

"I definately picked the right sister"

_**When I say that everyone starts laughing hysterically.**_

"Oh my god I think i'm going to have a heart attack"

_**Poor Kirsten.  
**_

"I'm insulted Spencer"

"Whatever Ky you'll get over it"

_**I smile as Ash hops up and walks over to where i'm standing.**_

"Baby you definately picked the right sister"

_**I'm a good judge of character.**_

"Ash are you going to answer my question?"

"I don't remember you asking a question"

"There's only two beds"

"So?"

"There's three people?"

_**She's going to think i'm jealous but i'm not.**_

_**I'm curious.**_

"Don't worry i'm not sharing with Kirsten"

"I'm not worried"

"So you'd be okay with me sharing a bed with Kirsten?"

"Yer I trust you"

"So then why did you ask about the beds?"

"Curiosity"

_**She has the biggest smile on her face.**_

"There's a trundle under the bed"

"Who drew the short straw?"

"Kyla lost the rock off"

"You rocked off for beds?"

"Yer and she lost"

"Okay i've lost interest"

"No you haven't"

_**She knows me too well.**_

"Come here"

_**I quickly lean forward brushing my lips over hers.**_

"You should get ready"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Okay i'll see you in a bit"


	110. Chapter 110

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_I have no idea what's going on right now._**

**_The game's nearly over and we're winning by twenty points._**

**_But it feels like there's only one point in it.  
_**

**_I've been playing on Rachel for the majority of the game and I don't really know her that well, but when we've hung out she's always been nice._**

_**But tonight i'm pretty sure she's out to get me.**_

**_I've been on the recieving end of a few cheap shots and it's really starting to piss me off_**.

"JESS"

_**She's got the ball at the top of the key.**_

"JESS"

_**This time she passes me the ball and when she does I quickly dribble around Rachel.**_

**_But when I shoot, the ball bounces of the front of the ring and flies back over to where i'm standing._**

"Fuck"

_**If I had any doubt before I don't now.**_

_**Rachel just elbowed me in the fucking eye.**_

"Unsportsman like foul"

_**I reach up pressing my hand against my eye.**_

_**That's definately going to leave a mark.**_

"Stay away from Jess"

_**Did I just hear that right?**_

"Are you alright?"

_**No i'm not alright i'm ****fucking pissed off.**_

_**That was a cheap shot.**_

"Are you right to take your free throws?"

_**When I look up at the clock there's only a minute left.**_

"Yer"

_**I walk over to the foul line and quickly take my shots.**_

_**I can't believe that just happened.**_

_**Jess said Rachel was worried she had feelings for someone else and i'm obviosuly that someone else.**_

"Spencer are you alright?"_**  
**_

_**The second the buzzer rings I head straight for the change rooms.**_

"I'm fucking peachy"

_**I take a seat on one of the benches in the change room**_.

"Come with me"

"Coach i'm fine"

_**Why didn't Jess tell me I was the one Rachel was worried about?**_

"Get up"

_**I know better than to argue with coach.**_

"That was a cheap shot"

"No fucking shit"

_**I'm incredibly frustrated right now.**_

"Let me see"

_**When I sit down I move my hand away as coach leans down to get a better look.**_

"Wait here i'll grab you some ice"

_**Great i'm still getting over my cracked ribs and now i'm going to have a black eye.**_

_**Why does drama follow me around?**_

_**A jealous ex girlfriend is the last thing I need right now.**_

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

_**I force a smile as she passes me the ice.**_

"Why does shit like this keep happening to me?"

"Spencer you're an incredible basketball player and unfortunately that means you have a permanant target on your back"

"This has nothing to do with my Basketball ability"

_**She looks confused.**_

"That girl who hit me is Rachel"

"You know her?"

"We've met once or twice she's Jess's ex girlfriend"

**_I'm so pissed off right now._**

"They broke up a couple of days ago because Rachel thinks Jess has feelings for someone else"

"Oh"

"Apparantly that someone else is me"

_**I think my eyeball's frozen.**_

"She fucking elbowed me in the eye and then told me to stay away from Jess"

"That's insane"

_**That's one way of describing it.**_

"I have a girlfriend and i've never done anything to suggest there's anything between Jess and I"

"Spencer this isn't your fault"

_**She should tell Rachel that.**_

"Drama loves me"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yer"

_**I move so I'm standing.**_

"Coach I'm sorry I was a bitch before"

"Spencer if some chick hit me like that girl just hit you, I'd be pissed and there's no way i'd handle it as well as you are right now"

"It's all an act coach i'm fuming inside"

_**I really need to shower and get changed.**_

"I bet you are"


	111. Chapter 111

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**The minute I step outside the change rooms I notice her**_.

"Hey babe"

"Are you alright?"

"No i'm fucking pissed off"

_**I'm so sick of holding this ice pack against my eye.**_

"Let me see the damage"

_**When I move the ice pack away she gently brushes her thumb over my eye.**_

"That's going to turn into one lovely bruise"

"Can we go outside I need some air?"

_**I'm starting to get a headache.**_

"Yer here i'll take your bag"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"Thanks"

_**I wrap my fingers around hers as she leads me outside.**_

"So i'm going to do that whole thing where I tell you what's bothering me"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Okay"

_**I move so i'm leaning against the wall.**_

"So Rachel broke up with Jess"

"Is she okay?"

_**I start smiling when she reaches out brushing her fingers through my hair.**_

"I don't know she didn't really want to talk about it"

"That's understandable"

"Yer apparantly Rachel called things off because she thinks Jess has feelings for someone else"

"Oh that's never good"

_**It really isn't.**_

"That someone else is me"

"What?"

_**Now I have her full attention.**_

"Jess has feelings for you?"

"I don't know but Rachel thinks she does"

"Spencer i'm not following"

"During the game Rachel kept elbowing me and hitting me behind play"

_**This whole situation pisses me off.**_

"And then at the end she deliberately threw her elbow back and did this"

_**I point at my eye.**_

"Are you fucking serious?"

_**I wish I was joking but I'm not.**_

"Spence I thought it was an accident?"

"It definately wasn't an accident"

"Are you sure?"

_**I'm positive**_

"After she hit me she told me to stay away from Jess"

_**I don't need any more drama in my life.**_

"I'm going to kick her ass"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Ash what have I told you about being a lover not a fighter?"

"Spence that bitch deliberately elbowed you in the face"

"I know and noone's more pissed than me"

_**I smile when she reaches out grabbing the ice out of my hand.**_

"Come here"

_**I feel a hell of alot better when she leans forward gently pressing her lips over my sore eye.**_

"We should probably keep the ice on that eye of yours"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she reaches up gently pressing the ice back against my eye.**_

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm fine I just need to calm down before I go back in there"

"Deep breathes Spence deep breathes"

_**I'm trying.**_

"I can go down on you if that helps?"

"Okay but be quick i'm tired"

_**She starts laughing when I spread out against the wall.**_

"Don't tempt me Spence"

_****__I'm feeling alot better already._

"RACHEL WAIT"

**_When I look over at where the voice_****s are coming from I can't see anything.**

_"Great"_**__****  
**

**_We're standing by the doors to the gymnasium so it's well lit but where they're standing it's pitch black._**

"FUCK OFF JESS"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"SHOULDN'T I BE ASKING WHAT'S WRONG WTH YOU?"

"RACHEL YOU JUST ELBOWED SPENCER IN THE EYE FOR NO REASON AT ALL"

"I HAD MY REASONS"

"YOUR REASONS DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE"

_**They obviously have no idea we're standing here.**_

"DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE ATTRACTED TO HER?"

"YOU'RE COMPLETELY CHANGING WHAT I SAID"

"YOU SAID SPENCER IS SOMEONE YOU CAN SEE YOURSELF BEING WITH"

"RACHEL HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU WE'RE JUST FRIENDS?"

_**I know we shouldn't be listening to their conversation but Rachel hit me and I really want to know why.**_

"YOU OWE HER AN APOLOGY"

"I'M NOT FUCKING APOLOGISING TO HER"

"SHE'S A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE AND SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT'S GOING ON BETWEEN US"

_**Exactly.**_

"WHO CARES IF I FIND HER ATTRACTIVE?"

_**Why would she tell her that?**_

"I FIND ALOT OF PEOPLE ATTRACTIVE BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING TO SLEEP WITH THEM"

_**I can't believe how loud they're being.**_

"DO YOU NOT REMEMBER MEETING SPENCER'S GIRLFRIEND ASHLEY?"

"QUIT FUCKING YELLING AT ME I GET IT"

"RACHEL I REALLY DON'T THINK YOU DO"

_**Rachel's a fucking pyscho.**_

"YOU JUST ELBOWED ONE OF MY FRIENDS IN THE FACE FOR ABSOLUTELY NO REASON AT ALL"

"I'M SORRY"

"JUST FORGET IT RACHEL I GIVE UP WE'RE DONE"

"JESS WAIT"

_**When I look at Ash she looks just as confused as I am.**_

"Hey"

_**I was really hoping she'd walked the other way.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I feel sorry for Jess.**_

_**It sucks that Rachel and her are having problems.**_

_**But her psycho ex girlfriend just elbowed me in the face for no reason at all and that pisses me off.**_

"Yer i'm fine"

_**That wasn't very convincing.**_

"Spencer i'm so sorry"

"Jess seriously it's fine"

_**I'm really not happy that i've been dragged into their mess.**_

_**But Jess is obviously going through alot and the last thing she needs right now is me making it even worse.**_

"But next time a little warning would be nice"

"Jess?"

_**The second I see Rachel I toss the ice pack into the bin next to where i'm standing and look over at Ash.  
**_

"Let's go"

_**I reach down grabbing my bag off the ground.**_

"Spencer?"

_**I'm going to lose my shit if I stand here and listen to Rachel.**_

_**But when I try to leave Ash walks over to where they're standing.**_

"Ashley?"

"Spencer it's fine I'm not going to do anything stupid"

_**When she says that I step back.**_

"She's a good person and she cares about other people"

_**She's pointing at me.  
**_

"That's why I know she's going to be pissed at me for saying something but i'm not going to stand back and watch you treat her the way you just treated her"

_**I'm not going to get pissed off at her.**_

"She has a black eye because you two have trust issues"

_**I love her and I love that she's sticking up for me.**_

"So Jess I don't give a shit if you like my girlfriend more than a friend and Rachel I don't care if you're jealous"

_**Ashley's one scary bitch when she wants to be.**_

"But if you ever touch Spencer or even look at her funny again you're going to regret it"

_**When she says that she walks back over to where i'm standing.**_

"Let's go"

_**I force a smile so she knows i'm not mad.**_

"Thank you for sticking up for me"

_**I whispered that so the others couldn't hear.**_

"You're not pissed?"

"No of course i'm not"

"Can I go back over there and hit her then?"

_**When says that I start laughing and walk back into the gym.**_

"No you definately can't do that"

_**She's so cute.**_


	112. Chapter 112

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"I am so hungry"

_**We just go back from tonight's games.**_

"Spencer we know you've told us like a hundred times already"

_**We're at the In-N-Out across the road from where we're staying.**_

"Kirsten you've been spending too much time with Madison"

_**When I say that Ashley starts laughing.**_

"Okay what do you two want?"_**  
**_

"I'll grab a large double-double burger with fries"

_**I'm always really hungry after i've played.**_

"Don't judge me i'm hungry"

"Spencer you can eat as much as you want as long as you don't get fat"

_**Now Kirsten's laughing.**_

"So what you'd dump me if I got fat?"

"Of course I would I only go out with you because you're hot"

_**That's not funny.**_

"That's pretty funny Ashley"

_**Sarcasm is my friend.**_

"Awww baby I was only joking"

"Well now you're buying my food"

_**She knows I'm not really mad.**_

"Kirsten are you getting food?"

"Yer I'll just grab a small cheeseburger meal"

_**I walk over and grab some serviettes while Ash orders our food**_.

"She was kind of cute"

_**I shake my head as I sit down next to Ash**_.

"Was she just?"

"Yer but I prefer blondes"

"Kirsten's not a blonde?"

"Yer but clearly I wasn't with her for the way she looks"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Okay fuck you"

**_Even Kirsten's laughing.  
_**

"Why are we fucking Ashley?"

_**I was starting to wonder where Madison was.  
**_

"Ashley was just being Ashley"

"Ashley what have I told you about being Ashley?"

_**This is why I love Madison.**_

"Kirsten I was joking and Maddy what are you doing here?"

"You bitches didn't wait for me so I came over to grab some food"

_**Kirsten slides over so Maddy can sit.**_

"Nice game tonight superstar"

"Thanks"

_**I don't know how these two do it?**_

_**They're all over eachother when it's just Ashley and I.**_

_**But when there's other people around they act like they're just friends.**_

"Did Jess's girlfriend apologise for that lovely shiner she's given you?"

**_When she says that I look over at Ash._**

"I know that look"

"What look?"

"That look you just gave Ash"

"I didn't give her a look"

"Yes you did Spencer what happened?"

_**Saved by the waiter.**_

"There you go ladies"

"Thanks"

_**When the waiter leaves I quickly start eating my food.**_

"So what happened?"

"Can I tell her?"

"If you have to"

_**I'm hungry so i'm just going to let Kirsten tell the story.**_

"Rachel's jealous of Spencer"

"Who's Rachel?"

"Jess's ex girlfriend"

"The girl who hit you?"

_**I'm eating so I only respond with a nod.**_

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything"

"Then why's she jealous?"

"Jess wants to fuck Spencer"

"Ashley?"

"What she does?"

"She never said that"

"She never said those exact words but she so does"

_**At this rate this story's going to take all night to tell.**_

"Look Rachel's pissed Jess told her she found me attractive"

_**This story sucks.**_

"So when we were playing tonight Rachel decided to introduce her elbow to my face"

**_When I say that everyone starts laughing._**

"Ouch did you kick her ass?"

_**She's talking to Ash.**_

"I wanted to but Spencer doesn't let me hit people"

"Spencer you really need to start letting Ashley hit people"

_**That's not going to happen.**_

"Did you at least give her the whole don't fuck with Spencer speech?"

"I may have said a few things"

_**When she says that we all start laughing again.**_

"Drama loves you two doesn't it?"

_**Drama does seem to follow us around.  
**_

"Maddy i'm pretty sure it loves you as well"

_**I lean across resting my head on Ashley's shoulder as Maddy smiles at Kirsten.**_

"Did you end up getting in contact with Kate?"

_**I completely forgot Kate's school was hosting this years tournament.**_

"Yer she played tonight?"

"How did she go?"

"They won so they have a game tomorrow and then they'll probably play against King in the final"

"Wait Kate doesn't have any issues with Spencer does she?"

_**She thinks she's so funny.**_

"That's hilarious Madison"

"Spencer it's my duty as a friend to figure out who likes you and who doesn't"

"And so far how many don't?"

"Just Rachel and Natalie but we all like you so it's fine"

"How is your roomie going?"

_**I actually fell sorry for Madison.**_

_**It sucks she has to room with Natalie.**_

"She's being nice and it's annoying me"

_**Madison's hilairous.**_

"What's she doing?"

"She's trying to get back in my good books"

"And what are you doing?"

_**This should be intersting?**_

"I'm being a bitch"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"She's lucky i'm even talking to her after all that shit she said to Kirsten"

_**That's sweet she's still mad at Natalie for the way she treated Kirsten.**_

"And not to mention all the shit she did to you and Ash"

"Isn't cheerleading alot less cheer-y when you're fighting?"

"Nah cheerleaders love the drama"

_**Cheerleaders are bitches.**_

"Baby I'm going to head back to the room and lie down"

_**I have a headache.**_

"Spence I'll come with you"

"Are you done Kirsten?"

"Yer"

"We'll come with you guys"

_**I quickly slide out of the booth.**_

"Maddy are you not going to eat?"

"I'll just grab take away and eat it back in the room"

_**When Ash hops up I reach out wrapping my arm around her waist.**_

"Do you want to grab some more ice on the way back to the room?"

"Yer"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"Is it sore?"

"A little bit but i'm fine so you don't need to worry"

"Spence as if i'm not going to worry"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she leans across gently pressing her lips against my forehead.**_

"Let's get you out of here"

_**That's a brilliant idea.**_


	113. Chapter 113

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Okay I see what's happening and I don't like it"

"Kyla have you been drinking?"

_**We're lying in bed watching Friends while Maddy and Kirsten fool around on the other bed.**_

"No but this can't happen while i'm in the room"

"What are you on about?"

"NO SEX IN THIS ROOM"

_**When she says that Spencer and I start laughing.**_

"You might want to tell them that"

_**I point over at the other bed.**_

"BITCHES"

_**I watch Kyla as she picks up a pillow and starts hitting them.**_

"NO FUCKING IN THIS ROOM"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Is that an official rule?"

"I'm making it one"

"Ky has it been in affect this whole time or is it a new rule you just created?"

_**Madison can't help herself.**_

"It's been in effect this whole time"

"Shit that's no good"

_**Kyla looks really annoyed.**_

"What's our punishment?"

"Madison please tell me you haven't contaminated this room?"

"We were fooling around over there and one thing lead to another"

"THAT'S MY BED"

"We thought that was Kirsten's bed but apparantly it's not"

"YOU'RE SO DEAD"

"KYLA CALM DOWN WE CHANGED THE SHEETS"

_**I start laughing when Maddy quickly hops up.**_

"Kyla she's just messing with you"

_**Now even Kyla's laughing.  
**_

"Where have you been?"

"I had to be the basketballers girlfriend and go get food with the team"

**_That sounds incredibly boring._**

"How are you feeling Spence?"

_**I slowly run my fingers through her hair as she moves her head so it's resting on my chest.**_

"I'm fine"

"You haven't really had the best day have you?"

"This morning was pretty good"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Okay gross"

"Kyla you're blocking the TV"

"What are you watching anyway?"

"Friends"

"That show sucks"

_**Before I started dating Spencer I would have agreed with her.**_

_**But now I love it.**_

"Kyla did you draw the short straw?"

_**When Maddy says that I start laughing again.**_

"Shut up Madison"

"How come you're sleeping on the trundle?"

"We rocked off and she lost"

"That sucks"

"Maddy do you know what sucks?"

"What?"

"That lame cheerleading squad you had tonight gooooooooo King"

_**I have to give Kyla credit that was pretty funny.**_

"Low blow Kyla"

_**Maddy's the only one not laughing.**_

"Kirsten seriously"

"I'm sorry Mads but that was hilarious"

_**Why's my leg vibrating?**_

"Sorry"

_**I watch Spence as she grabs her phone out of her pocket.**_

"It's Jess she wants to talk"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to stay here with you"

_**I smile when she leans across gently pressing her lips against mine.**_

"I want you to stay here as well but won't that make things weird with you and Jess?"

"Baby i'm pretty sure things are already going to be weird"

_**That's true.**_

"I'll just speak to her tommorow"

"Okay"

_**This time when her lips touch mine I don't pull back.**_

_**She's hot and I really love making out with her.**_

_**So when she slips her tongue into my mouth I quickly start moving my tongue against hers.**_

"Did you not hear what Kyla just said?"

_**I'm going to kill Madison.**_

"No fucking in this room Ashley"

"I'm going to kick your ass"

_**Spencer holds me down when I try to get up.**_

"Madison if you even think about throwing another pillow at us i'm going to hold you down while Ash kicks your ass"

"Spencer you're so hot when you're feisty"

_**That's true.**_

_**But I don't think Kirsten's very happy.  
**_

"Kirsten what I meant is Spencer's got nothing on you"

"Watch it Madison or i'll send your ass back to your own room"

"You wouldn't?"

"I would"

"You'd make me go hang out with Natalie?"

"Yer"

"She's obsessed with me right now and if you sent me back there she'd probably try and sleep with me"

"That doesn't bother me"

"So you'd be okay with me hooking up with Natalie?"

"You can do what you want I don't own you"

_**Kirsten's not like most chicks.**_

_**She's not going to put up with Maddy's shit.**_

"Okay"

_**I watch as Maddy hops up and starts walking towards the door.  
**_

"I'm going to go back to my room then"

"Maddy make sure you remember everything i've taught you"

_**Kirsten's hilarious.**_

"I will"

_**These two are weird.**_

"See ya"

"Have fun"

_**We all start laughing as the door slams shut behind her.**_

"Kirsten I'm so confused are you two exclusive or are you just fooling around?"

"I have no idea what we are"

"You just gave her permission to go fuck Natalie?"

"Kyla there's absolutely no chance Maddy's going to even go near Natalie"

**_Kyla's still geting used to the weirdness that is Kirsten and Maddy's relationship._**

"She just wants me to chase after her"

"You two are weird"

_**I'm closest to the door so when someone knocks I hop up.**_

"Hey Maddy"

_**I can't help but laugh when she brushes past me.**_

"Kirsten?"

"Yes Madison?"

_**I'm loving Kirsten right now.**_

"You didn't stop me?"

"Maddy i'm watching Friends"

"So you're okay with me hooking up with other people?"

"We're not exclusive"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"We haven't had the whole don't fuck other people speech"

_**They really need to have that conversation.**_

"So if I go hook up with Natalie you won't get annoyed?"

_**I roll my eyes at Spencer as Kirsten starts laughing.**_

"Maddy if you want to start hooking up with someone else you can hook up with someone else"

"Okay I get it"

**_I thought I got it but now i'm not so sure._**

"What exactly do you get?"

"Kirsten you're testing me?"

"Why would I need to test you?"

"We've been hooking up for a few weeks now but we haven't made it official"

"Maddy the ball's in your court"

"Why does it have to be in my court?"

"It's always been in your court"

_**Kirsten knows exactly how to get what she wants from Maddy.**_

"Kirsten what do you want from me?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you"

_**Kirsten and Maddy are perfect for eachother.**_

"Okay"

"Kirsten I want us"

"Madison are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Maybe"

_**I watch Maddy as she moves so she's hovering over Kirsten.**_

"Let's make this our official don't fuck anyone else speech"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"Maddy i'm not agreeing until you ask me"

"Really Kirsten you're going to make me say it?"

"Yep"

"Okay"

_**This is awesome.**_

"Kirsten Grey will you be my girlfriend?"

"No"

_**This is so entertaining.**_

"Kirsten that's not funny"

"It was a little bit funny"

"Answer the question?"

"Okay fine yes i'll be your girlfriend"

_**When they start making out I move so i'm lying face to face with Spencer.**_

"Those two are so weird"

"I know but you can't expect everyone to have a normal relationship like us"

**_That's hilarious._**

"We should write a book so other lesbians know how to have a healthy normal drama-free relationship"

"Ashley too far"

_**I start laughing as she gently brushes her lips against mine.**_

"Lesbians are so confusing"

"I'm not a lesbian"

"Maddy you're girlfriend's a girl"

"So what?"

"You're a lesbian"

"No i'm gay for Kirsten"

"So you're not interested in any other girls?"

"Nope"

"You're not attracted to other girls?"

"Kyla i'm not blind I find other girls attractive but I don't want to sleep with them"

"Whatever I give up i'm going to bed"

_**I really want to fool around with Spencer.**_

"Baby I think i'm going to call it a night as well"

_**I slowly run my fingers down her back as she sits up and starts fixing our sheets.**_

"Where are you going I thought you were staying here"

"Yer I am"

_**When she lies back down I move so i'm lying behind her.**_

"Okay i'm turning off this light"

_**I wrap my arms around Spencer as Kyla switches off the light.**_

"Is your headache gone?"

"Pretty much"

_**She's lying on her side with her back pressed up against chest.**_

"I love you"

"I love you to"

_**I slip my hand under her sweatshirt and slowly start moving my fingers over her stomach.**_

"Okay night"

"Night"

_**When Kirsten switches the TV off the room goes black.**_

"I really wish we had our own room"

_**I'm whispering so noone else can hear.**_

"Me to"

_**When she says that I slip my fingers into her pants.**_

"Ash?"

_**The other's are still talking so I know when I whisper they can't hear me.**_

"Spence if you want me to stop just say so"

_**She's wet so my fingers are easily moving between her folds.**_

"I don't want you to stop"

_**I'm a bit restricted on what I can do.**_

_**I really don't want the others to catch on and figure out what we're doing.**_

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

_**We're staying on the ground level only a couple of doors down from the lobby.**_

_**It's late so I know if we sneak into the communal bathroom we'll be alone.**_

"Where?"

"Come with me"

_**I quickly slip my fingers out of her pants and hop up out of bed.**_

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going with Spence she needs to grab something from her room"

_**I surprise myself sometimes with how amazing I am at lying.**_

"Whatever"

_**When Spencer hops up I reach out wrapping her fingers around mine.**_

"We'll be back in a sec"

_**The second we step outside the room we both start laughing.**_

"Where are we going?"

"Follow me"

_**I lead her down the hall and when we get to the bathroom I push it open.**_

"From now on we always make sure we have our own room"

_**This bathroom looks pretty clean considering.**_

"That would make life alot easier"

_**I quickly pull her pants down as she moves so her backs resting against the wall.**_

"I can't believe we're doing this?"

"We went weeks without having sex Spence and then last night we finally reignited out sex life"

"Last night was incredible"

"I know and we should have spent today locked up in my room but instead we came here"

_**She's gorgeous.**_

"So we're doing this"

_**When i drop to my knees I move her leg so it's resting on my shoulder.**_

"I am so turned on right now"

_**The second my tongue touches her clit I feel her leg tighen around my neck.**_

"Baby I..."_**  
**_

_**She's incredibly wet and i've barely touched her so this won't take long.**_

"Aaasssshhhhh"

_**I quickly start flicking her clit back and forth with my tongue.**_

"Aarrgghh stop teasing"

_**When she says that I pull back and stand up so my face is only inches from hers.**_

"Spence good things come to those who wait"

_**I'm only joking I know better than to tease her.**_

"I love you"

_**This time when my lips touch hers i'm more aggressive than before.**_

_**But i'm a little caught of guard when she slips her fingers into my pants.**_

"Mmmmm"

_**I quickly slip two fingers inside of her as her fingers move between my folds.**_

"Ash"

_**I move closer so my body's pressed against hers as she buries her face into the side of my neck.**_

"Mmmmmm"

_**I start brushing my thumb back and forth over her clit as my fingers slide in and out of her.**_

_**Her fingers are barely moving anymore that's how I know she's close.**_

"So close"

_**When I curl my fingers her whole body starts shaking.**_

"Aasssshhhhhh"

_**I slowly pull my fingers out and lean forward resting my head against the wall as her breathing slows down.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**Her fingers aren't moving but her hand's still buried in my pants.**_

"I'm amazing"

_**Before I know what's happening she switches positions so my backs against the wall and quickly starts moving her fingers between my folds.**_

"I love it when you take..."

_**She quickly drops to her knees and lowers my pants as her tongue moves against my clit.**_

"C-Charge"

_**I've never been with anyone that understands my body as well as she does.**_

_**She knows exactly how to touch me and she knows exactly what sends me over the edge.**_

"Sppeennnccee"

_**My knees go weak when she quickly starts moving two fingers in and out of me.**_

_**Her tongue's amazing and at this rate it's not going to take much to send me over the edge.**_

"Mmmmmm"

_**When I feel her fingers curl inside of me my breathing picks up.**_

_**But then she does this thing with her tongue and my whole body starts shaking.**_

"Damn Spencer that was..."

_**I have no idea how to explain how amazing that was.**_

"That was... wow"

_**She has the biggest smile on her face when she stands up.**_

"You're pretty proud of yourself right now aren't you?"

_**I watch her as she fixes her pants and then mine.**_

"I've never given you an orgasm that quickly before"

_**I don't say anything as she walks over to the sink and washes her hands.**_

"I can't believe we just dd that in some dirty bathroom"

"It's not that dirty"

_**I walk over to where she's standing and gently press my lips against hers.**_

"I've been wanting to do that with you all day"

"We should probably go get some sleep we've got to be up early tommorow"

_**When I start washing my hands she wraps her arms around my waist and moves her head so it's resting on my shoulder.**_

"Do you want to grab more ice for that eye of yours?"

"Yer that's probably a good idea I don't want to wake up tommorow with an ugly swollen eye"

_**I quickly use the mirror to fix my clothes.**_

"Okay let's go"

_**I hold the door open for her as she steps outside the bathroom.**_

"Hey"

_**You've got to be fucking kidding me.**_


	114. Chapter 114

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Natalie what are you doing?"

"I need the bathroom"

_**I was going to walk off and grab the ice but Ashley just grabbed my hand.**_

"Baby i'm just going to grab the ice"

_**I honestly don't care if she stops to talk to Natalie.**_

_**But I can't stand her so i'm going to leave.**_

"Spence I'm coming with you"

"Ashley?"

_**She's not moving so I guess that means we're going to stop and talk to the bitch.**_

"Yer?"

_**Natalie looks really uncomfortable.**_

"I'm locked out of my room"

"What's that got to do with me?"

"I can't find Maddy anywhere and I'm kind of hoping you know where she is?"

"How did you get locked out?"

"I accidently left my purse and my room key in the room"

_**What an idiot.**_

"Did you try calling her?"

"I left my phone in the room as well"

_**Why would you leave your hotel room empty handed?**_

"Have you asked reception for another key?"

"Yer but they can't help me if I don't have my ID"

_**That makes sense.**_

"Okay well I'll grab Maddy for you"

"Thanks"

_**Can we go now?**_

"We just have to go grab some ice for Spencer's eye first"

"Okay"

_**I'm deliberatly staying right out of this conversation.**_

"Are you alright Spence?"

"Yer I'm fine"

"Okay let's go get that ice"

_**The bathroom's right near reception so we don't have to walk very far.**_

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Do you have a plastic bag I could have?"

"Yer I should have one somewhere here"

_**I watch him as he starts looking for a bag.**_

"Spence do you have a headache?"

"Ashley i'm fine seriously"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"Are you sure I can run across the road and grab you some asprin?"

"You're sweet but I'm honestly fine"

_**I lean across gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"It does look kind of bad"

_**Who asked her anyway?**_

"Natalie I appreciate your concern but i'm fine"

"Sorry I didn't mean to... nevermind"

_**What's wrong with her she's usually such a bitch?**_

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

_**I grab the bag of him and start walking to the ice machine.**_

"Babe what time's your game tomorrow?"

_**I reach down and start filling the bag with ice.**_

"Ten thirty and then the guys play straight after"

"Why so early?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Ash you don't have to come if you don't want to"

"As if i'm not going to go"

"Babe you don't have to pretend you like Basketball because of me"

"I know that and I don't"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Spencer I don't get why you like it anyway you always get hurt?"

"I don't always get hurt"

"You cracked your ribs a couple of weeks ago and now you have a black eye"

"We both know my black eye has nothing to do with Basketball"

"Yer but still"

_**I tie a knot in the bag and start walking back down the corridor to our room.**_

"Natalie wait here a second i'll grab Maddy"

_**When she unlocks the door I walk into the room and lie down on Ashley's bed.**_

"Where did you two bitches go?"

"Maddy can you help Natalie she's locked out of your room?"

"How did she get locked out of the room?"

"Maddy she's waiting outside so can you please just help her so we can go to sleep?"

_**I gently press the ice against my eye.**_

"Okay grumpy bum"

_**I watch Ashley as she moves so she's lying next to me.**_

"I love you"

_**She's so cute.**_

"I love you to"

_**I start smiling as she leans down gently moving her lips against mine.**_

"Can you two stop doing that?"

_**When I look up Natalie's looking at us.**_

"Fuck off Madison"_**  
**_

"Ashley control your bitch"

_**When she says that I throw the bag of ice across the room.**_

"FUCK"

_**Everyone starts laughing when it smacks her in the head.**_

"What the fuck Spencer?"

"Sorry I don't know how that happened"

"Nice throw"

_**I even impressed myself with that one.**_

"Ashley if your girlfriend's made me ugly i'm going to kick her ass"

_**Even Kirsten's laughing now.**_

"Whatever Madison you love me"

"Here"

_**She tosses me back the bag of ice.**_

"Thanks"

"Spencer can you cover that shit up you look hideous?"

**_I shove Ashley when she starts laughing._**

"Baby nothing about you is hideous"

_**She's grinning.**_

"You're gorgeous even with a black eye"

_**She leans down gently pressing her lips against my eye.**_

"Here"

"Thanks"

_**Why isn't she leaving?**_

"Thanks for that"

_**Is she talking to both of us or just Ashley?**_

"No problem"

"Spencer good luck with the eye"

"Thanks"

_**That was weird.**_

"Alright i'll see you guys tomorrow"

_**Hopefully not.**_

"See ya"

_**When I hear the door shut I look across at Ashley.**_

"What was that?"

_**I start laughing when she shrugs her shoulders.**_

"Spencer I have no idea"

"How did you two run into her anyway?"

"She was waiting for the bathroom"

_**Shit I shouldn't have said that.**_

"What were you two doing in the bathroom?"

"Spencer needed to do number twos"

_**When she says that everyone starts laughing.**_

"Really Ashley?"

"Spencer would you prefer it if I told them we were having sex in the the bathroom?"

"I give up i'm going to bed"

_**I'm not really annoyed i'm just tired.**_

"I love you"

_**She quickly presses her lips against mine and pulls the rugs over us.**_

"I love you to"

_**I leave the ice so it's resting on my eye.**_

"Night"

_**I smile when she wraps her arms around me.**_

"Night"


	115. Chapter 115

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Here baby"

"Thanks"

_**I thought I'd be a good girlfriend and grab her a coffee while she was getting changed.**_

"Ash you're the best"

"Come here"

_**I reach out pulling her in for a hug.**_

"Where are the others?"

"They're on their way down now"

_**Spencer has a game at ten thirty and Maddy has to cheer.**_

_**So I'm up alot earlier than I would like to be on a Saturday.  
**_

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Ash I always sleep amazing when I'm with you"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Baby your eye looks really sore"

_**I reach out gently brushing my thumb over her eye.**_

"Do I look horrible?"

"Spencer that's not possible"

_**She's gorgeous.**_

"So have you figured out what you're going to do about Jess?"

"No"

_**I watch her as she takes a sip of her coffee.**_

"This is good coffee"

"Spencer don't dodge the question"

_**She's not going to be able to avoid this situation.**_

"Ash this is all new to me"

"I know but you can't just pretend it's not happening"

"Why not?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"No"

_**She's so cute.**_

"This sucks"

_**It really does.**_

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Morning ladies"

"Hey Coach"

"Hey"

_**Ashley's definately not a morning person.**_

"Someone's grumpy in the mornings"

_**When coach says that I start laughing.**_

"Spencer that eye looks kind of nasty?"

"It's fine"

"Are you feeling okay?"

_**Ashley's been asking me this non stop since it happened.**_

"Coach i'm fine"

"Ashley is she fine?"

_**Really they're going to gang up on me.**_

"She keeps telling me she is"

"I am"

_**If I wasn't fine I wouldn't have agreed to have sex with her in the bathroom last night.**_

"My eye hurts a little bit but apart from that I'm fine"

_**I had a headache last night but when I woke up this morning it was gone.**_

"Okay well go get ready the game starts in half an hour"

_**When coach walks away I turn so i'm facing Ash.**_

"Baby..."

_**I reach out brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"Last night I didn't feel the greatest but i'm okay now it's just a black eye"

"Okay"

_**She leans forward gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

_**When she walks away I head straight for the change rooms.**_

"Nice eye"

_**They're laughing.**_

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

_**I played against these girls last night.**_

_**I'm guessing they're friends with Rachel.**_

"Rachel's a good friend of ours"

_**Great here we go.**_

"She doesn't deserve to be treated the way you're treating her"

_**It's then I notice Natalie.**_

_**She's sitting on the other side of the change room playing with her phone.**_

"The way I'm treating her?"

_**She can't be serious.**_

"Rachel gave me a black eye"

"You're lucky that's all she gave you"

_**When I try to walk around them they cut me off.**_

"Spencer are you alright?"

_**I'm a little surprised when Natalie hops up.**_

"Yer Natalie i'm fine"

_**I'm pretty sure i'm about to get another black eye.**_

"You need to stay away from Rachel... and Jess"

_**This whole situation's ridiculous.**_

"Look are you going to keep running your mouth or do you plan on kicking my ass?"

_**Yep i'm getting my ass kicked.**_

"Because i'm kind of bored so if you're done I'm going to go get ready"

_**When she steps forward Natalie jumps between us.**_

"Look I have no idea what's going on but you bitches need to back off"

_**It wasn't that long ago that Natalie was trying to kick my ass.**_

_**But now she's helping me.**_

"Sam?"

_**Rachel just walked in.**_

"Hey Rach"

_**I need to get out of this change room.**_

"You need to move"

"Sam let her past"

"I'd listen to her if I was you"

_**Where did Maddy come from?**_

"Spencer are you alright?"

"Yer Maddy i'm fine"

_**This time when I try to walk past them they don't stop me.**_

"It's Rachel isn't it?"

"Yer"

"You owe my friend an apology"

_**I walk over and pull Maddy back.**_

"Maddy let's just go"

_**I grab her arm and start pulling her towards the door.**_

"Spencer can we please talk?"

"Fuck off Rachel I'm not interested"

_**Maddy's walking on her own now.**_

"Natalie let's go"

_**I can't leave her in here by herself.**_

_**Rachel's friends are crazy.**_

"Spencer?"

_**When I push the door open Jess's standing on the other side.**_

"Hey"

"Jess control your bitch"

"Maddy leave it"

"Spencer I..."

_**I walk away before she can finish.**_

"Spence I thought you were getting changed?"

_**I drop my bag when I get to where Ash is standing.**_

"Yer it's probably best I wait a while"

"What happened?"

"Rachel's friends were in there"

"Are you alright?"

"Yer Ash i'm fine"

_**She reaches out wrapping her arms around me.**_

"What happened?"

"They were just running their mouth"

"Spencer why does everyone want to kick your ass?"

_**That's not funny.**_

"I'm just so irresistable"

"You really are"

_**I smile when she gently presses her lips against my head.**_

"Baby Jess is walking over"

"Great"

_**When I turn around she's standing there.**_

"Hey"

"Hey"

_**This is awkward.**_

"Baby i'll leave you to it"

"Okay"

_**She leans down gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

"Jess if Rachel or her friends even think about touching her i'm going to lose my shit"

_**I watch her as she walks away.**_

"How much does she hate me?"

"Jess she doesn't hate you"

_**She's annoyed but she doesn't hate her.**_

"Spencer can we talk about what happened?"

"Can we talk later we've got to play in fifteen minutes?"

"Yer"

_**She's a mess.**_

_**I doubt she slept at all last night.**_

"Are they still all in there?"

"Yer"

_**Great.**_

"Spencer they'll leave you alone I promise"

_**When she says that I roll my eyes.**_

"That really manly chick wants to kick my ass"

"Sam's harmless"

"She wants to hit me"

"Rachel won't let that happen"

"I know Rachel probably wants to hit me first"

"Spencer I spoke to her last night and she knows she fucked up"

_**Coach is going to be pissed if we don't start warming up.**_

"Let's just go get ready"

_**When I start walking she follows me.**_

_**Today's going to suck.**_


	116. Chapter 116

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"I'm so stiff and sore"

_**We just got back from lunch.**_

"Do you want a massage?"

"Ash since when do you offer massages?"

"Baby I massage your vagina all the time"

_**I watch her as she lies down on the bed.**_

"Okay sexy work your magic on my back"_**  
**_

_**I walk over and grab the moisturiser from next to the bed.**_

"Ditch the shirt"

"You want me to strip off?"

"Spencer have I ever not wanted you to strip off?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"That's a good point"

_**I watch her as she quickly sits up and pulls her shirt up and over her head.**_

"You're so fucking hot"

_**I'm thinking out loud again.**_

"Ash did I take my shirt off so you can perve or was there an actual reason?"

_**She moves so she's lying face down on the bed.**_

"This way I get to perve and you get an incredibly awesome massage"

"I'm definately getting the better deal"

"I don't know about that Spence you're pretty hot"

"Is pretty hot a compliment?"

"When I say pretty hot what I mean is super hot"

_**I move so i'm straddling her lower back.**_

"Baby am I squashing your ribs?"

"No you're fine"

_**I reach down unclipping her bra.**_

"Ashley we're not having sex"

"I know Spencer i'm not a sex addict"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"I can be alone with you and not try and get into your pants"

_**I carefully start squirting the moisturiser all over her back.**_

"I'll believe that when I see it"

_**I grab her bra and dangle it in front of her.**_

"Spencer I took your bra off so it doesn't get ruined by the moisturiser"

"That's very thoughtful of you"

"I'm a thoughtful person"

_**I drop the bra on the ground and slowly start massaging the cream into her back.  
**_

"So how come coach sat you on the bench for so long?"

"She's worried i'm not a hundred percent"

"You're not"

_**Her ribs are still playing up and now she has a black eye.**_

"Baby i'm fine"

"Spencer I participate in physical activity with you all the time so I know you're not"

"My ribs hurt a little bit but it's nothing I can't handle"

"You're insane"

"I love you to"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Just promise me you'll be careful"

"Ash I promise"

_**I love the way her back feels.**_

"Good now have you spoken to Jess?"

_**I'm going to take her groaning as a no.  
**_

"Spencer?

"We were going to talk after the game but..."

"No buts"

"You're so annoying"

"Spencer I thought we talked about this already?"

"We did and i'm going to talk to her"

"So you played a whole game of Basketball together and just pretended it wasn't happening?"

"No we were going to talk but then we had to warm up so I told her I'd talk to her after"

"And you didn't?"

"Yer but it wasn't intentional"

"Really?"

_**This whole situation makes her uncomfortable.**_

_**So she keeps delaying her talk with Jess.  
**_

"Ashley I was honestly going to talk to her and then coach pulled me aside and it didn't end up happening"

"Baby the longer you keep putting this off the harder it's going to be"

"I know"

_**I'm not going to stand back and let her pretend this isn't happening.**_

"I'll talk to her today"

"Good"

_**That was easy**_.

"Now i'm sorted what are you going to do?"

"Why do I have to do anything?"

"Ash she thinks you hate her"

"I don't hate her"

_**I'm annoyed at Jess for a number of reasons but I don't hate her.**_

"But I would prefer it if she didn't want to fuck my girlfriend"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"Ash I really don't think she wants to fuck me"

"If you let her eat your pussy she'd think all her christmas's had come at once"

"That's gross"

"It's not gross when I do it"

_**I deliberately let my hands slip so my fingers brush against her boobs.**_

"I know I love it when you do it"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Did you think it was weird or gross the first time I did it?"

"No but that's different"

"Why?"

"I'm in love with you and I trust you"

"Well i'm in love with you and your vagina"

"Which do you love more?"

"Spencer you're not really going to make me choose are you?"

"Ash..."

_**She stops talking when the hotel room door beeps.**_

"Hey bitches"

"Hey"

_**I was wondering when they'd get back.**_

"Hey"

"What's going on here?"

"Maddy what does it look like?"

"It looks like Spencer's half naked and you're straddling her"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"Nice back Spencer"

_**Maddy does this all the time.**_

_**She says all this nice stuff about Spencer so she gets embarassed.**_

"Thanks"

"Has anyone tried to kick your ass since I saw you last?"

"Maddy I saw you like twenty minutes ago"

"I never know with you Spencer"

_**Wait for it.**_

"You seem to be a popular target"

"Fuck off Maddy"

_**Soencer's the only one not laughing.**_

"I nearly dropped dead when Natalie sent me that message"

_**What message?**_

"Natalie sent you a message?"

"Yer she told me you were about to get your ass kicked so I should probably come to the change rooms"

"Really?"

"Yer I thought I'd walk in and Natalie would be helping them"

"That's not funny"

"It's a little bit funny"

_**I'd laugh but I don't get what's going on.**_

"What am I missing?"

"Did I not tell you this?"

_**Clearly not.**_

"Natalie stepped in when Rachel's friends were going to kick my ass this morning and then Maddy went all Latino on their asses"

_**Now that's funny.**_

"Anyway we're going to go shower"

"Together?"

"Yes Ashley we thought we'd be environmentally friendly and save the water"

"Aren't you two amazing"

"We really are"

_**I watch Maddy as she drags Kirsten into the Bathroom and closes the door behind them.**_

"They better clean that shower"


	117. Chapter 117

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey Ash"

"Hey"

_**Kate's good value.**_

"Your girlfriend's annoying"

"Kate she's ridiculously hot so I just ignore all her annoying traits"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"Well she pretty much beat our whole team by herself tonight"

"She does that"

_**Spencer kicked ass tonight.**_

"Where is she anyway?"

"Celebrating"

"Cocky bitch"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Speak of the devil"

_**When I turn around Spencer's walking over.**_

"I need your assistance"

_**She whispered that so only I could hear.**_

"Do you two mind if I borrow Ash for a second?"

"Well hello to you to"

"Sorry Kirsten... Hi"

"Nice game"

"Thanks"

"Excuse Kate she's still a little bitter"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"Baby Kate was just telling me how annoying you are"

"I seem to be annoying everyone lately"

"Awww come here"

_**I reach out wrapping my arm around her shoulders.**_

"I was joking Spencer you killed it tonight"

"Thanks you guys are a really good side"

_**She moves my arm off her shoulder.**_

"I'm so sorry to be rude but I really need to steal her away for a second"

_**Did something happen?**_

"She's all yours Spencer"

_**I follow her as she drags me upstairs.  
**_

"Spence what's up is everything alright?"

"I'm horny and I want you to do something about it"

_**Did I hear that right?**_

"You're going to need to say that again I'm not sure I heard you right"

**_She has the biggest grin on her face._**

"You heard me right"

_**She's so hot.**_

"You want me to play with your pussy?"

"Ash that's exactly what I want you to do"

_**I am so turned on right now.**_

"You don't have to ask me twice"

_**I grab hold of her hand and drag her into the bathroom.**_

"Spence you're lucky I'm such a caring girlfriend"

_**I reach out and lock the door as she quickly undoes her jeans.**_

"I've been wanting to fuck you since tonight's game"

_**I lean forward pressing my body up against hers.**_

"Watching you play Basketball is such a turn on"

_**She's so hot when she plays.**_

"I love you"

_**When she says that I lean forward brushing my lips against hers.**_

"I love you to"

_**I quickly start moving two fingers between her folds.**_

_**She's so wet.  
**_

"Damn"

_**I've barely touched her and she's already losing control.**_

"Baby spread your legs"

_**She lifts her leg up so her backs pressed against the wall and her legs propped up on the edge of the bath tub.**_

"You're so wet"

_**When I slip two fingers inside of her she buries her face into the side of my neck.**_

"A-Ash"

"Baby you need to be quiet there's people in the hallway"

_**I personally don't care if they can hear us.**_

_**But I know what Spencer's like and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable when we leave.**_

"Mmmmm"

_**She leans her head back against the wall as my fingers start moving faster and faster.**_

"Aaaahhhh"

_**I move so my lips are in front of hers.**_

"I love you so much"

_**She's shaking.**_

"I-I"

_**Her breathing's picked up.**_

"I know"

_**She's the best thing that's ever happened to me.**_

"S-So c-close"

_**She buries her face into the side of my neck as I start moving my fingers faster and faster.**_

"Mmmm"

_**I quickly press my lips against hers.**_

_**She's being really loud and usually I wouldn't care.**_

_**But there's a hell of a lot of people at this party and I really don't think she's going to want them to hear what's happening right now.**_

"AAASSSSHHHHH"

_**There goes that plan.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I slowly move my fingers away as she rests her head against the wall.**_

"Yer"

_**When she says that I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Are you all good now?"

_**I can't help but smile when she starts laughing.**_

"Yer"

_**When she grabs hold of my belt I look down at her hands.**_

"Later baby"

_**I move her hands away.**_

"There's probably a queue of people out there waiting to use the bathroom"

_**She leans forward pressing her lips over mine.**_

"You're a good girlfriend"

_**I watch her as she fixes up her pants.**_

"You're only going to give me good?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Yer you were a bit lazy"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"Ash you didn't even use your tongue"

"That's because you're an easy orgasm and I don't need to"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"Good call"

_**She's so fucking sexy.**_

"Ash your assistance was very much appreciated"

_**I walk over to the sink and start washing my hands.**_

"Spence I'm not complaining but where did that even come from?"

_**I look at her reflection in the mirror as she wraps her arms around my waist.**_

"You're looking extra hot today and I've been drinking"

_**She's always really horny when she drinks.**_

"You're full of surprises Spencer Carlin"

_**When I spin around her arms are resting on the counter.**_

"I like to keep you guessing"

_**I slowly start moving my lips against hers.**_

"Come on let's go grab another drink"

"I love you"

_**She's so cute.**_

"I love you more"

"That's not possible"


	118. Chapter 118

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"You are so fucking sexy"

_**I'm pretty relieved there was noone waiting for the bathroom when we left.**_

"Spence if you keep talking like this I'm going to drag you back to our hotel room and have my way with you"

"I'm okay with that"

_**She moves us so my backs wedged between her and the wall.**_

"If there weren't so many people around right now this would go so differently"

_**I'm sure it would.**_

"Come here"

_**She reaches out wrapping her arms around me.**_

"I love you"

_**She's squashing my ribs but she's being sweet.**_

_**So there's no way I'm pulling back.**_

"I love you to and thanks for that"

_**She's laughing.**_

"You're welcome"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she reaches down wrapping her fingers around mine.**_

"Let's go grab those drinks"

_**I follow her as she walks downstairs and into the Kitchen.**_

"Spencer you really need to hide"

_**Great what have I done now?**_

"Kate's trying to recruit you"

"Recruit me or root me?"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"The first one"

"Kirsten should I be worried?"

"Apparantly they play a thing called strip Basketball and she wants you on her team"

_**I smile when Ashley hands me a beer.**_

"That's more Ashley's thing"

"She's right..."

_**She reaches out wrapping her arm around my shoulders.**_

"Spencer only strips for me"

"Ash I can start stripping for other people if you'd like?"

"No I'm okay with you just stripping for me"

_**I thought she might say that.**_

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere"

"Hey Maddy"

"Hey superstar"

_**I'm not going to bother responding to that.**_

_**She deliberately calls me superstar to piss me off.**_

"I'm bored"

"Maddy since when do you get bored at parties?"

"Since I've decided I like pussy"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"More specifically this one"

_**When she taps Kirsten in the crotch I can't help but laugh.**_

"Kirsten how do you put up with that?"

"I'm incredibly flexible Spencer"

_**She's ridiculous.**_

"That's great Maddy"

"Spence if you ever want to upgrade come see me"

"Will do"

_**I shouldn't have said that.**_

"Spence I didn't hear you complaining ten minutes ago when I was..."

"Maddy you can't upgrade perfection"

_**I really didn't want Ash to finish that sentence.**_

"SPENCER?"

"Baby hide me"

"SPENCER?"

"Sorry she's already seen you"

_**Great.**_

"Yes Kate?"

_**She's grinning at Madison.**_

"Hello my crazy pom pom loving friend"

"Hey Kate"

"Aren't you two just adorable?"

"Kate it's never much fun losing are you alright?"

_**That shut her up.  
**_

"Spencer I'm recruiting you to my team"

"Kate i'm sorry I can't Ash and I have something we have to do"

_**I think my nose just got bigger.**_

"You're a horrible liar"

_**So I'm told.**_

"Come on let's go"

_**I reluctantly follow her as she drags me outside.**_

"We're going to kick ass"

_**I don't know about that I've been drinking.**_

"OKAY WE'RE READY"

_**I guess there's no backing out now.**_

"Ash we should have stayed in the bathroom"

"Are you actually going to do this?"

"I can't really back out now"

_**She's grinning.**_

"This is going to be so hot"

"I'm glad you're enjoying this"

"Baby can I have my own personal show later?"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"I'll organise something..."

"SPENCER"

_**When I turn around Kate passes me the ball.**_

"It you and me versus them"

"Who's them?"

"Sam and what's her face"

_**Great it's manly Sam.**_

"Okay how does strip Basketball work?"

"Basically it's first to nine"

_**I'm pretty relieved we only play to nine.**_

"Both teams have five cups of beer"

_**I'm going to be so wasted if we don't win.**_

"For every shot they score we drink a beer and when we run out of beer we strip"

_**Hopefully it doesn't get to that.**_

"So basically if we lose we'll have to take off four pieces of clothing between us"

_**That doesn't sound so bad.  
**_

"I'll take first drink"

_**If I drink first Kate has to strip first.**_

"Okay Spencer shoot to see who starts"

_**As I walk to the my spot, I look over to where Ash's standing with Kirsten and Maddy.**_

"Sam the man still wants to kick my ass"

_**They're laughing.**_

"Okay Spencer do your thing"

_**The second the ball leaves my fingers I know it's going in.**_

"I guess we're starting"

_**I guess we are.**_


	119. Chapter 119

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"This party's not so boring anymore"

_**When she says that I look over at her.**_

"Maddy I'm trying to figure out if I like this or if I don't"

_**She's laughing but I'm being serious.**_

"I bet you like that"

_**When I look back over at her she's taking off her shirt.  
**_

"I love that, but the audience, not so much"

_**She's looking super hot.**_

"All that fucking you just did in the bathroom's made her a little wobbly"

_**She just missed a shot.**_

"Wait she got the rebound"_**  
**_

_**I really don't need her running commentary.  
**_

"It's going in"_**  
**_

_**It better.  
**_

"That's the ball game Ash

_**When she says that I playfully shove her.****  
**_

"Thanks for that Maddy"_**  
**_

_**She's laughing.  
**_

"Ash you're girlfriend's still walking around with no shirt on..."

"Can you stop talking?"

_**That's only making her laugh more.**_

"Hey baby..."

"Shirt_"**  
**_

**_She's smirking.  
_**

"Is something bothering you?"

"No but I'd prefer it if everyone in this backyard wasn't getting a free show"**_  
_**

"Ashley does beer pong ring a bell?"

"Okay fair point"

_**When I say that she quickly puts her shirt back on.**_

"It's freezing"

"Awwww"

_**I quickly pull her in for a hug.  
**_

"Did manly Sam cop a feel?"_**  
**_

_**She's laughing but I'm being serious.  
**_

"You're laughing Spence but that big lez would love a piece of someone like you"

"Someone like me?"

"Yer someone who's hot and good at sport"

"Well there was no groping"_**  
**_

"Good"

_**I quickly bury my face into the side of her neck.**_

"Hey"_**  
**_

_**When she hears her voice she pulls back.  
**_

"Hey Jess"

_**She's going to have to talk to her now.**_

"Spence I'm going to go grab that drink"

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_When she leaves I look back over at Jess._  
**

"She really hates me doesn't she?"

"She's just protective Jess, she doesn't hate you"

**_This is so awkward._**

"I've made you uncomfortable haven't I?"

"No I'm just a little confused"

"Spencer this has all been made into something a lot bigger than it is"

_**When she says that I slip my hands into my pockets.**_

"Look Spencer things with Rachel and I have been a little tense lately and then she got it into her head that I liked you more than a friend"

_**This really is uncomfortable.  
**_

"But I love her Spencer and if circumstances were different"

**_She's smiling._**

"If you weren't in love with Ashley and I wasn't in love with Rachel, you'd be someone I'd be interested in, but circumstances aren't different and I really just want my friend back"

_**When she says that I feel horrible.**_

_**I shouldn't have avoided her.**_

"Jess I'm sorry I've been avoiding you..."

"I'm sorry I'm the reason you have a black eye"

"Let's just both be sorry and move on?"

"That's a brilliant idea"

_**That wasn't so bad.**_

"Now how do I redeem myself with Ashley?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"I'll talk to her"


	120. Chapter 120

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"You really don't like her do you?"

_**When she sits down next to me I roll my eyes.**_

"Kirsten she wants to fuck my girlfriend"

"Spencer's crazy about you Ash..."

_**I know.**_

"You really don't have anything to be worried about"

"I'm not worried"

_**When I say that she raises her eyebrows.**_

"You look worried"

"I'm not"

"You did actually want them to sort things out right?"

"Kirsten I'm honestly not worried about Jess"

_**She's not buying it.**_

"Okay"

"Anyway what are you doing here?"

"I stupidly told Maddy I'd wait for her"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

"You love it"

"Ashley I don't think you fully understand my hatred for the cheerleaders"

"Is it on par with Spencer's hatred for them?"

_**I don't think that's possible.**_

"I'm not quite at Spencer's level..."

_**That's hilarious.**_

"But they annoy me a lot"

"They annoy a lot of people"

_**It's a Wednesday and I told Spencer I'd wait and go shopping with her.**_

_**So I'm stuck here until coach tells her she can leave.**_

"So why are you waiting?"

"Spencer wants to go shopping"

"And you're so whipped that you're tagging along?"

"I have my reasons"

"Ashley do I even want to know?"

"Sexy laundrette"

_**Now she's really laughing.**_

"You want your girlfriend to slut it up?"

"Yep"

"Ash she doesn't seem like the type"

"She isn't but my tongue makes her do all sorts of things"

"Ashley that's so wrong..."

"But right at the same time"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"So you're going to work your magic and convince her to by laundrette?"

"Yep"

_**I'm going to try.  
**_

"It's not going to happen"

"Don't under estimate me Kirsten"

"I'm not but Spencer wears the pants in your relationship and when she says no and she will..."

_**Whatever.**_

"That will be the end of it"

"We'll see"

_**Kirsten and Spencer have been hanging out a lot lately.**_

_**Which is good for me, because I really don't want my past with Kirsten to effect my future with Spencer.**_

"So what have you and Maddy got planned?"

"I have the house to myself so we're going to have some Kirsten and Maddy time"

_**Of course they are.  
**_

"I'm surprised she hasn't ended practice early"

"You spoke too soon Ash"

_**When she points over at the cheerleaders I start laughing.  
**_

"Does she give you private cheer sessions?"

"Bye Ashley"_**  
**_

"You're going to leave me on my lonesome?"

"YOU'D DO IT TO ME"

_**She's walking down the bleachers.**_

"HAVE FUN SHOPPING"

_**Why do they have to train for so long?**_

"Hey baby"_**  
**_

_**I was off in my own little world.  
**_

"Hey"

"What are you listening to?"

_**When she says that I pull the headphones out of my ears.**_

"Nothing important"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.  
**_

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yer"

_**When I stand up I quickly press my lips against hers.**_

"Let's go shopping"


	121. Chapter 121

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**When I sit down they both look over at me.**_

"What's wrong with you?"

"My girlfriend's spent the whole week hanging out with the girl who wants to fuck her"

"Didn't we talk about this a couple of days ago?"

_**Clearly it's still annoying me.**_

"Kirsten they've been paired together on an assignment and she spent all last night there"

"Nothing's going to happen Ash"

"I know but nothing's going to happen with us either if she's always with her"

"Someone's a little pissed off they're not getting any?"

"Maddy it's been nearly a week"

_**I'm glad they're both amused.**_

"Frustrated Ashley cracks me up"

"Maddy when you get sex on a regular basis and it stops happening, it's annoying"

"It's been a week Ashley"

"I know exactly how long it's been"

"Have you got your..."

"No"

"Have you had it recently?"

"Shut up Madison"

"Ash is this about the lack of sex you've been having or our little lesbian friend over there?"

_**When she nods over to where they're standing I roll my eyes.  
**_

"You don't actually think she'd go there do you?"

"No but I know Jess wants to go there and that annoys me"

"What does it matter what Jess wants?"

_**That's a good point.**_

"Maddy if you knew Jess wanted to sleep with Kirsten would it bother you?"

"Yer"

"Exactly"

"But you've slept with Natale and..."

_**She just stopped herself.**_

"Ashley you've slept with Natalie and Spencer puts up with that"

"Because that's in the past and this is very much in the present"

"This is a new side of Ashley I've never seen before"

_**She's talking to Kirsten like I'm not here.**_

"Ashley you're jealous?"

"I don't get jealous"

"You're jealous"

_**I know she's right but I'm not going to admit it.**_

"You're annoyed Spencer's spending time with someone that isn't you"

_**We've been inseperable these last couple of months.**_

"Maddy I saw more of her when I was trying to avoid her"

"Ashley you're being ridiculous"_**  
**_

"I know"

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Hey baby"

"Hey"

"Are you alright?"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Yer of course"

"You've been a little quiet tonight?"

"I'm just tired"

_**That's a lie.**_

"Do you want to go home?"

"No Spence stay and celebrate"

"Are you sure?"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Positive"

_**She looks amazing.**_

"Are you sure everthing's alright?"

"Yer"

_**She's not buying it.**_

"Ash what's wrong?"

_**When she says that I look away.  
**_

"Ashley?"

"How's Jess?"

_**I looked back just in time to catch her rolling her eyes.**_

"What?"

"I've barely seen you this week..."

"Ash we've seen eachother every day"

"Okay"

_**Why did I bring this up?**_

"What's going on?"

"She wants to fuck you Spencer"_**  
**_

"Ashley we've talked about this already"

"And I'm not buying it"

"So basically you're not trusting what I've been saying?"

"I trust you"

"You clearly don't"

_**She's annoyed.**_

"If you trusted me nothing else would matter"

"Spencer you're with her all the time..."

"We've been working on an assignment and we play on the same Basketball team"

_**The more I talk the more annoyed she gets.**_

"I fucking came to you and told you we were working on an assignment together"

"I know"

"I was honest with you"

"I know"

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Ashley"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"And you can't tell me who I can and can't hang around with"

"When have I ever done that?"

"You've clearly got a problem with me hanging out with Jess"

"Of course I have a problem with that and if the situation was reversed you'd have a problem with it to"

"I was avoiding her Ashley and you made me talk to her"

"I didn't realise you two were going to become besties"

"How much have you had to drink?"

_**When she says that I shake my head.**_

"Spencer just forget I said anything"

_**I want to walk away but there's nowhere for me to go.**_

_**I'm wedged between her and the wall.**_

"Get over it Ashley, she's a good friend of mine and I plan on keeping it that way"

_**When she walks away I lean back so my head's resting against the wall.**_

_**Why did I do that?**_


	122. Chapter 122

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"I'm going to have the worst hangover tomorrow?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Jess we should probably lay off the shots for a while"

_**I was in a horrible mood when I found the rest of the girls, so I just started drinking and now I'm well and truly wasted.**_

"Spencer you've got a bit of lemon on your lip"

_**When she brushes it away I laugh even more.**_

"I can't stop laughing"

_**I haven't drank this much in a really long time.**_

"Where did the others go?"

_**She just shrugged her shoulders.**_

"I don't know where's that girlfriend of yours?"

_**When she says that I stop laughing.**_

"She's being a bitch"

_**Everything just got really serious.**_

"Are you two fighting?"

"Jess can we not talk about that?"

_**We're fighting about Jess.**_

_**But I don't want her to know that and feel bad.**_

"She's being really annoying"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"Spence I thought you didn't want to talk about it?"

"I don't"

_**If I keep sitting on this couch I'm going to pass out.**_

"Jess I need to start moving or I'll pass out"

**_Why do I drink this much?_**

"Okay let's go find the others"

_**When she tries to help me up, I stumble and land on top of her.**_

"Sorry"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"Spencer it's okay"

_**When her lips touch mine, I'm frozen, but then it hits me what's happening and I pull back straight away.**_

"Woah"_**  
**_

_**Suddenly I'm not so drunk anymore.  
**_

"Jess what was that?"

_**This time when I stand up there's no stumbling.  
**_

"Spencer I'm so sorry I..."

"I need to go"

"Spencer?"

"Jess I'm in love with Ashley"

"I know I'm sorry I don't know why I did that"

"I've got to go"

"Spencer I'm really sorry"

_**I need to find Ashley.**_

"So am I"

_**When I hop up and start walking I bump into Kirsten.  
**_

"Spencer what was that?"

"I need to find Ashley"_**  
**_

"Did she just kiss you?"

"I pulled back Kirsten"

"I know"

"I didn't think..."

"Spencer it's alright"

"Fuck"

_**I'm shaking.**_

"We were just fighting about that and now..."

"Spencer you pulled back"

_**When she says that I run my fingers through my hair.**_

"Ashley's going to be so pissed off"

"Did you kiss her back?"

"No"

_**Did she really need to ask me that?**_

"Then you didn't do anything wrong"

"I didn't fucking listen to her"

_**I thought she was overreacting.**_

"Spencer?"

_**She's rubbing my shoulder.**_

"Ashley's so in love with you"

_**She means everything to me.**  
_

"She'll be angry, but when you explain what happened, she'll understand"

_**I hope so, I really don't want this to be the next thing we fight about.**_

"Kirsten that completely caught me off guard"

"I can see that"

_**This is a really weird feeling.**_

"Spencer you look like you're about to have a panic attack"

"I've had a lot to drink and that's really thrown me"

"Spencer you're worrying about nothing"

_**Ashley won't think it's nothing.**_

"How do I not pick up on these things?"

"I guess you just like to see the good in people..."

"She told me she was still in love with Rachel"

"She probably is Spence"

_**Why would she kiss me if she's still in love with Rachel?**_

"People just get caught up in moments"

_**I really just want to find Ashley.  
**_

"Let's go find Ash"

_**When she starts walking I follow her.**_

_**I can't see her anywhere.**_

_**She's vanished.  
**_

"Kirsten maybe she left?"

"No I just saw her five minutes ago"

"Where was she?"

_**There's a lot of people here.**_

_**There always is at these parties.**_

"She was standing over there"

_**When she points the space is empty.**_

"Maybe she did leave?"

"Kirsten I'm just going to go"

"Let me quickly talk to Maddy and I'll come with you"

"Okay"

_**I watch her as she walks over to where Maddy's standing.**_

_**This sucks.**_

_**Why can't Ashley and I ever have a normal relationship?**_

"Someone's had too many beers"

_**I'm really not in the mood.**_

"Maddy let's..."

_**I don't bother waiting for them to finish.**_

_**I just want to leave.**_

"Woooaahhhh Spencer you need new break lights"

_**The second I stepped outside I noticed them.**_

"I..."

_**She's all over her.**_

"I'm going to be sick"

_**It's dark but everything they're doing is so clear.**_

"Spencer?"

_**She has her hand in her pants.**_

"I..."

"Spencer let's just go"

_**When her hand touches my shoulder I shrug it away.**_

"I just want to be alone"

_**I can feel the tears building up in my eyes.**_

"SPENCER?"

_**There's no way I'm stopping.**_

_**I can't be here anymore.**_


	123. Chapter 123

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**They've been sitting on that same fucking couch for nearly an hour.**_

"Hey"

"Go away Natalie"

"Are you and Spencer fighting?"

_**When she says that I look over at her.**_

"No"

"Do you want a drink?"

"Natalie I'd love a drink"

_**When she hands me a beer, I quickly drink it and drop the cup on the ground.**_

"That good huh?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Sorry"

"We're not friends Natale"

"I know"

_**Then why is she talking to me?**_

"You hate me"

_**I had every intention of responding and then Spencer fell on Jess.**_

"Let's go"

_**I fucking knew it.**_

_**She fucking stood there and told me I was being ridiculous.**_

_**But now she's on that fucking couch making out with her.**_

"Ash?"_**  
**_

_**I stop walking when we get outside.  
**_

"It's pretty simple Jess"_**  
**_

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.  
**_

"Yes or no?"

"Ash?"

_**When she says that I step forward so she's wedged between me and the tree.**_

"Yes or no Natalie?"

"Yes"

_**I quickly undo the buckle on her jeans as her lips start moving against mine.**_

"Ash..."

**_Why does she keep trying to talk to me?_**

"O-Ohhhh my god"

**_The second my fingers touched her clit, she stopped talking.  
_**

"SPENCER?"

_**When I hear Maddy's voice I look over at the balcony, but she's not there.**_

_**It's only when I turn the other way, that I notice her.**_

"Fuck"

_**I quickly pull my hand out of her pants and follow her.**_

"ASHLEY?"

_**When Maddy grabs my arm I stop walking.**_

"Let go of my arm Maddy"

_**I need to go after her.**_

"You need to let her leave"_**  
**_

"I'll go and make sure she's okay"

_**When Kirsten chases after her I move so I'm sitting in the gutter.**_

"What the fuck was that Ashley?"

_**What is wrong with me?**_

"I..."

_**I lean forward so my head's resting on my knees.**_

"We got into this fight about Jess and then I saw her kissing her and I lost it"

"What are you talking about?"

"They were kissing and I just lost it"

"Ashley..."

"I fucking know Madison"

_**When I stand up Natalie's staring.**_

"Natalie you need to leave."

"Maddy that wasn't..."

"Leave now or we're going to have a big problem"

_**I need to go after her.**_

"You're a fucking idiot Ashley"_**  
**_

_**I really am.**_

"I'm not the only one in the wrong here Maddy, she was kissing Jess"

"She loves you Ashley"

"She was kissing her"

"So you just went off and fucked Natalie"

"She was there"

"You're a fucking hypocrite Ashley"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"You just did the exact same thing to Spencer that Glen did to me"

_**I don't think I could feel any worse than I do right now.**_

"I need to talk to her"

"You need to go home and sleep it off"

"Madison?"

"Ashley you just blew the best thing that's ever happened to you"

"Maddy?"

_**She's walking away.**_

"SLEEP IT OFF ASHLEY"

_**She's not stopping.**_

"FFFUUUUCCCKKKKKKKK"

_**That really fucking hurt.**_


	124. Chapter 124

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Ashley what are you doing?"

_**When I hear Kyla's voice I keep walking.**_

"You're limping"

_**My foot's killing me.**_

"Ash what's going on?"

_**When I sit down on the fence I start crying straight away.  
**_

"Hey it's okay"_**  
**_

_**It's really not.  
**_

"What's wrong?"

"I've ruined everything Ky"_**  
**_

_**She's kneeling in front of me.**_

"I'm sure it can't be that bad?"

"Spencer just caught me fucking Natalie"

_**When I say that she stands up.  
**_

"What?"

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

"Ashley?"

"Kyla please I don't need you to tell me how stupid I am"

_**I need to talk to Spencer.**_

"I saw her kissing Jess and I just lost it"

"Spencer kissed Jess?"

"It doesn't matter I..."

_**I feel sick.**_

"I need to talk to her Ky, but I can't fucking walk, my foot's killing me"

"What happened to your foot?"

"It doesn't matter"

_**When I try to stand up she pushes me back so I'm sitting.**_

"Fuck Ky"

_**I just told her I had a sore foot.**_

"Ashley you need to calm down"

"I love her Ky"

"I know"

"She's never going to talk to me again"

"She will"

_**She won't.**_

"What happened to your foot?"

"I kicked the gutter"

_**It wasn't the smartest idea.**_

"Let's go I've got my car"

"I need to find her Ky"

"Ashley you need to get your foot looked at"

"Ky I don't care about my fucking foot"

"You can barely walk"

"I don't care"

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Has she written back?"

"No"

_**She's not going to write back.**_

"What did Maddy say?"

"They couldn't find her"

"Can you call her Ky?"

_**When I say that she shakes her head.**_

"Ashley she'll be okay"

"Can you please just check and make sure she's alright?"

"She's not going to answer my calls"

"Please Ky?"

_**I watch her Ash she flicks through her contacts.**_

"It rang once and cut out"

"This is going to be worse than last time Ky"

_**When I say that she rubs my shoulder.**_

"She's going to hate me"

"ASHLEY DAVIES?"

"Yer"

_**About fucking time.**_

"This is everything the doctor spoke to you about"_**  
**_

_**Could this night get any worse?**_

"The boot can be removed easily, but when you're up and about you should always have it on"

_**That's going to be annoying.**_

"Here's some crutches, I've already adjusted them to your height"

_**I watch her as she hands Kyla a bag.**_

"And in the bag are some anti inflammatories and pain killers to help with the swelling and the pain"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

_**Can we leave now?**_

"The doctors contact details are on your prescriptions, so if you have any problems call or come straight back to the hospital"

"Thanks"

"No problem look after that foot of yours"

_**When she walks away I hop up.**_

"Let's go Ky"


	125. Chapter 125

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**When he passes me the ball I force a smile.**_

"Hey Aid"

_**He came over yesterday, but I told mum I wasn't feeling very well, so she turned him away.**_

"Your mum turned me away yesterday"

"Sorry Aid"

"It's okay"

_**It's not okay.  
**_

"I just wasn't in the mood for visitors"

"Are you okay?"

"Aiden I'm confused, I'm angry, I'm..."

_**I can feel the tears building up in my eyes.**_

"I'm an idiot"

"Spencer you're not an idiot"

"I've believed everything she's been saying"

_**I'm so stupid.**_

"Spence if you need someone to talk to I'm here"

"I just want to forget about it Aiden"_**  
**_

_**I'm done.**_

"I can't do this anymore"

_**When I say that he walks over to where I'm standing and pulls me in for a hug.**_

"It's okay"

_**It's not.**_

_**She's not worth the tears.  
**_

"Aid everything's going to change now"

_**How am I meant to go to school tomorrow?**_

"I've been spending all my time with her, I've been hanging out with her friends and I've distanced myself from the person I was last year"

_**I don't know what to do anymore.  
**_

"I'm back at square one again, I'm all alone"

"Spencer you're not alone"

_**When he says that I pull back.  
**_

"I'm just going to go lie down"

"Spencer?"

_**I stop walking when I hear my name.**_

"Yer?"

"Kyla and I are here if you need us"

_**My friendship with Kyla completely changed when I started dating Ashley.**_

_**We started hanging out a lot less and everytime Ashley and I had problems, it was always awkward between us as well.  
**_

"I think we both know that Kyla's priority isn't going to be with me"

"She's worried about you Spencer"

"I'm fine"

"You're not fine Spence..."

"Why would she do that?"

_**It doesn't make any sense.**_

"I don't get it Aid"

_**I really don't want him to see me like this.**_

"After everything's that we've been through"

_**I quickly wipe my tears away.**_

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know Spence"

_**When he says that I shake my head.**_

"That's the problem Aid"

_**My head's pounding.**_

"None of this makes any sense"

"Have you spoken to her?"

"No and I'm not going to"

_**We're done.**_

"It's over for good this time"

_**It's pretty obvious he doesn't know what to say.**_

_**What can he say?**_

"Bye Aid"

_**What's done is done.**_

"Call me if you need anything"

_**I'm not going to call him.**_

"SPENCER?"

_**The second I walked back inside she yelled out my name.  
**_

"Was that Ashley?"_**  
**_

_**I haven't told her what happened.  
**_

"No it was Aiden"

"Ohhh"

_**When I get to the Kitchen she looks over at me.**_

"Are you feeling any better?"

"No I'm actually going to go lie down again"

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No I'm okay mum I'm just going to sleep it off"

"Alright"_**  
**_

_**Why do our families have to be so close?  
**_

_**My mum loves Ashley and I love Ashley's family.  
**_

_**But it's never going to be the same anymore.  
**_


	126. Chapter 126

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Did you see her?"

_**When she says that I look over at Aiden.**_

"Yer"

"Is she okay?"

_**He's glaring at me.**_

"Yer she's fine Ky"

_**When he says that I hop up and grab my crutches.**_

"Ashley where are you going?"

"Out"

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

_**I need to see her.**_

"I need to talk to her Ky"

"Just leave her alone Ashley"

_**When he says that I roll my eyes.**_

"Fuck off Aiden"

_**I'm not in the mood for his shit.**_

"She's upset and you're only going to make her worse"

"I need to see her"

_**When I get to the front door I knock it open with my crutches.**_

"Ashley?"

"I love her Kyla"

"I know"

_**I have to talk to her.**_

"Just don't do anything that will make it worse"

_**I haven't seen her since the party.**_

_**I've tried calling her and messaging her but she won't talk to me.  
**_

_**I'm not really surprised though.  
**_

_**If I was her I wouldn't talk to me either.**_

"Hey"_**  
**_

_**When Paula opens the door my heart starts racing.  
**_

_**I have no idea what Spencer's told her.  
**_

_**But I really don't want Paula to start hating me as well.  
**_

"You're on crutches?"

"I ahhhh"

_**She's smiling.  
**_

_**She must not know.  
**_

"I broke my foot"

"Ouch"

_**My foot's the last thing on my mind right now.  
**_

"That must of hurt?"

"I've had nicer feelings"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"I'm guessing you're here to see Spencer?"

"Yer"

"She's not feeling very well but I'm pretty sure you're the one visitor that she won't mind seeing"

_**She definately doesn't know.**_

"Are you okay to get up the stairs?"

"Yer I'll figure it out"

_**When she walks away I slowly make my way up the stairs.**_

_**I'm terrified.**_

_**Spencer's the one person I never wanted to hurt.**_

_**But she's hurting now and it's all my fault.  
**_

"Hey"

_**She's sitting up on her bed.**_

"Spencer I'm so sorry"

_**I slowly walk over to where she's sitting.  
**_

"Ashley don't"

_**When my eyes lock on hers I can tell she's been crying.**_

"It's over"

"Spencer I love you..."

"You feel sorry for me"

"What?"

"It's over Ashley"

_**My eyes are watering.**_

"Spencer I was drunk I..."

"I don't want to talk about it"

"I was jealous and when I saw you kissing Jess I..."

"You wanted to hurt me Ashley and it worked"

_**When she says that my heart breaks.**_

"Ashley you went and fucked the one person I can't stand"

"I wasn't thinking, I was upset, I..."

"It's over Ashley just leave"

"Spencer I don't want it to be over"

"Well I do"

"Spencer please?"

"Ashley this was never going to work"

_**She doesn't mean that.**_

"We're too different"

"We're perfect for eachother"

"We're not"

_**She's crying.**_

"You need to leave"

"Spencer..."

"Ashley please just leave"

_**I want to stay and fix everything, b**__**ut all I'm doing is making it worse.**_

_**So I start to leave, b**__**ut when I get to the door I turn around one last time.**_

"Spencer the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you and I know there's nothing I can say to make this right"

_**I want to be with her.**_

"But I'm not going to go away and I'm not going to just give up on us"

"There's no us Ashley and I'm not interested in being your friend"

_**When she says that I bite down on my bottom lip.**_

"It's over"

_**It can't be.**_

"Spencer I'm so sorry"

_**When I try to leave I bump into Paula.**_

"Ashley are you going already?"

"I..."

"You don't want to stay for dinner?"

_**When she says that I look back over at Spencer.**_

"No I told mum I'd come straight back"

"Okay"

_**I hate this.**_

"Look after that foot of yours?"

"I will"


	127. Chapter 127

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey what are you doing all the way down here?"

_**Does he really need to ask me that?**_

"I'm not really in the mood to be the school joke"

_**When I look up Kyla's there as well.**_

"Hey"

**_This is going to be awkward.  
_**

"Hey"_**  
**_

_**I just want this day to be over.**_

"Spencer you're not the school joke"

"Aiden have you forgotten how this school works?"

"Has someone said something?"

_**I don't know if I'm just being paranoid or if it's actually happening, but it feels like everyone's talking about what happened.  
**_

"It doesn't matter"

"Spencer come hang out with us"

"Aid I'm fine you don't need to babsit me"

"You're my best friend Spencer..."

"Aiden I'm fine"

_**Kyla's not saying much.**_

_**I'm not really surprised though.**_

_**What can she say?**_

"Spencer I'm sorry"_**  
**_

_**Why's she apologising?  
**_

_**She didn't do anything wrong.  
**_

"I've been a really shitty friend lately..."

"Kyla you had your reasons"

_**I slowly move so I'm standing.**_

"You thought I was going to hurt your sister"

_**When I say that her eyes lock on mine.**_

"I'm going to go"

"Spencer?"

_**I don't want their pity.**_

"Aiden just leave it"

_**When I walk away I'm really relieved they're not following me.  
**_

_**I just want this day to be over, I want the school year to be over, I want this part of my life to be over.**_

_**But that's never going to happen.**_

_**How am I meant to forget about her when she lives next door, when she goes to the same school as me, when her family and my family are so close.**_

_**How do I move on when there's nowhere to move?  
**_

"Hey Coach"

"Hi..."

_**She's eating.**_

"Sorry"

_**I force a smile when she wipes the back of her hand over her mouth.**_

"Is this a bad time?"

"No of course not"

_**She's smiling.**_

"What can I do for you Spencer?"

"I was wondering if I could be excused from training today?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No I just don't feel very well"

"Does this have anything to do with what happened on Friday?"

_**So everyone does know.**_

"It doesn't matter Coach I'll be there"

_**When I turn to leave she stops me.**_

"Spencer?"

"Yer"

"If you want someone to talk to I'm a good listener"

_**She's sweet but I really don't want to talk about it.**_

"Thanks"

"Should I expect you at training?"

"Ummmm"

_**She knows I'm not really sick, so I can't use that as an excuse anymore.  
**_

"I'll be there"

_**Maybe Jess will be sick and training won't be incredibly awkward.  
**_

"Keep your head up Spencer"

_**When she says that I turn and leave.**_

"I didn't think you'd show up today"

_**The second I stepped out of the gym I bumped into them and now they're all laughing.  
**_

"How long did it take Ashley to get sick of you?"

_**I knew this would happen, t**__**he cheerleaders hate me and I'm not with Ashley anymore, so I'm fair game again.**_

"One maybe two months tops?"

"That's hilarious Lisa"

_**When I hear Maddy's voice I turn around.**_

"Maddy we were just joking around"

"Share the joke with me"

"It really wasn't that funny"

_**They're backing off now Maddy's here.**_

"Let me be the judge"

"I can't remember..."_**  
**_

"You've got a big fucking mouth Lisa"

**_Lisa's one of Natalie's friends._**

"Where's Natalie?"

"She aaahhhh..."

"She aahhhh"

**_Usually I'd laugh at Madison mocking the other cheerleaders but I'm really not in the mood.  
_**

"She's with Ashley"

_**When she nods I notice them straight away.**_

"Don't be a smart ass"

"I wasn't being a smart ass"

_**She was.**_

"Can you all just get out of my fucking way?"

_**When I say that they all move so I can keep walking.  
**_

"SPENCER?"

_**There's no way I'm stopping.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**She's walking next to me.**_

"Maddy can we not do this?"

_**When I walk by Ashley she's staring and Natalie's no longer with her.**_

"I'm sorry they..."

"I'm used to it"

"Spencer they're bitches"

_**I just want to be alone.**_

"Yer but they're right"

_**When I stop walking I turn so I'm facing her.**_

"Maddy I'm not made of fucking glass, I don't need everyone protecting me"

"Spencer we're just worried"

"It was three months"

_**I hate that everyone's feeling sorry for me.**_

_**I just want to move on and I really don't want to talk about what happened.**_

"We stopped hating eachother for three months"

_**I really like Madison, but she's Ashley's best friend and I just can't see how we can keep hanging out, when I want nothing to do with Ashley anymore.**_

"Maddy we have nothing in common and I was the only idiot that thought she'd changed"

"Spencer..."

"I don't want to talk about it Maddy and I really just want to be alone"

"Okay"

_**I didn't mean for that to come across so bitchy.**_

"Thanks for that"

_**When I nod at Lisa she smiles.**_

"They're bitches Spencer don't let them get to you"

_**They're really good at pushing my buttons.**_

"I'm going to go"

"Don't be a stranger Spencer"

_**When she says that I smile.  
**_

"Thanks again"

_**This time when I walk away she doesn't follow me.  
**_

_**These next six months are going to suck.  
**_


	128. Chapter 128

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

"Is she alright?"

"No"

"Maddy I was telling Natalie to fuck off"

"I know"

_**Maddy messaged me on Saturday, but I haven't heard from her since.**_

"Spencer ended it yesterday"**  
**

"Are you alright?"

_**When she says that I move so I'm sitting.**_

"She hates me Maddy"

"She's upset"

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

"I can't stand Natalie"

"Then why did you go there?"_**  
**_

"I was really wasted and I thought Spencer was kissing Jess"

"So you went and fucked Natalie?"

"I wasn't thinking straight..."

"Ashley she's in love with you..."

"Spencer hates me"

"I'm not talking about Spencer"

_**Natalie's not in love with me.**_

"Natalie's in love with you"

"No she's not"

"She is"

"Maddy we're not even friends and I'm never nice to her"

"Ashley she's in love with you"

"Look I don't care about Natalie"

_**She means nothing to me.**_

"How do I fix things with Spencer?"

_**She's not answering me.**_

"I love her Maddy"

"I know but she's really upset..."

"I still have to try"

"You need to give her space Ash"

_**I need to make things right.**_

"Because the whole school's talking about what happened and those bitches over there are giving her a hard time"

"What were they saying?"

"Just the usual shit they always say"

_**When I hop up she stops me.**_

"Ashley just leave it"

"No I'm so sick of those bitches running their mouths"

"She won't want you defending her"

"She doesn't want anything to do with me..."

"Ashley you fucked the one person she can't stand"

_**I fucking know that.  
**_

"Maddy it meant nothing..."

"It meant everything to her"

_**When she says that I hop up.**_

"Maddy I don't need you to tell me how stupid I am, I fucking get it"

_**I just want her back.**_

"She hates me and I really hate that I'm the reason she's so upset, but I want her back and there's no way I'm just going to give up"

"Ash I just think you need to give her time"

_**I don't want her to think that I don't care.**_

"Maddy I need her to know how much she means to me"

"Look Ash I know you don't want to hear this, but she doesn't want to talk to you right now and if you keep pushing her, you're going to push her away for good"

_**I have to talk to her.**_

**LATER THAT DAY  
**

_**This has been the longest hour of my life.****  
**_

_**I've been sitting out here by myself waiting for her to finish training, but the longer I sit here, the crazier I get.  
**_

_**I don't want her to hate me.**_

"Hey"

_**She walked right past me.  
**_

"Spencer please?"

_**She's not stopping.**_

"I CAN'T CHASE YOU"

_**When she doesn't stop I stand up and try to catch her.**_

_**But my foot's killing me.**_

"AARRGGGHHH"

_**When I lean down and grab my leg I'm convinced she's gone.  
**_

"Here"

_**She's holding my crutches.  
**_

"Spencer please?"

"Ashley I'm not interested"_**  
**_

_**When she hands me my crutches, I can only stand there and watch her leave.  
**_

_**She hates me.  
**_


	129. Chapter 129

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_Christmas break couldn't of come at a better time._**

**_I only had to suffer through three days of school and now I've got two and a half weeks off._**

_**Which means no cheerleaders and no Natalie.**_

**FLASHBACK  
**

_"Hey honey how was training?"_

_"Pretty standard"_

_**Jess isn't coming back until after Christmas break.**_

_**So I'm guessing that means she's avoiding me as well.  
**_

_"Did you speak to Ashley today?"**  
**_

_**I told her we broke up last night.  
**_

_"Mum?"  
_

_"I'm not interfering honey i just want you to be happy"  
_

**_When she says that I drop my bag at the door and walk over to the fridge.  
_**

_"It's over for good this time mum"  
_

_"But you two are great together"_

_"I don't agree"**  
**_

_******I really don't want to talk about this.  
**_

_"I'm going to go do my homework"_

_"Okay I'll call you when dinner's ready"_

**_I quickly grab a bottle of water out the fridge.  
_**

___"Thanks"_

**___When I get to my room, my phone starts beeping._**

_"Hey I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now, but I saw what happened today and I just wanted to make sure you're okay? xo Ash"_

_**She's been messaging me all weekend, but I can't talk to her, I can't see her, it's too hard.**_

_"And what you saw today was me telling Natalie to go away, I don't want anything to do with her Spence, I've never wanted anything to do with her"**  
**_

**_I know she doesn't care about Natalie, but she knows how I feel about her and she went there anyway.  
_**

_"I love you Spencer and all I care about is winning you back"_

**END FLASHBACK  
**

"Hey"_  
_

_**When I hear her voice I grab the ball and look over at her.  
**_

"What are you doing here?"

"I was really hoping we could talk?"

_**She's been on crutches since the party on Friday.**_

_**I have no idea what happened, but she's wearing a boot, so something must be broken.**_

"What's there to talk about?"

"Spencer please, just hear me out and if you still want nothing to do with me, I'll leave"

_**I reach down and grab my sweatshirt off the ground.**_

"Ashley I really don't know what there is to say?"

"Spencer please?"

_**I quickly put my sweatshirt back on.**_

"Okay"

_**When I look over at her she looks like she's in agony.**_

"Ashley you don't look so great"

_**She's really pale.  
**_

"I'm okay my foot's..."

_**I watch her as she starts undoing her boot.  
**_

"Here"

_**I walk over to where she's standing and help her undo the straps.  
**_

"Thanks"_**  
**_

_**When she says that I stand up and step back.  
**_

"Ashley just say what you need to say"

"Spencer I'm so sorry"_**  
**_

_**She looks like she's going to pass out.  
**_

"We got into that stupid fight about Jess and then I went and got really w-wasted"

_**She's sweating.**_

"I-I was going crazy and then I saw you two kissing..."

"She kissed me Ashley and I pulled back"

_**Her breathing's really heavy.**_

"I-I"

_**I reach out and touch her forehead.**_

_**She's burning up.**_

"MUM?"

"Spencer please don't..."

"She's a doctor Ashley"

"S-She probably hates me"

"She doesn't know"

_**I haven't told her why we broke up.**_

"YER?"

_**When she walks outside I look over at her.**_

"Can you help her there's something wrong with her leg?"

_**No matter what happens I'm always going to care about her.**_

_**I love her.  
**_

"How bad is it?"

_**When she gets to where we're standing she touches her forehead.  
**_

"Ashley you're really burning up"

"I..."

"Can you make it inside?"

_**She looking at me.**_

"I'll help her"

_**I reach down and grab the boot.**_

"Spencer?"

_**Mum's already on her way back inside.**_

"It's okay"

_**I reach out slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"I don't want you to hate me"

_**I'm upset, I'm angry and I'm hurt.**_

_**But I could never hate her.**_

_**Not after everything we've been through.**_

"I don't hate you"

_**I love her.**_


	130. Chapter 130

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**My foot's aching.**_

_**I've never felt like this before.**_

_**My whole body's burning up.**_

"Have you taken something?"

_**Paula's kneeling in front of me.**_

"Not since the morning"

_**Spencer's vanished.**_

"Have you been keeping it elevated or icing it to reduce the swelling?"

"I..."

"Ashley?"

_**I've been a little distracted.**_

"Where's your pain relief?"

"In my room"

"Is there someone home?"

_**I feel like I'm going to pass out.**_

"No they're all out"

"Spencer?"

"Yer"

_**I thought she'd gone.**_

"Can you run next door and grab her medication?"

_**This is the last thing I wanted to happen.**_

_**I came over here to talk to her and now she's being forced to look after me.**_

"I can go"

"Ashley you're not going anywhere"

_**When I try to get up Paula stops me.**_

"Keys?"

_**When she holds her hand out I reach down and grab them out of my pocket.**_

"Here"

_**I lean back on the couch as Paula tosses the keys to Spencer.**_

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"It's...FFUUCCKKK"

"Sorry"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Paula are you always this rough?"

"Arthur loves it"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"GLEN?"

_**Why is she calling him?**_

"Yer?"

"Can you grab me an ice pack out of the freezer?"

_**He's staring at me.**_

"Yer"

_**He's probably loving this.**_

_**Everything he's been saying about me has come true.**_

"I'm going to go..."

"Ashley you're not going anywhere"

"Paula please?"

"Look Ashley I know you and Spencer are going through a rough patch"

_**I wouldn't call it a rough patch.**_

"But you're not going anywhere until I'm convinced you're not going to die"

_**When she says that I force a smile.**_

"Paula I don't think I'm going to die from a broken foot"

_**She's laughing.**_

"I know I just like to be overly dramatic"

"Here"

_**Great Glen's back.**_

"Does Spencer know she's here?"

_**He's such an ass.**_

"I'm going to go"

_**I need to leave.**_

"I really wanted to be wrong about you Ashley..."

_**No he didn't.**_

"But you're an even bigger fuck up than I thought you were"

_**When he says that I move so I'm standing.**_

"Glen?"

_**Paula looks pissed.  
**_

"It's fine Paula"

_**I reach down and grab my boot.  
**_

"Ashley?"

"Just let her leave mum"

"Glen..."

"Spencer doesn't want her here"

_**When I start walking to the door Paula follows me.**_

"Ashley ignore him"

"I-I shouldn't have come here..."

"You're right you shouldn't have come here"

_**Here we go again.**_

"She's been a mess this week..."

"GLEN?"

"Paula it's okay"

"It's not"

_**If she knew what I'd done she wouldn't want me here either.**_

"Mum she fucked Natalie right in front of Spencer"

_**I was really hoping he wouldn't add that bit.**_

"GLEN LEAVE RIGHT NOW"

_**When she walks away to get rid of Glen, I quickly pull the door back and leave.**_

_**I really don't feel so great.**_


	131. Chapter 131

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**This wasn't how I thought I'd be spending my night.**_

"GLEN WHAT WAS THAT?"

_**The second I step inside I can hear them yelling.**_

"SHE'S A FUCKING BITCH"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH"

_**When I walk into the Kitchen he looks over at me.**_

"What's going on?"

"Honey is Ashley still out there?"

_**I didn't see her.**_

"What happened?"

_**They're not answering me.**_

"Mum what happened?"

_**When she looks over at Glen I know exactly what's happened.**_

"Glen what did you say to her?"

_**He's staring at me.**_

"I just told her to leave"

"Why would you do that?"

_**She looked really sick.**_

"I didn't think you'd want her here"

"Mum we need to go and find her"

_**There's something wrong with her.**_

"Honey I tried to get her to stay"

"Mum she's not going to stay if he's having a go at her"

_**He's such an idiot.  
**_

"What's wrong with her?"

_**When he says that I look back over at him.  
**_

"You're a fucking idiot Glen"

"Spencer I didn't think..."

"YOU NEVER FUCKING THINK"

_**He's so annoying.**_

"Mum I'm going to go and make sure she's okay"

_**I need to know she's alright.  
**_

"I'll come with you"

_**I'm really worried about her.**_

"ASHLEY?"

_**When we got to the front door we just walked straight in.**_

"Mum what do you think's wrong with her?"_**  
**_

_**When I look over at her she shrugs her shoulders.  
**_

"I'm not sure"

"ASHLEY?"

_**The whole downstairs area's empty.**_

"Spencer are you okay?"

"Mum can we please just make sure she's okay and leave?"

_**I really don't want to be here.**_

"ASHLEY?"

_**When we walk past the downstairs bathroom I can see her feet coming out from behind the door.**_

"Hey"

_**I move so I'm kneeling next to her.**_

"Spencer I'm so sorry"

_**I don't want to have this conversation when my mum's here.**_

"Are you okay?"

_**She's crying.**_

"Spencer I'm so sorry"

"Mum can you give us a second?"

"Yer"

_**When she leaves I move so I'm sitting next to her.**_

"Ashley..."

"Glen's been right this whole time"

_**When her eyes lock on mine I can see the tears rolling down her face.  
**_

"Spencer you don't have to be here I'm fine"

_**She's definately not fine.**_

"I'm not going to leave you sitting by yourself on the bathroom floor"

"I'm okay"

"Ashley you're not okay"

_**I watch her as she leans back so her head's resting against the wall.****  
**_

"C-Can you please ask your mum to leave?"

"Ash she's a doctor..."

"She hates me"

_**My mum loves Ashley.**_

"Ashley my mum doesn't hate you..."

"Glen just told her what I did"

_**He's such an ass.**_

"Everything he's been saying about me is true"

"Ash..."

_**I tilt her head so her eyes lock on mine.  
**_

"You need to let my mum make sure you're okay"

"I'm fine"_**  
**_

"Ashley everything's that happened with us doesn't matter right now"

_**I shouldn't have snapped, but she doesn't look so great and she really just needs to let my mum make sure she's okay.**_

"Look just let her check on you and then we'll both leave"

"Spence I don't want you to leave"

"Ashley?"

_**I can't be around her it's too hard.**_

"Okay I'm sorry..."

"MUM?"

_**When she walks in I move so I'm standing.**_

"Ashley can you stand?"

"Can I just stay here?"

_**She's staring at me.**_

"How bad's the pain?"

"I feel really sick..."

"Spencer did you find her medication?"

"Yer"

_**I quickly grab it out of my pocket and hand it to mum.**_

"Ashley how many have you taken today?"

"Two"

"How long ago did you take them?"

"I aahhhh..."

_**She's touching her forehead.**_

"Before school"

"Here"

_**When mum hands her the tablets she quickly swallows them without any water.**_

"AARRGGGHHHH"

"Sorry"

_**She's holding her foot.**_

"It looks like the boot's been cutting off the circulation to your foot"_**  
**_

_**She looks like she's in agony.**_

"That's why you're in so much pain"

_**I move so I'm sitting on the edge of the tub.**_

"Have you been sick?"

"N-No"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"Okay we need to get you off the floor"

"Paula I'm okay down here"

"Ashley you need to ice your foot and keep it elevated, so the swelling goes down and the blood starts flowing back to your foot again"

_**When mum helps her to her feet I move so I'm standing.**_

"I'll grab ice"

_**When I leave I head straight for the Kitchen.  
**_

_**I don't know how long I can stay here, it's too hard.  
**_

_**Everytime I look at her I picture her with Natalie and she's under that tree again, with her hand in her pants.**_

"Here"

_**They've moved into the lounge room.**_

"Thanks"

_**I stand back as my mum lifts her leg up onto the coffee table.**_

"How did you break your foot?"

_**That's what I've been wondering.  
**_

"It's stupid"

"Ashley nothing's stupid when you've worked in emergency"

"Am I going to live?"

_**Mum's smiling.**_

"Yep I've done it again... You're going to live"

_**She's so strange.**_

"Here"

_**I watch her as she slips a pillow under her foot.**_

"Remember R.I.C.E"

"Paula you've lost me..."

"Rest... Ice... Compression... Elevation"

"Okay"

"Just don't put the ice on the bone that's broken"

"Okay"

"Do you still feel like you're going to be sick?"

"No"

"Good because if you throw up on your mums new rug she's going to be really pissed"

"The rug's hideous"

"I like it"

_**It's hideous.**_

"Okay well I'm going to go"

"FUCK..."

_**When she says that mum starts laughing.**_

"Paula it's cold"

"It's ice Ashley it's meant to be cold"

_**When mum gets to where I'm standing she moves her hand so it's resting on my shoulder.**_

"Honey are you staying or going?"

_**Ashley's been staring at me this whole time.**_

"I'm going"

_**I can't be here.**_

"Ashley look after that foot of yours and only wear that boot when you're out"

"Okay"

_**When she starts walking I don't move.**_

"I'LL BE SENDING YOU A BILL ASHLEY"

_**I feel like I'm frozen.**_

_**I want to leave but I can't.**_

"Spencer?"

"I'm going to go..."

"Can you just stay for once second?"

_**It's too hard.**_

"Please?"


	132. Chapter 132

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**She doesn't want to be here.**_

"I..."

"Spencer I'm really sorry"

_**She hasn't moved.**_

"The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you"

_**I love her so much.**_

"I was just upset and we were fighting..."

"And you wanted to hurt me?"

_**When she says that I shake my head.**_

"Spencer it wasn't like that"

_**I'd never deliberately set out to hurt her.**_

"Ash you know how I feel about her and you know how she feels about you"

"I don't give a shit about Natalie"

"So you keep saying"

"Spencer I can't stand her"

_**Natalie's a bitch.  
**_

"Ashley we're not right for each other"

_**She doesn't mean that.**_

"Spencer you have every right to hate me"

_**If I was her I'd hate me as well.  
**_

"But you can't honestly stand there and tell me you don't think we're right for each other..."

"You felt sorry for me"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"This was never going to work Ashley"

_**She can't be serious.**_

"We got really drunk last Thanksgiving and I was just like every other girl you've slept with"

"That's ridiculous..."

"It's not"

_**It is.**_

"Ashley if our families weren't so close and if we didn't live next door to each other none of this would of ever happened"

"Spencer..."

"We would of gone our seperate ways and that would of been the end of it"

"I love you..."

"Ashley I can't do this with you anymore"

_**W**__**e're meant to be together and she knows it.**_

"All we do is hurt each other"

"Spencer I'm not going to just give up on us"

_**I can see the tears building up in her eyes.**_

"We've been together three months Ashley and all we've done is fight"

_**It hasn't been all smooth sailing.**_

_**But all the drama's been worth it.**_

_**Being with her is worth it.**_

"It's been one drama after another"

_**She's crying.**_

_**I hate it when she cries.**_

"We can't keep doing this Ash"_**  
**_

_**I don't want this to be over.  
**_

"We're going to end up hating eachother"

_**I don't say anything as she moves so she's sitting on the coffee table.**_

"Ashley I've been going crazy these last couple of days and I hate it, I hate that it's ending like this, but it has to end Ashley"

"It doesn't..."

"We're not right for each other"

_**Why does she keep saying that?  
**_

"Spencer we are"

"We're not"

_**It can't be over.**_

"I'm sorry Ashley but I can't do this anymore..."

"Spencer please?"

"It's over"

_**When she says that my heart breaks.**_

"So that's it you're just going to go back to acting like I don't exist?"

_**She won't even look at me.**_

"You're going to go back to hating me and ignoring me when I'm in the room?"

_**She's still looking at the ground.**_

"Can you at least look at me?"

_**When I say that she looks up.  
**_

"Spencer please don't shut me out again..."

"Ashley do you know how hard this is for me?"

_**I hate that I'm the reason she's hurting.**_

"Ashley I want to hate you and I want to shut you out, but I can't"

**_I can't lose her._**

"I just can't be around you right now"

_**When she stands up I don't say anything.**_

"It's too hard"

_**I've never felt as bad as I do right now.**_

_**I love her so much.**_

_**But she's hurting right now and it's all my fault.**_

"Are you going to be alright if I leave?"

"Yer"

_**When I say that she turns and leaves.**_

_**I think it's really over this time.**_


	133. Chapter 133

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I've never dreaded Christmas as much as I do right now.**_

"Spencer can you grab the salads off the bench?"

**FLASHBACK**_**  
**_

_"MORNING"_

_**Why is she waking me up?**_

_"Mum I'm sleeping"_

_"Honey it's one o'clock in the afternoon..."_

_**Really?**_

_"And we're going out?"**  
**_

_**I'm not going anywhere.  
**_

_"Mum I'm really not in the mood"_

_"Spencer I'm going to dedicate my day to cheering you up"_

_**When she says that I bury my face into the pillow.**_

_"I don't feel very well"_

_**She just pulled my rugs off.  
**_

_"WE'RE GOING CHRISTMAS SHOPPING"_

_**She's way too excited.**_

_"How's Christmas shopping going to cheer me up?"_

_"Spencer what kind of girl doesn't like shopping?"_

_**I actually do like shopping.**_

_**But I'm really not in the mood.**_

_"Mum..."_

_"I promise I won't talk about Ashley and I'll even resist the urge to ask you if you're alright"_

_**When she says that I smile.**_

_"Okay"_

**END FLASHBACK**_  
_

"Here I've got it"_**  
**_

**_He's smiling._  
**

"Thanks Glen"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey"**  
**_

**_He's lying on his bed listening to his ipod._**

_"Hey"_

_**I lean on the door as he pulls his headphones out of his ears.**_

_"Spencer I'm sorry..."_

_"Glen I actually came in here to apologise to you"  
_

**_He's smiling.  
_**

_"Look I get that you're just looking out for me and I really appreciate that you are, but it would be a lot easier if you just stayed out of it"_

_"You won't hear another word out of me"  
_

_"Thanks and I'm sorry I snapped at you"  
_

_"Spencer if you ever want someone to talk to or hang out with, I'm here"  
_

**_I miss how we used to be.  
_**

_"So Aiden and I are were thinking we'd head to the Lakers game tonight... Do you want me to ask Aid to grab you another ticket?"_

_"Really?"  
_

_**He has the biggest smile on his face.  
**_

_"Glen I'm guessing that huge smile on your face means yes?"_

_"That's a definite yes... Thanks Spence"_

**END FLASHBACK**

_**She hasn't been calling me and she hasn't been trying to see me, I've only heard from her once and it's been a whole week.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_**Last night was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.**_

_**I hate that we're not together anymore.**_

_**But I can't just forget what she did.**_

_"Spencer the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you and I'm really sorry that everything everybody's been saying about me came true, but I love you Spencer and you'll never just be one of those girls to me Ash xo"  
_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Woohoo"**  
**

_**Mum's been like this all day.  
**_

"Earth to Spencer"

"Sorry..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yer..."

"Let's go be jolly"

_**Today's going to suck.**_


	134. Chapter 134

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**The second we walk in I can hear the cheesy Christmas carols.**_

"WELCOME"

_**Christine's holding two glasses of wine.**_

"Did Santa come to the Carlin household?"_**  
**_

_**When she says that I smile.  
**_

"Hey Christine"

_**I stand back as she pulls the other three in for a hug.  
**_

"Hey Spencer"

_**She's smiling.  
**_

_**I haven't seen her since Ashley and I broke up.  
**_

"How are you honey?"

"I'm okay"

_**She hasn't said anything but I can tell she knows.**_

"Honey I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and Ashley"

_**This is so awkward.**_

"Christine is that second wine for me?"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.  
**_

"It certainly is"

_**When she hands it to me, I quickly press my glass against hers and start drinking.**_

"Merry Christmas everybody"

_**I'm going to need a lot more alcohol if I'm going to survive the day.**_

"Come on let's go find a place for all of this stuff"

_**When we get to the Kitchen Aiden's parents are standing there.**_

"Hey Kathy"

"Spencer..."

_**She's smiling.**_

"Hi"

_**I haven't seen Aiden's parents in a really long time.**_

"Kathy it's been so long"

_**When I get to where she's standing I pull her in for a hug.**_

"Hey Tony"

_**Aiden looks so much like his dad.**_

"Hey sweetie"

_**I've been so distracted by everything that's been happening with Ashley, that I've managed to completely ignore everything Christmas-y until now.  
**_

"Where's Kat?"

"She's out the back with Kyla"

_**I get along really well with Aiden's sister Kat.**_

_**We used to hang out a fair bit when I was at Aiden's house.**_

_**But now I only see her when we get together for the holidays.  
**_

"SPENCER CARLIN"

_**I start laughing when he grabs me and lifts me in the air.**_

"Hey Aid"

"Merry Christmas Spence"

_**When he puts me down he has the biggest grin on his face.**_

"Hello Carlin family"

_**I stand back as he walks around and says hi to everyone.**_

"Spencer are you drinking wine?"

_**When he says that I start laughing.  
**_

"I was desperate Aid"

_**Mum just grabbed the wine out of my hand.**_

"I'll take that"

_**I'll happily let her take it.**_

_**I hate wine.**_

"Forget the wine Spence you have to come and try this punch"

_**He has the stupidest smile on his face.  
**_

"Excuse us"_**  
**_

_**When he wraps his arm around my shoulders I follow him into the dining room.**_

"It's extra strong Spence..."

"Good"

"I thought you might appreciate that"

_**I'm really going to appreciate it in a second.**_

"Have you seen Ashley yet?"

_**He's been a really good friend these last couple of weeks.**_

"No I haven't seen her since we talked last week"

_**When we get to the punch bowl he pours me a glass.**_

"What's the plan for today?"

_**I don't really have one.**_

_**I'm anxious.  
**_

_**I don't know what it's going to be like when I see her.  
**_

"Aid I'm just going to drink as much of this stuff as I can"

_**When I hold up the punch he starts laughing.**_

"And hopefully I pass out really early"

_**That plan definitely has it's flaws, but it will make seeing Ashley a lot easier and tomorrow I can just deal with the hangover.  
**_

"So who's here?"

"Your family, my family, Ky's family, Maddy..."

"Madison's here?"

"Yer her parents are away..."

"They left her by herself for Christmas?"

"No I think she told them she didn't want to go"

_**I don't really know Maddy's family, but if they left her alone for Christmas, that would be pretty shit.**_

"She's pretty into Kirsten at the moment and I think she liked the idea of being home alone, so she could... You know?"

_**I'm really glad Kirsten and Maddy sorted everything out.**_

_**They're great together.**_

"Aid it sounds like it's going to be quite the day..."

"Yer are you going to be alright?"

_**When he says that I force a smile.**_

"Yer it's just hard and it's going to be a little weird..."_**  
**_

"A little?"

"Okay it's going to be a lot weird"

**_This punch is really good._**

"Spence if you need a drinking partner, slash distraction come find me"

_**I might take him up on that.**_

"Come and say hi to Kat she was just asking about you"

_**It's Christmas, it's just another day of the year.  
**_

_**Hopefully it's not a long one.  
**_


	135. Chapter 135

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Ash how are you going to handle today?"

"I don't know..."

_**Paula just walked out the back.**_

"Maddy she doesn't want me around"

"She's inside talking to Aiden"

**_When she says that I notice her through the window._**

"I'm such a fucking idiot"

**_How did I let this happen?  
_**

"Ashley none of us are perfect"

"Maddy I went and did everything that I promised her I wouldn't do"

_**I've had so much time to think this week and I'm going crazy.**_

_**I don't know what to do anymore.  
**_

"She's never going to forgive me for this..."

"Ashley do you honestly want to know what I think?"**_  
_**

**_Of course I do._**

"Yer"

_**If anyone's going to be honest with me, it's going to be Madison.**_

_**She's my best friend and she's not going to just beat around the bush.  
**_

"Ashley I was with Glen for a really long time, but we were never in love like you and Spencer are"

_**They were together for ages but Maddy was never really into it.  
**_

_**It was more just for convenience.  
**_

"But I was so gutted when I saw him fucking that chick"

_**I hit Glen when he cheated on Madison.**_

_**But now I've gone and done the exact same thing to Spencer.  
**_

"It made me feel like he didn't give a shit about me at all Ashley and it hurt"

_**What is wrong with me?**_

"So imagine how Spencer feels, she's crazy about you and you went and fucked the one girl she can't stand"

_**Glen's right.**_

_**I'm a piece of shit.**_

"Maddy I love her"

_**I miss her so much,  
**_

"Look we're both a long way from being angels, but we're slowly redeeming ourselves"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Ashley you're not the same person you were a year ago"

_**Spencer's changed me.  
**_

"But Spencer's really hurt right now and she has every right to be..."

"How do I win her back?"

_**I need to win her back.**_

"Maddy how do I convince her that I'm not the piece of shit everyone else thinks I am?"

"I honestly don't know Ash"

_**Well that's helpful.**_

"But when I figure out a way to convince her to talk to me, you can work from that"

_**When she says that I smile.  
**_

"Maddy you're an idiot"

"Ash she won't answer my calls either"

_**Last year Maddy couldn't stand Spencer.**_

_**Now I'm starting to think she likes her more than me.**_

"Hey"

_**When I hear her voice I suddenly get very nervous.**_

"Hey Mrs Carlin"

_**I stand back as Maddy pulls Paula in for a hug.**_

"Merry Christmas Madison"

"Merry Christmas to you to"

_**I haven't seen Paula since she helped me with my leg.**_

_**Since Glen told her I fucked someone that wasn't her daughter.**_

"Okay well I'm going to go grab some more punch"

_**When Maddy walks away Paula pulls me in for a hug.**_

_**This is easily the most awkward hug we've ever had.**_

"Merry Christmas Ashley"

"Merry Christmas..."

"How's that foot of yours?"

"It's a lot better than it was"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Paula you're a very good doctor"

_**My heart's racing.**_

_**I've never been this nervous around her.**_

"Ashley have you been icing it and keeping it elevated?"

"I have"

_**I was in so much pain when she saw me.**_

"Good"

_**I'm pretty sure she hates me.**_

"Deep breathes Ashley"_**  
**_

_**She's laughing.  
**_

"You look like you're going to have a heart attack"

_**I'm shitting myself.**_

"Sorry this is just a little weird"_**  
**_

_**Maybe it's only weird for me?**_

"Paula I never meant to hurt her"_  
_

_**When I say that she stops laughing.**_

"And I love her but she wants nothing to do with me"

"Ashley it's none of my business"

_**Okay.**_

"But I'm sorry that Glen was so rude to you and I'm sorry that he made you feel like you're not welcome in our house"

"Paula he's right I'm a piece of shit..."

_**I'm a hypocrite.**_

"I had a go at him for the way he treated Madison and then I went and did the exact same thing to Spencer"

"Here"

_**When she hands me my crutches I smile.**_

"It's Christmas Ashley and I'm going to say that exact same thing to you that I said to Spencer"

_**This should be interesting.  
**_

"Let's go be jolly"


	136. Chapter 136

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Spencer Carlin"

_**When I hear her voice I turn around.**_

"Hey Maddy"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I'm a little hurt Spencer"

_**Why is she hurt?**_

"We haven't hung out in like two weeks"

"Sorry I've been..."_**  
**_

"I'm just messing with you Spence"

**She's so weird.**

"But don't go grouping me up with Ashley we're not a 2 for 1 deal"

"I'll keep that in mind"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Merry Christmas"

_**I never thought I'd say this, but it sucks when Madison's not around.**_

"Merry Christmas..."

"Spencer give me a hug"

_**When she says that I quickly step forward and pull her in for a hug.**_

"It's a two way street Maddy you can give hugs as well"_**  
**_

"That's true"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Did Christine put you down as punch bowl security?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Madison you're an idiot"

"Don't act like you don't love me"

"Speaking of love where's Kirsten?"

_**That shut her up.  
**_

"Spence I'm in love with being a lesbian"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Maddy I'm really happy for you"

"Spencer noone's happier than my vagina"

_**Poor Kirsten.**_

"So are we allowed to talk about the big elephant in the room?"

"There's a big elephant in the room?"_**  
**_

_**When I look behind me she starts laughing.  
**_

"That was very clever Spencer"

_**I thought so.**_

"Mads are you all by yourself for Christmas this year?"

"Yer the folks wanted me to go away with them but I wanted the house to myself"

_**When she winks at me I shake my head.**_

"What's Kirsten doing today?"

"She's actually on her way here now"

"Now?"

"Yer she had to go to Christmas brunch with her family"

"That's..."

_**I stop talking when Ashley walks inside, but when she notices me she walks straight back outside.  
**_

"Maddy can you give me a sec?"

_**I really don't want today to be awkward.  
**_

"Yer of course"

_**It's going to be a realy long day if we keep avoiding each other, so I'm just going to make an effort and hopefully we can get past this awkward stage.  
**_

"Hey"

_**It wasn't hard to catch her.  
**_

_**She's not moving very fast.  
**_

"Hey"

_**When she turns around she looks just as nervous as I am.**_

"Merry Christmas"

_**When I try to pull her in for a hug, she drops her crutches on the ground.**_

"Sorry"

_**She's struggling to pick them up.**_

"Here I've got them"

_**When I hand them back to her she smiles.**_

"Thanks let's try that again"

_**I hate that it's like this now.**_

"Merry Christmas Spencer"

_**This time when she hugs me it's not nearly as weird.**_

"Merry Christmas"_**  
**_

_**When I pull back she moves so she's leaning on her crutches.  
**_

"I really thought you were going to spend the day avoiding me..."

"I considered it"

**_This sucks.  
_**

"Ash I don't want it to be like this"

"I don't want it to be like this either"

_**She keeps looking at the ground.**_

"Spencer I'm really sorry"

"I know"

"I just don't want you to think that I was trying to hurt you..."

_**I don't know what to think anymore.**_

"Because I'd never deliberately set out to hurt you"_**  
**_

"I know"

_**She's been so good to me these last couple of months.**_

_**But I can't just forget everything that's happened.**_

"Are you okay?"

_**When she says that I force a smile.**_

"Yer how's your foot?"

"It's a lot better than it was"

_**I wasn't this nervous when we had sex for the first time.**_

_**This is a whole new lever of uncomfortable.**_

"Look Ashley I can't understand why you did what you did..."

"Spencer I..."

"It's okay I'm not saying this so you apologise again"

_**All I've done this week is think.**_

"Ash I've be replaying our whole relationship in my head over and over again"

_**It's all I've been thinking about.**_

"And what I said to you the other night isn't how I really feel"

_**I let my emotions get the better of me and I said some things I didn't mean.**_

"Ashley I don't really think that you felt sorry for me and I know that you care about me"

"Spencer I don't just care about you, I'm in love you"

"I love you to Ashley but I can't just get past this"

_**I can't get the image of her and Natalie out of my head.**_

"Look I know you've given me so many chances and you've forgiven me for all the horrible things that I've done to you, but I can't just forget this Ashley, I can't just ignore that it happened"

_**This is really hard.**_

"I just don't understand Ashley, you say you weren't trying to hurt me, but you knew how I felt about her and you went there anyway"

_**It doesn't make any sense.**_

"Natalie hates me and she's been throwing her past with you back in my face for months and Ash I could handle it when it was in the past, but then I walked outside and saw you fucking her"

"I..."

"Look I didn't come out here to talk about it all again, I just don't want you to feel like you have to avoid me"

"I don't"

"Ash you just walked into that room and when you saw me standing there you left"

"I just didn't think you'd want me around"

_**It's a lot easier when she's not around.**_

_**But I don't want her to feel like she has to hide from me.**_

"Ashley we live next door to each other and our families do everything together..."

"I know that Spencer, but everyone in that house knows what I did and the one person I wanted to spend this Christmas with hates me"

"I don't hate you Ashley"

_**I could never hate her.**_

"Look Ash can we just find away to get through today?"

"And then what?"

_**I don't know.**_

"Are you just going to go back to avoiding me again?"_**  
**_

"Ashley I didn't come out here to fight with you..."

"I'm not trying to fight with you Spencer, I'm just trying to figure out where I stand"

"I don't want you out of my life..."

"Spencer just promise me you won't let it go back to how it was"

_**I care about her too much to let it get back to how it was.**_

"I promise"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Ash we should probably get back inside"

_**Everyone else is inside.**_

"You go I'll be in there in a sec"


	137. Chapter 137

_**SPENCER'S P.O.V**_

"Hey Kat..."

"Hey Spencer we were just talking about you"

_**That's never good.**_

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Aiden was just saying you're playing Basketball again?"

"Yer I thought I'd give it another go..."

"Have you guys been winning?"

"Yer we're actually undefeated"

"Of course you are"

_**Aiden just passed me another glass of punch.**_

"Thanks Aid"

_**This punch is going to be my best friend today.**_

"How's your Basketball going Kat?"

_**She plays at Stanford.  
**_

"Not too bad, we're winning, but we're losing as well"

"And how are you going?"

"It's a team sport Spencer"

_**That must mean she's not playing well.**_

"Kat it's a team sport that also acknowledges individual accomplishments"

"I'm doing shit"

_**When she says that we both start laughing.**_

"We should get really drunk and play a game later?"

_**Aiden has the biggest smile on his face.**_

"Carlin's vs Dennison's?"

"I like the way you think sis"

_**He just high fived her.**_

"I can't agree to that without consulting Glen"

"GLEN?"

"YER?"_**  
**_

"WE'RE PLAYING A GAME OF TWO ON TWO LATER"

_**He's walking over.**_

"Carlin's vs Dennison's..."

"That might get pretty embarassing for you two"

_**When he says that I smile.**_

"We'll see Glen"

_**Maybe today won't be so bad after all.**_

"And in the spirit of todays festivities when you're scored against you have to take a shot"

_**I'm going to be so wasted.**_

"An alcoholic shot of course..."_**  
**_

"Deal"_**  
**_

_**Glen just shook his hand.  
**_

"Thanks for consulting me Glen"

_**He's grinning.**_

"Sorry Spence I've got to go help mum or she'll kick my ass"

_**When he leaves I notice Ashley's come back inside.**_

"So what's new with you Spencer?"

_**That's a fairly complicated question.**_

"Not much just Basketball and school"

"Any guys melting your heart?"

_**That's awkward.  
**_

"I'm actually gay"

"Really?"

_**I thought Aiden would have told her that.**_

"Yer?"

"That's a new development"

_**Aiden's laughing.**_

"So any ladies?"

_**She's going to find out eventually so I might as well just tell her.**_

"Yer I was actually seeing Ashley for a bit, but it didn't work out..."

"You and Ashley?"

_**Here we go.**_

"Yer"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I thought you hated her?"

_**I love her.**_

"Wow"

_**I haven't seen Kat since last Christmas and when I saw her last everything was still pretty raw and Ash and I weren't on good terms.**_

"Wow"

**_She's said that already.  
_**

"Kat it's really not that strange"

"Spencer this is a lot to take in..."

"Aiden I need more punch"

_**When I pass him my glass he smiles.**_

"So are you two on speaking terms or is today going to be really awkward?"

"We actually just spoke then so I'm hoping it's not awkward"

_**When I look over at her she's talking to Kyla and Madison.**_

"Spencer?"

"Yer?"

"What are your thoughts on New Years with the Dennison's and the Davies?"

"My thoughts?"_**  
**_

"Kathy and Tony just had this fabulous idea and I said yes but then I remembered you and Ashley are..."

"Mum it's fine"

"You'll come?"

"Where are you going?"

"Colorado"

_**That's random.**_

"Well Aspen to be more precise"

_**When she says that I remember it's ski season.  
**_

"Mum if you want to go I'll go"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"Spencer you're the best"

_**She just messed up my hair.**_

"THE CARLIN'S ARE IN"

_**When she walks away I look over at Aiden.**_

"That was nice that she asked you"

"Aid that just means they're in there talking about us"

_**He's laughing but it's true.**_

"Yer but at least they're all on team Spencer"

"That's not going to be much fun for Ashley"

"Ashley deserves it..."

"Aid she really doesn't"

_**I don't want her to feel like an outsider.**_

"Woah you've completely changed your tune?"

"It's just nobody's business but ours"

_**I didn't mean for that to come out as bitchy as it did.**_

"Aid can we please just talk about something else?"

_**They're both staring at me.**_

"It's a lovely day isn't it?"

_**When she says that Aid and I start laughing.**_

"That was smooth Kat"


	138. Chapter 138

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Ashley?"

**_When mum says my name I stop walking._  
**

"Yer?"

_**Everyone's still sitting at the table talking.**_

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom"

_**When she gets to where I'm standing she crosses her arms over her chest.**_

"How's your foot?"

_**She didn't stop me to ask about my foot.**_

"It's okay"

"Have you taken your tablets today?"

"Yer"

"Have you been drinking?"

"No"

_**This is annoying.**_

"Honey why didn't you tell me what happened with you and Spencer?"

"Mum can we not do this?"

_**I'm really not in the mood.**_

"Ashley I'm really confused..."

"Mum it's complicated"

_**I really don't want to talk about it.  
**_

"Ashley you've been moping around all day..."

"I'm sorry Mum do you want me to do cartwheels?"

"Don't be a smart ass"

"Mum I really don't know what you want me to say?"

"I want you to be less defensive Ashley, I'm not having a go at you"

"YER WELL YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT ISN'T"

_**I didn't mean to say that so loud.**_

"Mum are we done?"

"No"

_**When I look back over at the table, they're all staring at us, so I start walking.  
**_

"Ashley?"_  
_

"Mum can we please..."

"Are you okay?"_**  
**_

_**She looks worried.  
**_

"Mum I never meant to hurt her..."

"I know"

"I love her..."

"I know"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Honey you don't need to explain yourself to me..."

"Mum I just don't want you to think I'm a piece of shit as well"

"Ashley I didn't give birth to a piece of shit"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Come here"

_**We're not big huggers but she's hugging me.****  
**_

"Mum this is a little weird"

_**She's laughing.  
**_

"It's Christmas Ashley..."

_**We're still hugging.  
**_

"We're meant to be spreading the family love around"

_**When she pulls back I can't help but smile.**_

"So do you have a grand plan to win her back?"

"Mum I'm going to need a plan to get her to talk to me first"

"She's a smart kid Ashley"

_**My mum loves Spencer.**_

"I know that's why she's probably going to decide I'm not worth it"

"Ashley snap out of it"

_**She just clicked her fingers.**_

"No more moping around and no more being so depressing"

_**I wasn't being depressing.**_

"Honey if you love her..."

_**I'm crazy about her.**_

"Find a way to win her back"

_**She makes it sound so easy.**_

**SPENCER'S P.O.V  
**

_**She barely spoke at dinner and now she's in the hallway fighting with Christine.****  
**_

"What was that?"

_**He's whispering.  
**_

"I have no idea Aid"

"Ashley's hating life"

_**I don't want everyone to take sides.**_

_**This has nothing to do with them.**_

"This is what I hate about this cosy little group we have"

_**He looks confused.**_

"Nothing's fucking private"

"They'll get over it Spence"

"We're going away for New Years Aid"

"Ohhh"

_**When he says that I shake my head.**_

"Should I go and talk to her?"

"Spencer do you want to go and talk to her?"

"Yes... No... "

_**He's smiling.  
**_

"I don't know"

"Which one's it going to be?"_**  
**_

_**I have no idea.**_


	139. Chapter 139

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Are you being a perve?"

"Maddy when am I not being a perve?"

_**Spencer's hot.**_

"They're going to be so wasted when this game's over"

_**When they sit down next to me I look over at them.  
**_

"Where have you two been?"

"Kirsten wanted to have a quickie in your bed..."

"How was it?"

"Ash your bed's very comfortable"

_**She's trying to get a reaction out of me.**_

"Kirsten actually mentioned that last time she was in there"

_**When I say that they both whack me.**_

"Not cool Ashley"

_**They're laughing.**_

"So have you got a plan?"

"A plan?"

"To win Spencer back"

"Maddy I need a plan to get her to talk to me first"

"How's that going?"

"Well I was convinced she was going to ignore me today, like she's been doing the last two weeks, but she actually came over to me..."_**  
**_

"That's a good sign"

_**When Kirsten says that I smile.**_

"Kirsten she hates me..."

"Ash did she actually tell you that she hates you?"

"She didn't have to..."

"She doesn't hate you Ashley"

"Kirsten I hooked up with the one person that she can't stand"

"That was a very stupid move"

"No shit captain obvious"

_**They're laughing again.**_

"Watch it Ashley or we'll leave you with the Ashley haters"

_**When she nods over at the others I roll my eyes.  
**_

"Today would be so much easier if I was wasted"

_**Spencer just scored.**_

"Ash it's weird I didn't find her attractive at all last year"

_**When I look over at Maddy she's smiling.**_

"But Spencer's got a banging body"

_**Everytime she shoots her shirt lifts up and you can see her stomach.**_

"And she's ridiculously hot"

_**When Kirsten says that I start laughing.**_

"You two are making me feel so much better about losing her..."

"Ashley stop being so depressing or you'll never win her back"

_**Am I meant to be excited that we're not together anymore?**_

"You three look like you're up to no good?"

"Ky shuffle to the left you're blocking the view"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Madison you're so strange"

"Kyla I hope you're not hanging out for some lovin' from your man"

_**Aiden's wasted.**_

"Because he's stumbling all over the place and it's not even six"

_**He is stumbling a lot.**_

"That's cool I'll just do the whole lesbian thing like you three"

_**That's never going to happen.**_

_**Kyla's all about the penis.**_

"All the girls at King seem to be gay these days I'll just call a random in"

_**When she says that I can't help but laugh.**_

"Ky I know of six and four of them are taken"

"Who are the six?"

"Myself..."

"Maddy I thought you weren't a lesbian?"

"Do you want me to answer the question or not?"

_**Maddy's still in the I'm only gay for Kirsten faze.**_

"Okay who are the six?"

"Myself, Kirsten, Ash..."_**  
**_

_**She just nudged me.  
**_

"Spencer, Jess..."_**  
**_

_**Jess annoys me a lot.  
**_

"And Natalie"

_**The ball's rolling our way.**_

"Ewww Natalie's gross"

_**Spencer's standing behind her.**_

"Maddy can you pass me the ball?"

_**I don't think Kyla's timing could have been any worse.**_

"Spence..."

_**When Maddy passes her the ball she quickly turns and walks away.**_

"Shit Ash I'm sorry"

"Ky it's fine"

_**That wasn't good.**_

"Ash you're going to need one hell of a plan"

_**When Maddy says that I look over at her.**_

"No fucking shit"


	140. Chapter 140

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_When I walk into the Kitchen Kirsten, Maddy and Ashley are there._**

"Spencer you have to try this amazing drink we've just created"

_**If I don't start drinking water I'm going to fall on my ass.**_

"What is it?"

_**Ashley's staring.**_

"It's vodka with apple juice, orange juice and..."

_**I'm guessing it's pretty potent.**_

_**She can't even remember what's in it.**_

"Cranberry juice"

_**When Ashley says that I look over at her.**_

"Why aren't you drinking it?"

_**She's holding a bottle of water.**_

"I can't"

_**This is really awkward.**_

"Hey Kirsten"

"Hey..."

_**I saw her outside when we were playing Basketball, but they were talking about Natalie and I really didn't want to stick around and listen.**_

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Did cheery give you a present?"_**  
**_

_**When I nod over at Madison she laughs.**_

"Spencer I'm going to give her a mind blowing orgasm..."

"Did you hire someone?"

"I hired these"

_**When she wiggles her fingers I start laughing.**_

"Maddy are they spirit fingers?"

"Spencer when are you going to embrace cheerleading?"

"When I meet a cheerleader that isn't a bitch"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I'm not a bitch"

"Maddy that really depends on who you ask"

"Why do I talk to you?"

"I actually don't know"

_**When she hands me one of her special drinks I smile.**_

"So Maddy what are we calling this drink?"

"I was thinking I'd call it crapple..."

_**That's hilarious.**_

"But that doesn't give the orange the respect it deserves"

_**How does she come up with these things?**_

"Spencer I know it looks lovely, but you actually need to taste it, so you can understand it's brilliance"

_**The second I start drinking I can taste how strong it is.**_

"Maddy I think you should just call it vodka..."

_**I quickly put the drink down on the** **counter  
**_

"Because there's hardly any of those lovely juices in there"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Would you like me to make you another one?"

"No but I'd love it if you tossed me a bottle of water"

"Water?"

"Yep..."

"Someone's a little wasted?"

_**I really just want a water.**_

"Here"_**  
**_

_**When I look over at Ashley she's holding a bottle of water.**_

"Thanks"

_**When she passes it to me I force a smile.**_

"Okay we're going to go have sex on Ashley's bed"

_**That's gross.**_

"Madison if you even look at my fucking bed..."

"What are you going to do Ash, kick me?"

_**Now even Ashley's laughing.**_

"DON'T WORRY WE'LL CHANGE THE SHEETS"

_**When they leave I quickly open my water and start drinking.**_

"Spencer I'm sorry about before..."

"What are you sorry for?"

_**I watch her as she awkwardly hops up and grabs her crutches.  
**_

"I'm sorry for a lot of things, but I'm really sorry everyone's talking about us"

_**When she gets to where I'm standing she stops walking.**_

"That's not your fault"

"It kind of is"

_**That's true.**_

"Ash why aren't you drinking?"

"I'm not meant to drink when I'm taking these pain killers"

"Ohhhh"

_**I didn't think of that.**_

"So it's a sober Christmas?"

"Yer..."

_**Something's not right.**_

"I'm going to leave you to it Spence"

_**That's weird.**_

"Okay"

_**When she leaves I lean back on the counter.**_

_**This really sucks.  
**_


	141. Chapter 141

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey..."**  
**

**_She followed me._  
**

"Sorry"_**  
**_

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Spencer you've seen me naked before"

_**She's adorable, she's actually covering her eyes.**_

"Are you decent?"

_**When she says that I quickly throw a clean shirt on.**_

"Yer..."

"Ashley what happened to this not being weird?"

_**Where did that come from?**_

"What do you mean?"

"The second we were left alone you bolted"

"Spencer that wasn't intentional"

_**It really wasn't.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer I just came up to grab a clean shirt"

_**And I wanted to get away from everyone.  
**_

"You seem a little out of it?"

_**When she says that I slowly walk over to where she's standing.**_

"Spencer I'm miserable, I'm upset and I'm annoyed"

_**She shouldn't be feeling sorry for me.**_

"But it's not your problem and I don't mean that because we're not together"

_**We're standing so close that I can smell her perfume and she smells incredible.**_

"Spence it's not your problem because I brought this on myself, I'm the one who fucked up, I'm the one who lost you and there's noone to blame but me"

"Ash..."

"Spencer I'm miserable because we're not together and I'm annoyed because I went and did everything that I spent months trying to convince people I wouldn't do"

_**She's gorgeous.**_

"And Spencer I'm upset because you're the one person that I wanted to spend today with"

_**I want her back.**_

"You're the one person that actually gets me and I'm upset because I've lost the girl I love and my best friend"

"Ashley you haven't lost me..."

"Spencer no more feeling sorry for me"

_**It's really good to know that she still cares, b**__**ut I hate that I've made myself the victim, when I'm the one in the wrong.**_

"Ashley I'm always going to care"

"I know and I'm always going to care about you"_**  
**_

_**I force a smile.**_

"But Spencer I don't want you to start talking to me again because you feel sorry for me, I want you to start talking to me again because you miss me, because you miss us"

_**I love her so much.**_

"Ashley I really just want to forget everything that happened and be with you"_**  
**_

_**Here it comes.  
**_

"But I can't"

"I know"

_**There's a single tear rolling down her cheek.**_

"It's okay"

_**I slowly brush my thumb over her cheek.**_

"Spencer I've meant everything I've been saying these last couple of months and when you're ready I'll be here"

_**We're meant to be together.**_

"Because I love you"

_**I quickly hop over to my desk and grab her present.**_

"Spence I wasn't sure how today was going to go"

_**When I get back to where she's standing I drop my crutches on the floor.  
**_

"Actually I was convinced you were going to ignore me..."

"That would of been a lot easier"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"So this was going to be your present"

_**I hold up the box.**_

"Here"_**  
**_

_**I quickly pass it to her.  
**_

"Merry Christmas"

"Ash I don't have anything for you"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"It's okay just open it"

_**I stand back as she pulls the necklace out of the box.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_"Why do people care who's fucking who?"**  
**_

_"That's just High School Spence"_

_**It's never going to change.**_

_"There's a whole heap of sexually frustrated teens that get there kicks by talking about everyone elses sex life"_

_**She's laughing.  
**_

_"You know I'm right"_

_**I quickly move so I'm hovering above her.  
**_

_"I like our sex life"_

_**When she says that I smile.**_

_"Well Spence I really, really, really like our sex life"_

_**I've never had this strong of a connection with any other girl before.**_

_"Ash am I caring too much?"**  
**_

_**She's so cute.  
**_

_"That's what you do Spence"**  
**_

_**I love being with her.  
**_

_"You care and I love that about you"_

_**I lean down gently brushing my lips over hers.  
**_

_"What would I do without you?"_

_"Where in this together Spence..."**  
**_

_**She's smiling.  
**_

_"If you jump, I jump..."_

_"Awww you just quoted the Titanic"_

_**I actually really like the movie now.**_

_**But the first time I watched it I was bored, I didn't care for the romantic gestures and I only really payed attention when the ship was sinking.  
**_

_"Spencer I can see the movie differently now"_

_**I'd do anything for her.**_

_"I'm like Jack I'd do anything for my Rose"**  
**_

_**We're both laughing.  
**_

_"Ash that was so cheesy"_

_"I know it was so hard to keep a straight face"_

_**I love her laugh.**_

_"But in all seriousness Spence"_

_**When I brush my fingers through her hair she stops laughing.  
**_

_"We're in this together"_

_"Okay if you jump, I jump"_

_"Exactly"_**_  
_**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"If you jump, I jump"

_**She's rubbing her thumb back and forth over the engraving.**_

"Ash I don't know what to say"

"I know it's weird now we're not together"

_**She's still staring at it.  
**_

"So just pawn it or put in that box in the top of your cupboard"

"I like the anchor"

_**She's smiling.**_

"It's cheesy Spence but I'll never forget that cruise"

_**When she looks up her eyes lock on mine.**_

"Look you don't have to wear it or anything, but I bought it for you, so you might as well have it"

_**I want her to have it.**_

"I should probably get back down there"

_**I watch her as she puts the necklace back in the box.**_

"Thanks for this"

"No problem"

_**When she leaves I bend down and pick my crutches up off the floor.**_

_**Baby steps.  
**_


	142. Chapter 142

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Where did you go?"

_**When I get to where he's standing I grab the beer out of his hand.**_

"I was talking to Ash"

"How did that go?"

_**I quickly finish the rest of his beer.**_

"I want her back"

_**When I walk into the Kitchen he follows me.**_

"What?"

"Aiden it doesn't mean anything"

_**When I get to the fridge I grab another bottle of beer.**_

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH"

_**This is so frustrating.**_

"Why can't I just hate her?"

"Spencer you don't really want that"

_**No shit.**_

"I know that Aiden"

**_I quickly open my beer and start drinking.  
_**

"But when I'm around her I'm weak"

_**He's smiling.**_

"She's like my fucking kryptonite"

_**He starts laughing as I move so I'm sitting on one of the stools.**_

"Fucking Davies..."

"Hey we're not all bad"_**  
**_

_**When I hear Christine's voice I drop my head on the counter.  
**_

"Sorry Christine you're my favourite"

_**She's laughing.**_

"What did Ashley do now?"

_**When I look up she's pouring another wine.**_

"She's being nice and it's annoying"

"I wish she'd be nice to me"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Christine she's so frustrating"

"You don't need to tell me that honey, I live with her"_**  
**_

_**I'm going back up there.**_

"I'm going to go tell her to fuck off"

_**When I stand up I stumble.**_

"Are you alright honey?"

_**She's laughing.  
**_

"Yer I'm fine I just stood up too quickly"

_**I am so wasted.**_

"I'm going to take this with me"_**  
**_

_**I quickly grab my beer off the counter.**_

"Honey can you please not bottle her?"_**  
**_

_**That's hilarious.  
**_

"She has such a pretty face"

_**I just snorted.**_

"Christine I will try my best not to use this bottle as a weapon"_**  
**_

_**When I walk out of the Kitchen I can hear Aiden and Christine laughing.**_

_**Why does she have to be so sweet?"  
**_

_**Why did she have to go and get me such an amazing present?  
**_

"ASHLEY?"

_**When I find her she's walking out of her room.  
**_

"Spencer you're not walking straight"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Ashley you're so fucking annoying"

"Okay"

_**When I walk into her room she follows me.**_

"Do you know how frustrating you are?"

"I'm guessing you're about to tell me..."

"Ashley you're the most frustrating person I've ever met"

"Okay"

_**I'm pretty sure I'm swaying.**_

"Stop smirking at me "

_**She looks really sexy when she smirks.**_

"That's annoying to"

"Spencer what's going on?"

"Why can't you be a cunt?"

_**I hate that word.**_

"You're annoyed because I'm not being a cunt?"

_**She looks really confused.  
**_

"You're irritating"

"Okay"

"You're annoying"

"You've said that already"

"You're a smart ass"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Spence you've known that the whole time"

"Ashley you're so frustrating"

"Okay"

"You're my fucking kryptonite"

"Are you superman?"

_**That's not funny.**_

"Woah"

_**I just tripped on a pair of shoes.  
**_

"Ashley put your fucking shoes in the cupboard"

_**Now she's really laughing.  
**_

"Anything else?"

"Yer I don't like this photo of me"_**  
**_

_**I quickly walk over to her bedside table and lay the photo face down.**_

"Well I like it"

_**She's standing really close.**_

"And it's staying"_**  
**_

_**She just put the photo back to how it was.  
**_

"Ashley you're invading my personal space..."

"You're in my room"

_**She thinks she's so clever.**_

"Whatever I'm going"

"Okay"

_**When I start walking I can hear her following me.**_

"Okay"

_**That wasn't a very good impression of her.**_

"Spencer I don't sound like that"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Ashley what is wrong with you?"_**  
**_

_**When I turn around she steps forward so I'm wedged between her and the door.  
**_

"Clearly there's a lot of things..."

"Stop talking"

_**The second my lips touch her she kisses me back.**_

_**She's so fucking irritating.  
**_


	143. Chapter 143

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Have you got over whatever that was at Christmas?"

"Get fucked Spencer"**  
**

_**I guess not.**_

"Ashley you have mental issues"

_**She's been avoiding me all day.**_

"That's rich coming from you Spencer..."

_**I'm not doing this with her.**_

"Because you're the most fucked up person I know"

_**I have no idea where this is coming from.****  
**_

"Ash I'm not going to do this with you"

"Good stay the fuck away from me"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Ash?"_

_**She's out like a light.**_

_"Ash?"_

_**When she opens her eyes I smile.**_

_"Hey"__**  
**_

_"You're dressed?"_

_"Yer I..."_

_"It's cool I get it"_

_"Ash..."_

_"It's fine"_

_**What am I missing?  
**_

_"Ash..."_

_"Spencer I fucking get it"_

**_What the fuck?  
_**

_"Just take all your shit and leave"_

_**I watch her as she awkwardly moves so she's sitting on the edge of her bed.  
**_

_"You're kicking me out?"_

_"You don't fucking care about me at all do you?"_

_**Is she serious?**_

_"Ashley are you on something?"**  
**_

_**I shouldn't have said that but she's really starting to annoy me.**_

_"Just fucking leave"_

_**When her eyes lock on mine I know she's not fucking around.**_

_"Okay I'll call you tomorrow?"_

_"Don't bother Spencer I'm going to be busy"_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Is Ashley annoying you again?"

**_We're at the airport waiting to board our flight to Denver._**

"I've somehow managed to annoy her this time"**_  
_**

"What did you do?"

"I don't know we slept together Christmas day"

"Were you bad?"

_**When she says that I roll my eyes.**_

"Maddy I don't think I was bad, I was drunk, but I'm pretty sure I pulled my weight"_**  
**_

_**She's laughing.**_

"So you don't know why she's pissed?"_**  
**_

"I have no idea"

"You two crack me up"

_**I'm glad someone finds my life amusing.**_

"Madison she cheated on me, we barely talked for two weeks and then we hook up Christmas day and she tells me to get the fuck out of her room"

"Spencer that doesn't sound right"

"Well it's what happened Maddy and I'm getting pretty sick of her shit"

_**None of this makes any sense.**_

"Okay let's go over it step by step"

_**I've been doing that for nearly two days now.****  
**_

"I went up to her room"_**  
**_

_**She's grinning.**_

"I was swearing and telling her how irritating she was"

_**When I say that she raise her eyebrows.**_

"Maddy we had sex after that, so that's not it"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Okay so then you two bumped uglies?"

_**Why am I talking about this with her?**_

"Yer"

"And it was good?"

"Maddy I don't remember it being bad"

_**I was satisfied.**_

"Okay then what happened?"

"We fell asleep"

"And you started sleep talk fighting?"

_**She's such an idiot.**_

"No she woke up and started freaking out"

"Spencer that doesn't sound like Ashley at all"

"I know I don't know what the fuck's going on, but if she tells me to get fucked one more time I'm going to lose my shit"

"Are you girls ready?"

_**When I look up mum's standing there.**_

"Yer"

"We're boarding"

"I should probably go hurry Kirsten up"

_**When Maddy walks away mum looks over at me.**_

"Are you all good Spence?"

"Yer"

_**This trip's going to suck.**_


	144. Chapter 144

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Why are you in my room?"

"Ashley can you please just stop being a bitch for one second?"

_**I want to know what's going on and I'm not leaving until she tells me.**_

"Spencer you barged into my room"

"Yer because I want to know why you're acting like this?"

"Surprise, surprise Spencer wants something"

_**Is she serious?**_

"You're so fucking needy"

_**Her face is blank.**_

"Spencer let's just right this off as my good deed for the year..."

"So this was just a game?"

_**I don't get why she's acting like this.**_

"Why would you say all those really nice things to me and give me this fucking necklace?"

_**I quickly take the necklace off.**_

"Here"

_**When I toss the necklace it lands next to her.**_

"I hate her Ashley and I've had that image of you and her in my head for weeks, but when it came down to choosing between walking away from us or fighting for this'

_**I wave my hand between us.**_

"I chose fighting Ashley, because I love you and I stupidly believed everything you said to me that night"

_**I'm exhausted.**_

_**Today's been really draining.**_

"So I'm the bad guy again, right?"

"Ashley you fucked me and then kicked me out of your room like I meant nothing to you"_**  
**_

"You were using me"

_**What?**_

"You've been ignoring me for weeks and then we get stuck at the stupid Christmas gathering"

_**I'm so confused.**_

"Spencer I'm not the fucking girl you come to when you're horny and wasted"

_**When she says that it clicks.**_

"You've been fucking with my head for months and I'm sick of it"

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"So this is why you've been acting like this?"_**  
**_

_**I'm not expecting her to answer me.  
**_

"You actually think I'd use you like that?"

"Spence if I hadn't of woken up, you would of left without saying anything"

"ASHLEY YOU WERE AWAKE, BECAUSE I FUCKING WOKE YOU UP"

_**When I say that her facial expresssion completely changes.  
**_

"It was really early and I'd told the others I'd come back for a drink, so I was waking you, so we could go down together"

"I thought..."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU FUCKING THOUGHT"

_**I am so fucking mad.**_

"Ashley you asked me for another chance and I gave it to you"

_**My blood's boiling.**_

_**I've never been this mad at her before**_

"I was avoiding you because I was upset"

"I..."_**  
**_

"Don't bother Ashley"

_**She's hopping up.**_

"You clearly have a really low opinion of me"

"Spencer I thought..."

"You thought the worst of me"

_**When she reaches out to touch me I slap her hand away.**_

"Don't fucking touch me"

"Spencer please?"

"Why do you even care?"

"I..."

"I'm fucked up Ashley and I have so many mental issues"

"Spence I didn't mean that"

"You just told me I was your good deed for the year"

"I was..."

"You were trying to hurt me"

_**I'm so sick of fighting with her.**_

"Well it worked Ashley"

"Spencer I love you"

"Fuck you Ashley"


	145. Chapter 145

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Where did she go?"

"She left"

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

"I'm guessing that didn't go well?"

"Maddy I'm not in the mood"

"What happened?"

_**I want to go after her, but there's no way I'm going to catch her on one foot.**_

"I thought..."

_**I slowly move so I'm sitting on the opposite couch.**_

"We slept together Christmas day"

"I know..."_**  
**_

_**She does?  
**_

"Spencer told me"

"What else did she tell you?"_**  
**_

"She was just really confused about the way you were acting"

_**What is wrong with me?**_

"I thought she was using me"

"What?"

"Maddy can you not look at me like that?"

_**This sucks.**_

_**I'm back at square one again.**_

"Why would she be using you?"

"She was really drunk and when I woke up she was dressed and ready to go"

"Okay"

_**She looks confused.**_

"Maddy I thought she was bailing"

_**I'm so stupid.**_

"Why would she be bailing?"

"Maddy she's been avoiding me for weeks and then she got really wasted at my house and..."

"How mad is she?"

"I said some pretty harsh things"

"How harsh?"

"I may have said something about her being my good deed for the year"

"Ashley?"

"I know"

_**I didn't mean it.**_

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well I'm handicapped at the moment so I can't really chase after her"_**  
**_

"Ash you should probably let her cool down first"

"I'm such a fucking idiot"

_**I really want to erase this last month.**_

"Did she rip you a new one?"

"Yep I'm pretty sure I've blown it for good this time"

"Ashley's she's so in love with you."

"She hates me"

"She doesn't hate you Ashley, she's just upset"

_**When I hear the bathroom door open, I look behind me.**_

"Why are you both staring at me?"

_**She's only wearing a towel.**_

"I think it's pretty obvious why I'm staring"_**  
**_

_**Maddy's turned into the biggest lesbian.**_

"Kirsten I wasn't staring..."_**  
**_

_**I wanted to know who it was.  
**_

"I was checking to see if it was one of the Ashley haters"

_**When I say that they both start laughing.  
**_

"Where is everybody?"

_**We've booked out these two lodges in the main town.**_

The parents are all in one lodge and everyone else is in the other one.

"They went to grab food"

"You weren't hungry?"

"Kirsten I'm starving but I thought I'd wait fo you..."

_**She's looking at me.**_

"And she just got into an epic fight with Spencer"

"Ohhhh"

"Thanks for that Maddy"

_**She hasn't stopped staring at Kirsten.**_

"Kirsten do you want me to help you get changed?"

"No I'm hungry"

_**Now I'm laughing.**_

"Laugh it up Ashley, but she'll sleep with me later, you'll be lucky if Spencer even looks at you"

_**That's not funny.**_

"Maddy I'm going to win her back"

_**I sound really confident, but I'm not, she's really mad.  
**_

"I think you two just fight so you can have crazy make up sex"

"Well I thnk you're an idiot..."

"I'm hungry"

_**When she hops up I move so I'm lying down.**_

"Ashley I'm going to help her get changed and then we're all going to get food"

_**I'm starving.**_

"Maddy I..."

"You're coming"

_**I guess I'm going.**_


	146. Chapter 146

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**This moment sucks in so many different ways.  
**_

_**I can't ski and it's pretty much impossible for me to walk on snow.  
**_

_**So I'm stuck at the coffee shop at the very top of the mountain and that's not even the worst of it.  
**_

_**Spencer's barely speaking to me and when she does it's like nothing's happened and that really worries me.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_"Ashley what is it about her?"  
_

_**What?"**  
_

_"Kirsten you're going to need to be more specific?"  
_

_"Ashley you were never interested in a more serious relationship with anyone and then Spencer came along and everything changed"  
_

_"I love her"  
_

_**I think I've made that pretty clear.**  
_

_"I know you do, but why her?"_

_"Kirsten why are you asking me this?"  
_

**_The three of us are sitting in the living area watching She's the Man._**

_"Just answer the question?"_

**_She must have a point._  
**

_"Kirsten she gets me and when we're together it feels so right"_

_"And?"_

_"And the sex is unlike anything I've ever..."  
_

_**Woops.**  
_

_"No offense Kirsten, but Spencer and I just click"_

**_She's smiling.  
_**

_**That's a good sign.**  
_

_"Okay so why do you think you fight so much?"  
_

_"Kirsten why are you in Dr Phil mode?"_**_  
_**

_"Ash just hear her out, she's really good at this stuff..."_

**_I do need all the help I can get.  
_**

_"She used to help me out all the time with Glen"_

_"Maddy I'm pretty sure she had a hidden agenda when she was helping you"_

_**When I say that they both start laughing.**_

_"Look Ashley you fight way too much for a couple that's just got together..."  
_

_"And there it is"  
_

_"Don't get all defensive"_**_  
_**

_"I'm not getting defensive Kirsten I just don't get what your point is?"  
_

_"You want to be with Spencer right?"  
_

**_I think that's pretty obvious._**

_"Of course I do"_

_"Well if you guys are ever going to work, you need to sort out all the little things that keep bringing you guys down"_

_"The little things?"_

_"Yer I'd probably start with Glen and Natalie"_

_"You consider Natalie and Glen little things?"_

_**They seem to be pretty big problems for us.**  
_

_"When it comes to your relationship I think everything that isn't you and Spencer is a little thing"_

_"You are actually good at this"_

_"I'm not, I just seem good because you two suck when it comes to feelings and giving advice"  
_

_**That's true.**_

_"Kirsten I told Maddy to go down on you"_

_**That's great advice.**  
_

_"Okay maybe you're not so bad"_

_********__I thought she might say that._  


_********__END FLASHBACK_

"Earth to Ashley"

_**She's waving her hand back and forth in front of me.**_

"I can see you Maddy"

"Well stop ignoring me"

_**I didn't realise I was.**_

"Sorry what's up?"

_**When she sits down next to me I keep staring at Spencer.**_

"Twenty bucks I know what you're staring at?"

"Maddy what would you do if you were me?"

"Are you actually asking me for advice?"

"Maddy when we're in the same room she's not a bitch and I'm worried"

"You're worried that she's not being a bitch?"

_**I know it sounds stupid, but I know Spencer better than anyone and this isn't normal.**_

"Yer because no reaction with Spencer means she doesn't care anymore and that really worries me"

"Ashley she cares"

_**When she says that I look over at her.**_

"Maddy all we do is fight and then we get back together again and then we fight"

"You two have had a pretty big year..."

_**That's an understatement.**_

"But knowing you both like I do, there's no doubt in my mind that you two will sort it out"_**  
**_

"Maddy I'm not so sure anymore"

_**I've been sitting in this same spot for a while now.**_

"Ashley she came back to you after you cheated"

"Yer but then I went and jumped to conclusions and ruined us before we were even fixed..."

"Snap out of it"

_**I can't snap out of it.**_

_**I want her back.**_

"Ashley you're the most popular and confident person I know"

_**What does that have to do with anything?**_

"Just show her what she's missing"

"Maddy that will never work with her"

_**She's laughing.**_

"I know I just remembered that we were talking about Spencer"

_**Spencer doesn't give a shit about popularity.**_

"Okay so what should I do?"

"Just be up front with her Ash"_**  
**_

"I have been"

"Ashley if I was you I'd be telling her that you want to know what she wants, either way"

_**That's not a bad idea.**_

"Maddy that was some quality advice"

_**She's smiling.  
**_

"Ashley I want it on the record that I think you underestimate how awesome I am..."

_**Here we go.  
**_

"I'm a great best friend"

"You actually are"

"Awwwwww"

"Shut up Maddy"

_**Why did I say that?**_

"Anyway I'm going to go throw snowballs at Aiden"

_**When she jumps up I start laughing.**_

"Have fun"


	147. Chapter 147

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Kathy this was a great idea, it's amazing here"

_**It's a weird feeling when you're in a hot tub and the air around you is freezing.**_

"I know I love it Paula, it's such a pretty place"

**_We've been skiing non stop since we got here, so I'm exhausted, but this hot tub's really helping._**

"So how do you all feel about Karaoke at the local bar?"

"Mum you're a horrible singer"

"Spencer zip it"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"We should all stumble down there and make a night of it..."

"Does anyone want a drink?"

_**When I stand up it's ridiculously cold.**_

"Honey could you bring another bottle of wine out?"

"Yer, anything else?"

_**This trip's actually been a lot of fun.**_

_**Which is weird considering everything that's happened with Ashley and I.**_

"Just bring back as many drinks as you can hold"

_**When I walk back through the sliding doors, I bump into Ashley and she stumbles.**_

"Sorry"

_**She just cringed.**_

"It's okay"

_**I don't move as she hops out of my way.**_

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yer"_**  
**_

_**When she forces a smile I feel horrible.**_

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"It's been three days Spencer?"

"Ash..."

"Are we going to talk anytime soon?"

_**She's been spending all her time with Kirsten and Maddy and I've been hanging with Aiden, Kyla and Kat.  
**_

"Ash I just don't want to keep fighting with you"

"So you're just going to keep avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you"

"Spencer we're sharing a lodge and I've barely seen you"

"I've been skiing"

"You're not skiing now"

"I'm..."

_**When I look behind me they're all joking around in the hot tub.**_

_**Why did I get out?  
**_

"You're busy?"

"I'm freezing"_**  
**_

_**I'm only wearing a bikini.**_

"Well can we go somewhere and talk later?"

"Ashley I just don't see what there is to talk about?"_**  
**_

"Are you serious?"

_**I can feel the goosebumps forming on my arms.**_

"Spencer we haven't spoken since the first night"

"I think we pretty much covered everything"

"I don't"_**  
**_

"Ash we need to be apart for a bit or we're going to end up hating eachother and I don't want that"

"So what does that mean for us?"

_**I love her, but if we keep going on like this we're going to end up hating eachother and I really don't want that.**_

"It's over Ashley"

_**When I say that she looks down.**_

"I'm sorry"

_**I love her and I want to be with her, but I just can't see how this is ever going to work.**_

_**We haven't even been together for six months and we've broken up twice, fought constantly and had so much drama follow us, that it's expected now.  
**_

"I'm not going away Spencer and I have no interest in being your friend"

_**I definately wasn't expecting that.  
**_

"SPENCER I'M DYING OF THIRST OUT HERE"

"It's all or nothing Spencer"

_**When she slides the door back and steps outside, I'm stunned.**_

_**I really wasn't expecting that.  
**_


	148. Chapter 148

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Is that your mum and dad?"

"Yer"

_**Everytime we go to Karaoke they sing a cheesy duet.**_

"They're hilarious"

"Trish it's not nearly as funny when they're your parents"

_**She's laughing.**_

"I think it's hilarious, your mum's got some amazing moves"

_**Her moves are horrible.  
**_

"So Spencer how long are you in town for?"

_**I came up to grab a water and Trish was waiting to order a drink.**_

"We head back New Years day"

"So tomorrow's your last full day?"

"Yer"

_**I'm going to miss this place.**_

"It's a pretty big group you're with..."

"There's three families and a couple of our friends"

"You're a good looking bunch"_**  
**_

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"So Trish who are you here with?"

"I'm actually working here"

"Are you from Aspen?"

"No I'm from Michigan"

_**Why is she in Aspen?**_

"Why are you working here if you're from Michigan?"

"I'm a skiier, I'm trying to qualify for the olympic team"

_**That's really cool.**_

"Sorry I'll be right back I just need to use the bathroom"

_**When she leaves I turn so I'm facing the stage.  
**_

_**You can tell dad's had a lot to drink.  
**_

_**He's never this confident when he's sober.  
**_

"So I'm going to go"_**  
**_

_**Ashley just slammed her hand down on the bar.  
**_

"Okay"_**  
**_

_**She's standing really close.**_

"She's cute"

_**She's jealous.**_

"It's not like that Ashley"

"I don't really care"

_**She clearly does.**_

"Look it's pretty simple Spencer you've got two options"

_**She's standing so close that I can smell her perfume.**_

"You can wait for her and do whatever it is that you're trying to do?"

_**I wasn't trying to do anything.  
**_

"Or you can come with me?"

_**When she pulls her hand back off the bar I can see the necklace.**_

"But if you choose the first option Spencer we'll be done for good"

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"Because I want a normal relationship Spencer and as much as I want that with you, I'm not going to stand back and watch you flirt with this girl"_**  
**_

_**I wasn't flirting with her.**_

"So we either go our seperate ways for good..."_**  
**_

_**I don't want us to go our seperate ways.  
**_

"And when I say for good Spencer I mean it, no making up in a couple of weeks and no trying to salvage the friendship we had when we were fourteen"

_**All I know right now is that I want her in my life.**_

"Because I don't want to be your friend Spencer and I know that I'm the one who fucked everything up this time and I know that I have no right to stand here and give you an ultimatum"

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"But I'll regret it if I don't give you another chance to change your mind"

_**I'm way too drunk for this.**_

"Look Spencer I love you so much but I can't be this person anymore, so can you please just figure out what you want once and for all, because I can't do this anymore, it's too hard"

_**She just slipped the necklace into the front pocket of my jeans.**_

"Sell it... Keep it... Whatever, it's yours"


	149. Chapter 149

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Sorry I'm back"

_**I'm still trying to get my head around everything that just happened.**_

"Trish I've actually got to go"

"Okay..."_**  
**_

_**She's must be really confused.  
**_

"Well it was nice to meet you Spencer"

"You to"

_**When I walk away I head straight for Madison.**_

"Maddy?"

"Yer?"

"Have you got a second?"

"Yer of course"

_**I step away from the group as she moves so she's standing.**_

"Maddy did she leave by herself?"

"We're obviously talking about Ashley?"

"Yer"

"She left like five minutes ago and she was by herself"

_**I really don't know what to do anymore.**_

"What's up?"

_**Where do I even start?**_

"She thought I was flirting with that girl..."

"You weren't?"

_**Why do they both think that I was flirting with her?**_

"Maddy we were just talking"

"Okay well did Ash lose her shit?"

"No"

_**She was actually pretty calm.**_

"She gave me an ultimatum"

"An ultimatum?"

"She told me it had to be all or nothing"

_**I don't know how to take that.**_

"Maddy she wants nothing to do with me if we're not together and I don't know how to take that"

"Spencer that girl is so crazy about you"

_**I'm crazy about her as well.**_

"I want to be with her Maddy, but I don't want us to end up hating eachother"

"Do you honestly think that's what will happen?"

"You've seen how much we fight"

"Yer but I've also seen how perfect you guys are"

_**This sucks.**_

"Spencer you guys have so much history together that it was never going to be easy..."_  
_

_**That's true.  
**_

"You guys grew up together and your family's always all up in your business"

"That's never going to change though"

_**It's just how our families are.**_

"I know but I think you guys are both starting to realise that the relationship you've been having isn't healthy"

_**I want to make it work.**_

"Look Spencer you're in High School..."_**  
**_

_**What does that have to do with anything?**_

"You've been dealing with your family, your sexuality and Ashley's exes"

_**Ex.**_

"Ashley's ex that recently became her current..."

"Spencer she hates Natalie"

"She was fucking her"

"It meant nothing"

"Can we not talk about her?"

_**I hate Natalie.**_

"Maddy I just want a normal relationship..."

"Do you love her?"

_**She knows I do.**_

"Yer"

"Then that's all that matters Spencer"

"Maddy can you honestly see us working?"

"Yes because I've seen you two apart"

_**She answered that really quickly.  
**_

"Come on Spencer you know what you want to do..."_**  
**_

_**She's right.**_

"You're just scared"

"Maddy I don't want us to end up hating eachother"

"We only live once Spence..."

_**That's true.**_

"So go and have some awesome make up sex and get on with your life"

"Okay"

"Really that little speech actually worked?"

"Maddy I didn't need much convincing..."

_**She has the biggest smile on her face.**_

"But yes that little speech actually worked"_**  
**_

"Go get her tiger"

"Can you tell the others I've left?"

"Do you want me to tell them that you two are back at the lodge fucking?"

"Maddy just tell them we've left"

_**I've got to go.**_

"Have fun"

**A SHORT TIME LATER**

"Hey"

**_She's sitting on the edge of her bed undoing her boot.  
_**

"Hey..."

"Ashley you had no right to give me that ultimatum"**_  
_**

_**I walk over to were she's sitting.**_

"I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that"

_**I quickly kneel down and help her undo her boot.**_

"Ashley do you honestly think this can work?"

"I do..."

"We can't go on the way we have been"

"I know"

_**There's so many straps on this boot.**_

"Here"

_**When I pull the boot off she cringes.  
**_

"Sorry..."

"Spencer I love you and I know we've had a really rocky six months, but we can change that, we can make this work"

_**When I stand up she grabs hold of my hand.**_

"Spence I'm sorry I ambushed you at the bar, but I was desperate and I really just want you back"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"I want you back as well"

_**When I say that she smiles.  
**_

"Really, are you sure?"

"Ash are you giving me a chance to change my mind?"

"I just want you to be sure..."

"I've never been with someone else and I've never wanted to be with someone else..."

_**It's always been her.**_

"And that hasn't changed"

_**When she stands up she awkwardly moves so she's standing in front of me.**_

"Spencer I love you so much"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"I love you to"

_**When she kisses me t****here's no urgency at all.**_

_**It's soft, it's gentle, it's amazing.**_

"Come here"

_**When she wraps her arms around me, I bury** **my face into the side of her neck.**_

"Spence I'm so glad you followed me"

_**I'm always going to follow her.**_

"You knew I would"

_**She's rubbing her hand up and down my back.  
**_

"I really didn't"_**  
**_

_**When I pull back she brushes her fingers through my hair.  
**_

"Spence I was hoping you would..."

_**She smells incredible.**_

"But I wasn't sure"

_**I love her smile.  
**_

"Well Madison was very convincing"

_**I quickly reach down and pull her shirt up and over her head.**_

"Spence she makes no sense at all when she's talking to me"

_**I slowly start undoing the buckle on her pants.**_

"Well she told me to get on with my life and have some crazy make up sex"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"That's some really good advice"

_**When she moves so she's sitting on the edge of the bed, I carefully take her jeans and underwear off.**_

"I'm going to lock that door"

_**I quickly walk over to the door and lock it so noone can come in.**_

"You're gorgeous"_**  
**_

_**When I turn back around she's lying in the middle of the bed.  
**_

"We're going to have to work around that leg of yours"

_**I quickly take off all of my clothes and move so I'm hovering above her.  
**_

"Spence that was some impressive stripping"

"It's cold"

_**When I say that she pull the rugs over us.**_

"Spencer you're perfect"

_**I've missed this, I've missed her.**_


	150. Chapter 150

_Hey guys thanks for all the reviews you've been leaving for this story and the original story 'Don't Fight It'. I've had a lot of fun writing this story and I've really appreciated all the feedback you've been giving me, but this will be it for this story._

_Thanks for the support,_

_Amateurhour87  
_

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I love her lips, her body, her hair, her flawless skin, her smile.**_

_**I love everything.**_

_**I love her.**_

"AAAAWWWWW..."

_**When I hear mums voice I pull back.**_

"MY TWO FAVOURITE GIRLS ARE BACK TOGETHER"

"Mum why are you yelling?"

"IT'S REALLY LOUD IN HERE"

_**Kyla has her iPod in.**_

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO"

"Thanks mum"_**  
**_

_**She has the biggest smile on her face.  
**_

"DON'T GET TOO DRUNK"

_**When she says that we both start laughing.  
**_

"Spence she nearly walked into the door"

_**Mum's had a fair bit of wine, so I'm not really surprised she's a little bit wobbly on her feet.**_

"There's going to be a few sore heads on that plane tomorrow"_**  
**_

_**Everyone's well and truly wasted.  
**_

_**We just got back from dinner and now we're all hanging out back at the loft.**_

"Do you want another drink babe?"

"Yer but I'll get it Ash you're handicapped"

"It's okay I've got to use the bathroom anyway"

_**When she hops up I smile.**_

_**Today's been perfect.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_"Morning"_

_**When I tilt my head up she gently presses her lips against mine.**_

_"Morning"_

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

_"What time is it?"**  
**_

_**It feels really late.  
**_

_**I feel like I've slept the whole day away.**_

_"Twenty to eleven"_

_**When I roll over she moves her arm.**_

_"Sorry did I give you a dead arm?"_

_**She's wiggling her fingers.**_

_"Spence you have a heavy head..."_

_"It's my big brain"_

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

_"Ash last night was incredible"**  
**_

_**I carefully move so I'm straddling her waist.**_

_"You're incredible"_

_**She's so sweet.  
**_

_"Ash we haven't had that much sex in a really long time"_

_**When she slides her hands up my stomach, I quickly grab them and press them down above her head.**_

_"You're loving this aren't you?"_

_"Ashley I love you..."_

_**That was so cheesy.  
**_

_"And you know that I prefer it when you're in control"_

_**When I let go of her hands she starts playing with my necklace.**_

_"Spence I thought you were going to pawn this and buy a new Basketball or something"_

_**When she says that I start laughing.  
**_

_"Come on I'm hungry"**  
**_

_**I quickly move so I'm sitting on the edge of her bed.**_

_"Spence I vote we stay in bed all day..."_

_**She's running her fingers up and down my bare back.  
**_

_"And just pick up where we left off"_

_"Ash aren't you exhausted?"_

_**I feel like I've ran a marathon.**_

_"Spence I can always find that little bit extra for you"_

_"Ash that's really tempting..."_

_**When I look back over at her she smiling.**_

_"But I'm really, really hungry"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"TWO MINUTES"

**_When Maddy starts yelling I hop up off the couch._  
**

"SPENCER HAVE YOU LOST ASHLEY'S FACE?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"No I know where it is"

"SPENCERELLA WE HAVE TWO MINUTES 'TIL IT'S A NEW YEAR..."

_**She's pouring a row of drinks.  
**_

"AND A NEW YEAR MEANS A NEW START"

_**She has one hand on Kirsten's hip and the other's pouring our drinks.**_

"What are you making?"

_**When I get to where they're standing she smiles.  
**_

"It's a Madison Duarte special"

"I'm nervous"

_**I'm only joking I'll drink anything.  
**_

"Shit there's only one minute"

_**These drinks are going to be brutal.  
**_

_**There's a fair bit of vodka in there.  
**_

"You're gorgeous"

_**When Ash wraps her arms around my waist I smile.  
**_

"Great it's like Alaska all over again..."_**  
**_

_**She's nibbling on my neck.  
**_

"You two are being disgustingly cute"

_**I can't help it.**_

_**I can't get enough of her.  
**_

"DRINKS ARE READY"

_**When everyone walks over I grab two drinks off the table and pass one to Ash.**_

"Thanks"

_**She smells amazing.**_

"Spence I can't believe this crazy year's nearly over..."

"Ash I can't believe we're going to celebrate the new year with you on one foot"

"THIRTY SECONDS"

_**When she wraps her arms around my neck I smile.**_

"New year, fresh start..."

"New year, fresh start"

"No more drama..."

"No more drama"

_**I really feel like this time's going to be different.**_

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT..."

_**Maddy's way too excited.**_

"Spencer no more time apart..."

"Ash I don't want to be apart anymore"

_**I hate it when we're apart.**_

"FOUR, THREE..."_**  
**_

_**We both have the biggest smiles on our faces.**_

"TWO, ONE"_**  
**_

_**When she presses her lips against mine, I put my drink down on the counter and kiss her back.  
**_

"Happy New Year Spence..."

"Happy New Year Ash"_**  
**_

"I love you"

_**I am so crazy about this girl.  
**_

"I love you to"

**THE END**


End file.
